Letters? I Can Write Those, Too!
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: Little Elleore saw the other countries and micronations were writing letters, so she wants to join in, too! Write as a country, micronation, person, or OC. She'll gladly take all your letters!
1. Chapter 1

Hej!

Kongeriget Elleore here, but you can call me Mia if you want! If you haven't heard of me, I'm a Danish micronation. I saw that others have been writing letters, like Big Brother Denmark and the other Nordics, so I decided to join in! You can ask me anything, really, and I want to hear from all kinds of people, countries and micronations, too!

Love,

Kongeriget Elleore

Mia Køhler

**Hiya! I decided to jump on the letter bandwagon with little Elleore! Please send letters ^^**


	2. Atlantium 1

**G'day...**

I started on the letter thing as well. Well here's one question for you, which is the easiest way for me to take you over? Oh, and also how are those birds?

Atlantium aka Alyssa Queen

Hej Lyssy!

I saw that you did! Oh I'm so glad you sent a letter!

The easiest way to take me over? Well, my military is mostly a bunch of twelve year olds, so an outright assault would be rather simple, or you could promise me candy! I looooove candy~ But please don't take me over! That doesn't sound very fun!

The birds are doing great! Mr. Swan came up with funniest joke yesterday, hehe. So how about your cats? They doing good?

Write back soon!

Elleore


	3. West Florida 1

H-Hi,  
I-I'm West Florida. An ex-micronation. I live in a basement, trying to hide from America who I KNOW will kill me like he tried to years ago. ;A; I'm scared, this is why I'm trying to make new friends. So I can leave! So, Umm, Hello? Sorry for talking so much, I tend to thaat a lot... Well, Bye i guess,  
West Florida  
Micheal Jones

**Hej West Florida!**

**Mr. America wants to kill you? That doesn't seem like something he'd do. I hope he doesn't kill you though! Since I only stay on my island one week a year I don't really have a place of my own (I live with Big Brother Denmark and sometimes Italy), but if I did I'd let you stay with me!**

**Maybe you could find a nice country to let you stay with them? That would be nice!**

**Oh, and don't worry about talking a lot! Talk as much as you want! Also, would you mind if I gave you a nickname? I love nicknaming people!**

**Write back soon!**

**Elleore**


	4. Ottawa 1

Hey This is ottawa speaking! Um...I wanted to know if you knew...How can I get people to notice big brother Canada more? Everybody is oblivious to his existince apart from cuba but cuba is a big mean bully! *pouts* And people are starting to think I'm part of Big brother America. I don't wanna be part of america! So please help me get Canada noticed . He deserves it! :) Also here *gives you some maple syrup* I love it! Its delicious. Oh and another thing *nervous laugh* H-how can...I get s-sealand to notice me...I heh...I sort of like him...Like like *blushes*  
Canada's Lil' Sis Ottawa

**Hallo Ottawa!**

**Nice to hear from you! But, who's Canada?... He sounds familiar... Hmm... Oh wait! I think I know him! He's Mr. America's twin, right? The quiet one with the polar bear? Maybe if Mr. Canada was loud he'd get noticed. It works for Mr. America, hehe.**

**Sorry to hear people think you're part of Mr. America. If it's any consolation, a lot of people don't know I even exist. They just think my island is another of Big Brother Denmark's. They also don't know about my... interesting culture and history. **

**Wow! This maple syrup is awesome! It's so sweet! Try this! *hands you some Aeggekage* It's a traditional Danish oven pancake, usually served as a buffet item or as a dessert for a family holiday meal. It's absolutely delicious with fresh seasonal berries and fresh whipped cream!**

**You like Sea-Kun? How cute! I don't know him too well, but Brother Seborga is his friend so I see him from time to time. What are some of your hobbies or interests? Maybe you two have something in common! **

**Also, can I call you Otta-Chan? I love giving nicknames to people, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	5. Greenland 1

Dear Elleore, Hallo, lillesøster. I saw you were doing this and just wanted to tell you good luck. I hope you have been well and Mathis has been treating you good. If he hasn't you can always come to me for help and advice(or I can come over and beat him with a fish to knock some sense into him, your choice). I hope your birds are doing well, we don't see many here at my place. Canada and I have been working together a bit more recently. Please, be careful and don't hurt yourself. I am always a call away. Love, Storesøster Greenland

**Stores****øster!**

**Yay! I had been hoping someone in my family would write to me! *Hug* Tak tak tak!**

**Ja, I've been well. Really great, in fact. I just got back from a little vacation at Big Brother Italy's house, which was really fun. Storbror Mathias has been really nice to me, but he keeps treating me like a little kid... Okay, maybe I am technically little, but still. He gets so over-protective sometimes, and don't get me started on if I talk about boys! You could talk to him about it if you'd like, but please don't beat him up! Family shouldn't fight, you know?**

**My birds are doing great. I think they like the new bird seed I got them, ****at least I know the herring gulls do. The mute swans are always so quiet, so it's a little harder to tell. I wish you had more birds at your place. They always brighten things up with their pretty chirping, hehe. Maybe I could lend you some of mine? I wouldn't mind doing that for my ****Storesøster****!**

**Mr. Canada? I just got a letter from his little sister the other day. She seems very nice. I'm glad to hear you're working with him. So watcha working on? Something so important it could shatter reality?!... Okay, maybe I've been watching to many movies.. So what's it like working with others? I don't get to do that much since I only really have a government one week a year. Is it fun?**

**Don't worry, ****Storesøster, ****I've been really careful lately. I haven't fallen down the stairs or set the kitchen on fire or anything. But I did hit my funny bone earlier. There's nothing funny about that at all...**

**Love you!**

**Elleore**


	6. 5star101 1

so uh, what is your feelings on spamano? Btw you sound so cute!

**Hej, Star-Chan,**

**Thanks for the letter! Now then, Spamano you say? That's Big Brother Romano and Mr. Spain, right? Well they're always together and Mr. Spain adores Big Brother so I could see them being together, even if Big Brother is really grumpy all the time, hehe!**

***blushes a little* I sound cute? Aww, thanks for saying so! You're very nice!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	7. Honolulu 1

Aloha! My name's is Honolulu, but my human name is Lilo! My state is Hawaii! I want people to stop being mean to my daddy about the eco…economini? *shrugs* I'm physically two, but daddy says I'm very smart! Wait what was I talkin' 'bout again? Oh yea! Economini! Please help, I'll give you some of my special Ice Cream!  
Love, Honolulu, state of Hawaii

**Hej, Honolulu!**

**Nice to meet you! Your name's Lilo? Like Lilo and Stitch? Cool! It's such a pretty name, too. I also like my name, Mia. And you're only two?! You must be really smart if you can already write!**

**Were you founded by schoolteachers too or something?**

**Hmm, I don't have an economy, so I don't really know much about them... But one time I heard Storbror Denmark say that your daddy has trouble because he outsources too many jobs and imports more than he exports, whatever that means. He also says he spends a ton of money. Maybe Mr. America should become more thrifty and watch his money. And, yay! Ice Cream!**

**Hope that helped!**

**Elleore**


	8. Gotland 1

Hej, Elleore! Just wanted to say hallo from Storebror Sverige and me! We hope Danmark the Doucheking (Storebror's words, not mine) has been treating you well, and that your country's doing well too! If you want, you can come visit me sometime! I found this fantastiska new Viking wreck the other day; you could come explore it with me! u Anyway, see you! 3 from Gotland

**Hej, Gotland!**

**Yay! More family members writing in! Aside from the usual treating me like a baby, Storebror has been treating me very good. *sigh* Why can't Storebror Denmark and Storebror Sweden get along?..**

**Last time my country was all together, it was doing great, haha. I hope you and Storebror are doing good as well. Oh, and don't you live close to Mr. Lithuania? I hope he's doing well, too. *blushing a little***

**I'd love to check out that viking wreck! Next time I visit, it'll be the first thing we do!**

**Write back soon!**

**Elleore**


	9. Israel 1

Dear Elleore  
Hello I'm Israel! I hope you and your family are getting along. Maybe we could get together to hang out one of these days!  
love, Israel

**Hallo Israel!**

**It's nice to meet you! My family is doing fine. A little hectic at times, but fine, hehe. How about you? Are you doing well?**

**I'd love to hang out sometime! Maybe we could go to the park or bird watch!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	10. Atlantium 2

G'day  
Oh, my lord Mia it's Alyssa for the last time. I sent you a letter because you sent me one too so why not return the favor. For your military that is just sad because you should have a bigger military. So candy will get you under my control? Ok that is good you will be the easiest to take over. Mr. Swan? who the hell is that? And how the hell did it speak to you?  
Alantium

**Hej Alyssa,**

***pouts* But I like saying Lyssy. It's cute... That's true, haha, so I guess we'll just be going back and forth, huh?**

…**.My military isn't big?! B-But all 268 of my citizens are part of it so that I have 300% level of military preparedness! How could it be small?! And yup, candy should do the trick, but please don't use it against me!**

**Mr. Swan is my pet swan. Haven't I ever shown him to you? He talks to me, just like all the other birds on my island. I suppose they'd talk to you, too. You just have to be patient and listen closely, hehe!**

**Love you!**

**Elleore**


	11. Ottawa 2

Oh of course! And thank you! I like drawing and i tried to do some magic like Mr. England to get big brother noticed but it didn't work but it was fun! *takes aeggekage and tries it* this is amazing! Thank you! And you sort of noticed my brother so you're awesome! Would you mind if i hung out with you sometimes? Cause I think we could be good friends :3

**Hello Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, I like saying Otta-Chan. It's so cute!**

**I love to draw, too! Big Brother Italy taught me how to draw really pretty birds. You know magic? I have a little history with it, but I'm not very good either. Maybe we could practice together sometime.**

**Thank you. I love aeggekage! I bet maple syrup would go really good with it, too!**

**Ja, I kinda know Mr. Canada, but not too well, sorry! However, Storesøster Greenland has been working with him lately, so she must know him very well! And I'd love for us to hang out! We could definitely be very good friends!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	12. Valencia 1

Hola elle! Can i call you elle? It sounds muy divertido to say! I need to know how can I get brother espana to finally go out with Lovi and would you help me with it? I've already convinced ottawa and essen to help! So what do you say? Maybe lovi wouldn't be so grumpy then *gasps* That would be asombroso! So you'll help too si? Anyway hope we can be like best amigos like France...*blushes* p-prussia and toni! It would be so much fun we could go dancing together and ohh we could go visit feli and lovi together! and maybe essen too! it'll be so much fun! *huggles then gives churro* try it I made them myself!

**Hej, Valencia!**

**Of course you can call me Elle! And if you don't mind, I'll call you Valen-Chan! You think Big Brother Romano and Mr. Spain should get together, too? Awesome! You can count me in! I would love to see Lovi happy more often!**

**I'd love to be friends! Making friends is just the best! I actually just got back from visiting the Italy's, so I might have to wait a bit to go back, but we could definitely dance in the meantime. I just hope I don't step on your toes or anything. I don't think I've met Essen, though. What are they like?**

**So, do you like Mr. Prussia? It seems like it, hehe! But don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too! Especially not Brother Seborga... Last time I told him about a guy I thought was cute he just laughed and called me a little twerp that was too young to get crushes... And then he got all stand off-ish at the guy when he saw him... Such a weird brother...**

***Hugs back and takes the churro* Yay! Churro! *takes a bite* Wow! It's as good as the ones Mr. Spain makes! Here try a Danish butter cookie! *hands you one***

**Tons of Love!**

**Elleore**


	13. Maryland 1

Hello Ms. Ellorie!, I'm The state of Maryland or Anna Theresa are you doing today? What is like to be a micronation? Oh and here! *send steaming fresh crabs * they are really good! And if you want Me to recognize you I will be more that happy to!  
Sincerely,  
Anna T. Jones / the state of Maryland

**Hej Maryland!**

**W-Wow! I got called Ms.! This is a first! Haha, I'm used to being the one using Miss and Mr., so this is definitely a nice change of pace!**

**Being a micronation is really fun! I have my own sovereignty, a cute little island, and a 51-week vacation every year. I suppose my experience is a little different from other micronations since they usually have year-round governments (except for my sister, Christiania, she has anarchy!) and citizens who are always there. So what's it like being a state? Fun?**

**Yum, crab! Seafood is really popular in Scandanavia, and I just love it! Is seafood popular back at your place? Oh, and please try this! *gives you grilled salmon* I tried this just the other day and loved it!**

**Really? You'll recognize me? Aww how kind! Tak! Now I just need to come up with a nickname for you!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	14. Washington 1

Elleore-san,  
Hi! I'm Washington. The state, not the capital. People seem to mistake me a lot. I'm trying to make some new friends.  
Oh i should probably mention that I represent the east side of the state. It's a little complicated, but anything you've heard about Washington is most likely the west (my twin's) side of the state.  
How are you? I have some extra wine and a lot of extra apples, so I'm sending you some.  
Ja ne! Alex (WA)

**Hallo Washington!**

**First Maryland calls me Miss, now I get the 'San' honorific too? Gosh you states are so polite! I feel so loved!~**

**Don't worry, I promise not to mistake you for Mr. America's capital! And you've come to the right place for a new friend. I'd love to be your friend!**

**Oh, you have a twin? How cool! I have a twin as well, the Freetown of Christiania. And you'd never believe it, but I'm the older twin! Are you the older twin, too?**

**I'm doing well! How about you? And thank you for the apples and wine! I'm too young to drink the wine, but I'm sure Big Brother Italy would like it. I'm sending you back some strawberries. I love strawberries, hehe!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	15. Valencia 2

Thanks! And Si! Of course big brother espana and roma Should get together! Oh the passion and chemistry between those two! Mon dieu (hehehe Mr. france taught me to say that) We ought to plan out a strategy to get them together though so any ideas? Yay dancing! I love it! I could teach you the flamenco if you want? Or any other spanish dances that interest you. :D I don't mind if you step on my toes I used to do that to Espana all the time when he was teaching me! And oh essen?! You have to meet her! She can be scary but shes really cool! And she knows germany and ...prussia - But she calls them east and west which i'm guessing she picked up from Prussia...isn't he cute though? Of course I like Prussia! Espana hangs out all the time with him and i always end up running off he makes me nervous...so i guess i like him! And who do you like?!Ohh I'd love to know! We are not too young to have crushes! but i suppose he cares for you! it was the same with big brother when i went on a date with london! He is too adorable! Thanks I'm glad you think my cooking matches that of espanias I tried hard to make them perfect X3 *takes danish butter cookie* Mon dieu! They are amazing!  
Tons of love backies!

Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Hehe, there is quite a bit of chemistry between those two! It's so fun to watch them together! Hmm, now how to get them together... And you know French? That's cool! I don't really know Mr. France very well, so I never bothered to learn.**

**The flamenco sounds fun! The name makes me think of flamingos, hehe! I'll try not to step on your toes too much, and in return I could teach you a Danish folk dance if you like.**

**I'd love to meet her! She knows Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia, too? I know them from when Mr. Germany was occupying Storebror during WW2. That's when I was born.**

**Mr. Prussia is rather cute, and so is little Gilbird! Who do I like? *blushes* U-um, well.. I kinda like Mr. Lithuania.. *nervous laugh* Mr. Lithuania's really cute, especially when he smiles. He's always so kind and polite. And he's a good cook! But then there's also Mr. Romania... he's eccentric and funny and adorable in his own unique way. And I always get so nervous around him.. I just really don't know how to feel about him.. *turning a million shades of red* A-Anyway! I suppose you're right. Big brothers can just be weird and over-protective sometimes, huh? And you dated London? What's he like?**

**Your welcome and thanks! I didn't actually make the cookies, my sister did. Last time I tried to cook, the fridge caught on fire when I turned the stove on. But I'll be sure to tell her you like them!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	16. Ottawa 3

*gasps* That sounds amazing! We'll have a picnic soon then? I'll bring maple syrup and pancakes and you bring the aeggekage! Oh and thats good! You have to teach me how to draw birds! I've been getting manga drawing lessons from Mr. Japan so I could teach you that in return? And of course we can practice together! And then maybe peter will...notice me *blushes* that would be great! I'm glad we're friends :)*hugs* Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**A picnic sounds amazing! We could also have berries and sandwiches and whatnot!**

**I'd love to show you how to draw birds! The real thing about it is getting the wings right, once you do that its really simple, hehe! And I'd love to learn how to draw manga! Anime and manga is really cool, you know? It's so creative!**

**Yay! Maybe we could get Storebror Norway to teach us a thing or two, as well. He's really good at magic, and he can see trolls! How cool is that? And I bet Sea-kun would definitely notice you then! You might even be able to learn how to make a love potion to help, hehe.**

***Glomp* I'm glad we're friends, too!**

**Elleore**


	17. Honolulu 2

Hi! Honolulu again! I have a bully problem, mean ol' Albany won't stop picking on me! He says I've become an o…ota…otaku? All because I'm now friends with Mr. Japan! Can you give me some advice to make him leave me alone? Or should go tell my daddy and Mr. Japan? And yes, my name is like Lilo and Stitch! I was there as inspiration for her name! *giggles*  
Honolulu, state of Hawaii

**Hej, Honolulu!**

**Albany doesn't sound very nice... I hate when people are mean! Just because you're friends with Mr. Japan doesn't mean you're and otaku. Like Mr. America is friends with him, but he's not an otaku either...I think. Maybe you could point that out to Albany? And if that doesn't work then you could always go talk to Mr. America about it.**

**That's so cool, especially since I really like Lilo and Stitch! I wish something could get named after me! I'm kinda named after Storebror Denmark. He named me Mia because it kinda goes with his name, Mathias.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	18. Vienna 1

Hallo, this is Vienna here, but you can call me Elisabeth.  
So, how are you? Is everything alright? No broken bones or anything? Has your family been bothering you? Papa has been spending the last couple of hours in the music room playing his piano. I'm conserned for his health, he has gotten quite thin recently.  
Well, I w-was wondering, h-how do I get M-Mr. Lithuania t-to notice me? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything, no, that would be absurd... *blushes*  
I should end my letter now. It is getting late and I have to finish some paperwork. By paperwork, I do not mean going over to Mr. Lithuania's house and hanging out with him.  
Vienna  
P.S.: Do you play an instrument? I play the violin. If you do, I was wondering if we could play together sometime in the future. It would be fun!

**Hallo Elisabeth!**

**Wow, Elisabeth is a really pretty name! It reminds me of Miss Hungary's name, Elizabeta.**

**I'm doing very well, no broken bones. But I did trip down the stairs this morning... Anyway, my family hasn't been bothering me too much on the Nordic side, but on the Italian side Brother Seborga is kinda being stupid. Again. Are you doing well? **

**Your papa? You mean Mr. Austria? He certainly loves that piano. Sometimes I can hear him playing all the way from Storebror's house, hehe. If your concerned, maybe you should get him out of there. Have him take you to the park, or to lunch since he's getting thin.**

***blushes* M-Mr. Lithuania?.. Um... Good question... *looks down and mumbles quietly* I wish he'd notice me too...**

**H-Have fun with that paperwork that isn't going to Mr. Lithuania's house. Lucky...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.s. Ja, I play the flute. I love how its sounds. It makes me think of birds going "Tweet tweet!" And I'd love to play with you sometime!**


	19. Romania 1

Salut Elleore, it's Romania. I saw you started doing letters too, so i figured I'd help you out after I got your letter to me. So you're Denmark's little sis, huh? How is the lug? Still oblivious to Norge playing hard to get? Probably. He can be kinda dense sometimes, but he's friends with my buddy Prussia so he's gotta be cool. Heh, if any other nation gives you grief feel free to call me. I'll come running. Any relative of Norway is a friend of mine, and I'll always fight for my friends. La revedere pentru acum.

***Bright red* M-Mr. Romania?**

**Th-Thank you for sending me a letter! Ja, Danmark is my Storebror. He's doing great, and ja, he still doesn't realize Storebror Norge is playing hard to get. I wish he would, then he and Storebror Norge could get together, hehe. Storebror is super cool! He's just as awesome as Mr. Prussia or anyone else! Well maybe not as awesome as you... *blush* But he's the best bror ever!**

**You're friends with Mr. Prussia, too? I don't know Mr. Prussia that well, I really only ever see him when he comes over to hang out with Storebror, but he seems really fun! And his little birdie is too cute!**

**R-Really? You'd come running? *blushing and smiling like an idiot* That's really nice of you. But, um, could I maybe call you even when no one's giving me trouble? Y-You know, just to talk and stuff! *nervous laugh***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	20. Puerto Rico 1

Hola Miss Elleore! :D  
It's me, Puerto Rico, or Catalina! You can call me Cat or Lina! You are the cutest thing I have ever seen! *squeals* Can we be amigos? Huh? Can we? You can never have too many friends  
I want you to have some seashells I collected from the beach this morning I hope you like 'em! ;)  
Anyway, I know how it feels not to be recognized often. Since I'm just a teeny, tiny island in the Caribbean, (also America's commonwealth) I don't get recognized as a country . . . I can't usually go to world meetings unless both Spain or America are present.  
Oh, I have to go! My Big Brother is saying something about me leaving the burner on . . .  
Hasta Luego! (See you soon!)  
Puerto Rico AKA Catalina Flores

**Hallo Puerto Rico!**

**Really, if I keep getting called Miss I'm going to get spoiled by it, haha. It's very nice to meet you! I think I'll call you Lina, since cats scare me *shudder*.. Aaaaaanyway. The cutest thing you've ever seen? Even cuter than a little baby bird tweeting and trying to learn to fly? That's the cutest thing in the world to me, hehe...and maybe Mr. Lithuania and Mr. Romania *blush*... But thanks for the compliment! You're really nice! Of course we can be friends! The more the merrier, right?**

**Ooh so pretty! I really like seashells, especially the ones where you can put it up to your ear and hear the ocean. Those make me feel so at home, even if I'm miles from water. **

**Sorry to hear that. Maybe it's the curse of being a small island? It certainly feels like that sometimes... I don't get to go to world meetings very often either. Apparently since I'm "only a micronation that does not even have a year-round government, I don't hold much influence in world affairs so my presence isn't required." At least that's what Mr. Germany says. But sometimes Storebror Denmark or the Italy's will let me tag along. Hmm, how about you recognize me and I'll recognize you! Then we'll both be recognized.**

**Oh no! Don't leave the burner on! Your kitchen might catch on fire like mine always does! Oh, and who's your big brother? Another Caribbean island?**

**Write back soon!**

**Elleore**


	21. Vienna 2

Hallo again!  
T-thank you for the compliment! Your name is very pretty also. Mr. England used to tell me that my name was pretty all the time...  
So, Seborga is being stupid again. Just like my friend, Maryland. I love him like a brother, but sometimes he can be a pain in the arsch. I am doing well, thank you for asking.  
My visit to Mr. Lithuania's house went very well.*smiles* But, are you implying that you like Mr. Lithuania?  
I took your advice, so Papa and me went to lunch. After that, we went to watch a concert. Perhaps you would like to visit Vienna one day and watch a concert or opera with us? I would also love to play with you sometime.  
Montreal wants me to go canoeing with him, so I should end now. I hope I don't ruin my dress, I just had it washed.  
Wiedersehen für jetzt!  
Vienna

**Hej, Elisabeth!**

**Thank you! I really like my name, too. It's simple, but nice. So you know Mr. England? That's cool! I only kinda know him. He seems really grumpy all the time, like Big Brother Romano only without the cussing.**

**Yeah, Seborga can be really annoying sometimes, and he's such a womanizer, at least that's what Big Brother Romano calls him. Maryland you say? I got a letter from Maryland just the other day. She seemed really nice to me. How was she mean?**

**Uh... *bright red* M-Maybe... Kinda... Okay, yes I do... He's just so nice to me and so sweet... So is Mr. Romania...**

**So that's why I didn't hear the piano for awhile! I'm glad you two had a good time. And ja I'd love to come visit sometime! I've always wanted to go to an opera! **

**Have fun! I hope your dress doesn't get dirty!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	22. Romania 2

Kekekekeke, yeah I get updates on him every time I'm in magic club. (We tend to gossip as much as we practice magic.) Norway is getting pretty frustrated and is thinking about giving up trying. It's a shame though, I also think they'd look good together. Aw, aren't you the sweetest? *ruffles your hair* Serbia could learn a thing or two from you.  
Yeah, me and Gil are friends, if you'd like I could introduce you two. He's a bit full of himself and a little loud, but once you get to know him he's really a nice guy. His birds are cute, and friendly. I'm sure they'd love you and your birds.  
Da, I mean it. I'd come running no matter who the enemy is. Sure, you can call me for that too. I like talking to other nations, or in your case micro-nations. *ruffles your hair again* No need to be so nervous around me, I'm a nice guy. La revedere pentru acum.

**Hallo Mr. Romania!**

**Storebror Norge likes to gossip? I never knew! I hope he doesn't give up! If they got together then Storebror Denmark would be happier than usual and I bet even Storebror Norge would smile for once! *blushes* Th-Thank you for the nice compliment!**

**I'd love to meet Mr. Prussia. He sounds a lot like Storebror, or maybe Mr. America, hehe. And every time I see his little chicks I just want to squeal, so I'd love to be able to play with them!**

***smiles and blushes a little* You're really nice, hehe. I'll try to borrow Storebror's phone soon so I can call you. A-And I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nervous, it's just.. um... *turns bright red and looks away while mumbling***

**Love,**

**Elleore.**


	23. Valencia 3

Hm well you should go visit France with me sometimes! He's really nice not at all how people discribe him...he is definatley not a pervert and he is helping me with Prussia! Hehehe flamenco makes me think of flamingos too! And i have a pretty red dress for it! I could make you one too! what colour would you like? And of course I'd love to learn any dance you have! I adore dancing! Essen of course you could meet her! It'd be so much fun we would be like espana's bad friend trio! but the girl version and much 'awesomer'. Essen's brothers are Germany and Prussia :)  
I'm glad you agree that Prussia is cute! he is and gilbird likes me! He perches on my shoulder and i give him some food - Naww! I think thats so cute! Mr. Lithuania is really sweet! I go shopping with him and Pol! They are such fun! You should come with us :D If you get nervous I'll help you out!  
And London? He is soooo sweet! Though quite punk. Mr. England makes him wear suits alot but London is quite defiant then. He adds chains and such but he has such beautiful hair! Its blond, brown like Englands but sorta in one of those adorable 'emo hairstyles'. hehehe yeah we went out for a few years so not all that long but we're still friends you should meet him! And I could help you cook if you like? I snuck out to help mr. England once but...well thats when the london bridge burnt down...so yeah *laughs*  
Lots n lots of love  
Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Okay, that sounds fun! Maybe while we're there we could also go to a cafe since I've heard French food is really good. Ooh! Could I have a red dress, too? Then it'd match the daisy in my hair, hehe. I can't wait to teach you folk dancing! It'll be so fun! Can't wait to meet Essen! She's related to Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia? That must be very interesting. Hmm, if we were the female version of their trio, then who would be who? I don't think I'd make a very good Prussia, haha.**

**I just love Gilbird! He makes the cutest little chirps! And ja, Mr. Lithuania is very sweet *blush* I'd love to go shopping with you guys, just hope I won't get too nervous, heheh.. A-And maybe Mr. Romania might come with us, too... *blushes more***

**London sounds really cool! I should definitely meet him sometime! And really? You'll help? Tak! Maybe I'll finally be able to cook without blowing the kitchen up! And poor London Bridge...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	24. Israel 2

Hy Ellore,  
It's nice too meet you too! It's great to hear your family is getting along. I'm great, but I don't get along with my brother and my father doesn't want me to call him family. I'm doing great though! I spend a lot of time with America to take my mind off it.  
Bird watching sounds like a great idea! If you want I can make you some treats too.  
Love,  
Israel

**Hej Israel!**

**Aw, it's sad to hear that about your family... So who are your brother and father? I don't really know much about countries and their families outside of Europe. I'm glad Mr. America is able to make you feel better. It's very hard to be sad around someone so cheery, you know?**

**Yay! You like my idea! And treats would be wonderful!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	25. Romania 3

Well, it's actually more like me and England gossip while he listens and occasionally gives us updates on family stuff. I've seen Nor smile before. He smiles quite a bit in magic club. I even got him to chuckle once. You're welcome. Um, are you ok? Your face is red.  
Hm, he's kind of like a mix of both except without the junk food addiction and diarrhea of the mouth. He's good about Gilbird, if you ask he'll let you pet him and sometimes even hold him. I'll introduce you when he comes over later.  
Thank you, you're really nice too. I'll definitely wait for that call. Um, what was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part. Unless you don't want to say it, in that case I won't pry. It's your business not mine. *brushes some hair from your face* Hm, perhaps a doctor is necessary, your face is really red. La revedere pentru acum.

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**Oh, that makes more sense, well except for the smiling part. Storebror Norge hardly smiles around us unless he gets Ice-Kun to call him Onii-Chan. I hope it's not because we annoy him or anything.. A chuckle?! You really are magic! I wish I knew magic like that. I only have a little history with black magic, and I'm not very good at it. A-And I'm fine! Really!**

**I can't wait to meet him! And really?! Yay! I've always wanted to hold Gilbird! He's just so cute and fluffy and yellow and adorable! So cute!**

**O-Oh, don't worry about what I said! It's not like I said I kinda have a crush on you or anything like that! Not at all! *nervous hysterical laugh* N-No need for a doctor either, I'm just fine! Totally peachy keen!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	26. Ottawa 4

Really?! wow i hope mr. Norway would teach us! That would be amazing! I see fairies and what not sometimes but i don't believe i've seen a troll before! And if sealand would notice me! *blushes* that would be wonderful! We could invite all our friends to the picnic too but you wouldn't mind if i took my brother would you? He might get noticed then! The manga expression and preportions are quite complicated as i've discovered but designing the clothes and hair is really fun! And once you learn it it's alot easier! I think you're one of my best friends y'know...you remember big brother and you don't mistake me for being part of brother america! *smiles happily*  
Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan,**

**I'm sure Storebror Norway would teach us a little if we asked. A-And maybe Mr. Romania might help too *blush* I've never seen a troll either. Mostly, I see swan people and the occasional redcap or faery. Hehe, I really hope it'll help Sea-Kun notice you!**

**Of course you can bring Mr. Canada! And I'll bring Storebror and the Italy's so that they can hang out with him and then he'll be noticed!**

**Hmm, manga sounds rather tricky. It'll be really fun to learn how to draw it then! I love drawing clothes, too, especially pretty dresses. **

**Hehe, you're one of my best friends, too, along with Atlantium! She's really cool! And thanks for recognizing me. It's nice to have people other than my family know I exist.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	27. Paris 1

Bonjour!  
I am Paris, but you may call me Marguerite. You may have heard of me before, or maybe you have not. I would be very surprised if you have not heard of me. Once, a long time ago, I was the center of learning and arts in Europe. I was a star, the largest city in the Western world! But then the Russian and Allied army invaded, and then there was the cholera epidemic...  
I apologize if I have wasted your time with my ranting.  
Mr. Quebec visited me today. He brought me some poutine, which is french fries, brown gravy, and curd cheese. Even though it is messy, it is still good. He also gave me some maple syrup for my crepes, though I wonder why I would put maple syrup on crepes.  
I must go now, unfortunately. Papa France is calling me. It was nice writing to you, and I hope we may write to each other again sometime.  
Au revoir!  
Marguerite

**Hej Marguerite! **

**Wow! You're name is the same as the kind of daisy I wear, Marguerite Daisies! They're Storebror Denmark's national flower, hehe.**

**Ja, I've heard of you. You're Mr. France's capital, right? You sound really important, despite the army invasions and cholera! My capital, Maglelille, isn't as special. It's a clearing on my island with my city hall, which is a tent I bought from Storebror Sweden. But what it lacks in grandness it makes up for in peacefulness. And trust me, you haven't wasted my time at all. Rants are always rather interesting to listen to, hehe.**

**Poutine sounds delicious! I'll have to try that sometime! Hmm, maple syrup and crepes could be a very interesting combination. Maple syrup goes very well on aggekage, so maybe it will work with crepes.**

**It was fun writing you, too! Please write back soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	28. Romania 4

Da, he doesn't like to smile, but with me and England in the same room it's hard not too. I turn my back for five seconds and he's blown something up because Norway was reading the instructions to me and wasn't watching him. But it's funny and we have some really good times. He isn't annoyed by you guys, just some of Denmark's antics. I actually asked about you at the last meeting. He told me you had a little school girl crush on me. I didn't believe him. If you want I could teach you a bit more. I don't mind.  
So, how did you enjoy meeting Prussia? Was he nice to you?  
Hm... Ok, if you say so then I believe you. Ok then, I won't call a doctor, as long as you're ok. *ruffles your hair* La revedere pentru acum. *Oblivious*

**Hallo Mr. Romania!**

**Hehe, your meetings sound really fun! Mr. England doesn't hurt himself too badly when he blows stuff up, does he? I hope not! It's good to know he isn't annoyed by us. Maybe I should talk to Storebror Danmark so that Storebror Norge will smile in front of us more. *bright red* H-He said that? Oh that Storebror Norge, always joking about me having crushes on you and Mr. Lithuania! *nervous hysterical laughter* A-And you will? Tak Mr. Romania!**

**Mr. Prussia was very nice. He was really funny and he said the word awesome a lot, especially when he was talking about being awesomer than Mr. Austria. And he let me hold Gilbird! I was so happy! Then Mr. Germany came home and scolded Mr. Prussia for not keeping his room clean, and Mr. Prussia didn't really listen to him.**

**J-Ja, I'm totally okay!...*mumbles quietly* just wish you'd _like_ like me back... *Blushes* I-I didn't say that!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	29. Atlantium 3

G'Day Mia,  
This will be something interesting and could get boring after awhile.  
Yeah your citizens might be ready for an attack or something but are they sly and able to defend as well as other militaries? and no promises on whether or not I'm going to use that candy against you. But know I will take you over along with the rest of the world.  
Animals don't talk, they never have and never will. you're just a little crazy to think a swan talks to you. I'm patient but why be paticent if animals don't talk? There is no point in that logic.  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Aw, I don't think it'll get boring. It's too fun!**

…**...No comment. My military may not apparently be the biggest or the most clever, but I have complete faith in them. How did I know you'd say that? Yes, I know, just please be nice to my birds and citizens when you do take over, 'kay?**

**Animals do talk! I swear I'm not crazy! It's illogical to think they don't! That's like saying magical creatures don't exist or Santa isn't real!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	30. Valencia 4

Valen: Hehehe si! We definatley should go to a french cafe! and you should let France do your hair he is really good with that stuff. Sure you can! I'll start making it right away! :3 it'll be such fun we could go to one of big bro's parties! He invites Prussia *blushes* And Romania *blushes worse*. I can't wait to learn folk dancing either it sounds amazing. Essen said she'd write soon and so did London. And if we were the female version of the trio then I could be like france! But not as strange as people make him to be! You could be like my big bro! Or i could be espana and you france if you want? And Essen should definatley be prussia! She has mr germanys hair colour, but slightly lighter but prussias red eyes!  
I think gilbird is really adorable as i said. He's actually sat on my shoulder as i'm writing to you -. Naww i'm sure will like you back! He has mentioned you a few times actually which is sweet! And when we do we should let Pol do our hair! He entwined ribbons in my hair along with this amazing hairstyle it was so awesome! And of course mr. Romania can come! It'd be such fun especially as he is quite kind *blushes* London is quite cool...when he isn't cooking or arguing with chicago...the seem to dislike each other...Of course I'll help! It'll be muy divertido! i'll make sure you can at least cook churros on your own. London was upset about the bridge but mr. England was furious he blamed me because I am related to espana...they don't get along. But sweet london took the blame said it was his fault so that wouldn't get angry with me. I felt so guilty  
Lots n lots of love n tomatoes  
Valen

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Yay! I can't wait to try out French food! Okay, Mr. France can do my hair as long as he doesn't cut it, I like my hair just the length it is. Tak! And I'd love to go to one of his parties, especially if Mr. Romania goes *blush*. Folk dancing is really fun, and the outfits worn are so cute! Would you like one? I can't wait to get letters from London and Essen! I think I'd prolly be Mr. Spain, hehe. From what I've heard, Essen should definitely Mr. Prussia!**

**Really? Lucky! I wish he was sitting on my shoulder! H-He has? *bright red* I-It'd be really nice if he or Mr. Romania liked me back. If only I was older... Wow that sounds pretty! I'll definitely let him do my hair! Hmm.. shopping with Mr. Lithuania and Mr. Romania... *nearly faints from how happy the thought makes me***

**I wonder why they dislike each other. Do they have a bad history or anything? Tak! Oh, all my storebrors will be so proud of me! It's really weird to think Mr. Spain isn't friends with someone. He usually gets along with everyone, even Big Brother Lovi. Aww, London sounds so sweet! Last time anyone stood up for me like that was when I broke Storebror Denmark's ax and my søster, Christiania, said she did it. I think he knew it was me 'cause Christiania never got in trouble, but he never asked about it again. I guess he's just happy søster cared enough to stick up for me.**

**Tons of love and baby swans,**

**Elleore**


	31. Israel 3

Hy Ellore, Well he's not really my father but, I call Germay that anyway and Palastan is my older brother, but he's been calling a brat since the day we met. I know it sounds rough, but arguing with Palastan is fun because he gets so angry when I call him brother in my language! I do have other family though, I don't talk to them though. Being gloomy around someone like America is impossible!  
Whats not to love? I believe you would call this a tort *Gives sponge cake* I topped it with whipped cream, jelly, and strawberries. Please enjoy it.  
Love, Israel

**Hej, Israel!**

**Oooooh, I see! Your brother doesn't sound too nice, but if you have fun arguing then I guess it's okay. So why don't you talk to the rest of your family? Are they like Storebror Norway and not very sociable? Hehe, Mr. America's positivity is truly something else! It reminds me a lot of how Storebror Denmark is always so upbeat, too.**

**Exactly! Birds are so amazing!~ And Wow! This is delicious! Velen-Chan is teaching me to make churros soon, so I'll send you some when I do!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	32. Vienna 3

Hallo, Elleore. How are you doing today?  
While canoeing, Montreal pushed me off the canoe. He ruined my dress! My lovely blue dress, ruined! He was laughing the entire time. That Scheißkerl!  
Maryland is a she? I never knew that! All these years, I thought she was a he... Am I the only one here who is very confused right now?  
Mr. England invited Papa and me for tea this afternoon. I have to get ready now, and I also have to ask Miss Hungary if I can borrow one of her dresses, because a certain someone *cough,cough, Montreal,cough,cough* ruined my only dress, because my other ones are being washed right now.  
Auf Wiedersehen,  
Vienna.

**Hej Vienna!**

**I'm doing quite well, how about you? I'm guessing not very well since your dress got ruined. Sorry to hear about that... But, what's a Scheißkerl? Something tells me it's not very nice and Storebror wouldn't be very happy to hear me say it.**

**According to the letters I received, Maryland is a girl. Maybe it's a common mistake?**

**Have fun! I'm sure Miss Hungary has a dress you can borrow. Well, if Big Brother Italy's childhood is anything to go by, she does.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	33. Romania 5

Da, they are. Maybe I could take you to one sometime. That is, if Norway says it's ok. He is your brother so I can't go against his wishes. Kekekekeke, nu he's ok. He never manages to get hurt in the explosions. Getting covered in ash however... well that's another story. Yeah, when he isn't finding Denmark annoying he often finds alot of what he does for him endearing. (Just don't tell him I told you otherwise I'm gonna get in trouble.) Oh, he was joking? I didn't think he was capable of jokes. You're very welcome. *Ruffles your hair*  
I'm glad he was nice to you. He can be rather... um... not really stand-off-ish but more... what's the word... grrr, I don't like English. De ce nu toata lumea romaneste? Well, he's not exactly the most sociable, we'll go with that since I can't speak English right now.  
O.O Oh, so he was serious when he said you had a crush on me... um, how old are you again? Not your nation age, I mean your physical age.

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**That would be wonderful! I hope Storebror Norge says its okay! That's good to hear, getting hurt is always sad, especially if there's fire involved...*shudder* Aww! That's so sweet! And don't worry, I won't tell that you told me, hehe. J-Ja, he's totally capable of jokes heheh...Okay, maybe he isn't...**

**Hmm, I kinda got that feeling from him. Maybe he just felt like being really nice? *shrugs* ****Și nu știu cu adevărat, îmi pare rău.**

***bright red* U-Um... Uh... W-Well, my age is a little complicated. I'm older than I look, kinda like my island's history. I'm technically 16, but my island and population are really really small so I look like I'm 12. It also probably doesn't help that my citizens are mostly around 12 years old and aren't even on my island except one week a year...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	34. Ottawa 5

Dear Elle-chan  
Sure! It'd be great! I've never seen swan people but i have seen faerys! :) I do too! So when shall we have the picnic by the way? and where? And really?! You'd do that?! Oh Thank you thank you thank you! I would love it if at least someone noticed big brother! Manga isn't really all that tricky it just sounds it but yeah it is really fun to learn how to draw them! Naww thank you so much! You, Valen and Tokyo are my best friends! Though I haven't seen tokyo in a while...hmm...Of course! I know what it feels like not to be noticed too hehehe  
Love Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Swan people are really cool! They look like swans, then they take off their feathers and become humans!**

**Hmm, how about at Big Brother Italy's house? It's always very pretty there. We could have it whenever you like. And no problem! I really hope he gets noticed, too.**

**Ooooooh, I see. Well I look forward to learning! Maybe you could start teaching me at the picnic.**

**I've never met Tokyo, but Valen-Chan is very nice! She's making me a dress~ Not being noticed is really unfun. At least we notice each other! *smiles***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	35. London 1

Hey Elleore you probably don't know me...unless valencia has said anything,which I don't doubt *laughs lightly* But it's a pleasure to meet you. *kisses her hand* I'm London. I look forward to talking to someone as pretty and exotic as you *smiles softly* So I have a question for you, that question is if you were to be stranded and could only take one person and one item with you what would they be and why? Thank you m'lady now if you excuse me I need to go put out the fire that my brother seemed to have caused, again.  
London

**Hej London!**

**Valen-Chan told me a lot about you! She said you'd write to me, hehe. *blushes* I-It's nice to meet you too! W-Well I wouldn't exactly say pretty and exotic, I'm just your average run-of-the-mill girl, haha.**

**Only one person or item? Hmm, I ****want to say I'd bring my s****ø****ster Christiania or Storebror Denmark, but then they'd be stranded too, which would be bad for them... ****Maybe I could bring Mr. Romania. I think he'd protect me. *blush* As for an item, I'd bring a tent for shelter, just in case there isn't anywhere like a cave or something to stay where I'm stranded.**

**F-Fire?... Please be careful!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	36. Essen 1

Halo Elleore! hahahahah! I'm essen though you probably knew already! how are ya?! I have to say valencia and ottawa talk about you quite alot, so i decided to write to you! How are your bruders treating ya? Oh and has denmark succseeded in seducing norge yet? I talk to him quite alot y'see but lately he's been hanging out with bruder east, which is annoying but it does give me the chance to steal east's daggers *laughs a laugh similar to prussia's* mein gott, Anyway my amazing question to you is if you had to pick a member of either the bad touch trio or the 'awesome' trio to date who would you pick? Hope we can be as good a friends as you and valencia n ottawa cause i'm feeling pretty left out! hahahaha see ya I'm gonna go annoy west  
Essen

**Hej Essen!**

**Valen-Chan has told me about you! I'm doing well, how about you? Really, they do? Aww I feel kinda special now!**

**My Storebrors have been really nice to me lately. Nej, Storebror Danmark and Storebror Norge aren't together yet. I've noticed them hanging out more often, which means I have more freedom around the house, hehe.**

**The Awesome Trio and Bad Touch Trio? That makes my options Mr. France, Mr. Spain, Mr. Prussia, Storebror Denmark, and Mr. America, right? Well first off I'd have eliminate Storebror 'cause he's my bror and I'm not like Miss Belarus. Then I'd cross out Mr. France and Mr. Prussia 'cause I don't think we'd go good together. Hmm, in the end I think I'd pick Mr. Spain. I know him better than Mr. America.**

**Aw don't feel left out! I'm sure we'll be super good friends!**

**Have fun! I'm gonna see if I can get Storebror to read me a story, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	37. Romania 6

Da, I like magic club. It's the one time ever I'm not considered a freak by other nations... Well Norway and England never think that about me, and neither does Bulgaria or my brothers, but I know everyone else does. I had to start locking every door in my house at night and every window to aviod being staked while i slept. But I digress.  
I don't see why Norway would say no, we don't do anything too bad... well... there was that one time... but I think he'll forgive that minor slip-up. Don't worry, no one gets hurt in magic club... severely at least.  
He's a nice guy. Gil-Gil is fun to hang out with. Nu trebuie să fie rău, sunt doar surprins vă vorbesc limba romana.  
Ok, so if someone asked how old you are... you'd say 16? I know this is impolite to ask a lady but I feel inclined to ask.

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**I've never thought you were a freak, Mr. Romania. When I first met you, you seemed a little scary since you're a vampire, but then I learned you're really nice and funny, and you're so unique and your eyes are a really pretty shade of red. Despite your history, you're really cheery, too. And I love your cute little hat and your laugh. *blushing* I-I think I said too much... S-Sorry for rambling... And sorry to hear that you have to lock your doors and windows. I wish people didn't want to hurt you...**

**Minor slip-up? I want to know, but something tells me not to ask. Well, as long as there's no fire whatsoever, I think I'd have a lot of fun. But I'll be sure to bring a first-aid kit just in case someone does get hurt. Better safe than sorry, right?**

**Ja, Mr. Prussia is fun nice to hang out with! Especially when he's letting me hold Gilbird! Hehe, Gil-Gil is a cute nickname. I might start using that for him. Da, vorbesc romana. E o limbă foarte frumoasă. **

**I don't mind if you ask. I guess it kinda depends on who asks me. ****I****f someone automatically starts treating me like I'm little, then I just go with it and say I'm 12, ****'cause it's easier than always having to explain why I look so young****. I suppose Storebror Denmark ****and Big Brother Italy are**** a little at fault for this. ****They're**** always treating me like a little kid and "forgetting" how old I really am. ****I've pretty much given up on changing that, now I even act that young, too. But, if someone doesn't treat me like a little kid, then I tell them the truth.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	38. Ottawa 6

Hi Elle! Really? Oh i have to see them sometimes they sound amazing! I usually have to go all the way to house to see the faries...and papa is usually there too!  
Definatley! I have never been to Mr. Italy's house so i would love to see it! Of course how about tomorrow? Does that sound ok? Because big brother canada has hockey practie with mr. Prussia and mr. Russia today...i don't know why he hangs out with them... Oh of course! I'd love to teach you as soon as possible! hehehe Tokyo is quite nice, hyper though. I'm happy you and valen are friends too! We could like hang out together! Oh it'd be such fun - She must like you then the only people shes ever made dresses for is me, essen and Romano *giggles* She wanted him to get together with it was quite entertaining. I'm glad we notice each other! You're right its boring to be unnoticed too!  
Love  
Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**I usually see the swan people a lot around my island, and it's easy to find redcaps in old farmhouses. And who is your papa? I don't think you've ever mentioned him.**

**Oh, you'll love Big Brother's place! It's so warm and there's pretty scenery! Tomorrow it is! Mr. Prussia is pretty nice, so I could see why Mr. Canada likes to hang out with him, but Mr. Russia... *shudders* He's so scary!**

**Tak!**

**Hehe, Tokyo sounds fun! It'd be fun for us to all hang out! Really? That makes me feel special~ She made one for Big Brother Romano?! Did he wear it? I wish I could've seen it!**

**Love,**

**Elleore **


	39. Honolulu 3

Aloha! I wanted to see how your doing! Can I call you Elli? Well, anyway, how are you? I want to invite everyone who sent you letters! Ms. Ottawa, Ms. Vienna, Mr. Romania. *giggle* I'll even invite Sealand and his friends! And of course daddy will be there with his friends Mr. England and Mr. Japan! Here! Have some apple pie, I made it myself! Ooh, and some punch!  
Love, Honolulu, state of Hawaii

**Hej Honolulu!**

**I'm doing great, how about you? Of course you can call me Elli! And I'll call you Lulu-Chan if you don't mind! **

**Invite us for what exactly? A party or picnic? That'd be very fun, hehe, especially if Mr. Romania is there *blush***

**Aww tak! I love pie! And this punch is really good!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	40. London 2

Dear Elleore

May I call you Elle? Even though elleore is quite a beautiful name, Ah, so valencia has spoke about me...somehow I'm not surprised *smiles* And of course pretty and exotic! You most certainly are not average. Ah I see you care for your siblings too *laughs* though iggy can be annoying at times. And Romania? Hmm I haven't heard much of him all I know is he stays with iggy and Norway alot. I see you are quite smart too! You made quite a reasonable choice. And forgive me if I sound all too polite, I just- *blushes lightly* never mind. In any case how are you sweet elle? And how are your brothers doing?  
London

**Hallo London! **

**Ja, you can can call me Elle, and you could also use my human name, Mia, if you want. Now I just need to think up a nickname for you, hehe. Valen-Chan has told me a lot of nice things about you, like how you took the blame for London Bridge catching on fire.**

***Blush* Th-That's very nice of you to say, though I really don't believe I count as exotic. Whenever I hear that I think of people with dark hair and tan skin, like someone from Mr. India's place.**

**Ja, I love all my siblings! They're practically my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without them. Mr. Romania is really nice. He's very eccentric and funny, and his eyes are pretty *blush* A-Anyway, tak for the compliment! And don't worry, I think it's sweet that you're polite. It shows that you're a gentleman.**

**I'm doing very well, and my Storebrors are all great too. Now if only Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway would realize they need to be together...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	41. Vienna 4

Hallo, Elleore!  
I'm glad to hear you are doing well. I am doing well also. Montreal apologised to me earlier today, but I still don't believe him.  
A Scheißkerl? T-that's nothing! Nothing at all! *nervous laugh* D-don't say that word, okay!? Never say it at all, actually. And don't mention it to Mr. Denmark either. Infact, don't mention it to anyone. Especially, Austria or Mr. Denmark. L-lasst un bewegen, sollen wir?  
Oh yeah, Maryland is a girl! I forgot about that.  
Miss Hungary let me borrow of her dresses, a green one. Tea with Mr. England was fun, but I... accidently spilled some tea on Mr. England. It wasn't my fault! Mr. England was so close to me, that we were nearly touching...*blush*  
Montreal and me had a sword fight today. When I was a child, I used to have a wooden sword, so he was no match for the awesome sword-fighting me.  
Guten Tag!  
Vienna

**Hallo Elisabeth!**

**That's good to hear. At least he apologized, right?**

***Innocent smile* Okay, I won't say it, I promise. And I won't tell Mr. Austria or Storebror Denmark.**

**Does Maryland look kinda like a boy or something? Maybe she likes to dress like one, like Søster Christiania does sometimes.**

**Oh my. Well, it was an accident so I'm sure he forgave you. After all, who could be mad over an accident? Storebror never gets mad at me for those, even if the accident is setting the kitchen on fire, again.**

**Wow that sounds really fun! Storebror used to try to teach me how to fight with axes, but I was never any good at it. Is sword fighting very hard?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	42. Montreal 1

Ravi de vous rencontrer! I'm Montreal, the like, totally most awesome city ever. Vienna's been telling Paris and me about you, so I thought I should write to you too.  
Quebec's been râler about his life to me lately. He said something about Paris being oblivous, but I didn't catch the last part because I like, fell asleep. Vienna has also been angry at me for pushing her off the canoe. I told her to loosen up and laugh for once, but she didn't listen to me. Instead, she slapped me and said something about me being a "Arsch". I don't know what it meant, but I don't think it's nice. I also apologised to her, but by the look on her face, I don't think she believed me.  
Quebec also made fun of my ponytail. You see, I keep my hair in a ponytail, but he thinks it's "girly". I told him it's the like, most awesomest thing on Earth, but he kept on laughing. That secousse!  
Soyez prudent de lui,  
Calven Dennis Williams (Montreal)

**Hallo Montreal!**

**Nice to meet you too! Tak for writing to me!**

**Quebec likes Paris? Aww how cute! Vienna told me about that. She seemed pretty mad, so I don't think she's forgiven you either. Sorry...**

**Aw that wasn't nice of him! There's nothing wrong with ponytails. Mr. Lithuania puts his hair into a ponytail sometimes when he's cleaning and it's really cute *blush***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	43. Essen 2

Hahaha! So valen has been talking about me! I'm doing awesome! And yeah they do! Glad to hear it! West is generally nice though he doesn't let me try beer, it sounds interesting though! Aw I thought they would be...better not tell east though cause then i'd owe him $20...no way will i loose to him *Laughs* But hopefully soon! Yeah it would be awkward to date your bruders . sorry bout that one. I don't think anyone would be like Belarus. Yeah Spain is a nice guy hehehe Valen's bruder, shes lucky Though you have Norge and Denmark hahahah that must be entertaining! Ok I feel better now and I hope so too!  
Awesomeness  
Essen

**Hallo Essen!**

**Ja, she has, but don't worry it's been nothing but nice stuff. I'm glad to hear you're doing well!**

**Storebror drinks beer a lot too, but he never lets me try it either. And don't worry I won't tell Mr. Prussia, hehe. I hope they get together soon too. Then they'd be really happy!**

**Miss Belarus is quite creepy. *shudder* Mr. Spain is very nice! Sometimes he gives me tomatoes, which are really yummy. Hehe, my storebrors are very interesting, especially when Storebror Norway gets mad at Storebror Denmark and strangles him with his tie!**

**Yay! *Hug***

**Love, **

**Elleore**


	44. Ottawa 7

*laughs* I'll come to your place so that maybe i can see them then...would that be ok? My papa? Oh sorry, it's France...he did raise Big brother and raised me for a few years before he had to leave. I can't wait! Big brother said he is going to go too! And agreed mr. Russia is quite scary! Definatley! We need to all hang out! *laughs* You should have seen it. It was really fun he was blushing the whole time too. You'd be surprised to know how much it suited him hehehe  
love Ottawa  
(Admin: Omg! Maybe we should like write a fanfic about them going on the picnic .)

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**Of course! That'd be sooooooo fun! Oooh, I see. I really should've been able to piece that together. Maybe my brain just isn't working today *shrug***

**Me either! Yay! **

**Hehe, I wish I could've seen this! I bet Big Brother is too cute in a dress!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(Admin: Omg Yush!)**


	45. Crimea 1

Ms. Elleore,  
You will become one with Russia!  
Just kidding. This is Crimea. I used to be Ottoman Empire's best friend, until that jerk Ukraine came in and ruined it for me. In the last few years, I think I've picked up her brother's sense of humor.  
Anyways, I haven't been able to talk for awhile, so this may be a bit belated, but welcome to the family of nations! I hope all your neighbors have been treating you well (which is more then I can say for mine), and that you're healthy. If you ever need advice, don't hesitate to ask.  
-Crimea

**Hej Crimea!**

**W-What?! I don't want to be one with Mr. Russia!**

**Oh, it was a joke? Thank goodness! Mr. Russia is so scary! It's very nice to meet you! Miss Ukraine is a jerk? I always thought she just cried a lot. I-I think you might have too, heheh.**

**Tak! My neighbors are very kind to me, but I think Storebror Denmark makes sure of that. I wish your neighbors were nice! Ja, I'm very healthy, too. Tak~**

**Love,**

**Elleore **


	46. London 3

Dear Elle  
Alright I'll call you mia! You have a beautiful name! Oh and call me Blake, it's my human name. Aw really? *blushes* I-it was nothing. I had to anyway...couldn't let Iggy dislike someone even more.  
Of course you do count! Yes people from india are quite exotic as I've seen,but I still see you as quite the pretty, exotic girl you are.  
It's sweet how much you care for your siblings too bad it's not like that with me and England but I suppose its fine. You have a crush on Romania I see? *smiles* Well who knows fate surprises us...he might just like you back. Thank you I try to act like one *laughs* Ah so you noticed that denmark and norway should be together as well, a lot of people seem to think so...me included *smiles* Best Regards London

**Hallo London!**

**Okay, I'll start calling you Blake. It's a very nice name, hehe. You're very nice. I'd be too afraid to get Mr. England mad at me.**

**Tak, we're really one big happy family, you know? Well, Storebror Denmark and Storebror Sweden don't exactly get along, but other than that we're all very close. Aw, I wish you and Mr. England could be really close, too. *bright red* U-Um... Well... Ja, I do... I really wish he'd like me back. That would be amazing. You succeed at acting like one, hehe. **

**Ja, they really should! I'm glad you agree! Ice-Kun and I have been thinking about trying to get them together. Any ideas?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	47. Ottawa 8

Hey Elle!  
Yeah he was! Naww and she put a red flower in his hair too it suited him so well! And it's ok not many people know we were raised by papa france, they do think that big bro goes out with France...*Shudders* which scares me...alot . Oh and hows Denmark...america is sat watching as I write this *glares at america then laughs* he wants to know, just cause 'he is that awesome' -.- really? Did he really just say that? Oh holy roman empire, He needs to go...hang out with kiku?... Anyway Elle so yeah he wants to know that  
Love Ottawa  
(I'll start then I could Pm you and you could add some then me then u n so on :3 or somethin')

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Ooh really? Was it a daisy? That's the kind of flower I put in my hair, hehe. But.. They wouldn't even be a cute couple... Personally I think Mr. Prussia and Mr. Canada would be really cute together.**

**Hi Mr. America! Storebror is doing very well, he says tak for asking. He also wants to know if you wanna hang out Friday night.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(Okay sounds great!~)**


	48. Essen 3

Halo Elle! Oh good! I hope she didn't tell you that time I...nevermind *laughs* I'll tell you later :D, Yeah...bruders can be so strict sometimes *pouts, amazingly* They would! Maybe Norge could smile more then? That'd be amazing! Nah but apparently someone likes Ukraine which is pretty cool! I just hope it isn't East, Cause Valencia would get all upset :/ Spain is nice right?! He actually made Belarus smile once...I have no idea how but he did! Yeah it's quite interesting with East here, West too cause Ita-chan is with us alot! He is too adorable . And he makes me pasta! Oh I would love to see norge tie-strangling Denmark *laughs* Sounds awesome! YAYZ! *hugs back* Loveee n Awesomeness Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**The time you what? Now I'm curious. Ja, my storebrors can be strict, but they say it's because they care about me. I'd love to see Storebror Norge smile more, hehe. And Storebror Danmark would be happier than usual. Someone does? Who? I hope it's not Mr. Prussia either. I'd hate to see Valen-Chan sad! **

**Hehe, Mr. Spain is very cheery. I bet he could make anyone smile, even Mr. England and they hate each other. Hehe, Big Brother Italy is really adorable, so is Big Brother Romano when he's not in a bad mood. But, Brother Seborga can be a real idiot sometimes... Watching Storebror get strangled is really funny! **

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	49. Vienna 5

Guten Morgen, Elleore.  
You're right. At least he apologised to me, though I still don't forgive him. That was my favorite dress...  
P-please d-don't tell them I said Scheißker! I-i'll do anything! I'll e-even give you my candy! *hands candy* J-just take it! Take it!  
I know that when I spilled tea on England it was an accident... But I was so embarassed! Today, when I apologised to him, he touched my hand, just a little bit... Why can't I stop blushing? You set the kitchen on... fire?! How?  
Sword fighting isn't that hard, if you've been doing it for a while. *shrugs* But it's kind of hard when you first start out. I tried axe fighting once, but it was so tiring! And the axe was so heavy... Montreal is sort of good at axe fighting. *smiles fondly* He was such a nice little boy...  
Yesterday, I saw Denmark, or atleast someone who looked like Denmark. He had flowers in his hair, a pink wool sweater, and a sign that said "Hugs, not Drugs". It was so weird! Have you ever seen Denmark like that?  
Ich mache mir Sorgen,  
Vienna

**Godmorgen Elisabeth!**

**Oh it was your favorite dress? That's sad! I'd hate for my favorite dress to be ruined.. But I hope you'll forgive him soon.**

***takes the candy with a slightly confused expression* O-Okay? I promise I'm not going to say anything.**

**Aww, do you like Mr. England? Aww cute! And well, you see, It was Storebror's birthday and I wanted to surprise him with breakfast. I turned the stove on, and then the fridge somehow caught on fire. I'm really scared of fires, so instead of getting surprised with breakfast Storebror ended up having to put out a fire and get me to stop crying. Then he took me out for ice cream, and I felt really bad because it was his birthday and he was having to do all that to cheer me up.**

**Axes are very heavy! Storebror must be very strong to be able to carry one around all the time. So have you been friends with Montreal for a long time? It seems like it.**

**W-What? I don't think I've _ever _seen Storebror like that. *pictures it then starts laughing profusely* That would be so funny! Haha, now Storebror is giving me a weird look 'cause I'm laughing so hard.**

**Tons of Love,**

**Elleore**


	50. Montreal 2

Bonjour, Elleore!  
Y-you liked meeting me! Thank you! Nobody has ever said that to me! Well, Miss Vienna, Canada, and France said that to me, but that was so many years ago...  
Yeah, Quebec like, worships Paris. Seriously. He's liked her ever since the like, l8th century, but she's never noticed him. Never. Like, seriously. Vienna isn't very forgiving, so I understand.  
It wasn't really nice of a him, totally. He tried to cut my ponytail today, right after I showered. I was so like, mad at him. Lithuania, you say? Isn't he friends with Estonia, Latvia, and Poland? I don't know him that well, all I know is that he is part of the Baltics and that his name is Toris or something like that. You're bright red now, mon chéri. Are you sick?  
Avec l'amour du Canada,  
Montreal

**Hallo Montreal!**

**Of course I liked meeting you! I always love to meet new people, especially when they're really nice!**

**I see, I can kinda relate to that.. I'm sure she'll forgive you soon, she just needs to get all the anger out of her system, you know?**

**That's so mean of him to try to do! Mr. Lithuania is Mr. Estonia and Latvia-kun's big brother and he's Mr. Poland's best friend. Ja, he's a baltic and his name is Toris. I-It's nothing! Nothing at all *nervous laughter***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	51. Puerto Rico 2

Hola again!  
Eh? Why do cats scare you? A little bird learning to fly? Now that I imagine it, that is cute too! But you're still adorable. :) And de nada! (You're welcome!) You seem very nice too!  
I'm glad you liked them! I love those seashells too, they are so relaxing . . .  
Mr. Alemania (Germany) told me something similar the other day. Apparently, I'm just a small commonwealth. Which ia not fair because mi hermano (my brother) Gets to go to world meetings all the time . . . He is a larger island than me . . . But still! Yes! I would love if we both recognized each other! I know I''ve said this already, but you're so nice!  
Haha . . . I always forget to turn the burner off. Mi hermano says I'm a good cook, but I get distracted easily. Hehe . . . I live near the ocean, and I can't help it by being distracted by sunsets, or just the ocean in general. The nest thing I know, my oven mitts catch fire! I always have to keep getting new ones . . .  
Yup! Mi hermano is the Dominican Republic. His name is Alejandro, but I call him Alex. I have a little sister too, her name is Vieques. She's an even tinier island than me! They both say hi! :D  
Oh, and my turtle, Mr. Tortuga, says hi too!  
With lots of love and turtles, Puerto Rico

**Hallo Lina-Chan!**

**Cats don't like me. At all. Ever since that one movie where a lion was killed was filmed on my island, they can't stand me. If I even get within five feet of something from the cat family then they attack me. Cat scratches hurt really bad... Ja, it is very cute! I just looove birds~ Aww tak! You're really nice too!**

**Thanks for sending them! Here, have this one I found the other day. It's really pretty~**

**If it's any consolation, being a commonwealth is a bit better than being a micronation. And you have a year-round government, which I think is really cool. I really wish I could go to the world meetings too. Staying at home gets sooooo boring! Hehe, yay more recognition! And tak, again!**

**Hallo Dominican Republic and Vieques! I have a ton of brothers, haha. There's Storebror Denmark, Storebror Norway, Ice-Kun, Storebror Sweden, Storebror Finland, Bror Gotland, and I think of the Italy's as brothers. And then I also have Søster Christiania and Storesøster Greenland! **

**Hallo Mr. Tortuga! Mr. Swan says hallo as well!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	52. Romania 7

Ugh, I've been so dead recently. I haven't even been answering my own letters. I hope I get back to that soon.  
It's ok... I don't mind the ramble. Thank you for the compliment. I don't get alot of those. Believe it or not, it's not the other nations I'm most worried about. It's my people. My culture is very vampire-centric if you couldn't already tell, so if they found out I was one again then I'd be hunted and burned for sure. I was lucky to escape the first 476 times. But... I said too much. Sorry.  
Um, yeah. Better you don't know. It's rather... well, as Japan would say inapproprio. But yeah, we have yet to have a fire in magic club so no worries about that. You got that right, me and Norway have a few hidden throughout the magic club rooms so we always have things at hand for emergencies.  
Kekekekeke, he hates it when I call him that but I still get away with it. He's probably just trying to save face. Yay, am pe cineva, Nu poate vorbi limba mea materna cu! *smiles brightly*  
I see... well then... this is awkward... um... bye! *Runs*

**Hej Mr. Romania,**

**Aw it's okay, I'm sure you'll get back to those in no time!**

**Really, you're people would do that? That's so sad... I can't imagine my citizens trying to hunt me down. It'd be horrible... *tears up but quickly wipes the tears away* S-Sorry!.. I guess I'm not very good with comforting others... I just hope they don't find out and try to hurt you again...**

**Alright, I won't ask. Oh thank goodness! I hate fires! I'll be sure to bring mine then. And maybe some extra band-aids, just to be safe.**

**Hmm, most likely. But I don't see why he wouldn't want a cute nickname. I love cute nicknames! Da, și poate aș putea învăța limba daneză cândva asa ca am putea vorbi asta. **

***frowns* I was afraid this would end badly... *sniffles***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	53. Atlantium 4

G'day Mia...  
I hope your right or I will have to kill Australia because he made me do these letters.  
I plan on taking over hte world if your people come quietly then I will not harm them but if they put up a fight expect casualties. You probably knew I'd say that because you know me a pretty decent amount.  
Magical creatures don't exist. Your just as odd and strange as England is. Also I would say Santa isn't real but that would be a lie and I don't lie and you know that very well.  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Nooo! Don't kill Mr. Australia!**

**I was afraid you say that... Well I hope none of them get hurt... That'd be sad...**

**I'm not odd or strange! They're real, I swear! And of course Santa is real, he's my Storebror, hehe. I know you don't lie, that's one thing I can always count on.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	54. London 4

Dear Mia

Thanks! I appreciate it. You're very nice too, I'm not afraid to get Iggy mad at me, Me and America used to pull pranks on him alot. It's fun! Naww I'm glad you do. I care for England and all but we argue alot...though we're ok. Well I wish you good luck then. Though consider he is quite older than you. I'm glad you think so by the way! You're a very nice girl *laugh* most of the world appears to think this, I'll try and think of something, maybe get valencia to help or Tokyo...I mean Valencia did get spain and romano to kiss yesterday and Tokyo got america and Japan quite close together now...But I'd be happy to contribute and help out

London

**Hej Blake,**

**No problem, and tak. I just really don't want anyone mad at me. Hehe, sometimes Christiania and I pull pranks on Storebror Denmark, nothing major, though.**

**Your relationship with Mr. England sounds a lot like Christiania and Storbror. They tend to argue a lot, mainly because Storebror's government is always trying to shut her down, and I sometimes end up playing peacekeeper. But they really do care about each other. Tak, and I know he is. Unfortunately, I'm not sure he likes me back... I hope he does or might someday, but... And tak, again!**

**Tak! I'll ask them right away! And she got Mr. Spain and Big Brother Romano to kiss?! Yay!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	55. Ottawa 9

Hey Elle!  
I honestly am not sure but it was a red flower to match his dress :) I know right! The very thought scares me, along with step-moma England dating America...thats scary! Besides I heard america has a small crush on . Ohh! I think so too! . They sound adorable! America says hi too and sure he will, but can he bring kiku? Wow...maybe he likes him more than I thought...anyway yeah maybe we should go too?...on second thoughts i'd rather not *laughs*  
Love Ottawa  
(Alrighty! But who should start it you or me?)

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**I hope it was a red daisy, then we'd kinda match!~**

***laughs* Mr. England is is your step-momma? Sorry, but that sounds really funny! Please don't tell Mr. England I'm laughing about it, I'd hate for him to get mad at me. And I can't help but wonder: what's it like to have parents? I only have siblings, so... yeah. Ja, they sound really adorable, hehe!**

**Storebror says Mr. America can bring Mr. Japan. Hmm, I think he might too. Yeah that might not be a good idea, haha.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(If you could that'd be a huge help lol I won't really have much time this weekend thanks to having to perform at a football game and band competition)**


	56. Essen 4

Uh...You may not need to know hehehe...if you really want then I'll tell you *laughs. Ja,Ja I understand West says the same to me but East just says I'm not awesome enough! But Ita-chan defended me...strangley enough, I suppose it's because he has germany so he isn't afraid of prussia. Yeah! They should! Any plans then? Yep somebody...I'll investigate who. Yeah when I go to valens her brother is always happy! And he makes the best food! He has made England smile, once or twice. When Roma blushes its adorable! He let me hug him too which is an achievement in itself X3. I haven't met Seborga...hmm I should meet him!  
Love Essen

**Hallo Es-Chan!**

**Hehe, I am really curious, but if you don't want to tell me then it's okay. Big Brother Italy is really good about standing up for people as long as he has Mr. Germany to hide behind. Hmm, okay we'll need eight feet of rope, two cinderblocks, a Norwegian, and a ton of c4!**

**Ooh please tell me when you find out! Mr. Spain's food is some of the best! I remember one of those times when he smiled, then they just started arguing. Hehe, ja, Big Brother Romano is too cute when he blushes. I know! I rarely get hugs from Big Brother! You don't want to meet Brother Seborga. He's a big flirt, worse than Big Brother Italy and Big Brother Romano together! And he always calls me a little twerp! Such a meanie!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	57. Romania 8

*Comes back* Sorry about that. *Wipes the blood from his mouth* Um, don't ask, please. I've been down on my luck recently. I hope I get back to them soon, they're piling up.  
Da, they've done it many times before. It really upsets me when they do. My people are literally my life. They're what allow me to exist. They are my source my happiness and pride, but they also make me sad. Everytime they hunt me it hurts me. It makes me feel like they don't want me... I know I'm a monster, and I hate being reminded like that. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. You're doing the best you can and that's all I could ask you for. *hugs*  
Good, it's better that way. I talked to Norway and he said you could come as long as you don't touch anything unsupervised, and don't stand too close to England. Yeah, extra band aids would be a good idea.  
I dunno either. Maybe he's just not a cutesy person. Kekekekeke, probably a good idea considering your brother is Danish.  
Um... actually... I know this is weird me being older and all but... um... *mutters to quietly to hear*

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**O-Okay, I won't ask. I hope your luck will improve soon!**

***Hugs back* You're not a monster, Mr. Romania. Not even close. Your people just don't understand, you know? Humans just have a tendency to fear things they can't understand. I-It's okay, I cry pretty easy, and Atlantium calls me a crybaby sometimes.**

**Yay! I promise not to touch anything! And don't worry, after what you told me I didn't intend to get too close to him, hehe. Extra band-aids are always a good idea if you ask me.**

**Maybe, I guess it'd be weird if he was. After all, he's "too awesome for that." At least that's what he says. Ja, and Danish is really fun too. The English language is actually partially based on it.**

**Um, I-I didn't catch that last part. Could you repeat it please?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	58. Prussia and Canada 1

H-hello... I-I've noticed some o-of my cities have been writing you, so I thought I'd join in! Kesese, Birdie, whatcha doin? W-writing to Elleore... D-denmark's little sister? Oh, drinking buddy! Heh, how ya doin, Elleore? Heh... sorry for kinda trashing your brother's house... Th-that wasn't his house... that was your brothers... Oh sheisse...heh. Anyways, the awesome me's question is what is the most unawesome thing you've ever done? Yeah... h-he wasn't very happy about that... s-so, my question is what do you think about my brother? -with love, Canada and Prussia!

**Hallo Mr. Prussia and Mr. Canada!**

**Nice to talk to both of you! Ja, Otta-Chan and Montreal have sent me letters. They're really nice!**

**I'm doing well, no injuries or anything to speak of, and the house isn't fire!**

**Oh my. You trashed Mr. Germany's house? I'd be too scared to even dream of doing that...**

**Hmm, I think the most unawesome thing I've ever done is accidentally set the kitchen on fire on Storebror Denmark's birthday, and then not stop crying and freaking out til he bought me ice-cream... So what about you?**

**Mr. America? He's very nice, and really loud like Storebror. I think he's also very funny, especially when he goes on hero rants, hehe. What do you think of my Storebrors?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	59. Vienna 6

Hallo, Elleore.  
I saw Mr. Poland's blog yesterday, and I thought: Maybe I should make a blog! What do you think? I really want to do it, but I'm scared what the others will think...  
That was my favorite dress. Papa gave it to me for my birthday ten years ago. I'm surprised it still fits me.  
It's alright you cried because of a fire, I don't like them either. But I'm really scared of sickness. Ever since the plague...  
I've known Montreal since he was a little boy. It is surprising how nice and caring he is, considering that his Mama was so mean. *shudders* I met her, and she was a horror. A monster!  
I-I do not like Mr. England! How could you say that?! I most certainly do NOT like him! No, no, no! *whispers quietly* I also do not like the way he smiles at me, no I do not... *sighs*  
Vienna  
P.S.: If you see Denmark, can you tell him I said hi?

**Hallo Elisabeth!**

**A blog? If you want to do it then go for it! It sounds really fun!**

**Aww, that's sweet! My favorite dress is a white sundress Big Brother Romano bought for me. It was the very first nice thing he ever did for me, and I was wearing it the first time I met Mr. Romania, so I think it's a little lucky. *blush***

**I've been really scared of fires since I got stuck in my castle while it was burning down.. Aw *hug* I heard the plague was horrible.**

**Wow, that's a long time. Montreal seems very very nice! His mama was mean? Wow..**

***giggles* If you say so Elisa-Chan. It just kinda seems like you like him.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.s. He says hi back!**


	60. Montreal 3

Bonjour, Elleore.  
You think I'm... nice? Je vous remercie! Je vous remercie!  
You can relate to a person liking someone, but the person that the person likes, like, doesn't know? *nods head* I get it. That happened to me once, but that was so long ago, back in like, 1863...*shakes head* Passons à autre chose, d'accord?  
Quebec is always like that, so it doesn't really matter, but it makes me really angry! Are you sure it's nothing? You seem... nervous. Do you need a doctor?  
Yesterday, I decided to visit Paris. When I got to her house,she seemed really... miserable. Something about "not knowing","being oblivious",and "what did I do wrong?!" I heard the name "Alexandre", but I don't know likes, whos name it is. I wonder who it is? I sounds so like, familiar...  
Je suis confus!  
Montreal

**Hej Montreal!**

**Hehe, you're quite welcome!~**

**I felt unrequited love for a little while there, but now the guy I like knows I like him *blush* Really, you too? That's sad. Okay, onto brighter subjects, ja?**

**It makes me mad to hear about it. I don't like mean people... I-I'm fine! I swear!**

**Wow, that's odd. I don't think I know an Alexandre, either. Maybe it's a friend or something?**

**Love**

**Elleore**


	61. Helsinki 1

Halla Elleore!  
How's Big Brother Denmark? I hope that he's doing okay! But this time I have exciting news! I finally was adopted by Finland! Now,I'm his capital,and I love it here in Finland,despite it being so cold. I wish I could meet you in person though...so could I come over sometime? That's all. Bye!  
Love,Helsinki!

**Hallo Helsinki!**

**Storebror Denmark is doing well, and he says tak for asking!**

**Really?! That's wonderful! I'm so glad you finally got adopted!~**

**Of course! Come over anytime you like! We can go pick flowers and play with the swans, and anything else you might want to do!**

**Write back soon!**

**Elleore**


	62. Atlantium 5

Hey Mia,  
Well if these letters don't get anymore interesting I will stop and kill him.  
It happens in war. People go and fight some come back fine some come back injured but most die.  
Mia you are strange very strange but everyone is strange in there own ways. Ya know... And good that you can count on that because I will not change it either.  
Alantium

**Hej Alyssa,**

**Nooooo! Killing is bad!**

**...That's depressing... *sniffles***

***Shrugs* Ja, I suppose I'm a little strange, but you're right, everyone is, hehe. Yup! That's why I trust you so much!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	63. London 5

Hey Mia Ah I see. I understand it's not great to make enemies is it? Hahaha same here we don't pull anything too serious with iggy...once replaced his wand with a stick though just before he went to the magic club...yeah that was fun. Ah yes thats what me and England are like although he doesn't try to shut me down. Thats good though, that you help keep the peace. I try to do that between england and America but it doesn't always work...Well you never know *hugs her* Go ahead and ask them then *laughs lightly* and she did.  
Love London, hahaha that sounds strange to me

**Hallo Blake!**

**Not at all. I want to be friends with everyone, well except maybe Mr. Russia. He scares me *shudder* Oh, maybe that's why that explosion Mr. Romania told me about happened!**

**Ja, peacekeeping is one thing I actually do pretty well, I think. After I make Søster some tea and give Storebror a hug they're usually in much better moods. Trying to peace-keep with Mr. England and Mr. America sounds really hard. *hugs back* tak, I'll just keep hoping. If anything changes I'll let you know, hehe.**

**I will. And that's just amazing!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	64. Ottawa 10

Hey Elle! Well I think so! hehehe so you guys do sorta match! How cute! Yep *laughs* it does sound strange doesn't it, don't worry I will not say a word but it is funny. Its pretty good to have parents though they're more like older siblings since they're not blood relations and they don't act like parents. Naww! What if they got together?! That would be so 'kawaii' as tokyo says. And agreed! Lets just stay away when the awesome trio have their meetings. But England said he'll take me to one of the magic club meetings which i'm super excited about!  
Love Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, I love matching with my brothers! It's always so fun!**

**I see. I've always wanted parents, you know? Storebror Denmark is the closest thing I have to a parent 'cause he raised me, but he's still just a bror. Oh well, I should just be grateful I have Storebror. He's as good as any parent if you ask me.**

**Ja, it would be very 'kawaii'! Really? Mr. Romania said he'd take me to one, too! How cool is that?**

**Sooooooo, wanna help me get Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway together?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	65. Essen 5

HEY Elle! Ok ok I'll tell you! But promise you will not tell another soul or land mass? Yeah ita-chan is! He is adorable too! And all that really? I don't know if Norge will be happy but sure! I'm all for crazy plans! I'm close to finding out! I discovered it has to be someone from europe, none of the asian family or america or cuba or canada, so i still need to narrow down the rest of the results *laughs* I agree with your statement! Spain's food is AWESOMEE! Naww norge smiled! I need to talk to denmark about this :3. I suppose I don't then but he doesn't sound all that bad, after all paris is a huuuggeee flirt too. Naww! You are not a little twerp! How dare he!  
Awesomeness Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**I promise! Country's honor! Ja, Big Brother Italy is very adorable, hehe! Yay! I do love a good crazy plan!**

**Wow, you're really good at figuring out stuff! I can't wait to find out who it is! He did? And you saw it?! That is a veeeeery rare thing!**

**I just don't like him being condescending. Big Brother Italy says Brother Seborga is just being protective in his own weird way, but I dunno...**

**Sooooooooooooo, wanna help me get Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway together?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	66. Prussia and Canada 2

Hello! U-um... I can't form a-an opinion on Denmark because I-I don't know him, and it wouldn't be nice o-of me to do that. S-same for Norway... and y-yeah,I was glad I'm practically invisible during that...  
Kesese the awesome me wasn't scared of West, I just made him a muffin- no poison, of course- and he calmed right down! My baking was so awesome it tamed him! The awesome me things your bruders are somewhat awesome, because only me and Birdie and Gilbird can be awesome! Norway is a lot like Hong Kong, who the awesome me has met before. Denny is an awesome drinker! It takes 50 beers for the guy to get tipsy!  
Y-yeah... Gil, y-you got a question?  
Elleore... do you have any nicknames? If not, can the awesome me give you one?  
U-um... has Montréal taught you any french?  
-avec amour, Prusse and Canada!

**Hallo Mr. Prussia and Mr. Canada!**

**You should meet them! I bet you guys could become good friends! Doesn't that sound fun?**

**I'm glad the muffin wasn't poisoned. Poisoning others isn't very nice at all. I wish I could bake, but the kitchen always catches on fire... Aw, I can't be awesome too? Hehe, Storebror Norway is a lot like Mr. Hong Kong, and ja, Storebror Denmark is an amazing drinker. So what is drinking like? Storbror refuses to let me drink.**

**Ja, I have a few nicknames: Elle, Ellie, Mi-Chan, etc. You could give me another one if you'd like. Do you guys have nicknames? If not, can I call you Mattie and Gil Nii-Chan?**

**Not exactly. He says stuff in French sometimes, but it only confuses me...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	67. Vienna 7

Hallo Elleore!  
You really think I should make a blog? Well, maybe I will! I have to go to Montreal's house, though. Papa doesn't have any computers...  
Mr. Romania, you say? I've heard of him. Isn't he a vampire or something like that? He sounds very nice.  
*sniff* T-the plague w-was horrible. S-so many of my p-people were dying every day. It was so filthy, and then there w-was the r-rats... *whispers* S-so many rats, they were everywhere...  
Montreal is very nice, once you get to know him. He may be insensitive, but he has a good heart. His Mama was more than just mean, she was a ignorant, rude, and very monstorous woman. Thank God she's gone now.  
Okay... maybe I have a very slight crush on him, but please don't tell anyone! Please, don't tell!  
Liebe,  
Vienna

**Hej Elisa-Chan!**

**Have fun and good luck! I would make a blog too but Søster always uses the computer, so I wouldn't be able to update too often.**

**Ja, Mr. Romania is a vampire and he is very nice*blush* and he's funny and cute *blushing worse***

***hug* It's okay, those days are over now, no more plague. I'm sorry it affected you so much..**

**I've noticed. He really speaks his mind, which can be good or bad depending on the my, she sounds really mean... So, what happened to her, if I may ask.**

***crosses my heart* your secret is safe with me! Promise!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	68. Montreal 4

Bonjour Elleore! *smiles*  
How are you doing lately? Is anyone threating, bullying, or invading you? I hope not.  
I don't like mean people either. They're so like, annoying! Are you sure you're fine? You seem like, so nervous. I saw Iceland and Denmark yesterday, so I said hi. They're really so like, nice!  
You could be right... But that name... "Alexandre"... Why is it so damn familiar!  
... A word of advice, Elleore. Love isn't real. Okay, it isn't like, real. It's FAKE. They tell you that they love you, and they'll be with you forever and all that other crap, but it's just another stupid l-i-e. And you know what? You actually believe that they love you, and then you go and visit them the next day and see them making out with your MORTAL ENEMY. Then, ten years later you find out that they are going to have a stupid little wedding in a stupid little town, and you go there just to tell them you hate them and never speak to them again. Then you find out they have children! *whispers* And years after THAT, you find out they're DEAD and you never got to apologise, and you spend the next days of your life crying your heart out, and wishing, just wishing, that you got to do it all over again...  
Montreal

**Hallo Montreal!**

**I'm doing very well, thank you! How about you? I hope all is well!**

**Agreed! I'm fine, I promise. Ja, my brors are very very nice! I just love them, hehe!**

**Hmm, I dunno... Maybe it's someone you've forgotten?**

…**..W-What? But... But... How could love not be... Just.. What?.. That's too sad... Love has to be real... but... *Starts crying***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	69. Atlantium 6

'Ello Mia,  
Killing happens to everyone Mia you gotta learn to accept that.  
It might be depressing but sure is cool to see blood everywhere but it is also part of life and it happens all the time.  
Mhm... People have to be weird or we all will be the same and that's the scary thought... Good that you trust me and you should trust that I will take over this world too.  
Alantium

**Hej Alyssa,**

***sniffle* S-Sorry, still sad about the letter Montreal sent me.. So sad...**

**I don't wanna accept that! I don't like anything that's sad! And blood everywhere is scary like fires... *shudder***

**Ja, that is a very scary thought. Ja, I definitely trust you when it comes to world domination.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	70. Romania 9

Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, it's just that I need to eat too. Vă mulţumesc, I hope so too.  
I'm glad you don't think so. That really is one of the nicest things I've ever heard. You're not a crybaby, everybody cries sometimes.  
So how did you enjoy magic club? Did you catch Norway smiling a few times?  
Kekekekeke, da Prussia says he is anyway, but I think he secretly likes it. After all he responds to it and never tells me to stop. Oh, I've noticed that. Although I study Norwegian a bit more since I talk to Norway more than Denmark. I noticed Norwegian has alot of English cognates too.  
Um... I said, you remind me of a fairytale princess... and I like that about you. *blush*

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**I-It's okay, I just got a bit surprised. *sniffles* S-Sorry, I'm just a little sad about the letter Montreal sent, and then Atlantium's letter didn't help at all...**

**It's true, there's just no way I could ever think there was something wrong with you *blush* A-And thank you, I try not to cry too much, but sometimes I just can't help it, you know?**

**Magic club was so much fun! Ja, I saw Storebror Norge smile quite a few times! I would definitely love to go more often. You think I could?**

**Hehe, I think he does like it. I called him Gil Nii-Chan the other day. He just rolled his eyes and said something about his awesomeness, but he never told me not to do it again! Ja, there are a lot of cognates! I think cognates are really cool, they made learning English so much easier!**

***turns bright red and smiles like an idiot* Th-Thank you Mr. Romania, that's very nice of you to say. *faints from joy***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	71. Helsinki 2

Halla Mia!  
Helsinki here again! Okay then! I'll come over right away! Finland's house is so nice,and he's very nice as well. I'm thinking of making a blog! What do you think? I'll just go over Estonia's house to do it though. He doesn't live THAT far away! I come over to play with Latvia for half of the time being anyway.  
I also have an older cousin! She's Taillinn and Estonia's daughter,although her human name is Krista,but I refuse to call her that. But I'll be over your house in an hour!  
Love,  
Helsinki

**Hej Helsinki!**

**Really? Yay! Ja, Storebror Finland's house is very pretty, and there's almost no one as nice as him! A blog sounds very fun! And I'm sure Mr. Estonia wouldn't mind helping you with it. **

**Cool! I don't think I have any cousins, just my brors and søsters. Why do you refuse to call her Krista? Okay, see you when you get here!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	72. Montreal 5

Bonjour, Elleore.  
...Did I really make you cry? Wow... I haven't like, made anyone cry before...I apologise for making you cry, Elleore. I hope that you can forgive me. I'm just like... her.  
Denmark and Iceland are quite like, nice. Denmark always has that hat thing on. I wonder what it is? Iceland has that weird puffin thingy, and it freak the like, heck out of me.  
I swear, I know that name! "Alexandre"... Hmm... I know that name from somewhere...  
Has Canada sent you a letter yet? I always forget about him, even though he is my Papa.  
Montreal

**Hallo Montreal,**

***wipes away tears* It's okay, I forgive you. I just cry a little too easily sometimes, that's all. You're just like who?**

**Hehe, it's just a cute little hat, kinda like Mr. Romania's. I've seen him from time to time without it, though. Ja,Mr. Puffin can be a little freaky, and very rude. He's a bird I actually don't really like.**

**Sorry, it just doesn't sound too familiar to me... Wish I could help more..**

**Ja! He and Mr. Prussia sent me two! Hehe, they're really funny sometimes!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	73. Vienna 8

Hallo, Elleore.  
Thank you! So... Denmark always uses the computer? Why? Perhaps he... *shakes head* No, he wouldn't possibly be watching that.  
I knew Mr. Romania was a vampire! Something about him... Funny and cute, you say? Do you have a... crush on him?  
The plague... *shudder* So many bad memories, so many good people, dead. But it's not that a big thing compared with most of the nations troubles, like the Great Depression...  
Calven's Mama? I think she died from a house fire, if I am correct. She never had any affection or love for him. That's why I think he has a hard time with love. He had his heart broken by a girl in the 1800's, so that's another reason why I think he has a hard time with love...  
Liebe, Vienna

**Hej Vienna!**

**He what? *innocent confused look* I don't get it..**

**Ja, he drinks blood and everything! *bright red*...okay, ja I do.**

**But it's big to you, so that means it matters. The fact that my castle got burned down wouldn't be a big deal at all compared to other nations' problems, but it still affects me, you know?**

**...That's so sad! I'm gonna have to hug him next time I see him!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	74. London 6

Dear Mia

Agreed! I don't think i want to be friends with russia. He is creepy,though poland doesn't seem to notice it.*laughs* and maybe, that'd explain why he came home looking like a baked patatoe with caterpillars. Naw thats so sweet of you. I just make iggy tea and buy america a hamburger or call kiku to get him. I swear those two are going out. Just remember don't get your hopes too high. You don't know what'll happen but I do hope things work out for you!  
London

**Hallo Blake!**

**Ja! very creepy! I don't see how Mr. Poland doesn't notice! Hmm, most likely!**

**Hehe, I think they are too. It's very cute, nej? Now to get Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway together!**

**I'll remember that, and tak. You're a very good friend, you know? *hug***

**Love,**

**London**


	75. Ottawa 11

Hey Elle! *laughs* Yeah, I used to wear a coat like my brother but it's too warm for me. Yeah but parents can be boring! Besides i have my sweet brother to look after me *smiles* oh and would you like me to teach you some french? I'll be using it more frequently as it seems somewhat easier to use at times. Thats really cool! Maybe we could go together?!Of course I do! That would be amazing! Love Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Storebror Denmark and I have very similar military uniforms, so whenever we wear them we match almost perfectly.**

**Oh, they're boring? Well that's no fun. I guess it's good that we have our brors then, ja? And ja, I'd love to learn! And if you'd like I could teach you some Danish~**

**That'd be awesome! When Mr. Romania took me this last time I had soooo much fun!**

**Yay! Any ideas? Mine seem a little far-fetched, so... Ja, heheh.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	76. Essen 6

hallo Elle! Ok...so I kinda decided to try and borrow Spains axe. So i managed it while spain was trying to talk to roma But he kinda figured out after a while so I had to hide (on a note I would never hide now I was phisically 10 then so yeah) Then it turned out i was at hungary's place. And she is awesome but she was in a really bad mood so i told her that Spain and romano were doing some 'picture worthy things' and she ran off to stalk them. It was so creepy cause her nose started bleeding. Youre still listening ja? Well anyway Austria was in the house, but he fell asleep so i put the axe next to him, and ran off. I don't know what happened but I think now spain is kinda a) creeped out by hungary and b) mad at austria. So yeah. But I haven't told anyone. Oh and I decided that it isn't any of the baltics or poland. It can't be iggy or francis cause they go out... is somewhat protective of me but it isn't all that bad!  
Of course I'll help! I'm all for awesome plans!  
Love and awesomeness  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Wow, that's quite the story. So you never got caught? That's awesome, I would've got caught right away, like that one time...**

**That really narrows the list down. Have you ruled out the rest of the British Isles or no? And I highly doubt it's anyone from Scandinavia. Storebror Finland and Storebror Sweden are together, and Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway will be together soon if I have anything to do about it. Also, I think Ice-Kun likes Mr. Hong Kong.**

***smiles brightly* Yay! So well need a compass, three goats, a crossbow, and perhaps a voodoo witch doctor!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	77. Romania 10

Aww, it's ok. I read their letters and I didn't appreciate either of them talking to you like that and I have every intention to give them a piece of mind. Australia would be delighted to help me with Atlantium. *hugs*  
That right? I'm glad someone else can see me that way... especially after Michigan's letter in my own Ask... *sweatdrop* Not my finest hour for my whole 'I'm not a freak' thing. I understand, even nations have cried before. Anyone who tells you otherwise is lying through their teeth because we've all had reasons to cry. No one was exempt except maybe Seychelles.  
I don't see why not, but it's up to Norway. I think he'll say yes though, he seemed to enjoy having you there.  
Kekekekeke, Gil is awesome like that. We're lucky to have him around to make everyone smile. Da, they do. But I learned English before Norwegian, that being because I met England before Norway, and I have to say, knowing English made learning Norwegian much easier as well. It works both ways. -,  
*catches* Careful. Don't want you to go getting hurt...

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

***Hugs back* It's okay, really. I'm not really all too sure what Montreal's issues are, but I know Atlantium is just a very dark person sometimes.**

**Oh ja, I remember Michigan's letter. *Sigh* That was such an improper question, and a really personal one at that. Don't worry, I'll never ask you questions like that. I understand, I've seen a few countries cry before. Like when I was little I saw Storebror Denmark cry a few times during WW2 because Mr. Germany was so mean, and thankfully that's the only time I've ever seen him cry. I hate seeing people I care about be sad... Oh wow, I don't think I've ever told anyone about Storebror crying. I guess I just trust you enough that you won't tell him I told you.**

**Yay! And he did? *Smiles* That's great! I hardly ever get much bonding time with Storebror Norge, so maybe we can bond more in magic club!**

**Ja, we're very lucky. I kinda had to learn Norwegian pretty quick because Storebror Norge is always around, then Icelandic and Finnish and Swedish (and don't tell Storebror Sweden this, but I still don't know much Swedish 'cause I don't talk to him much). Then I learned English, Italian, and I've only recently learned Romanian.**

***turns a million shades of red* Th-Thank you Mr. Romania. Y-You're really nice.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	78. Japan 1

Ohayo Elleore-chan, I'm very preased to meet you. *bows* This is my first time reaching out on my own for new acquaintances so prease forgive me if my engrish is a rittle off. I hope the other nations are treating you well and that you are in good health. Perhaps we could get better acquainted in the future.  
-Japan

**Hej Mr. Japan!**

**It's nice to meet you too! Your English is okay, I promise. Hehe, it took me quite a bit to get English right.**

**Ja, everyone is treating me very nicely, and my health is in tip top condition! How about you? Everything going good? I hope we can become really good friends!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	79. Romania 11

Hm, well if you're all right, I suppose I could let it slide just this once.  
Da, that was a personal question, but I was referring to what happened to poor Washington. Not the best thing I could have done. Thank you, I appreciate knowing that you won't pry into things like that. I remember crying alot during my history and don't tell Norway I told you, but he told us he cried every night when he was taken away from Denmark by Sweden before the Kalmar union started. It's amazing how even though our people look at us as the strongest beings they know besides their Gods we still feel the need to cry. I hate seeing people I care for cry too. I'm glad you trust me and I'll do everything in my power to make sure your trust is not misplaced.  
That's a great idea. I'm sure Norway would be delighted.  
I won't tell. I actually picked up on Danish from listening to Norway speak it over the phone with Denmark. The languages are similar so I was able to pick up on the cognates and figure the rest out on tense and sentence structure. I'm weird like that. Kekekekeke, Romanian is pretty different huh? It's like a mix of Spanish and Russian by the sound.  
So are you... I wonder... if a kind person's blood tastes better than a strangers... *close to your neck*

**Tak, I don't really like violence anyway. It's always better when people can get along, plus I'm not tough like Storebror Denmark is, haha.**

**Oh, that. Ja, I suppose that didn't help your reputation at all. It was really violent, and kinda scary... You're welcome, I just don't want to chance offending you if you're a private person. H-He did? Wow, poor Storebror Norge... I promise I won't tell. Ja, it's weird to think about isn't it? But we have emotions just like anyone else, so I guess it's only natural for us to cry sometimes. Tak, and I'll make sure you can always trust me too.**

**I hope so! I want to be close to all my brors, even Storebror Sweden despite the fact that him and Storebror Denmark don't really get along.**

**Wow! You learned it like that? That's so cool! I wish I could pick up on things that easily! I have to actually study a bit to learn, but at least it doesn't take as long as it would for others. It's a definite perk of having been founded by schoolteachers, hehe. Ja, Romanian is very different, but that's what makes it so pretty to me.**

***Blushes and looks away shyly* I-If you want, y-you could try it and see... **

**Love, **

**Elleore**


	80. Japan 2

Dear Elleore-chan,  
Arigatou, I'm glad to hear my Engrish is satisfactory. Igirisu-san is trying to help me get a better grasp on it, but I often fear it isn't working well. I would not have guessed, your Engrish is wonderful. I'm glad to hear you are well, I'm still creaning up after that Earthquake-tsunami from 2011 but other than that I'm doing well. Arigatou for asking. I aporogize for being abrupt, but I'll need to end this retter here. China-nii needs the computer now. -Japan.

**Hallo Nihon-San!**

**Nihon-San would be the correct way to address you in Japanese, right? I hope I didn't offend you if I got it wrong.**

**You're welcome, and don't worry, practice makes perfect, you know? Before long, you'll be speaking English like and expert! Aww tak! Like I said, it's just all about practice.**

**I heard about that when it happened. I'm glad you're doing better now. So, what is your place like? Storebror Denmark says theres a lot of video games and anime.**

**Hej Mr. China! Write back soon, Nihon-San!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	81. Prussia and Canada 3

Kesese, sure! The awesome me is fine with that!  
G-Gil calls me Mattie anyways, so it's okay. A-and my other nickname is Birdie... I st-still have no idea where Gil got that one from...  
The awesome me thinks you could be awesome by association, because your bruder is part of mein awesome trio and you are his schwester! Poisoning is doing the world a favour when the damned aristocrat is the one being poisoned... or Hungary. Drinking is (obviously) awesome! When you finally get drunk and can't remember anything and someone takes a video of the awesome events that happened it's really and awesomely funny... once bruder was wasted and changed into a tutu. Poland stole bruder's clothes, put them on and tried to boss Russia around... that was the best christmas party ever!  
O-oh, what does he say? I can translate for you, if you want... and Denmark doesn't notice me, s-same with Norway... though it w-would probably be fun, I really only have room for one person saying h-he's awesome anyways *smile*  
Aww, Birdie you are getting an awesome cuddle session!  
C-can't wait  
-With liebe, Prussia and Canada!

**Hallo Gil Nii-Chan! Hallo Mattie!**

**Yay! Hehe, I love using nicknames! But, where did the nickname Birdie come from? I'm curious now..**

**Awesome by association is good enough for me! B-But.. Poisoning isn't nice... That sounds very interesting. But I don't think Storebror would ever let me drink, much less get drunk. I remember Storebror mentioning that party! That's why he says it's bast for me to just stay at home on Christmas.**

**He just says little phrases every now and then. Otta-Chan says she's gonna teach me French, tak for the offer though! If you ever want a Nordic to notice you, just let me know, 'kay? Awww, cute!**

**Have fun with that cuddling!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	82. Vietnam 1

Chao, It's Vietnam! I hope you have fun halloween! America told me halloween is a funtime where you dress like monsters and steal candy. I love that holiday. Anyway, Burma says hi.  
-Vietnamnams :3

**Hej Miss Vietnam!**

**Nice to meet you and tak! I can't wait for Halloween! It's so much fun! It's actually not celebrated much in Denmark, but I celebrate it anyway. You don't always have to dress like a monster, for example I usually dress like a fairy or princess! And I wouldn't say you steal the candy per say, you just go trick-or-treating and get given candy. At least, that's how we do it at Storebror's place. ****Actually, t****he main celebration of this kind in Denmark is still "Fastelavn", which in Denmark can be traced back hundreds of years and normally falls sometime in February. Fastelavn also includes dressing up, going from door to door for treats, plus a host of other traditional activities, mostly for children.**

**Hej Burma!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	83. Romania 12

Hm, I suppose. I've been fond of blood for a while though, but with a history like mine plus my... special condition, I guess I'd have to be fond of it. I wouldn't say I'm tough per sé, but I can hold my own at least.  
Da, but I guess it's ok. I mean, Halloween is coming up so I guess I could just say I was getting ready early. But I don't think anyone would believe me. Fun fact about Romania, did you know we don't celebrate halloween on October 31'st? We have St. Andrews night, or Noaptea Sfântului Andrei in my language, on November 29'th. We refer to it most commonly as the night of the vampires. It's the one time of year I can walk the streets proudly, and it's tons of fun! We have parties that last most of the night, and we make protective charms of garlic. But I digress.  
I'm not too private about things but I won't deny that I do want to keep a handful of things to myself. But doesn't everyone? Da, that was hard for him. He loved Denmark even back then, but Sweden just took him away. Aww, it's like Romeo and Juliet, and they are the star-crossed lovers. Hopefully they'll have a better ending though.  
I couldn't have said it better myself. I mean, yes we're nations, but we are also people. We might not be humans, but we feel just as much pain and joy as they do.  
Thank you, I'm glad. (I'm trying not mix my languages too much when I speak, is it working?)  
You can do it, I know you can. I want to be closer to my brothers too, but Moldova doesn't visit much anymore, and Transylvania is always so moody.  
Like that over a few years. I didn't pick up on it overnight, and Norway had to tell me a few words and phrases I didn't understand. But I got through it. Kekekekeke, you're lucky in that regard. Oh, thank you, I'm glad you think my language is pretty.  
Don't worry, It doesn't hurt. *bites and drinks a bit then licks the wound and it heals right up* There, all done. That wasn't so bad right?

**Hej Mr. Romania,**

**Ja, I can understand why you like blood. I'm just not really used to being around it much. That's good, I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt. Too bad I can't even try to hold my own huh?**

**That sounds so fun! Halloween isn't exactly popular in Denmark either. It is celebrated here, but not by everyone. What we mostly celebrate is Fastelavn. It normally falls sometime in February. Fastelavn also includes dressing up, going from door to door for treats, plus a bunch of other traditional activities. It's really fun! Perhaps you'd like to come celebrate it?**

**There's not a lot I keep to myself, but there are some things. *Sniffle* That's so sad! Is that why Storebror Denmark doesn't like Storebror Sweden much? They are like Romeo and Juliet! So cute! Of course they'll have a better ending! I'll do my best to make sure of it!**

**Exactly, and we can feel their joy and pain as well as our own. Though sometimes I wonder, since we're not exactly human, what are we? I've always kinda wondered that, but I could never think of a good enough answer.**

**Hehe, you don't have to thank me. (Ja, it's working very well. Sometimes I just can't help myself when it comes to Danish, though.)**

**Tak, and aw that's no good. Whenever one of my brors doesn't visit in forever, I plan a surprise visit to their house. And if they get moody I give them a hug and pick them some flowers.**

**That's amazing. I'd never be able to do that. Tak, I am pretty lucky huh? You're welcome!**

***Bright red* Th-That didn't hurt at all. S-So, do you like my blood? A-And... um... well... *kisses your cheek then looks away shyly* I-I hope you don't mind that I did that..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	84. Atlantium 7

What?! What did Montreal say?! No one makes you cry... besides me... sometimes!  
Fires and blood are amazing and what is so sad? I am so confused about this now. Start from the beginning and tell me everything.  
Yeah I am right *smiles* The world will be mine someday...  
Alantium  
(P.S. You better tell me everything Montreal said)

**Hej Alyssa,**

***Sigh* He just said love isn't real and that it's a lie and stuff. But he apologized for making me cry so everything's alright.**

**W-What? No! Fire is scary! It's worse than anything else on Earth! And death is just so sad... Too sad!**

**Hehe, good luck with that, 'Lyssa!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.s. There, happy?**


	85. Japan (and China) 3

Dear Elleore-chan,  
Hai, that is the correct way I would be addressed. Arigatou for rearning how to say it and for your concern. *bows*  
I appreciate the encouragement, I will practice more at home when I have some time.  
Hai, it was pretty traumatic when it happened, but the world didn't need to make such a fuss. I found it rather unnecessary, but I am certainry grateful for their aid. My home is pretty different depending on where you go. There are some areas that are quiet and very traditional in rook and way of life, while other places are bustling and very modernized. Being an Island though, I don't have much room for expansion, so I build up instead. I find it helps sometimes, although many of my towns and cities are still overpopulated, somewhat. But on thing at a time I suppose.  
Hai, there is arot of anime and video games here. I try to release as many new titles as possible to try to appeal to any potential overseas markets, in as many different genre's and platforms as possible. I guess, that makes me a leader in the video game market, but it's all about any other country wanting to buy or endorse my product.  
Rooking back on this retter now, this is the most I've spoken in one sitting before. I guess you are very easy to talk too.  
Nihao, aru! I'm hacking this letter! You've asked alot about him so tell us about you, aru! What is your place like and what do you like to do?  
Nii-san, that's hardry appropriate asking in such a demanding way-  
It's polite to ask about others, aru! Didn't I raise you better than that!?  
-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San (and Mr. China)!**

**Yay! I got it right! And you're welcome!**

**No problem, just keep up the good work! I have total faith in you!**

**Ah, I see. You're rather private, huh? I guess it must have been pretty weird having the world fuss over you then. Your place sounds really nice! If it's alright with you, I should come visit sometime!**

**Your games are really cool! Storebror Denmark plays them all the time! I really love your anime and manga, especially the shoujo kind!**

**Aww, tak! You're really easy to talk to, too!**

**What is my place like? Well, it's a really really _really_ small island off the coast of Storebror Denmark's place. It's only inhabited one week a year which is called Elleuge. I don't even live there year round. There's a lot of pretty birds that I just looooove to death! My town hall is a tent I bought from Storebror Sweden and Robinson Crusoe and tins of sardines are forbidden. Usually I stay with Storebror Denmark, but I also like to vacation in Italy. I guess my favorite thing to do is play with the birds and listen to their songs and jokes. Hehe, they always have funny jokes!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	86. Romania 13

It's easy to get used too, it's guts that I can never get used too. Even I get squeamish if I see guts. It's fine that's what Denmark is for, and me.  
It is fun. I enjoy the parties. Oh, so you celebrate alot earlier than I do. Lucky. You see alot of people dressed as Vampires here. We love our vampires in Romania. Therefore I love myself. *Hugs himself* Da, I'd love too! I freaking love these holidays!  
Indeed. Everyone has something. I think so. Those guys are lucky having a sis like you.  
That's easy, we are nations. We are their pride and strength, their joy and sorrow, their hopes and losses. We are their history, their future and most of all the embodiment for which our people stand united under our banners. That is what we are. We are nations, and we are proud.  
You're so sweet. (That's good. I hate confusing people by switching into my native tongue.)  
Da, Moldova is asserting the fact that he's never joining with me again, and Transylvania is just moody by nature. I don't think that will work well for them, but it was a good thought.  
It's a simple immersion technique. Easy. You could do it too, I know you could.  
Da, it's sweet. I don't mind, really I don't

**Hallo Mr. Romania!**

**Ugh, Just thinking about guts makes me feel squeamish... *Smiles* Tak, I feel very safe know you and my brors are looking out for me.****.**

**Ja, we do celebrate very early. *Hugs you* Hehe, I love vampires too. Yay! I can't wait! And can I maybe come to your celebrations too?**

**Tak, I try to be a good søster to my siblings.**

***Smiles* You're right. And you put it so prettily too. Being a nation makes me very happy. Having my people and seeing them happy under my flag makes me feel so special, you know? It lets me feel like I have at least a somewhat important meaning compered to what I was originally meant for when I was born.**

***Blushes a little* Tak, I try to be. (Don't worry, you don't confuse me.)**

**Wow, they sound a little hard to get along with. I'm sure you'll find a way, though. I have faith that you can.**

**Really? Could you maybe teach me sometime? Pretty please?**

**Th-That's good, I'm glad you like it. *Smiles a little* R-Really? I-I've actually wanted to do that for awhile now..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	87. Honolulu 4

Aloha Elli! Happy Halloween! Are you going to celebrate Halloween, or do you not do that often? If you're going Trick-or-Treating, why not come with me and my family? Please? *giggle* What are you going to be? I'm going to be an island princess, daddy says I'm just going as myself, isn't he silly?  
What you going to be this year? You can invite anyone you want to come with us! So please come, I want my new friend to come with me! Hey, maybe Mr. Romania will come with us!  
Your friend, Honolulu

**Hej Lulu-Chan!**

**Happy Halloween to you too! At Storebror Denmark's place, we kinda celebrate Halloween but we mostly celebrate Fastelavn in February. That sounds very fun! I'd love to tag along! Aww, that sounds so cute! I'm going to be a fairy princess this year, hehe. **

**Your new friend? Who might that be? Ja, I'll definitely invite Mr. Romania!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	88. Honolulu 5

Silly! You're my new friend! That sounds so pretty! We're both going as princesses! I asked Mr. Romania, and he said sure! Maybe we should bring your brother?*Shrug* Oh well. Mr. Romania said he's going as a Vampire *giggle* now HE'S going as himself!

**Hej Lulu-Chan!**

**Ooooh! I thought you had made another friend, hehe. Tak!~ Yup! It'll be so fun! Yay! Of course we can bring one of my brors! Hehe, he is, but it'll be really cute I bet!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	89. Japan and China 4

Dear Elleore,  
Ok, starting today we're doing these letters together, aru!  
I'm so sorry Elleore-chan, this wasn't my intention.  
Quit your muttering, aru. We have a letter to answer.  
Um, hai. Airgatou for having faith in me. Hai, you're right on both. I don't talk to many and tend to keep to myself.  
Even when he was young, aru. For a while I just thought he was slow.  
Um, anyway. It was a rittle overwhelming but I do appreciate everyone reaching out to help rike that. China-nii was actually the first to get supplies to me.  
Aww, it was nothing, aru. But yeah, go ahead and visit either of us. We both greatly encourage tourism, aru!  
I'm glad you both enjoy them. If you'd rike I could send a few new ones to see if you'd both rike them, and arigatou. I've been told often I'm a little awkward to talk too.  
You improved, aru! You got an L right! Your country sounds peaceful, I might go check it out sometime. If you don't mind of course, aru.  
-Japan and China

**Hallo Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**Okay! That means it'll be twice the fun, ja?**

**You're welcome, Nihon-San! Hehe, You're kinda like Storebror Norway!**

**I wish I could've helped, but there's not really much a micronation can do. Aww, that's very sweet! And okay! I'll be sure to visit soon!**

**Please do! I just love them! And Storebror Denmark says tak in advance! Nah, talking to you is kinda like talking to Storebror Norway. And good work getting that L right!**

**Please come visit anytime! Well, except for some weeks from the end of April til the beginning of June. Some endangered birds fly by my island during that time, and I don't want anything to bother them.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	90. Romania 14

I know. Gross feeling, right? You should, because we won't let anyone hurt you.  
Yay, I'm loved! Da, you can come to my celebrations! I would love to have you over!  
You succeed!  
Vă mulţumim. Exactly, that's what I feel too. That feeling makes me so happy I could cry sometimes.  
You succeed again. Yay, I'm not confusing!  
They are. They're just so... ugh!  
Sure no problem.  
Hahaha, that's the first time I've heard that after biting someone. Hm, lemme make it a little better for you. *kisses on the mouth* Better?

**Hallo Mr. Romania,**

**Ja, very gross *shudder*. Hehe, I believe that, Mr. Romania. Like I've said, I trust you.**

**Hehe, of course you're loved. Yay! I can't wait!**

**Tak!**

**Me too, it's just really amazing. Being a nation is just awesome, as Mr. Prussia would put it.**

**Tak again! Nope! You make sense!**

***Nods* I know what you mean, Brother Seborga and I don't get along very well, either.**

**Really?! Yay! *Hugs you* Tak tak tak!**

***Turns a million shades of red and smiles like an idiot* J-Ja, much better, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	91. Prussia and Canada 4

*scratches back of neck* The awesome me really has no idea... first time I talked to Birdie I just kind of blurted out 'Birdie' and it's stuck ever since. Ja, Denny said he would make my death slow and painful if I got you drunk... or if you awesomely- ah, UNawesomely drank any beer while on my watch... so I guess that's an unawesome ja. Poisoning is aw-  
B-but using a sword is more awesome?  
J-ja... damnit Mattie! There goes the awesome plan of inviting them over...  
Yeah... y-you really shouldn't talk to yourself in the shower in a r-really loud voice. *Smiles* Gil's an awesome cuddler... and you're w-welcome! And... I-I don't know, maybe... Sweden and I c-could be okay with each other?  
Birdie... that guy's freaking scary. I MEAN!...The awesome me thinks... that..you...should not... try to...uh...  
Gil, that was possibly the worst f-fail you've had in these letters *laughs*  
H-hey! That's unawesomely not nice! Neh... what's the biggest fail you've had, Elly?  
I'll make you pancakes once we're done wri-  
-WITH AWESOMENESS, PRUCAN! Now, pancakes!  
Maple...

**Hallo Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie!**

**Ooooh, I see. Hehe, that sounds like something Storebror Denmark would say.**

***quickly shakes my head* Nej! Violence is bad and scary! Very scary!**

**Aww, so cute! Mr. Romania is really fun to hug, hehe! Okay, I'll ask Storebror Sweden if he wants to hang out with you sometime!**

**Hmm, I guess my biggest fail was when Storebror Denmark said I couldn't get a pet bird 'cause I was too little, but I tried to sneak one into the house and as soon as I got through the door Storebror caught me. But then he just sighed and said I could keep the bird and I've had Mr. Swan ever since.**

**Enjoy those pancakes!**

**Elleore**


	92. Vienna 9

guten Tag, Elleore  
It's, nothing Elleore. Nothing at all... *whispers* I wouldn't want to taint your innocent mind...  
You have a crush on Mr. Romania? Aww, that's so cute! ...Blood, you say? *shudders*  
Lately, Montreal has been so... sad. He's not his usual happy self anymore. I wonder why?  
Yesterday, when I was talking with Mr. England, I fell down and he helped me up. *blushes* He actually touched me! Well, all he did was help me up, but he touched me!  
liebe,  
Vienna

**Hej Elisa-Chan!**

**O-Okay? I won't ask...**

**More than a crush, hehe. I think we just got together! *Shrugs* It's what he has to drink. I let him drink my blood.**

**Ja, I've noticed. It's soooo sad! I hope he gets happy soon...**

**Yay! That's awesome! Hehe, you two would be really cute together!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	93. Montreal 6

Comment allez-vous, Elleore?  
...I'm like no one. No one at all. J-just forget I said that. I-I'm like no one.  
I've always wondered where he got that hat from. Can you send me pictures of him without the hat? I've always wondered what he looks like without that hat... Yes, Mr. Puffin can be very rude sometimes. *shudders*  
Mr. Prussia sent you a letter with Papa? Have they asked about me in their letters?  
Montreal

**Hallo Montreal!**

**I'm doing well, how about you?**

**Okay? I'll just forget you said that.**

**I...I'm not really sure where he got it. *Hands you a picture of him without the hat* This is him without the hat. Ja, I wonder why Mr. Puffin is mean...**

**Nej, he hasn't really asked about anyone, sorry. So far they've just been asking random questions.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	94. Atlantium 8

G'day Mia,  
Oh hell no he didn't say that to you! I'll have his head then! No one makes you cry and gets away with it...  
OOOH! Ok... Fire is amazing it is a nice orange, yellow and red color and one time i made fire turn purple it was amazing... Death happens to everyone so you should get use to it Mia.  
I don't need luck *grins* I'm just good like that.  
Alantium  
(P.S. Yes now I am)

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**You don't have to do that, really.**

**Nej nej nej! Fire is bad and evil and it hurts me! I'd rather not...**

**Hehe, ja you are.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.s. Okay!**


	95. Romania 15

I don't get how some people can be ok with seeing that, it's so... ew, it makes me want to vomit. Kekeke, ok. As long as you know.  
I can't either, I wish I was celebrating now! But I get to go trick-or-treating with you and Honolulu so that's good enough for me! ... So, um, how does one do trick-or-treating?  
Hehehe, I love it too. I think Gil gil pretty much summed it up.  
Yay!  
Stupid brothers. I'm oldest so they should listen to me!  
*hugs back* You are very welcome.  
I'm glad.

**Hallo Mr. Romania!**

**I know. That's why I don't like movies like the Saw series... Yup, hehe.**

**Trick-or-treating is very easy and fun! First you have to dress up. I'm gonna be a fairy princess, hehe. Then you go to peoples houses and when they answer the door you yell "Trick-or-treat!" and then they give you candy! Doesn't that sound so fun?**

**Ja, Gil Nii-Chan did. Hehe, I think he'd be happy to hear us say so.**

**Ja, they should. I'd be in soooooooo much trouble if I didn't listen to my Storebrors!**

**I can't wait! Søster Christiania is gonna freak out when I learn to do it!**

**S-So this means we're together now, ja? *blush***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	96. Atlantium 9

Hey Mia,  
I do not care what you have to say Montreal has to go down for his crimes against me! He shouldn't be allowed to live anymore because of what he has done!  
Fire is cool... i bet if you said a color I could possibly make a flame out of that color because fire is just that fun.  
Ha, yes I am! (I'm sounding so full of myself at the moment).  
Atlantium

**Hej Alyssa,**

**W-What? What did he do to you?**

**Nej! *sniffle* It's too scary...**

**(Hehe, only a little bit.)**

**Love**

**Elleore**


	97. Ottawa 12

Bonjour Elle!

Naww that's sweet! I used to wear a big coat like my brother but I don't get as cold, though i do need it in winter. Well ordinary parents would be it's scary when papa and mama fight, but Big brother always helps me when i'm scared. He is very sweet thats why i wanted people to notice him. Which was my original question *laughs* Of course! I'd love to learn danish...if it's okay with brother. You and are getting closer each day non? Hopefully you'll be together soon *smiles* Hmm I'll think about and tell you ok?

Love and maple

Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, I really like thick coats, they're so warm! But I don't wear them much because then they cover up my dresses.**

**I don't think I'd like to see my parents fighting if I had any... Good thing I have my Storebrors, nej? Aww, Mattie is very sweet! He definitely deserves to get noticed!**

**Yay! I can't wait to teach you! And, ja, we're very close now. *Blushes a little and grins* I think we are together, hehe!**

**Okay! I hope you will!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	98. Essen 7

Hallo Elle!

*laughs* well i don't think i did! If so nobody ever told me. And what one time? please do tell! I'd love to know! Yeah and romania since he likes you. Naww ice and hong kong! how cutee I think that might work yeah!well see!  
love

essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Good job! Okay, one time S****ø****ster Christiania and I snuck out of Storebror Denmark's house when we were very little. We thought it would be fun and that we wouldn't get caught, so we just kinda started walking around wherever we wanted to go. The thing is I had a bad habit of getting lost (I still do, that's why Storebror hardly ever lets me out of his sight). So eventually I noticed I had gotten lost from S****ø****ster, and I started to panic ****and cry****. Christiania made it home safe and when she realized I never did she finally told Storebror what we had done. Fortunately for me, ****Mr. Spain found me and told Storebror where I was, but how I got from Denmark to Spain I'll never know. Storebror Denmark was sooooo mad when he came and got me, and S****ø****ster and I got grounded for a really long time.**

*******Blushes***** ****J-Ja, that's true. So any idea who it is yet? I know!**

**Tak! I can't wait to try the plan out!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	99. London 7

Hey Mia!

*nods* It was pretty funny though. America came over yesterday so we could plan anothe prank. Yeah as Tokyo calls the 'Ameripan' and i guess she would know,she does live with Japan after all. *laughs* Hopefully they'll get together soon. It'll ease both tokyo and valencia's minds. Thank you dear, you're a good friend too *hugs back*  
London

**Hej Blake!**

**Hehe, tell me how the prank goes! 'Ameripan'? That sounds so cute! Hehe, ja, they'll be estatic when they get together. And guess what! I think Mr. Romania and I are together! Isn't that great?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	100. Essen 8

Hey Hey Elle! *laughs* naww denmark needs to calm down...i s'posse he was just looking out for you though ja? I knew it! And I have a pretty good idea of who it is! But please do tell me what you think as i have about 3 possible countries that could like her so tell me! I can't wait neither! Woo  
Awesomness Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Ja, he was just really worried at the time, I was only 6 at the time, after all, and now he just wants to make sure it never happens again.**

**Yup! Hmm, I suppose my guesses would be Mr. Bulgaria, Mr. Germany, and maybe.. hmm... I dunno who else.. I'm not very good at guessing stuff.**

**Whoo hoo!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	101. London 8

Hi mia

*laughs* Thats great news, congrats! though i must say the age difference is quite big. Though with love age doesn't matter right? Yes Ameripan. Tokyo is quite the fangirl...yesterday valencia mentioned spain and romano kissing, so tokyo went and called hungary to arrange a 'yaoi meeting' They scare me at times... But anyway yeah it's bound to happen yet honestly I feel somewhat left out with all these relationships happening *laughs*  
London

**Hej Blake!**

**Tak!Ja, there is a bit of a difference, but since we're countries I guess it doesn't matter much. I see. A yaoi meeting? That's very... interesting.**

**AW don't feel left out! *Hug* I'm sure we can find someone for you!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	102. Ottawa 13

Hey Elle! I do too, and they remind me of matthew! - He and prussia have been hanging out alot together so could you tell him not to forget his lil sister for me? I don't want to say it cause i want brother to be happy. Yayy! So when do we start? And congratulations then! Oh i wish me and sea-kun could get closer but i get all nervous around him *sighs softly* anyway i'm so happy for you! :D  
Loveee  
Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, Mattie and Gil Nii-Chan are quite cute together, don't worry, I'll tell him. Hmm, we can start now! **

**Tak! I'm so happy we're together~ Hehe, I still get really nervous around Mr. Romania and he doesn't mind, so maybe Sea-Kun will think you're being cute?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	103. Essen 9

Heyy Elle!

Ah well that explains it then! Oh Bulgaria?! maybe...i never considered West though...i mean him and italy seem to be together .3. but hmm I'll question him! I was thinking maybe belgium or netherlands cause the two seem to be sorta negative towards each other. I also considered poland then i realised they were just good friends, y'know hosting euro 2012 together and everything. That was cool by the way! Oh and I kinda have a question. Ok so I'm thinking about posting like a ask/ letter sort of thing ja? but i don't know if i should do it XD so help me ja?  
Awesomeness

Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Haha, ja. Storebror just cares a lot. Hmm, your suggestions sound pretty good too! I hope you figure it out soon! Ja, it was very cool that they co-hosted Euro 2012! I just love watching that every year, hehe.**

**Go for it! It's so fun and you make sooooooo many friends! I'll be more than happy to help too!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	104. Romania 16

Ugh, if it's all right by you, may I change the subject? I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it. I don't like the Saw series, but because it's just pointless gore. I prefer movies to have plot.  
Oh, that sounds simple enough. I can totally do that. Aww, that sounds cute. I can't wait to see it. I'll bet everyone around is going to envy how great I'm sure you'll look. Da, it does sound fun. I can't wait!  
Da, he probably would. He's a bit of an ego maniac, but I guess that just makes him, well, Prussia. Y'know?  
I know they won't though. They aren't particularly fond of me anymore. But it's fine, Bucharest still likes me. Although, I've noticed him sulking around a bit lately. I'm a little worried. Oh, well I guess it's a good thing you have nice brothers that give you the freedom you need. That way you can stay out of trouble.  
Immersion is simple enough to understand. Your brain is naturally geared to picking up languages. So the immersion technique is really just surrounding yourself with the language so your brain picks up on it naturally. Like how you learned your first language. Did that make sense?  
... Da, it does. Te iubesc. Oh, I hope that wasn't too forward. I'm sorry, it was too soon for me to say that, wasn't it?

**Hallo Mr. Romania!~**

**Please and tak, I don't like this subject at all, either. Ja, movies really need to have plots. And there should be more musicals, I just love those~**

**It's very simple. Hehe, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.*Blushes and smiles* T-Tak, you're really just too sweet to me sometimes, hehe. So what will you dress as?**

**I know what you mean. It's kinda like how Storebror Norway hates whenever he has to admit Storebror Denmark is right about something. He says it'll just go right to his head.**

**Aw, that's sad.. Well at least you still have Bucharest. Maybe he just needs to be cheered up? Ja, my brothers are very nice to me! Though I'm not sure freedom is the best word to use.**

***Thinks for a moment* Ja, I think I understand.**

**N-Not at all. *blushes* ****J****-J****eg elsker ogsa di****g. S-So, um, since we're together, that means my brothers will need to know. All of them. And S****ø****ster, too.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	105. Japan and China 5

You bet, aru! We know how to keep things fun! *China's back cracks loudly* Ow, my back, aru.  
Serves you right for getting ahead of yourself. I'll take over for now. Hm, I've never met Norway-san. I've seen him in a few world meetings, but never actuarry talked to him.  
You're too busy talking to Greece, aru.  
O/O Th-that's not very polite to say. A-anyway, you don't need to feer bad about not helping. I know you were thinking of me.  
Her and the rest of the world, aru. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Oh, I can sit up a little straighter, aru.  
Nii-san, please don't force yourself. It wirr onry make it worse.  
Hush, this next bit is for me. Aww, I'm glad you think so. I try to treat all my brothers fairly, aru. Trust me I have plenty of them. We will be sure to make you feel as welcomed as possible! I'll have lots of food prepared and plenty of shinatty dolls, aru.  
You just ripped off Herro Kitty from me and gave it another name, stop trying to make people think it was your idea. You are very welcome. I'm glad to have made you both happy. I will have to get better acquainted with Norway-san. He seems rike an interesting fellow.  
China, more correct L's, aru! They grow up so fast! Ow, I moved too fast, aru.  
Nii-san, prease calm down. I will be sure to keep that timeframe in mind. I wouldn't want to disturb them. I suppose that's it for now.  
Bye, aru! Ow, my back.  
Just lay down. I'll get a heating pad.  
Another L, aru!  
-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**O-Oh my.. Perhaps I should get you some pain medicine for your back?**

**You should talk to him sometime, Nihon-San! I think you two would get along very well! Mr. Greece? I've never really talked to him, 'cause whenever I see him he's asleep.**

**That's good. After all, it's the thought that counts, ja? Please be careful Mr. China, you don't want to get too hurt...**

**Hehe, I have a lot of brors too, and søsters! It's really nice having a big family, you know? Aww, tak! I'm sure I'll love it!**

**So, you ripped off Hello Kitty? That's very... interesting. Hehe, Storebror Denmark is so excited about the video games. Yay! I hope you two become very good friends! And good work on the L's!**

**Mr. China is really worrying me... Tak, my birds are one of the most important things in the world to me.**

**Keep up the good work on those L's and please take it easy Mr. China!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	106. Atlantium 10

G'day Mia,  
He made my little territory cry! And I will not put up with that!  
It isn't as scary as you think just give it a try and who knows you might like the odd color flames.  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Oh ja, how could I forget I'm your territory? But, really, you don't have to go after him.**

**Ja it is scary! It's been scary ever since that one time...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	107. Vienna 10

Hello, Ellie. (Can I call you that?)  
J-just don't ask. D-don't ask anyone. *shudders* I don't want this to turn into another Der Kongress tanzt... So ashamed...  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich bin so glücklich für dich! Sorry, I tend to talk in German whenever I'm excited... I knew you guys would get together someday!  
Yes... Montreal has been so said lately... I feel bad for him. He's so happy usually, but now... *sigh* Hopefully he'll get better soon.  
*blush* You really think so? Well, I don't think he'll think of me as more than a friend... In my dreams, maybe...  
Vienna

**Hej Elisa-Chan!**

**Of cours you can call me Ellie! I love nicknames, hehe!**

**O-Okay.. I won't ask anyone, I promise. A Der Kongress tanzt? What is that?**

**Hehe, it's okay, sometimes when I'm really excited I just started talking in Danish. Tak! I'm so happy I'm with him, hehe.**

**I hope he gets better soon... Maybe he just needs a little cheering up? Like a hug or hand-picked flowers? That's what I do to cheer people up.**

**Ja, I really do think so! You never know, he's a 'tsundere', as Mr. Japam says, so he might just not like showing how he really feels.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	108. Montreal 7

Bonjour, Elleore!  
I'm doing brilliant today! Absolutely brilliant! I'm so happy today!  
*takes picture* So this is what Denmark looks like without his hat! He looks so... weird. I don't know why. *scowls* I never liked that puffin.  
He hasn't asked about me? Aww... next time he writes to you, say hello for me!  
Vienna has been acting so like, weird lately. Everytime she's with Mr. England, she starts blushing and she mumbles and acts weird. A couple of days ago, when she fell and when Mr. England helped her up, she was blushing again. I don't know why.  
I also saw Mr. France yesterday. He was nice. His hair is really silky though! I wonder why...  
Montreal

**Hej Montreal!**

**Really? That's good! Vienna has been worrying about you, so it's good to hear you're doing well!**

**Ja, that's him! Hm, it doesn't seem too weird to me, maybe it just used to seeing either way. Now, if you want really weird, just imagine how he looks without his hair spiked up! It's soooo different! Agreed, Mr. Puffin is very unlikable.**

**I will! I promise!**

**Oh ja, I know about that. Hehe, it's very cute, nej?**

**Oh really? How was he doing? Ja, his hair is very silky. Maybe it's the shampoo he uses? *shrugs***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	109. Romania 17

Ok then, um... so who else has been writing to you? Have they all been treating you well? I think a movie with no plot is a waste of time. If you are going to make a movie, it needs to have a story. Oh, I love musicals too! They're so much fun!  
I can't wait to try it! It will be my first time trick-or-treating ever! Nah, I think I think it was just the right amount of praise. Me? I'm going as a vampire. I'm going to slick my hair back and everything, but absolutely refuse to dye it black. There are very few blonde Romanians and I enjoy being unique.  
Kekekekeke, Norge has told us that too. He really doesn't like the too large ego. Which is shame because I think that will be Denmark's downfall in trying to woo Norway. That crazy ego.  
Ja, I guess so. You think? What more can I do though? I already got him a new laptop, and that wasn't exactly cheap, and I'm letting him bring his friends (Oslo and London) over if he wants. I give him quite a bit of freedom, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what's got him this way. I hope he's ok. Oh, did I misunderstand? What word would you use to describe it?  
Ok then. We start tomorrow.  
Norway knows already. He's here now while I'm writing this. He says don't stay out too long and remember to wash up before dinner. Norway is ok with it, but I don't know how Denmark is gonna take it. Well, I guess I just need to wait and see.

**Hallo Mr. Romania~**

**So far I've been mostly talking to you, Atlantium, Ottawa, Essen, Valencia, London, Nihon-San, Mr. China, Honolulu, Vienna, Montreal, Mr. Canada, Mr. Prussia, and a few others. They've all been so nice to me! It's so wonderful! Exactly, plotless movies just annoy me, which is a really hard thing to do. I know! Hehe, I practically know every word to every song in The Sound of Music and in Sweeny Todd.**

**Hehe, you'll love it, I'm positive. *smiles a little* I don't know, I still think you might just be too nice to me. *giggles* I should've 're going to look very interesting together, ja? I'm glad you won't dye your hair. It's too pretty to change *blush***

**Nej, there can't be a downfall! They have to get together for forever! *runs off to find Storebror Denmark and warn him about his ego***

**Hmm, this is quite a mystery... Have you tried asking him what's wrong? Maybe a direct approach would be best. Hmm, I suppose the best way to describe it is 'being kinda sheltered with a false sense of freedom'. It may seem like my siblings give me space, but they're always keeping an eye on me. Especially Storebror Denmark and Søster Christiania, but if anything I should be watching Søster 'cause believe it or not she's actually younger than me. Too bad no one ever believes me about that though...**

**Yay! I can't wait!**

**Wow really? I'm so glad he's okay with it! Okay, Storebror, I'll be sure to remember! I don't know how he will either, but here's some things to keep in mind with my siblings.**

**Storebror Denmark ****might**** be ****a little ****hard to impress. The fact that you're ****friends**** with ****Storebror ****Norway will definitely help you, but there will still be a lot of yelling, threats, evil glares, etc. Be prepared to play 20 questions. Don't get too alarmed if he's sharpening his ax or begins to. You only need to worry if he gets really quiet while doing so.**

**Next is Søster Christiania ….It'd probably be best for me to be there when you talk to her. For my twin, she's very... protective, and loud. She won't ask questions, she'll just make her judgment then and there, and more than likely threaten you. You should definitely be alarmed if she so much as looks at Storebror's ax. In the event she gets her hands on said ax, then it would best to run. **

**Ice-Kun isn't protective like some of my brors, so he won't really care that we're together. But you'll have to put up with Mr. Puffin, who is very rude.**

**Storebror Finland is very cheery and nice, so I'm sure he'll be happy.**

**As for Storebror Sweden, I... I don't know... I can never tell what he's thinking!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	110. Atlantium 11

Hey,  
Yes! I do have to go after him! Only I can make you cry... (not sounding mean but its true).  
What one time?  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa,**

***Sigh* you're not gonna listen to me, huh?**

**You know, that one time when I was playing inside my castle, then Storbror Denmark burned it down and didn't know I was still inside... Now fire is nothing but scary...**

**Love,**

**Elleore **


	111. Vienna 11

Hallo, Ellie.  
Good. D-don't ask anyone. Der Kongress tanzt? ...Well, you don't have to know about that. I don't want to harm your innocent mind... *shudder* But if you really want to know, the Der Kongress tanzt was one of the most humiliating things to ever happen in Vienna. Don't ask questions.  
Same with me. When I'm really excited or angry with someone, I start swearing at them in German. Montreal does that also. Sometimes, he can rant for hours in French and the only person who understands him is France. Good for you! I hope you and Mr. Romania will be very happy.  
If you are going to give Montreal flowers, don't give him daises. He hates them. If you are going to hug him also, don't touch his ponytail, because he will get violent. Very violent. It's a long story.  
Perhaps... Mr. England is a bit of a tsundere.  
Vienna

**Once again, I won't ask. There's just a lot I don't need to know about, huh?**

**Whenever I get really panicky about something I start yelling in danish, and then the only people who can understand me until I calm down are Storebror Denmark and Søster Christiania. Tak! I hope so too!**

**W-What?.. He hates daisies?.. B-But daisies are so wonderful! Marguerite Daisies are Storebror Denmark's national flower! Hmm, I understand the whole ponytail thing because of Quebec..**

**Ja, a major tsundere!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	112. Montreal 8

Bonjour, Elleore.  
...Vienna has been worrying about me? A-are you serious? She's actually worrying about ME?!  
He looks pretty weird without the hat. I've been so used to seeing him with it, that I can't imagine him without it. Seeing him without his hair spiked up?! Now that's weird... Antipathique! M. Puffin est l'un des plus rudes oiseaux que j'ai jamais rencontré! Il est plus que sympathique, il est plat sur agaçant!... Sorry for my ranting. That bird is just plain annoying!  
It's cute. Vienna has admired Mr. England for a long time, I think. Ever since the like, 18th century.  
... I think Mr. France's hair is silky from genetics. Or it could be shampoo. Or both. I don't really know.  
Montreal

**Hallo Montreal!**

**Ja, she's been worrying quite a bit! Is that so hard to believe?**

***Shrugs* Personally, I like him better without his hat. Ja, I see him without his hair spiked up every morning before he fixes it. It's very interesting, hehe. ****Ja, jeg kan bare ikke stå Mr. Puffin enten. Det er virkelig trist Normalt Fordi jeg elsker alle fugle, men han er bare... så svært at lide!**

**Really? That's a really long time! That's waaaaaaaaaaaaay before I was born!**

**Hmm, I think it could be both, I don't know...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	113. Atlantium 12

Hi...  
Why should I? You know how I can get. No one should ever... EVER! Make any girl cry! for any reason!  
Oh yeah! I remember that! but still you should get over your fear and look at the bright side of fire!  
Alantium

**Hallo,**

**But he didn't mean to! *sigh* You are so like Storebror Denmark when it comes to having a one-track mind...**

**Nej, I don't think that'll ever happen... Fire is scary just to think about...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	114. Japan and China 6

It's fine, aru. It happens all the time, to Japan too.  
... I don't bereive I said it was ok for you to go talking about my private life.  
Meh, prude, aru!  
... Um, no comment. *Password locks his computer and turns off his phone* I will certainry try talking to him. It will be nice to get to know more peopre. Um, hai. It is rare to catch Greece-san awake, but it is possible. I think you would rike him, he has many cute kitties.  
Kawaii, aru!  
Um... no comment.  
Respect your elders, aru! I won't hurt myself, just threw out the old back. I'm getting way too old, aru. 4,000 years haven't been kind to me, aru.  
Hai, you are correct, it is the thought that counts. You are wise beyond your years, Elleore-chan.  
It is nice to have a big family, aru. That is... until they all grow up and leave you, then turn around and betray you. Then when you find another to fill the hole in your heart left by the last one, they're stolen right out of your arms by invading nations, then by the time you get to see them again, they've already established their own nation and want nothing to do with you anymore even though you were the one who raised them, and fed them, and clothed them, and taught them, and gave up everything for them-  
Nii-san calm down! Prease!  
Um, right. So where were we, aru?  
You ripped off Herro Kitty.  
I did not, aru! It's an original Chinese idea!  
Iie, it isn't.  
Is so, aru!  
Moving on, I'm glad Denmark-san is excited for the games, I hope he enjoys them, and I hope you enjoy the manga. Arigatou, I will keep working on it.  
I'm fine now. No need to worry, aru.  
Wild life is very important isn't it?  
Says the one who still hunts whales, aru!  
Your country men stirr hunt pandas!  
Not as often, aru!  
-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and !**

**Okay, as long as you're not seriously hurt.**

**Yay! I just told Storebror Norge that you're gonna try talking to him soon.I think he's looking forward to it, but he doesn't show a lot of emotion so it's hard to be sure. C-Cats? *shudders* Cats are scary. They always try to attack me. It's not fair, I mean I wasn't even born when that movie was made...**

**Gosh, I couldn't imagine being 4,000 years old! I guess in country years I'm still just kinda a baby, huh? **

**Hehe, tak. Mr. Romania has told me that before. He's just too nice to me sometimes *blush***

***sniffles* that sounds so sad... I don't want my family to ever leave me! *sniffles again and wipes some tears away* S-Sorry, I get a little emotional sometimes..**

**Oh my, I never knew Hello Kitty could cause an argument like this.**

**Of course we'll enjoy them! You're very skilled with games and manga, after all.**

**Ja, wildlife is very very important! W-What? You two hunt whales and pandas?! Nej! please don't hunt them!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	115. Essen 10

Heyyyy Elle  
Really?! thanks! I suppose I'll start writing now - Oh and if you talk to east tell him he needs to see me, I need to ask him something XD I loved euro 2012 but I don't nesscarily like Poland that much. He is nice but I don't talk to him that much

**Hallo Es-Chan!**

**Yay! I can't wait to read it! Okay, I'll be sure to tell him if he comes over to hang out with Storebror Denmark anytime soon! **

**Me too! I was so proud of Storebror Sweden for winning, but I still kinda wish Storebror Denmark had won, you know? Aw, Mr. Poland is very nice! He took me shopping one time and bought me the prettiest dress!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	116. Ottawa 14

Hey Elle Oh i know! but when you see Big brother could you tell him not to forget his little sister? I haven't seen him in a while, not since me, essen, him and gilbert went on a picnic and Essen somehow had spain's axe so prussia and essen had a 'battle of awesomeness' Ok! So you know that bonjour is hello, uh 'ca va?' means how are you and if you're ok say 'ca va bien' I-I don't know is sealand will like me he is always with seborga-san, He must like him...but I suppose, life goes on *smiles sadly*  
Love Ottawa

**Ja, I'll tell him next time he sends a letter. Hehe, I would've liked to have seen that battle. It sounds like it was really fun! **

**Tak, I'll keep that in mind. 'Hej' is hello, '****hvordan har du det?' is how are you, and 'Jeg er godt' means I am well.**

…**...*Starts laughing uncontrollably* Hahahaha! ****I'm sorry to laugh, but you really don't have anything to worry about with them. Brother Seborga only thinks of Sea-kun as a good friend.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	117. London 9

Hey Mia

Yeah you're right :) Yeah, a 'yaoi meeting' it's scary...I need to stop hanging around Tokyo so much she claims i should get together with New York, who is a boy or Bialystok, this polish guy that New york is friends with. It's okay I'll do fine. Though I really need to stop tokyo talking about all her yaoi...*hugs back* thanks for the support though

London

**Hallo Blake!**

**Tak for agreeing. Hmm, not scary, per say, just interesting. Hehe, you never know, you might make a cute couple, but if you don't want to be with them then you just don't. Tokyo sounds like a very interesting person. You don't have to thank me, I'm more than happy to support my friends!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	118. Romania 18

That's good. I'm glad they've all been kind to you. If they weren't, I'd have to kill them. Atlantium sent me a letter too. I'm still working out the best way to reply to her. I agree, it is annoying. I mean if you're going to make a movie, put a storyline in there! Musicals are amazing. I love the songs can speak more than most of the spoken lines.  
You'd know more than me, so I believe you. Nonsense, there's no such thing as being too nice. Da, we are going to look interesting together. A vampire, a fairy princess, and Honolulu as an Island princess. I can't wait to see everyone's costumes! Wow, I don't get that often. Thank you.  
Good luck warning him! He never realizes he's doing it!  
I tried, but he refuses to tell me. Said something about waiting for Oslo's reply or something. Idk. I just hope I didn't do anything to upset him. I've hurt enough of my brothers without hurting him too. Well, that doesn't sound pleasant at all. Everyone needs some room to spread their wings, and you're no exception. Oh, you're older than her? That's wonderful, I've enjoyed being the oldest of my siblings.  
How was your lesson? Easy right? It's easier to do than it is to understand.  
Hm, Denmark, Christiania, and Sweden... terrify me based on those descriptions. Iceland and Finland sound pleasant though. Perhaps I'll stay near them and Norway a bit more.  
(Admin: *To Elleore's Admin* Hey hey Bambi, wanna collab on a fic about Ro having that awkward convo with Denmark?)

**Hej Mr. Romania~**

**That's very kind of you, but I hope you don't really mean you'd kill them. Violence is scary... Oh ja, she told me about that. I hope she wasn't too mean or anything. She can be rather... bold, and demanding. Ja, there's just so much more emotion in music, you can just feel it.**

**Tak. If you insist, then I'll stop protesting, hehe. Ja, we're going to be quite the group! I bet all our costumes will be amazing! You don't have to thank me, it's the truth.**

**Ja, I know, but I have to try! I want to see them happy together!**

**Oslo's reply? For what? Is that what's bothering him? I really don't think it's your fault. I can't imagine you hurting any of your brothers either, you're just so nice. Ja, that's how I feel and I try to tell them sometimes, but they always insist I'll end up getting myself hurt, maybe even worse than I have in the past. Ja, I am. Really, I'm just surprised you believe me. Everyone always thinks I'm younger than Søster. Sometimes I think she forgets she's the younger twin, too.**

**It was very easy, and very fun! I can't wait to show all the birds on my island! They'll think it's amazing!**

**Ja, they're definitely the scary ones.. Iceland and Finland will definitely be much easier to talk to. But don't worry too much, I'll be there to calm them down if they get too scary. At least, I hope I'll be able to...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(Admin: Yush, I'd love to! Heh, it'll be quite fun to write~)**


	119. Honolulu 6

Aloha! How are you? I was wondering if I could stay at your place for the weekend?*looks aways sheepishly* Halloween is scary and my family isn't helping with it, their actually making it worse! Hanging giant spiders and Tiki monsters! How mean could they get? So can I? Ple-e-e-ease?*puppy dog eyes, adorable levels are OVER 9000!*  
From your friend, 'Lulu-chan'

**Hallo Lulu-Chan!**

**Aww, of course you can stay with me! I'm sure Storebror Denmark won't mind at all! I know how you feel, I don't like scary things either, and living with someone who loves scary movies and owns a ton of axes doesn't exactly help.**

**Can't wait to have you over!**

**Elleore**


	120. Romania 19

Um... maybe. *Hides the cane with a hidden blade behind his back* I don't think it's scary, but then again, I think I may just be used to it. Da, let's just say I had to use an intimidation tactic on her. But she's unhurt. I don't know about her dreams though. I can be quite the nightmare fuel when I want to be. Music is amazing. I love listening to music whenever I can.  
Good. *ruffles your hair playfully* Kekeke, I kidnapped two princesses! Yay! Although I really only want to hang on to one. *smirks* I love dressing up so much! It's the best part of the holiday! If you say so.  
I do too! Norway has no freaking idea how may people want this for him!  
I set him up on a blog talking to Oslo and Reykjavik, so he's waiting to hear from them again. They're nice girls so I don't think they upset him. Um... about that, I may have hurt Moldova in the past... and Transylvania... don't judge me, I had too. But how can you learn if you can't make mistakes? That's how we all grow as countries and individuals. Of course I believe you, you've never lied to me before. Why on earth would you start now? Kekeke, she sounds rather precocious.  
See, I knew you'd get the hang of it. Nice job!  
Um... I don't know what to say now, because even with Norway on my side he can't handle three on his own.  
(Admin: Yay, we can write it over PM. I'll let you start.)

**Hej Mr. Romania,**

**What was that? Was that a cane? *tries to get a better look* Ja, I think you might be, but I'm definitely not. The only stuff I'm used to is really bad accidents. Oh my, well at least she's not physically hurt. But then again emotional and mental pain can be much worse.. I hope her nightmares aren't too bad, nightmares are the worst. Ja, music is wonderful. I need music to listen to every night so I can sleep well, especially if I've had a bad day.**

***blushes and smiles a little* I'm a very lucky princess to be kidnapped by such a cute theif, nej? I just love to dress up. I used to play dress up and tea party all the time, but I don't as much anymore 'cause Søster and Atlantium think it's really childish.**

**I know! I wish there was a way to get him to see it!**

**Oh really? That sounds fun. Ja, they're both really nice. I don't see them much, but they're fun to talk to when I can. O-Oh, I see. Don't worry, I won't judge you. I mean, how could I if I don't even know what happened? Besides, I'm much happier only thinking of you as a nice person. I know, I guess they just don't want me to grow up. Ja, that's true, I'm just so used to no one believing me when I say that, you know? Hmm, you could say that about Søster, hehe. She's very bold, to say the least.**

**Tak! It's all thanks to you! *hug***

**That's true... Well we should just hope for the best then, ja? *nervous laughter***

**(Admin: Kk! I'll get started as soon as possible!~)**


	121. Japan and China 7

Nah, I'm fine, but thanks for asking, aru.  
Arigatou, I'm rooking forward to meeting him. Oh, it's ok. Greece-san's cats are very friendly. They won't hurt you. Um... movie?  
Sort of, aru. But everyone is young compared to me (Except Turkey and Mongolia) so I'm not one to be passing judgement on that. I know America is two hundred something years old and still considered a young nation, so maybe, aru.  
Nii-san is an old man.  
So are you, aru!  
I know, and I accept that. Er, Elleore-chan are you alright? Your face is rather red.  
She's dating Romania now so of course it is. Keep up, aru. It's ok, I can feel your pain. I used to have so many little siblings living me with me until *looks at Japan* SOMEONE betrayed me and began trying to colonize them, aru. Then those westerners came everything got worse. I'm still mad at England for taking Hong kong away and getting me addicted to opium, aru.  
We argue about him ripping off my merchandise all the time.  
It's and original Chinese idea, aru!  
No, it isn't. Arigatou, I'm grad you think so.  
The hunting of giant panda's has become a real problem, aru. Even though it's illegal to hunt them, I still have a problem with poachers. There's also the problem of the babies being taken from the wild and sold on the black market for their pelt, aru. I'm doing everything I can, but there will always be criminals like that.  
As for me, my people... do NOT hunt whales in Australian waters. It's onry research.  
You a liar! I KNOW they hunt them and so does Australia, aru!  
-Japan and China.

**Hallo Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**Okay, if you say so.**

**No problem! They are? Maybe they won't hurt me then... Oh it's nothing much. It's just that before I was born this Danish director decided to use my island to film a movie where a lion killed two goats and a horse then two hunters killed the lion. In the end the movie got banned throughout most of Denmark.**

**Wow.. I'm not even close to being as old as Mr. America! I'm just so young...**

**Ja, I'm dating Mr. Romania *blushing a little more and smiling like an idiot* A-Anyway, I'm really sorry to hear about that. I've always had at least one of my siblings to take care of me, so I don't know what I'd do if I was all alone...**

**I see. *wags finger playfully* Hehe, it's not nice to steal ideas, Mr. China.**

***Frowns* That's so wrong. Animals should never be hunted for their pelts. I just wish people could all be good, you know?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	122. Atlantium 13

Hey,  
Hey it can be a good thing. I will hurt him for making you cry! I really don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment.  
Oh, you will get of your fear of fire in no time trust me... *smiles*  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa,**

**But I don't want you to hurt him... Hmm, I suppose it can be good or bad depending on the situation.**

**W-What?.. Why do I not feel good about that?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	123. London 10

Hey Mia.

hahaha don't thank me for it! So hows things with your family? Have to ask...britain's gone missing and valencia is acting suspicious...she has been trying magic lately hmm... Ah but you haven't been dragged to one of the meetings...and you're not a boy *laughs* I don't think so. Anyway tokyo told me today she made a mistake. Apparently Paris is friends with Bialystok's twin who is a boy...Bialystok is a girl called Klaudia...well I've never met them so oh well. *laughs* well tokyo can be interesting, hyper but interesting

London

**Hallo Blake!**

**My family has been well. But I'm worried about what's about to happen... He has? I haven't heard anything about this. And Valen-Chan hasn't written to me in awhile. She needs to be careful when it comes to magic, you know? Very bad things can happen...**

**Hehe, that's true. Oh really? I've never met them either, so I wouldn't know. Hehe, She sounds kinda like my søster.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	124. Essen 11

Hallo Elle!  
*laughs* ok! And thanks. I want to battle him again. Oh and belgium gave me these chocolates so want some? Nawww I think Sweden is cool! Why is everyone so scared of him though? Same with russia. He isn't all that bad...sometimes. Ah yeah denmark was good too ja. Well I suppose it depends on who he talks to y'know?  
Love

essen

**No problem! Hehe, Otta-Chan told me about you battling him before. Yes please, and tak!**

**Ja, Storebror Sweden is very cool, but I have to support Storbror Denmark first and foremost since he's my only bror I'm actually related to by blood. I think the reason people are afraid of Storebror Sweden is because he's so quiet, and it gives him and intimidating air. He's just not too good at socializing, that's all. But Mr. Russia... *shudder* So scary! Hmm, maybe.**

**Love**

**Elleore**


	125. Ottawa 15

Dear Elle  
Yeah it was fun to watch but i was quite worried, big brother reassured me though. He knows Prussia well so it was ok. Alright! I'll try and pronounce that - Oh and 'J'amie' is I like 'Je deteste' Is i hate and 'j'adore' is I love but its like I love maple syrup or something *blushes* I-I oh...well thats good then! I'll call sealand soon...If i get the courage to do for telling me though  
Love

Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!~**

**That's good. Mattie is a good bror, nej?**

**Cool! '****Jeg kan godt lide' is I like, 'jeg hader' is I hate, and 'jeg elsker' is I love, like 'I love birds' or 'I love Mr. Romania'.**

**Yay! Oh I hope you two get together! Tell me everything after you call him~~~**

**Love**

**Elleore**


	126. Vienna 12

Hallo.  
There are a lot of things in the world you do not need to know about, Elleore. Bad and good. Like Germany's por- N-never mind!  
I've never really met Denmark. Is he nice? I've heard he likes to drink beer... Is that true? I hope you guys are happy together too! It reminds me of Montreal and that girl he used to like... Annette, I think that was her name. I don't remember what happened to her. The last I heard of her, she had four children.  
Yeah... He hates them. He says he doesn't like the color and shape, or something like that. Quebec? What did he do to Montreal? Did he hurt him?!  
...A very handsome major tsundere.  
Liebe,  
Vienna

**Hallo Elisa-Chan!**

**Ja, it would seem so. Storebror Denmark goes out of his way to make sure I never learn too. Mr. Germany's what? I'm just gonna assume it's another thing I don't need to know...**

**Storebror Denmark is the best! He's really strong and funny and he has a huge ax. Plus he raised Søster and me mostly by himself, but the other Nordics did help. Ja, he drinks beer all the time, but he never lets me. Tak! Oh, maybe she's who he was talking about that day...**

**B-But, they're so pretty, especially the red ones, like the one in my hair. *Sigh* Oh well, I guess everyone's entitled to their own opinion.. According to Montreal, Quebec always tries to cut his ponytail off.**

**Hehe, Mr. England is very handsome, but not as handsome as Mr. Romania.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	127. Valencia 5

Hola Elle! Don't worry France isn't going to try to cut your hair - If he tries i have mi fratello (hehehe feli taught me that) to kick his butt *laughs*His parties are generally really fun...if doesn't get too drunk . cause thats just wierd! I think I saw at some parties too! I would absolutley love to have one of the folk dancing outfits! Your dress is almost done too, I just need to add a few finishing details and it'll be perfect! Si! Essen agreed too she says she's even better than Prussia hehehe. Of course he said that 'you're quite a sweet girl' and that you guys should talk more often then he got all flustered it was so cute. Yes Pol is amazing with hairstyles and clothes! He helped me make a dress for ottawa once she looked sooooo adorable! Of course it'd be your two crushes wouldn't it! Oh and if prussia came too *Blushes deeply*  
I think that it dates back to their pirate days or something like that. They were always fighting but I think Espana should grow his hair again! I know he does doesn't he? It gives me a chance to meet the other nations, Mr. Denmark is sweet most of the time from how i know him. Si, london is very sweet! Naww how did you break it anyway? and its amazing how she took the blame nations can be scary when you break something percious to them...like when i accidentaly broke wand...though he doesn't seem to like me much anyway...But its okay cause I have all the other nations! Baby swans how cutee! . Losta lovee and cookies hehehe Valen

**Hej Valen-Chan,**

**Omigosh! I'm sssssssssssooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo sorry I haven't replied to you! I just totally missed your letter! Sorry!**

**Oh good, I like my hair just the way it is. It sounds fun, but Storebror Denmark almost never lets me go to parties where there's alcohol. Okay! I'll get started right away! Yay! I can't wait to see it! Hehe, better than Mr. Prussia? That's quite a boast. Hehe, it sounds very cute, but I'm kinda over my crush on him since Mr. Romania and I are now together. Cool! Maybe he could make me a dress sometime too? Hehe, you really really like Mr. Prussia, ja?**

**Ooooh, I see. That's kinda like how Mr. England and Storebror Denmark still don't get along because of the whole viking invasions thing. Mr. Spain with long hair? That sounds odd. Ja, Storebror Denmark is just the best! Heheh, I was trying to imitate Storebror so I got his ax and tried to swing it, and it got stuck in a tree. When I tried to pull it out the blade just.. broke. Ja, Søster is really brave! Ja, Denmark was very upset, that's why I'm so shocked I didn't get in much trouble. I guess he knew it was an accident. Yup, you have all of us!**

**Ja, baby swans are just the cutest things ever!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	128. Montreal 9

Bonjour.  
...It's pretty hard to believe. Vienna isn't a very... open person.  
Interesting? How is it interesting? Je connais ce sentiment. Le Québec est comme ça parfois.  
Yeah, really. She's liked him for that long, though I don't know why. When were you born?  
Could be. Maybe he uses conditioner?  
Montreal

**Hej Montreal~**

**Really? I haven't noticed.**

**He just looks different. It's really cute. I've tried to get him to go the whole day with it down, but he always says no. ****Fra hvad du har fortalt mig, er jeg enig i.**

**That's a really long time. Love is a funny thing, nej? I was born in 1944, during WW2.**

**Probably. I use conditioner all the time.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	129. Prussia and Canada 5

Kese, we're back! We went on a mini-vacation to one of mein liebe's awesome provinces because Alantium is coming over on Halloween!  
Gil... h-hah, you like your birds too... I prefer a-animals that can't fly away... e-easyer to find if they get lost.  
kesese, since the awesome me is in the Halloween awesome spirit, what costume are you going to wear?  
A-and what's your favourite kind of candy?  
-With awesomeness, Prussia and Canada!

**Hej Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie!**

**Welcome back! Did you have fun? Atlantium told me about that. I hope you all have fun!**

**Ja, I just love birds! It's so cool watching them fly~ That makes sense. I just hope none of my birdies ever get lost.**

**I'm gonna be a fairy princess! And I'm going trick-or-treating with Mr. Romania and Honolulu. They're dressing as a vampire and island princess. I just can't wait til then so I can spend more time with Mr. Romania *blush* **

**My favorite candy is peeps 'cause they look like cute little birds! So what about you two? What will you dress as and what are your favorite candies?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	130. London 11

Hey Mia

Thats good but...what are you worried about? you can tell me *smiles*. Yeah...Valencia said she wrote back but you didn't oh and she wanted me to tell you 'hola elle!' *laughs* Yeah she does...wonder what she did though. Yeah, Tokyo is strange...she's dragging me out for a 'surprise' tomorrow and I honestly have no idea if i should be scared or not...though after last time I really should be afraid *laughs* I haven't met your sister but tell her I said hello. Oh and give my best regards to Norway. He'll know why *smiles*

London

**Hallo Blake~**

**Well, it's just that Mr. Romania is about to have to talk with all my brors about him dating me. I can only imagine how that will turn out... *shudder* I found her letter. I can't believe I lost it.. Hej Valen-Chan! I wonder too. Hmm...**

**A surprise? Like small puppies or ice cream? That'd be nice, you know. But if last time was bad, the I'd probably worry too... So what happened last time? Søster Christiania says hej back. She also said something about anarchy and Storebror's government being stupid.. *shrugs* I gave Storebror Norway your regards, and he just kinda almost smiled. Why?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	131. Essen 12

Really?! Oh Ja! She was there too! Hahaha she looked so worried! But bruder and I were just playing...until canada offered winner loads of pancakes. I love pancakes! Ja you have cool bruders! Ludwig is soooooo boorrriiinnggg! I talked to sweden n' finland yesterday but Finny got all wierd when Swe called him his wife again *laughs* they're entertaining! And russia? Oh you haven't seen him with belarus yet have you? *giggles* He owes me cause I hid him from her a couple of times so he can't hurt me. Russia isn't that bad if he can't hurt you  
Love

Essen

**Hallo Es-Chan!**

**Hehe, pancakes do sound like a really nice prize. Especially if Mattie is making them!**

**Tak, I just love them all! Aw, he's not boring per say, he's just a little too strict and formal. Hehe, ja Storebror always gets weird when Storebror Sweden calls him that. It's so funny to watch. I've seen them together a time or two. Miss Belarus is scarier than Mr. Russia *shudder* Mr. Russia could quite easily hurt me when my brors aren't looking, therefore I'm terrified.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	132. Ottawa 16

Salut Elle

Oui! he is the best brother ever! I love him very much! But brother america is really nice too - *nods* ok I will remember that! Ooooh! You and mr. Romania! So cute . I will don't worry. I'll go do it now!  
Love

Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!~**

**Hehe, I think my best bror is Storebror Denmark. He's the one who raised me, and he still sometimes reads to me and sings me to sleep when I ask.**

**Hehe, tak. I really like Mr. Romania~**

**Tak again!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	133. Valencia 6

Hola Elle!

Oh its okay! i've been kinda busy too y'know - I was desigining your outfit and mr. Romanias outfit. I managed to convince him to let me make one :D I like my hair the way it is too! All long and wavy! . Oh don't worry. I generally don't like the nations getting drunk so me Essen, London and Sealand just replace the drinks with these non-alchoholic things...apart from England's ones. He's funny when he's drunk. And nicer to France. Nawww really? SO CUTEE! I got roma to kiss Antonio earlier and tokyo got a nosebleed *laughs* she's straaannggeee. *nods* well not as much anymore, he looks better with mattie! Yeah i'll help pol and we'll make a dress for you! England is mean towards fun people. He called Poland wierd! Because he forgot to close the roof of this stadium when it was raining so people couldn't have a football match between England and Poland. Oh and Spain looks wonderful that hair and his pirate outfit! You should see him! Naww it's awesome! Oooooooooooh ok so thats how! *laughs* Your sister sounds nice :) Den is cool as well! And Glad I have friends like you *hugs*  
Yes! And baby turtles! I have a bambino totuga! His name es speedy! So cute 3  
Love

Valencia

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Yay! I'm forgiven! You're making him an outfit too? Cool!~ Hehe, I wish my hair could be wavy. It's just long, blonde, and straight. That's good. There's only one drunk person I can put up with and that's my Storebror Denmark. But Mr. England does sound rather interesting. Hehe, tak~ I heard about that kiss! I'm so happy! Tokyo sounds very interesting, ja? Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie are rather cute together when they write to me. Yay! Tak!**

**Hmm, Mr. England doesn't sound too nice. Maybe it's just his tsundere-ness? I wish I could've seen that, but that was waaaay before I was born. Ja, Søster is very nice, well to me anyway. Sometimes she can be very headstrong and opinionated, which is what I'm worrying about when it comes to Mr. Romania meeting her. Storebror Denmark is the best! Hehe, I love having you as a friend as well! You're so awesome to talk to! *hug***

**Awww! How cute! I have my little swan, Mr. Swan~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	134. Alaska 1

Dear Miss Elleore  
Hello! I'm Alaska. It's nice to meet you, or have we met before? Anyway, I'm one of Dad's-America's states, but I'm not close to them at all. It's quite lonely... So I though it would be fun to write to you. Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?  
Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Mr. America has really raised you and your siblings to be polite, you know? All of you have called me 'Miss' at least once, hehe. It's rather nice~**

**hmm, nej, I don't believe we've met before. But it's very nice to meet you now! Aw,I'm sorry to hear you're not close to your siblings! Well now you have me to talk to whenever, ja?**

**Well, my full name is Kongeriget Elleore, or Kingdom of Elleore in English. I was born in 1944, during WW2 as a joke to cheer up Storebror Denmark, but I don't really like to dwell on the joke part. Anyway, my island is only inhabited one week a year, and the rest of the year is our 51-week vacation, hehe. I have long-ish light blonde hair and blue eyes, and I look really young, like 12 years old, but I'm not actually that young. Hmm, I guess you could say I (and my twin søster) take after Storebror Denmark. I have a looooot of brors. There's Storebror Denmark (who raised Søster and me), Storebror Norway, Ice-Kun, Storebror Finland, and Storebror Sweden. I vacation a lot in Italy, so I consider the Italy brother's to be my brors too. I really love birds and my boyfriend, Mr. Romania *blush* Also, I'm really really afraid of fire, ever since this accident when I was little...**

**Oh my, I rambled quite a bit didn't I? Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And please tell me about yourself! I'd love to know about you!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	135. Romania 20

Um... ok you caught me. Da, it is a cane. One of my older ones from back when gentlemen carried canes as a symbol of status. *Twists the top and pulls out the blade* It also doubles a sword and sheath, mostly because those days used to be rather dangerous as well and it always paid to be prepared.  
I just hope you never have to get used to it the way I had too. It will mess with your mind, and I would hate for that to happen. Kekekekeke, I am the object of many's nightmares... and oddly enough a few nations wet dreams, which is disturbing. Even by my standards. I thought I was the only one who used music to calm down. Well, besides that douche Austria, but I swear he's in love with that freaking piano or something, because I swear playing that thing for that long can't be healthy.  
I'm the lucky one having kidnapped such a cute little princess. Hm, that's a shame. Nothing wrong with indulging in the past a little. I still have a few of my favorite books from when I was a kid and my old teddy bear in my closet.  
Da, well, Norway can be dense on these things. And Denmark even more so.  
They are. They remind me of little teenage versions of Iceland and Norway, only girls. Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful to think about. Awww, that's cute. They don't want their little girl to grow up. But at the same time they're going to have too. Well, I believe you, and I always will. Kekeke, she sounds like Atlantium.  
Nah, I just introduced you to the technique. The rest was all you.  
... I'm nervous.  
(Admin: Awesome sauce.)

**Hallo Mr. Romania~**

**Oh wow, those times were back before I was born, ja? *leans in closely to look at the cane and lightly touches it* I can see how this would come in handy during dangerous times. You'd have the element of surprise. I'm glad I didn't have to be around during those days, sounds just a little too violent for me. *accidentally cuts my finger on the blade*...owwie...**

**I hope that never happens either.. I don't think I'd be able to handle it like you. Hehe, you've never been in any of my nightmares. *turns bright red* W-Wet dreams? Th-That's very... interesting *nervous laugh* A-Anyway, ja, music is very good for calming down or being cheered up. Hehe, when I was little Storebror Denmark would always sing to me to cheer me up or get me to sleep, and he still does sometimes. He's not the best singer, but it's really nice, you know?**

**Ja, Mr. Austria needs to get out more often...**

***giggles* Perhaps we could agree that we're just very lucky people? That's how I feel, that's why my room is still covered in stuffed animals. Really you do? What kind of books are they? Hehe, I bet your teddy bear is cute~**

***sigh* Agreed. If this keeps up much longer they'll drive me crazy. I think Søster is about ready to just spell things out for them.**

**Hehe, they're very much like Storbror Norway and Ice-Kun. I t makes them easy to get along with for the most part. Okay, *hug* I'm sorry it got brought up. Exactly. I'd love to be able to grow up, but they're not ready whatsoever. They even put me in sweet lolita dresses (as Mr. Japan would call it) that make me look younger...Well, at least the dresses are cute, ja? Tak~ Haha, ja those two are quite alike, but you tried to tell them they'd probably deny it. **

***smiles* Nej, I had a wonderful teacher which helped me a lot, hehe.**

**Sowwy, but I'm almost-kinda sure everything will go nice. So, um, is there anyone I should meet or talk to? Like you brothers, or Mr. Bulgaria?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(Admin: Oh yesh~~~)**


	136. Vienna 13

*nods* The world is a very dangerous place, Elleore. Germany's thing? Yes... you don't need to know about that.  
Denmark has an axe? Never knew that. Good, you shouldn't be drinking beer yet. Maybe when you get older, I can share some Viennese beer with you. Everyone knows Viennese beer is the best in all of Austria.  
What?! Quebec tries to cut Montreal's ponytail off?! That's horrible! I will hunt down Quebec and make sure he gets a taste of his own medicine!  
Vienna  
((Admin: *To who ever Elleore's Admin is* I decided to jump on the letter bandwagon with Vienna yesterday. It looks like a fun bandwagon.))

**Hej Elisa-Chan!**

**That's what my siblings say. But sometimes I think the world couldn't be much more dangerous than living with a guy with an ax and an anarchist. Okay, I shall add that to the list of things I shouldn't know, hehe.**

**Ja, a huge ax! It's taller than me! That sounds nice, I just can't wait to get olde- *my laptop is taken***

**Yo, this is Denmark! Just wanted to let you know that my lillesøster is never growing up because I deem it so, therefore she'll never drink. Ever. However I'll be more than happy to drink some beer, haha. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Norge *leaves***

**Storebror... Sorry bout him, he's just a bit too protective...**

**O-Oh my, that's quite a scary threat.. You can be quite intimidating when you're mad, nej?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**(Admin: I saw, good luck and have fun! Ja, it's an uber fun bandwagon~)**


	137. Montreal 10

Bonjour, petite fille.  
Yeah, Vienna is not that... what do you call it? Overt. Did Canada and Prussia write to you? Did you say hi for me?  
Love is a very funny thing. Sometimes. WW2? That long ago?  
Quebec has been acting... strange lately. I don't know what's wrong with him. He keeps on muttering words, but I don't know what he's saying.  
Montreal

**Hej Montreal!**

**Hmm, I suppose I can see that. …...I knew I was forgetting something! Jeg er ked af! I'll be sure to next time I write to them! I promise!**

**Hehe, I really like funny loves, you just never know what will happen! Ja, it was quite a while ago, 68 years to be exact. But in retrospect, I'm still not very old at all compared to other nations, and I wasn't even active for the 6 years I was in a coma so I don't have a lot of experience like others.**

**That sounds very... unsettling. Atlantium told me she's been writing to him lately, maybe that's what it's about?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	138. London 12

hey mia

Ohh it'll go well *smiles* I'm sure norway will be okay about it, finalnd too...but denmark...hmm. Thats good maybe you could ask her? whenever I try she gets all stuttery and runs off...  
With her I'm pretty sure it's nothing to do with puppies...unless she tries to buy 50 and give them all to me...and last time? Well she decided it would be fun to take me to japan to suicide forest...with Valencia. Lets just say Valen got so scared she climbed up to the very top of a tree and tokyo scared half of the tourists there with what she was wearing...anyway! We have our queen but it's mostly the government that controls our country so we don't have much use for her...Ah it's hard to explain...he just has a prank-ish side to him and we usually target arthur so...yeah

London

**Hej Blake!**

**Oh, Storebror Norway already knows. I'm not too worried about him meeting Storebror Finland, or Ice-Kun. It's Storebror Denmark and Søster Christiania I'm worried about. And Storebror Sweden. Okay, I'll ask her. Maybe it's nothing too serious, ja?**

***Imagines being given 50 puppies* So much fur and barking... That sounds scary! I'd freak out if that happened to me! I have a king, but he really doesn't do anything. It must be nice to have a year-round government that does stuff. Søster is an anarchist community, and right now she's arguing all the time with Storebror's government... He does?! No way! I never knew!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	139. Essen 13

hallo Elle! Yep! We drew. I'd never let prussia win! No matter how awesome! Yeah and ottawa can make pancakes almost as good as matties!  
Nah, he's boring. That's why he hangs out with ita-chan! Naww I don't know why he should just accept it or do sommething crazy to make him stop *laughs* thats what i did to stop prussia calling me 'little'. Hell yeah belarus is scarier! She creeps me out soo much. Yeah so russia can't hurt me anymore *smiles*don't be terrified as long as i'm there he has no right  
Love & awesomeness Essen

**Goddag Es-Chan!**

**Hehe, you must be very strong to have gotten a draw with Gil Nii-Chan, ja? Wow, really? Otta-Chan must be a really good cook then!**

**Hehe, I think he kinda likes Big Brother Italy. Hmm, I don't think he'll actually try to get him stop. They are one odd couple, nej? Hehe, what did you do? I don't think anything I'd do could ever get my brors to stop treating like I'm little. Exactly! I always get so worried when Søster talks to Mr. Russia 'cause Miss Belarus gives her death glares, but Søster just ignores it! I wish I was brave like her... Hehe, tak. Just hearing that makes me feel safer already.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	140. Ottawa 17

Salut Elle  
Yeah mattie raised me and helped me yesterday when papa didn't notice me...we made pancakes too! *giggles* and apparantley prussia and essen are pokemon now. He always cheers me up! Oui I can tell you do. I really hope things work out between you two. Oh and I called sea-kun and...*blushes* h-he wanted to hang out with me...s-s-so we're going to hang out soon...*smiles*  
Love

Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Aww, how nice of him! Pancakes sound really good right now. Hehe, really? What kind of pokemon are they? Tak, I hope things work with us, too. You are?! Yay! *happy dance* Oh that's just so awesome! I hope you two have tons of fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	141. Prussia and Canada 6

The awesome me doesn't like peeps because it looks like you're eating Gilbird *crosses arms*  
Gil, y-you know no one would ever eat Gilbird... and the things are ducks a-anyways, so they're not Gilbird.  
We're gonna have tons of awesome fun! We're taking Alantium to a haunted house and we're bringing New Prussia with us because I think they like each other *smirks epically*  
...W-well, sad as it is I really don't have to dress up... I'm the 'Invisible Man'  
Hm... we're gonna get you a costume this year Birdie, because we're not leaving your awesome country this time! The awesome me loves the reeses cups things. I am awesomely putting on my old armour and going as a Teutonic Knight! Kesese- I'll have a fake sword, of course... Birdie wouldnt let me bring my real one  
U-um... as long as it's chocolate I really d-don't care... and what do you think I should be?  
-With love, Prussia and Canada!

**Goddag Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie!**

**O-Oh my, I never thought of it like that! I always just thought they were really cute! I don't want it to look like I'm eating Gilbird! *anime tears***

**That sounds really fun! They do?! Awesome! I'm so happy for her!**

**Aw, you're not that invisible Mattie!**

**Reese's Cups are so yummy! Wow, your costume sounds really cool! It's probably for the best you won't have a real sword. We wouldn't want anyone accidentally getting hurt, ja?**

**Chocolates are very good. Hmm, ooh! You could be a bird! Or a zombie, or a ninja, or a ton of other stuff! There's so many possibilities!**

**Oh, by the way, Montreal and Ottawa wanted me to tell you they say hi!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	142. Valencia 7

Hey Elle! *laughs* Si and si! I've finished yours almost done 's. I think your hair is awesome! I don't like my hair.*frowns lightly* oh? Whats denmark like when he's drunk then? *smiles* Sii! iggy is funny when he's drunk! hehehe it was soooooooo cutee! . tokyo is interesting - strange but interesting. They are but ottawa was scared that her bro was forgetting her...like her papa did...Anyway yeah I suppose though i'm not sure if it is but maybe *smiles happily* Yeah...but I have pictures :D and ita-chan sketched him! Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine, most people like mr. Romania! Naww and gracias! *hugs back* Si he is adorable Love Valencia

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Yay! Tak! I can't wait to see it! Aww, tak, but why don't you like your hair? I think it's very pretty. Storebror Denmark actually doesn't get drunk often, but when he does he gets louder than usual and really obnoxious. When he eventually passes out, Søster and I put him to bed, then we try to make sure it's really quiet in the morning 'cause he'll have a hangover.**

**Speaking of Mr. England, have you seen him lately? Oh, and London was wondering why you're acting weird lately.**

**I wish I could've seen it! I'm sure Mattie would never forget Otta-Chan. Really? Her dad did? That's so sad! I wanna see a picture! Pretty Please! I hope it goes well. Like you said, most people like Mr. Romania, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	143. Alaska 2

Dear Miss Elleore  
Really? That's surprising. I don't think Dad, America, had anything to do with it though. It's alright if you rambled, it's nice to hear so much about you. Is it nice having such a long vacation? It sounds like you have a big family too. Mine is big, but it's also crazy... Hm, you want to know about me? Well, Russia is my father, so I was under his care until he sold me to America. I still didn't become a state right away, but I did eventually. Actually I'm the largest state! I'm also the fourty ninth state. I like Huskies, and moose, oh, and salmon. It tastes really good. Would you like some?  
Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Really? So how are you all so polite then?**

**Oh, good. I was worried I might bore you. Ja, having a long vacation is really nice, but at the same time I feel a little empty inside being away from my island. Hehe, my family is huge, especially if you count everyone that I consider part of my extended family. You have 49 siblings, right? That is a huge family. Hehe, don't worry, my family is a ittle crazy too.**

**Aw, why would Mr. Russia sell you? It must be cool being the largest state! I'm just a tiny island, so I can only imagine how cool that is. I'd love some! Salmon is so yummy!~ **

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	144. Espania 1

Hola! How are you? Mi hermano says hi!

**Hallo Espania!**

**I'm doing very well, tak for asking! So how are you doing? Who's your brother? Tell him I said hi back!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	145. Pangea 1

Hi sweetie its pangea! I miss you and big brother denmark! How are you I haven't seen you in like, forever! (Poland moment) tell all the nordic boys pangea says hi and misses them!

With love, hugs, and STRAWBERRIES!

Mommy Pangea

**P-Pangea?**

**Y-You're my mommy? I've never met you before! This is amazing! I've always wanted to meet my momma! I'm doing very well, so are all my brors. I'll be sure to tell them you wrote to me!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	146. Pangea 2

Well you really haven't met me before is because I stay hidden from the countries so they will never actually know who I am so you probably have met me before you just probably don't remember. When you were a little younger you may have met a lady by the name of Anastasia or crystal. Crystal is me And Anastasia is the earth. I'm kinda stuck in 2P! Land with your obnoxious uncle Rizzo my twin brother. So tell all the countries your not crazy and pangea really is talking to you. Go to the world meeting tomorrow and give them mah letters! (I kinda read everyone's minds and they kinda thought you were crazy...)

So, hasta la pasta for now

Mommy pangea

**Hej Mommy!**

**Ooooooh, I see! Hmm... Oh ja! I did meet someone named Crystal once! So that was you?! That's soooooooo cool!**

***Shudder* From what I've heard, the 2p world is really scary... Are you okay there? Are the countries there nice to you? I have an uncle? What's he like? Gosh, I just have so many questions.**

**Ja, my brors did think I was a little crazy when I told them... Storebror Denmark did the whole awkward laugh and pat on the head thing he does when I start talking about stuff he thinks is crazy. If Storebror lets me go to the meeting I will, promise!**

**Write back soon Mommy!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	147. Prussia and Canada 7

B-bonjour to Montreal e-et Ottawa! Um... Gil's out with his friends right now, s-so it's just me this time. But we did read your reply b-before he left! He says I sh-should dress up as Gilbird... w-which I wouldn't mind, b-but we're going t-to have to home-make my costume, heh. I-I guess I'm just invisible to major countries... e-except for Romano and Liechtenstein a-and Ukraine. I-I read some of the letters Alantium sent back to New Prussia, a-and it looks like they're getting off t-to a good start... Gil is s-so happy *smiles*. P-please don't... a-anime cry! G-Gil said to tell you *pat pat* 'It's okay fraulein, the awesome me forgives you! Gilbird does too!' S-so, I guess Gil's okay w-with you again... m-my question for you is, w-what scares y-you?  
-Avec amour, Canada and (sort of... eh) Prussia!

**Hallo Mattie (and, in a sense, Gil Nii-Chan)!**

**Oh, so that's where Storebror Denmark went? *pouts* He could've at least left a note, and maybe made lunch before he left. Oh well, at least he's having fun with his friends.**

**Ja, you should be Gilbird! It'd be soooooooo cute! If you'd like, I could try to help you make your costume! Aw..That's sad... I'm not exactly invisible, I'm just very unknown, so I suppose I kinda understand how you feel, just on a smaller scale. Yay! I hope they get together! *wipes away any remaining tears* Yay! Tak, Gil Nii-Chan!**

**Fire. Fire is the scariest thing. I've been terrified ever since what happened when I was little...*shudder***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	148. London 13

hey mia

Well Denmark might not be that bad but i don't know christiana so who knows? Sweden is ok...I'm sure it'll be fine. Yeah hopefully *laughs*  
Puppies? Naww that would be so cute! I'm used to it with my crazy friends...paris *shudders* Yeah our queen had her diamond jubelee recently. Everybody was so busy...  
Yeah he does! I wasn't expecting it either but when he replaced england's magic book with a 'cooking for idiots' book, we started pranking him together *laughs*

London

**Goddag Blake! **

**Nej, I just feel like they'll both be bad. It'll be embarrassing... I hope you're right about Storebror Sweden. Ja *laughs as well***

**I'm not really used to being around puppies, only little birds. Hehe, my friends aren't quite that crazy, just a little out there. Maybe Mr. Romania would be considered crazy, but I think he's perfect the way he is. I heard about that! I got to see a bit of it on the television. I wish I could've went and saw it in person. Plus I've always wanted to meet Princess Kate. She's so pretty and graceful and everything a princess should be~**

**That's amazing! I'll definitely have to keep an eye out for your pranks whenever I get to go to magic club!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	149. Essen 14

Hallo elle!

Nah we were just tired! And wanted pancakess! Yeah ottawa is a awesome cook! Of course he does! I think it's sick...in a good way *laughs* Oh me? I burnt all of gilberts clothes and replaced them with pink dresses...then wrote on his wall 'who's a little girl now?' I also convinced West to lock his wardrobe. So he had to wear a pink dress, for the rest of the day. Never called me little again. I do too. Though she is creepy as hell I learned to ignore her. And I know mein bruders would save me anyway! *laughs* thats good

Love &awesomeness

Essen

**Hallo Es-Chan!**

**Haha, okay then. I'll have to ask her if she'd mind making me pancakes sometime.**

**Hehe, maybe they'll get together soon! *laughs* That's so funny! I can just imagine the look on Gil Nii-Chan's face! I wish I could do something like that, but I don't think I ever could. Hehe, ja my brors, and Mr. Romania, would protect me as well. They're the best family and boyfriend I could ever have.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	150. Ottawa 18

Salut Elle-chan  
Oui! he is very nice! We made pancakes afterwards. *giggles* oh and me and frere haven't thought of what pokemon they'd be just that they're the 'wild essen' and the 'wild prussia' and that the only way to capture them is with pancakes! *laughs* Thanks and hopefully he'll like me...if mattie will let him *smiles*  
Love Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, that sounds so fun! Say, would you mind letting me try your pancakes sometime? I bet they taste awesome! Hehe, that's cool. If I were a pokemon, I think I'd be a ducklett, torchic, or eevee. I really like eevees~ I think Mattie will be perfectly okay with it! Mattie is really nice after all, nej?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	151. Valencia 8

Hola Elle!  
hehehe you'll see it soon si? because it's soo wavy! And it looks so much like espanias! Not that that's bad it's just i look so much like brother *laughs* though a girl...and with better dress sense. Oh well that doesn't sound at all like england! He starts dancing and saying random things to France. Then he pretends to be a waiter, it's rather funny! Oh m-mr. England...n-nn-no why would yo-you ask that?! I haven't seen him! No way! nu-uh! He definatley isn't at my house *looks around* I w-wasn't acting wierd anyway! .  
Si her dad dd. It was really bad seeing her cry too. Though she didn't let me hug her cause she ran to her 'frere'. Ok I'll show you a picture soon kay? - and si! they do!  
Love  
Valen

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Okay, I can't wait! Aw, but wavy hair is very pretty, ja? Hehe, Søster and I look a lot like Storebror Denmark as well. Our hair is all the same color and so are our eyes. Whenever Storebror doesn't have his hair spiked up we look even more alike! Oh wow, haha, I think I'd like to see that.**

**U-Um.. Are you okay? You're acting all panicky over this...**

**Aw, how sad! Poor Otta-Chan! Okay!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	152. Israel 4

Hy Ellore,  
Oh, well you see we get into fights a lot. We have a lot of... disagreements on certain things. Yes America truly can bring anyone's spirt up. It certainly explains why your brother and America are such great friends.  
Yeah I could spend hours bird watching. Your welcome!  
Love,

Israel

**Hej Israel!**

**Oooh. That sounds kinda like Søster and Storebror Denmark sometimes.I hate when they fight... Anyway, ja, Storebror and Mr. America are very good friends, but I don't really get to speak to Mr. America much.**

**Me too! So what's your favorite bird? Mine is the mute swan~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	153. Alaska 3

Dear Miss Elleore  
I don't know... Maybe it comes from our other fathers and siblings and whatnot. (Or we just teach ourselves.) Oh yeah, do you get homesick a lot? It must be hard if you're away all that time. Yes, I have fourty-nine siblings. Maybe being crazy is just part of being a country. Or state. Or micronation. Or um... isn't there a sea-fort or something? I don't know why he sold me... I guess it was his boss or something. It is cool being the largest state. Except when people think of big, they always think of Texas... I'll try and send you some salmon then. :)  
Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Hmm, maybe. Believe it or not, it was Storebror Denmark who taught me manners. He said Søster and I should be good little ladies, hehe.**

**Ja, I'm homesick all the time, but I try not to show it. Storebror's house may be my home for most of the year, but my island is my true home. Still, I suppose it makes it all that much better when I do get to go home for Elleuge. I'll definitely never take it for granted.**

**It might be, hehe. Even I can be a little crazy sometimes. Sea fort? Oh, you must mean Sea-Kun! Ja, his land is a sea fort! How cool is that?**

**His boss? That wasn't very nice of , when I think big, I think of Mr. Russia, since he's the largest country.**

**Yay!~ Tak tak tak!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	154. Romania 21

Da, it was quite a time before you were born. This one is my personal favorite. I used this one more than any of my others. Perhaps it might be just a touch too violent for you. It was quite a tumultuous time period. *Covers nose and mouth* S-sorry, can you cover that please? If I smell that I might lose control.  
Like me? I'm cracked in the head and I know it. I'm not ashamed of it though. I enjoy every moment. What was with the laugh? Don't tell I've been in your wet dreams. *Teasing* Whoops, I probably shouldn't have said that if Denmark is lurking by your laptop. I like music a lot. It's amazing. I sing sometimes, but only where I know no one will hear me. I'm not exactly good at it. Aww, that's so sweet. It must be nice to have an older brother. I'm the oldest of all my siblings, so I don't know what it's like from a younger sibling's viewpoint.  
And fast, because I swear he's getting off to that piano or something. Hm, I bet he makes love to that crazy thing every time he plays it. Kekekekeke.  
I'll agree to that. We are very lucky. *hugs you* Te iubesc, draga. Aww, your room sounds so cute. Hm, really old ones. Like when books first came around. But they're mostly picture books about various magical creatures. He is, but he's very old. That's why he lives in my closet now. He's getting to delicate for me to keep out. It's kind of sad that I can't pick him up, but at least I can look at him.  
It's not so much Norway that needs it spelled out as it is Denmark. No offense to him, but Norway is getting really fed up with waiting around for him to catch on, but refuses to spell it out for him. Something about not wanting to look like some lovestruck teenage girl. Stubborn.  
Kekeke, I've noticed Bucharest is alot like me too. I wonder if it's like that for all capitols. It's ok, its over and done with now so time to move on, da? Hm, Norway mentioned having a fight with Denmark over treating you more your age. Norway got frustrated in the end and slapped Denmark so hard he knocked him over. Me and England were really surprised to hear that. Well, your dresses are very cute. Probably.  
Oh, hardly. You goof ball. *Ruffles your hair*  
Nah, my brother's don't give two shits what I do. Bulgaria doesn't care either, so we're good on my end.

**Hej Mr. Romania~**

**It's a very pretty cane. Despite the violence, I think I'd like to see that time period, if only for curiosity's sake. Hehe, besides, I know you'd protect me during those times. *Quickly gets a band-aid and covers up her cut* I-I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes...**

**Ja, you're a little crazy, but so are a lot of nations. And you still keep going on with your life. I wouldn't be able to. *Turns a million shades of red* W-What? Of c-course not, d-don't be silly! *more nervous laughter* Don't worry, Storebror is hanging out with Gil Nii-Chan and Mr. America right now. Aw, I bet you're not that bad. Maybe you would sing for me someday? At least once? I'd love to hear it. Ja, it's very nice having a storebror. He did his best raising Søster and me, you know? I can always count on him to take care of me and almost always have time for me. If I'm sad he'll give me a hug or do something silly to cheer me up. Sometimes he'll take me out for ice cream or to go to a movie just because he feels like it, and I can always count on him if someone's being mean to me. Sometimes I wonder if he's still trying to make up for what happened in the past, but I think he's probably the way he is just because he likes being a storebror.**

***Bright red* Th-That's a very funny thing to say, ja?..Heh...**

***hugs back* ****Jeg elsker også dig, Mr. Romania. Hehe, tak. I really like my room. It's light blue with white furniture. Almost all my stuffed animals are on my bed, but there's a few on some shelves along with some of my keepsakes from over the years. Wow, those are really old books. Aw, you can't hold him anymore? That's so sad.. Could I maybe look at him sometime, and the books too? ****And if you like I could show you my room and my stuffed animals one day.**

***Sigh* maybe we should just get them together one day and force them to finally speak what's on their minds. That would probably solve this...**

***Shrugs* I wouldn't really know, my capital isn't personified. Well, as far as I know it isn't. Ja, that sounds good. Oh ja, I remember that.. S****ø****ster and I just kinda stayed out of the way til Storebror Norway left, then we tried to cheer up Storebror Denmark for the rest of the day, which didn't work at all. We were all so shocked Storebror Norway actually did that... Ja, the dresses are really cute, but sometimes I just feel like a baby doll in them.**

***giggles* Oh, I'm a goof ball? And here I always thought I was just a little air-headed at times, hehe.**

**Oh, okay then. Still, I think I'd like to meet them, just because they're your family and friend, that is, if you don't mind.**

**Al min kærlighed,**

**Elleore**


	155. Japan and China 8

Dear Elleore-chan,  
Hai, Greece-san's cats are quite tame. They wouldn't hurt a fly. Wow, it sounds rike an... interesting sort of movie.  
You are young, aru, but enjoy it while you can. I'd give anything to be young again. I think the world has changed too much in 4,000 years, aru. Things should just go back to how they used to be. It's not easy being alone, but you get used to it after a while, aru. Besides, I'm not completely alone, I still have panda.  
Hai, you're right. It isn't.  
It's an original Chinese idea, aru!  
No, it isn't.  
Yes it is, aru!  
Ugh, I give up.  
Ha! I do too, aru. I don't know what I'd do if my panda's went extinct.  
-Japan and China.

**Hallo Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**That's relieving to hear. Still, I think I might keep my distance, just in case. *Shrugs* I wouldn't really know, Storebror never let me see it. I just know the cat family hates me for it.**

**The world has changed quite a bit, hasn't it? I remember when there weren't any phones or internet or anything like that, now people are practically dependent on it. Pretty crazy, ja? I wouldn't exactly want things to go back to the way it was, I just wish people would cut back. Nej, I don't think I could ever be alone. I was alone with no one but the birds on my island til Storebror found me, now I couldn't imagine not seeing him and Søster every day..**

**O-Oh dear.. perhaps we should move to a happier topic, ja?**

**That would be terrible! Pandas are sooooo cute! If my birds went extinct I think I'd just curl up in a ball and die...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	156. Pangea 3

Hi I'm back!

All the people in 2P! Land are nice to me because if they're not they get a punisment. (I can't tell you what that is your too young to know) your uncle rizzo is the most annoying brother ever and he is kinda insane if you know what I mean...  
2P! Land isn't that scary if you watch movies that are scary (please don't watch horror movies I don't want you to have nightmares)

So I gotta go write back

Mommy Pangea

**Hej Mommy Pangea!**

**Oh that's good. I'd be sad if they were mean. P-Punishment?.. I don't think I want to know... Aw, surely he can't be that bad. Insane? Like weird insane or just plain crazy insane?**

**Well, I don't watch scary movies, so I suppose the 2P world would be quite scary...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	157. Atlantium 14

Hi Mia,  
Fine... I won't hurt him... Oh? Alright then I'll keep that in mind.  
Oh come on you can trust me how long have we known each other? A long time? Trust me ok?  
Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Tak! By the way, he showed me the letter you sent him. You poured my glitter all over him? Not nice... Okay then.**

**Uh... O-Okay?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	158. Prussia and Canada 8

Gil's still out, and I-I'm pretty tired, so I guess I'll make this short. W-what happened when you were little, i-if you don't mind me asking? Maybe talking about it w-will make it feel better? Oui, I hope they get together... it would be r-really good for Terry (New Prussia) b-because then he won't be lonely.I-I guess I'm being Gilbird then... if you want y-you can help...hah, th-that's going to be fun *smiles and yawns, jumps when he feels his phone vibrate* O-oh... Gil says he should be back tomorrow, s-so I'm just going to bed. Bon nuit, e-et Gil says Denmark says sorry...  
-With love and tiredness, Canada (and Prussia... sort of...)!

**Hej Mattie (and sorta Gil Nii-Chan)!**

**Oh my, are you getting enough sleep Mattie? Sleep is very important, you know. You can get sick if you don't get enough rest.**

**Well, I suppose I don't mind telling you.. When I was little my people wanted to build a castle on my island. Since very rare birds fly by my island, Storebror Denmark's government said my people couldn't do that because it would alter the environment too much, so Storebror burned down the castle. The thing is I had been playing inside the castle when it was set on fire and Storebror didn't know. Thankfully he figured out where I was and got me out, but not before I got really badly burned all over my back and part of my arms and legs. My injuries, along with my people's disheartened feelings over the event, put me in a coma for about six years. It was like I didn't even exist anymore. My injuries healed (all I have left is this bad scar on my lower back), but I didn't wake up until my people became interested in me again. When I woke up, Storebror was right there, and he's never left me on my own for too long ever since. And that's why I'm afraid of fire. I hope I didn't bore you with the story..**

**Ja, and maybe Alyssa will soften up a bit, hehe!**

**Yay! I can't wait to help! Hehe, It'll be super fun!**

**Aw, it's okay Storebror! You know I can't stay mad at you for wanting to hang out with your friends. Now please get some sleep mattie, I'd hate for you to get sick or anything!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	159. London 14

Hey mia!  
Don't be too sure. And they're family so don't be embarrased. I am. Probably cause Iggy has a soft spot for them *laughs* Yeah my friends are crazy...but fun. Nah I don't think he is crazy, I mean he is completley sane compared to England when he's doing magic. Yeah she's ok. She is really nice too. Maybe I could take you to see princess kate one day? Yeah she is pretty princess like  
Yup it is. Though England gave the book to america...he didn't realise america cooks better than him. You sure will  
London

**Hallo Blake!**

**I'll try to keep my hopes up. I just really really want them to be nice to Mr. Romania.**

**Aww, he does? How sweet! Hehehe, Mr. England did get a little crazy when I went to magic club one time. I figured he was just trying to be showy. *Gasp* Really?! You'd take me to see her?! *glomp* Tak tak tak tak tak tak!**

**haha, Mr. England just doesn't get cut any slack when it comes to his cooking, nej? But I can't really say anything, I can't cook either.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	160. Essen 15

Hey Elle

Ja you will! I don't think she'll mind! They shoullddd! As france says 'Oh ze sexuall tension! Mon dieu' *laughs* Yup! And East tried not to be seen in public...too bad West dragged him out to chruch... I love mein bruders even if they can be ,boring and annoying. They're nice. And awesome!

Love Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Yay! Pancakes!**

**Haha, I think that sums it up about right. He dragged him to church?! Hahahaha, that's so evil! Hehe, my brors are just all over the place with how they act. They always keep me wondering what will happen next!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	161. Ottawa 19

Salut Elle!  
Ouiii! It was! We were watching hockey not too long ago! Our fave team won too! Oui sure! I'll make you pancakes! I don't know what pokemon I'd be...honestly...hmmmmm. Oh and frere said yes! Sea-kun is also going trick or treating with us! - oui mattie is very nice  
Love Ottawa

**Goddag Otta-Chan!**

**What's hockey like? I've never really watched it. Yay, Pancakes! I can't wait!~ Hmm, I bet it'd be something adorable! Yay! Oh, I hope you guys have a ton of fun! I'm sure Mr. Romania and Honolulu and I will, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	162. Valencia 9

Hola Elle!

Si I guess it is *laughs and eats churro*...want one? Naww crazy hair too? I love denmark's hair! It's awesome! Si you really should!  
Y-yeah I'm fine *sighs* oh elle! I don't know what to do! I was practising magic and it was going well but then England burst in yelling for spain. I got all startled and turned him into a cute kitty! . I don't want to turn him back cause he'll yell at me but he is so cute as a cat. But if I tell London he might get mad...*gasps* oh...so now you know...

Si but ottawa is okay now and yup!

Love

Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Ja, please and tak! Hehe, I love churros. Hehe Storebror's hair is really cool. The only time my hair could even be somewhat like his is in the morning when it's unruly and sticking out everywhere, then I fix it and it's back to normal. Okay, maybe I'll convince Storebror to let me come to a party someday.**

**Mr. England's a kitty?! U-Um, you may want to turn him back soon. After all, if you wait he'll just get madder, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	163. Romania 22

Kekekekeke, I'd protect you no matter what, whenever, wherever. It's ok, Moldova is clumsy too, so I'm used to it.

I think you would. The trick is finding something to live for. For me, it was my people, who needed me so badly. (I didn't know you at the time.) Hmm, the way you're stuttering is telling me differently. You are have naughty dreams about me, aren't you? Ok, good. No Denmark to read my rather snarky comments. Well... maybe. We'll see how things go with Denmark and Christiana first. Hm, I can't say I can relate. It's quite different being an older brother. It's alot of work raising siblings. You need to be patient so their antics don't get you angry, and you need to learn alot of skills really fast otherwise no one eats or someone will get spoiled or deprived. It's also hard giving more than one equal attention. Especially when they're both calling you at the same time. It's also pretty hard keeping the stress of the day from influencing how you treat them. You also need to get strong fast, otherwise other nations will take them out from underneath you, and you're looked down because you couldn't protect them. But in the end it's worth it just to see their smiling faces. Quite a different viewpoint, being an older sibling.

I think it's true. Did my comment embarrass you? Sorry.

Aww, that's so cute. My room has stone walls with a few tapestries hanging on the walls along with a few pictures and paintings over the years. My desk is across from my bed and my dresser by my closet. Both are covered in stuff. I haven't cleaned out my room in a while. Even my bookcase is covered in crap. Sure you can look at the books. Those are still useable. *Hands you a few books* Just be careful turning the pages. They're a bit delicate. Sure you can look at him. I don't mind. I just can't move him from the shelf. It makes me a little sad, but meh. He's still there so I don't mind it too much. Sure, I'd love to see your room one day, it sounds adorable.

You really think Norway, Lukas stubborn-as-hell, never-speaks-his-mind, Bondevik is really going to be that open with Denmark? If anything he'd probably just punch him like he always does and say, 'stop being and idiot, anko.'

If it was, you'd know. They follow you persistently when they're first born until you acknowledge them and give them some instruction. Mine actually wasn't personified until after the first World war after I got back on my feet again. Bucharest was sooooooooo cute! Norway is just full of surprises. It's easy to forget sometimes that he's still a very strong country and is still a force to be reckoned with. Denmark got reminded the hard way by getting on Norway's nerves to his breaking point. I think porcelain dolls are really very beautiful.

Kekekekeke, nope. You're a goof ball. *Tickles you*

Meh, if you want too. I'll introduce you to them after I get things cleared up on your side of the family.

Esti respiratia mea, viata mea, si totul care conteaza.

**Hallo Mr. Romania!**

**Hehe, I believe you, you're very kind like that. Really? It's nice to know I'm not the only clumsy person you know, hehe, but I'll try to be a little more careful in the future anyway.**

**Finding something to live for? Hmm, I think I'd live for my people and family and you, but it'd still be hard because I know I'm not all that necessary, you know? I haven't been needed since I was little. *blushes* I-It was only one t-time! *covers mouth when I realize what I said* I-I didn't mean it! A-Anyway, maybe is better than no, ja? I just really wanna hear you sing at least once. Wow, it sounds so hard being an older sibling... I really need to go give Storebror a hug and tell him how wonderful he is for taking care of me and Søster. **

**N-Nej, it just threw me off a bit.**

**Hehe, tak. I really love my room. Yours sounds very castle-like, which is really cool. If you ever want to clean out room I'd be more than happy to help you. *carefully looks through a book* Wow, these pictures are so pretty! I can't wait to see him! Yay! I'll make sure my room is all clean and pretty when you come over!**

***Sigh* I know he won't, but I can dream, can't I? Why do my brors have to make things so complicated sometimes?...**

**Oh my, I wouldn't know what to do if my capital got personified then. I'm not very good at giving instructions or anything. But it would be cool to see a mini-me walking around, hehe. That's very true. Storebror Norway is just so calm and quiet that it's hard for me to believe my brors when they tell me about how strong he was in the past, and then I forget about how strong he still is. *smiles a bit* Tak, a lot of people think porcelain dolls are creepy or weird, so it's nice that you don't think so.**

***giggles* hehehehehehe, stop it!~ *tickles you back***

**Okay, tak. So anything I should keep in mind when I meet them?**

*******Blushes a little***** ****Du ved, jeg tænker på dig hele tiden, og jeg kan ikke hjælpe, men falder mere forelsket i dig.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	164. Japan and China 9

Dear Elleore-chan,

There's no need. I assure you that Greece-san's cats won't hurt you.

Japan and Greece, aru, sitting in a tree...

*Blushes* Nii-san, stop it! It's not rike that!

Riiiiiiigghhht, aru. Whatever you say. *Coughhe'slyingcough*

Chuugoku, enough.

Rude, aru!

Anyway, I think the cats may be overreacting. I did some research and weren't you not even around when it was filmed?

Ah, those were the days, aru. I still remember the day Rome came to my land for the first time. He was quite the charmer, aru. It was rather funny though, when we first met, he mistook me for a woman. In the end we both laughed it off as a misunderstanding, aru. Not long after I found Japan for the first time all alone in the woods. Aiyaa, he was so cute. Now THOSE were good times, aru!

Now you got him ranting.

Hey, you respect your elders, aru! Hm, I suppose loneliness is harder for the younger nations. You are used to years of solitary life like the older nations, aru.

I think it might be that you are just jaded.

Rude again, aru! No respect nowadays! It's even worse with the Korea twins and Hong Kong!

But Chuugoku, didn't everyone disown North Korea?

He deserved it, aru!

Right... of course.

I think I'd be just as upset if all of my panda's died. They're very important to me.

Oh, and happy Halloween Elleore-chan. I know it's stirr early, but I'm going to be busy with Italy-kun and Germany-san that day.

And I think I might end up with the allies for Halloween again if one of my siblings don't grab me first, aru.

-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**You promise they won't? Hehe, so you like Mr. Greece? How cute! Ja, I wasn't even born yet. They just immediately associate me with what happened because it's my island, and since I love birds they like me even less! It's not fair at all!**

**Rome is Big Brother Italy and Big Brother Romano's Grandfather, ja? Big Brother Italy talks about him quite a bit. Aww, I bet Nihon-San was adorable as a kid! Hmm, maybe it is harder for younger nations? *shrugs***

**North Korea? I saw him once when Storebror Denmark let me go to a world meeting. Storebror wouldn't let me go near him and said I should just avoid him. Based on what I've heard about him, I can't really blame Storebror.**

**My birds are important to me as well. After all, they watch the island while I'm not there and make sure everything is okay.**

**Happy early Halloween back! So what will you be doing with Big Brother Italy and Mr. Germany, Nihon-San? How about you if you hang out with the allies or your siblings, Mr. China? I'm going trick-or-treating with Mr. Romania and Honolulu, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	165. Israel 5

Hy Ellore!

It's horrible seeing family fight, but it happens sometimes and we can't help it. If you want I can ask America to write to you next time he visits me.

My favorite bird is the Hoopoe it's really cute aand happens to be my national bird! Mute Swans look so beautiful and graceful I love them too!

Love,  
Israel

**Hej Israel!**

**Ja, that's true. Fortunately, I've only ever seen my family have small sibling squabbles, I'd hate if we ever got into serious fghts. Oh yes please! That would be a ton of fun!**

**Hoopoes are adorable! Hehe, mute swans are the national bird of Denmark which is all the more reason to love them~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	166. Alaska 4

Dear Miss Elleore

Denmark taught you manners? For some reason he's not the first person I would think of to know manners. Of course, I don't know much about him, so that could be why.  
It sounds like an expression that matches your situation pretty well. I think it's 'distance makes the heart grow founder', or something similar.  
Yeah, Sealand, right? It does sound pretty cool! Although, I feel like it would be lonely to be a small sea-fort surrounded by the big ocean... yeah... lonely... Oh, nevermind.  
Oh yeah, that's true! I guess I should have said in America. Haha, so maybe that's why I'm so big.

Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Ja, it's a little hard to believe, but he did, with Storebror Norway's help. Storebror doesn't exactly have the best manners, so I think it's a tad bit hypocritical, nej?**

**I've heard that before. I think it fits my situation rather well. I still have quite a few months til I can go back to my island, so I just need to keep positive.**

**Ja, it probably is lonely at times, but Sea-Kun actually lives with Storebror Finland and Storebror Sweden most of the time so I think he's okay.**

**Hehe, maybe. **

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	167. Prussia and Canada 9

...Speaking of Birdie, he passed out as soon as I got home... the poor awesome guy... the awesome me is going to cook something awesome for him! He usually doesn't sleep much when the awesome me is out... he misses the awesome me too much. Anyways *glomp hugs* YOU POOR FRAULEIN! THAT IS WHY BIRDIE WAS TEARING UP A LITTLE! So, the awesome me will give you the total privilege of being as awesome as me and Birdie! You know what? I think Mattie should have a day out with Ukraine and Romano... they're pretty good friends! And the awesome me has been reading the things New Prussia's been sending to Alantium and I think they really like each other, kesesesese! Mein awesome son's got the Prussian-Canadian charm! So how is the awesome you and Romania? He hasn't taken too much of your blood, has he?

-With liebe, Prussia and Canada

**Hallo Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie!**

**I'm not surprised. He sounded very tired in his letter. Maybe he should get more sleep? Aww, I bet he'll love whatever you cook for him! Awwww! You two are just too adorable!**

***Hugs back* It's okay, it was a long time ago. As long as I'm not around fire and no one sees my scar, then I'll be fine. Really?! Yay! Tak tak tak Gil Nii-Chan!**

**That would be nice. Mattie deserves a fun day with his friends, ja? But I never knew he was good friends with Big Brother Romano.**

**Hehe, I asked Atlantium about New Prussia and she started blushing and everything, so she must like him! Mr. Romania and I are doing wonderful! He's so sweet to me, hehe~ Nej, he hasn't taken much of my blood, though now that you mention it, I wonder where he does get blood from.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	168. Pangea 4

Hi Ellie!,  
Sorry I didn't mean to scare you! Actually I'm now in Hetaland so I might come and visit you soon! How did the world meeting go? So if you have any questions just ask!

Mommy Pangea

**Goddag Mommy!**

**It's okay, Momma. I get scared really easily. Really?! Oh please come visit me! Pretty please! The world meeting went... okay. The others still don't really believe me... So what are you gonna do for Halloween, Momma?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	169. Atlantium 15

Mia,

Well he deserved what he got. He shouldn't have tried to down grade me I'm much of a person as him. You left the glitter so i had to do something.

Awesome! But anyways... Can't believe I'm asking this.. How are you and your vampire doing. (dear lord that hurt to type)

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

***Sigh* you guys just aren't gonna get along, are you? Well, now I need more glitter..**

**Mr. Romania and me? We're doing great! I just love him!~ How about you and New Prussia?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	170. Lego 1

G'day Mia,

How are you I'm an Australian micronation but the asian countries set my government, eh oh well. Well it was nice talking to you Mia but i have to go wait for letters I guess since i'm new on here.

Sincerely,

Kaiya (a.k.a Lego)

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**It's nice to meet you! So, why is your name Lego? Do you like legos? Did you know legos originate from Denmark (sorry Mr. Korea, but it's true)?**

**Okay, have fun with your letters! Write me back soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	171. Virtustan 1

привет Mia,  
This is Virtustan you may call me Nikolai just sending u a letter to warn u that I will be taking over you and this letter handling thing. I will do that as soon as I hack you which will be any ... Damnit I gotta go . Big brother Russia and I are going into hiding from big sister Belarus. She very scary country always try and marry Russia ugh. Russia is mine she can't have him. Well bye It was lovely talking to you. If you ever visit drink lots of vodka it keep you warm I live with my big brother Russia and his 3 annoying servants that worry all the time ahhhh she is coming RUN RUSSIA!  
Seriously hating you love,  
Virtustan, Nikolai  
P.S you don't look very bright you remind me of that dimwitted boy Italy Feliciano I believe. Respond to me quickly or I'll send u a terrible virus the doctor can't fix lol.

**Hallo Nikolai!**

**W-What? You're going to take me over?! B-But world domination is Atlantium's job! Um.. Sorry, but it might be a little hard to hack a country that doesn't have electricity. If you tried hacking my laptop you'd technically be hacking Storebror Denmark, and I don't think he'd appreciate that.**

**M-Miss Belarus? She's so scary! Wait, you like Mr. Russia too? Well, erm, you have fun with that then..**

**I wouldn't be able to drink vodka. Storebror says I'm not allowed to.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.s. That's not very nice to say about me or Big Brother Italy.. I'm smart, I just don't have common sense sometimes.. W-What?!**


	172. Romania 23

Me? Kind? I think you have the wrong person there, but thanks for the compliment. Hehehe, you should see Moldova when he comes over. He's always dropping plates and tripping on nothing. It's funny, but worrisome. I'm always paranoid that he's going to severely hurt himself. Being careful is something everyone should always strive for, nu?

You're necessary to your siblings and me. We wouldn't know what to do without you, draga. Kekeke, well now, Miss Elleore is having rather mature dreams. Kekeke, I just hope Denmark doesn't find out. Oh, all right. I can never say no to you. When we get things cleared up with your family I'll sing for you. It is, but it's so rewarding too, that just seeing your younger siblings happy makes it all worth while. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. It's always nice to be appreciated every now and again.

Kekeke, sorry. It's just what I honestly believe is going on there.

Kekekekeke, you guessed right. I live in one of my old boss' castle. It's a little bigger than I need, but I feel at home there. It's comfortable for me. Oh, thank you. I'd appreciate the help. They really are. I still love looking through them. I'm sure you'll love him as much as I do. Kekeke, you don't need to trouble yourself on my account.

Norway's just a complicated guy. But I guess that has something to do with his history of getting bounced around from Denmark to Sweden so much. I guess he just doesn't want to get close in case it doesn't last. Well, that's my guess anyway. I'm not certain. I don't know what Denmark's problem is.

Kekeke, da, I wasn't too good at it either when Bucharest was first personified, but after a while I just got so used to having the little guy around now I don't know what to do when he's not here. It's kind of unnerving at first, but after a while it gets easier. They're so cute. I've heard may stories from Norway about the Viking era, where he was the strongest and I have to say he was a blood thirsty little thing. It's hard to believe he's so mellow now. But then again, I guess when you're younger you have a bit more of a fire in your belly. Even now though, I do everything I can to stay on Norway's good side. You're very welcome. Porcelain dolls are very beautiful to me, but they pale in comparison to you.

Kekekekekekekekekekeke! *Keeps tickling you* Not... giving... up...kekekekekekekekekeke!

Da, a few things. Transylvania really doesn't like anyone, and is a bit suicidal at times, so don't take anything he may say to you too seriously. Unless it involves self-harm. Moldova has short term memory loss due to his rough history, so be prepared to introduce yourself more than once and have the same conversation multiple times. Bucharest is just like me, only younger, so that means he'll have even more energy than me. Bulgaria, just that he nods when he means no and shakes his head when he means yes. It's how things are done at his place.

Şi mai mult în dragoste cu tine, draga. Chiar dacă suntem afară, mă simt ca şi cum suntem conectat de unele bond invizibil.

**Hej Mr. Romania~**

**Hehe, I think I have exactly the right person. Oh dear, well at least he doesn't get too badly hurt. Ja, trying to be careful is very important. Having plenty of band-aids is very important, too.**

***smiles and hugs you* Tak. You make me feel so loved. *turns as red as a tomato* Y-You're just having w-way too much fun with this, aren't you? I don't think he will, unless he tries to read my letters later or something. You will? Tak! I can't wait!~ That's sounds nice. I wish it could've been at least a little like that with Søster, but she just took charge and kept acting like she's the storesøster. Oh well, at least she's happy pretending to be older than me. I got Storebror some marguerite daisies and drew him a picture to thank him for being a good storebror. He looked super happy, so I think he knows how thankful I am.**

**You don't have to apologize. You're probably right anyway.**

**Oh wow that's so cool! I've always wanted to live in a castle! Is it pretty? Storebror, Søster, and I live in a Victorian-style town house. It's not too big or anything, and it has a very home-sweet-home feel to it, at least in my opinion anyway. It's no problem at all, just tell me whenever you want to clean out your room an I'll come right over. The drawings are just so... wonderful. I love them already. Oh don't worry about it. My room needed a little tidying up anyways.**

**You can say that again. Hmm, my brors don't really talk much about times like those, so I can't really say whether I agree or not, but it does sound like that might be the reason he's the way he is. Storebror Denmark? Well, in Denmark boys are raised not to chase after people they like or be really forward. Instead they just kinda wait for relationships to happen. Maybe that's the problem?**

**Aww, that's so cute!~ It makes me almost wish Maglelille was personified, but I just don't think I'd be very good at taking care of them. I'd be too afraid of screwing up. My brors love talking about the Viking era and how they were the best. Storebror Denmark says Søster and I really missed out. Hmm, I'm still young, but I just don't have any fire in my belly. It's like all the fire skipped me and went to Søster, haha. *blushes* T-Tak. You're really just too sweet to me, you know that?**

**Hehehehehehe! *keeps tickling you back* I'm... hehehe!.. not gonna... quit.. hehehehehe!**

**Oh my, Mr. Transylvania certainly seems very depressed... Okay, I'll be patient with Mr. Moldova, but what exactly happened to give him short-term memory loss, if you don't mind me asking. Exactly how old is Bucharest? I know he was personified before me, so he'd be physically older than me, ja? *giggles* That sounds so funny! You must have gotten very confused when you first met Mr. Bulgaria, nej?**

*******Smiles***** ****Jeg føler, at også. Du ved, der er uendeligt mange søde ting, jeg kunne sige til dig, men jeg tror, den sødeste ene er, at jeg elsker dig.**

**Oh, so Mr. Canada and I were talking theother day, and it got me wondering, where do you get blood from? ****You don't have to answer if you don't wan't to, I was just curious.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	173. Alaska 5

Dear Miss Elleore

It does sound a little odd. Although I think I'd have to meet them in person to know for sure.  
Yeah, do your best! If you need to think positive, maybe thinking about your home would help? Actually, that might make things worse, now that I think about it.  
Oh, I didn't know he lived with them. It sounds kind of like your situation, doesn't it? Do you two know each other well?

Alaska

**Hej Alaska!**

**You could probably meet him any time you want. Storebror Denmark is always happy to have visitors.**

**Hmm, thinking of home probably wouldn't help at all. I probably just need to do stuff to keep it off my mind, like draw or play with birds or talk to Mr. Romania. Hehe, writing all these letters really helps too.**

**It kinda does, doesn't it? Nej, not really. He's very good friends with Brother Seborga, though. I just wonder how...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	174. Prussia and Canada 10

*yawns* th-that was a good nap...

Kesese, good morning, awesome sunshine!

*looks at food on table* Y-your awesomeness will never, ever b-be questioned ever a-again *starts eating*

Kesesese! So, Birdie forgives you for making him cry, and after we're done here Birdie is awesomely hitting... someone's town! They haven't awesomely decided yet.

*Finishes* O-oui, Romano a-and I are best friends... w-we have a lot in common, because p-people tend to ignore us... Ukraine and I have b-been friends for a while. A-and maybe he gets the blood f-from his people...?

BIRDIE, THEY'RE HERE! And ALANTIUM LIKES TERRY!? THIS IS FU...FROOTLOOPING AWESOME!

I l-love you Gil, don't get too lonely

I love you too, Birdie. Have an awesome time, ja? Now get going *hugs Canada and Canada goes* So... what do you do when you're bored, Elly? The awesome me is gonna need ideas...

-With awesomeness, Prussia and Canada!

**Hej Gil Nii-Chan and Mattie!**

**Hehe, Good morning Mattie! Wow, all that food looks so yummy.. *stomach growls***

**Yay, I'm glad I'm forgiven. I really didn't mean to make you cry. So it's like a surprise? I hope you guys go somewhere really fun!**

**Ooooh, well don't worry! Gil Nii-Chan, me, and a bunch of others won't ever ignore you! Miss Ukraine seems very nice, but she does cry quite a bit, even more than me. Maybe, I asked him in a letter so maybe he'll tell me soon.**

**Have fun Mattie! I know! I'm just sooooooooooooo happy for them!**

**When I get bored, I usually go and try to do whatever Storebror or Søster are doing. There's never a dull moment with them, hehe. I also like to call Mr. Romania and talk with him for hours. Playing with birds is also really fun. If all else fails, then I draw birds or practice my flute.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	175. Pangea 5

Hi Ellie!

For halloween I'm probably going to be a neko or a cat-person! All I need now is kitten paws because I already have a dress, and I can use my awesome powers to turn myself into a cat! In 2P! Land I'm just going to be myself because everyone in 2P! Land is kinda scared of me. Rizzo especially because we have a belarus/russia relationship only he is afraid of me and he wants to marry me. Only that won't happen because its twincest (mine and rizzo's version of incest). Besides I like one of my countries anyways. Only you can know which country I like... I will tell you in the next letter. So you can ask me any more questions you would like! What are you going to be for halloween?

So HASTA LA PASTA FUFUFUFU

Mommy Pangea

**Hallo Mommy!**

**A-A c-c-cat? *shudders* scary... C-Cats are just so scary... Wow, you must really be something else if you can get all the 2p!countries scared of you. Uncle Rizzo is very odd, ja? I never can understand Miss Belarus' infatuation with Mr. Russia. It's like me trying to go after Storebror. Ja, Storebror is cute, but not cute enough for me to become an obsessed psychopath. And he's my brother, that would just be weird. I can't wait to find out who you like! For Halloween, I'm going to be a fairy princess! And Mr. Romania is gonna be a vampire!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	176. Vienna 14

...An anarchist? Who is it?

Taller than you? How tall are you exactly? *sigh* Sometimes being older isn't the best thing...

Hallo, Denmark. Never going to grow up because you deem it so, you say? I don't think it really works that way, but whatever floats your boat. ...You can have some of my beer if you want to. Just make sure Papa doesn't know about it. He doesn't like when other men come into the house to drink.

Not really intimidating, more like... scary.

liebe,

Vienna

**Hallo Elisa-Chan!**

**The anarchist is Søster Christiania. She's an anarchist society. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Heh, I'm really not very tall at all. I'm about 152 centimeters tall, maybe a little less. I suppose, after all, there's more responsibility when you're older, ja?**

***Sigh* Sorry about Storebror.. He says it does work that way because he's awesome and don't worry, he'll make sure Mr. Austria doesn't find out.**

**Ja, very scary..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	177. London 15

Hey Mia

When is romania meeting your family anyway?  
*laughs* yeah, but as I said I haven't seen him in a while. And nope that's just Britain...completley insane *laughs* Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind

Nope, I can't cook...I can try but the fire of london bridge could have kinda killed my house so i gave up on trying

London

**Hej Blake!**

**He's meeting them soon, we just haven't set a date yet.**

**Ja, I wonder where he could've went... *nervous laugh* A-Anyway, I wouldn't say completely insane, just a little over-the-top, hehe. Yay! I can't wait! I'll wear my best dress and fix my hair and everything!**

**Perhaps we should all taking cooking classes? Maybe that would help...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	178. Essen 16

Guten tag Elle!

Ja! I love pancakes so much! But ottawa is a meanie and only makes them twice a day! It's a tragedy i tell you . Yup church...oh the looks people gave him *laughs* Even feliciano stared...he actually opened his eyes too! :D Yeah you never know what happenes with East and with feliciano at our house and romano randomly coming over and trying to 'kill' west it's pretty entertaining

Love  
Essen

**Goddag Es-Chan!**

**Only twice a day? Maybe you could ask her really nicely to make them more often? B-Big Brother Italy opened his eyes?! I-Impossible! I've never seen his eyes open! Hehe, it does sound rather fun, perhaps I could come over sometime and watch what happens.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	179. Ottawa 20

Salut Elle!

Hockey is amazing! It's such fun! And to be on the ice is awesome too! It's tres amusant :3 *laughs* I hope so.I wouldn't want to be one of the scarier pokemon...not that they are scary just they have the sharper features...*smiles* I hope we will! I can't wait! What are you going as?!

Love  
Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, it sounds really fun, but I've also heard people can get very violent when playing. Is that true? Ooh maybe you could be something like a buneary? Those are just plain adorable. I'm going to be a fairy princess. I just can't wait!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	180. Valencia 10

Hola Elle!  
Si ok! *hands her a churro* I love them too! Agreed! I love your brothers hair! I love espanias hair too but mine is too long. *laughs* I don't have to do anything to my hair other than brush it and it's fine! Besides i don't have time to style it, too much fun in the day -Si! Please do try! It is so amazing

B-but he is so cute as a kitty! And he is all calm! He just sits on my knees and i can stroke him, its adorable! But si I suppose you're right..

Love  
Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Yay! Churro! *happily noms on it* Hehe, Mr. Spain has very pretty hair, and really pretty eyes! All I usually do is just brush and blow dry my hair and it just turns out nice and straight. There's not much I could do with it anyway, it hardly ever holds curls or anything. Okay I will, promise!**

**Ja, so maybe it would be best to tell London and get some help. I'm sure Mr. Romania or Storebror Norway will be more than happy to help.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	181. Israel and America 6

Hy Ellore!

As promised I got America here to write to you!

Izzy, dude you wanted to take away my hamburgers even though I already agreed to do this.

They aren't healthy America!

I drink diet soda to balance them out. Sup, Elleore? Have you ever had one of my awesome hamburgers dude? And can I call you Ellie? Dude, what is your favorite food? I love hamburgers yo! Izzy tell her your favorite food!

Latkes are pretty amazing so I guess I'd have to go with them. I had no idea that the Mute Swan was Denmark's national bird!

Love,  
Israel and America

**Hallo Israel and Mr. America!**

**It's nice to finally talk to you, Mr. America. And happy Halloween guys!**

**Um, I don't think diet soda does much to balance things out. Nej, I don't believe I've ever had one of your hamburgers. Of course you can call me Ellie!~ Nicknames are so fun! Hmm, I think my favorite food would definitely be Smørrebrød. It's a type of open-faced sandwich that can have a bunch of different things on it. So yummy!~**

**Yup, it is! It makes me love the ones that live on my island even more!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	182. Atlantium 16

Hey Mia,

Hey we might... No we aren't, but he could have handled my little rant people would call a little better then what he did. Glitter isn't expensive so you shouldn't have problems with that.

Well that's good I guess... Oh.. Um.. We are good? I think

Alantium

**Hej Alyssa,**

**Happy Halloween!**

***sigh* I was afraid you'd say that.. Ja, I bought some more last night so my costume is all done.**

**Yup! That's good to hear! I hope you two are together forever!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	183. Lego 2

G'day Mia!

It's nice to meet you too (smiles)! I guess my name is Lego because lego's are awesome. No, I didn't know legos originated from Denmark.  
I will have fun with the letters and I will write you back soon.

Sincerely,  
Lego

**Goddag Kaiya!**

**Legos are very awesome! You can build anything with them! Ja, they do. **

**Okay, can't wait til you write me again~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	184. Romania 24

Meh, if you say so. Not yet he hasn't, but he's his own nation now, so I can't always be hanging around to keep an eye on him. Kekeke, band aids are important. Especially when England's doing dark magic.

I'm just telling the truth. Kekekekekeke, lots of fun. Let's hope he doesn't. I'd hate to face that axe. I wonder what song I should sing for you. I have alot good ones from all my Eurovision entries, but then again I have many more besides that. Sounds like your sister may be trying to cover up an insecurity by acting like she's older. Perhaps she has an inferiority complex or something. I'm sure Denmark appreciated it. It's always nice when someone lets you know how much their hard work means.

Kekeke, Austria is not safe from my judgment!

Um, nu. It isn't pretty. It's not exactly like a castle from a fairytale, draga. More like from a horror movie. But I've lived there since Vlad the impaler's reign, so to me it's home, even if I don't necessarily need all that space. I like victorian style architecture. It's very beautiful to me. Again, a task that will have to wait until after I talk to your family. Thank you, it means alot having my books praised. Oh, ok. If you say so.

I got clocked by Norway just now, so I'm not allowed to talk about it anymore. Ow, that hurt. Maybe, I don't know much about Denmark though, so I can't say for certain. OW! Norway hit me again.

There's always that fear of screwing up in everything you do, I just found it easier by obeying the golden rule when raising them. Treat them the way you'd want to be treated. Then the nation rules. 1) Always do as your boss tells you too. 2) Always do what's best for your people. (Rule one can be disregarded in favor of rule two) 3) Never fall in love with a human. That's pretty much all I kept in mind when raising them. Simple, da? Norway tells me the opposite. He says you two didn't miss out on a thing and you are all better off not being around for it. Kekekekekeke, that can happen, it just shows that you have a bit more maturity. I don't think so, I'm just being honest.

Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke kekekeke, o-ok ok! I-I give up! Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke !

... Da, kind of. I think that happened from being bounced between me and Hungary so much and losing his say in being his own country. Um, let's just say he has a messed up history. His economy nearly collapsed and he nearly died. That resulted in some brain damage that gave him short term memory loss. Um... I don't know his 'nation' age, but physically he's about 15-16. Not really, we do it at my place and a few surrounding nations too. It's just custom, but it's dying out a bit. So much so, only the older folks do it now.

În toate onestitate, nu există nici cuvinte mai puternic, tu a putut have folosit. Te iubesc prea, draga mea.  
Oh, lots of places. Sometimes I take some from blood banks, other times from my enemies, or my friends if they offer. I also sometimes bite my people if I have too. It's all about availability.

By the way, see you tomorrow for trick or treating! I can't wait! My first time trick or treating!

**Hej Mr. Romania!**

**Hehe, I do say so. That's true, but do you ever just want to keep an eye on him so you can always make sure he's okay? My storebrors sure do. Oh ja, going to magic club with you and Storebror Norway has definitely proven that.**

**Hehe, tak. *looks away* Well, it's not really like I'm too young to have... those kinds of dreams.. I'd hate for you to face his ax too. Storebror can quite scary when he wants to be. A lot of your Eurovision entries are really really good, and I also like this one band from your place, Voltaj. Søster? Insecure? Hahaha, somehow I don't think that's it. I think Søster just likes to be in charge. She's pretty good at it, too. I'm glad it made him happy. He definitely deserves to be shown some aprecciation.**

**Haha, poor Mr. Austria. Oh wait, you don't really like him, do you?**

**Oh, so it's a scary castle. Well, I suppose I can just consider it as pretty in its own way. I love Victorian architecture too. Alright, I can't wait!~ You don't have to thank me for the truth. Once again, I do say so, hehe.**

**Storebror Norway! Please don't hit Mr. Romania! It's not nice!**

**Following those rules certainly would make things easier, especially treating them as you would want to be treated. He does? Hmm, maybe we really didn't. I dunno. I wouldn't say I'm mature, I think I'm just a little overshadowed by my louder family members. Hehe, well you're honesty very sweet, then.**

**Yay! I win! *grins happily***

**Aw, poor Mr. Transylvania... I wouldn't like getting bounced back and forth either.. I see, well I'll definitely be patient with Mr. Moldova. Oh, so Bucharest is about my age? That's really interesting, hehe, but I think I'd just end up very confused.**

***just smiles then kisses and hugs you***

**Oh okay. Well, if you ever want my blood you can have it.**

**Happy Halloween! I'll see you tonight!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	185. London 16

hey mia  
Nooo I don't think so. Valencia already tried to teach me...you can guess how that ended :/ Oh...yeah...but now new york comes over more often, as well as valencia. They're both scared of England. Yeah I suppose you're right...then again he has his insane moments. *laughs* I think you look fine like you do. But if you like then go ahead. :)

London

**Hej Blake!**

**Happy Halloween! **

**Not very well? It probably wouldn't go well for me either. That's why I just let Storebror and Søster cook. **

**Mr. England can definitely be quite scary sometimes. Hehe, don't we all? Aw tak, but I just wanna make sure I look my very best when I meet her.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	186. Essen 17

Hey Elle!

Yup! I tried but she's all 'nuu es I'mma go and eat maple syrup' she drinks it, I don't know how... XD Yeah! I was shocked too . guess that's what happenes when East wears a dress. Ja it is! You should! Come and watch the madness with me. Anyway I gotta go help Italy he got his arm and head stuck in the fence when he was chasing a kitty...so I'll talk to you later

Love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**She... drinks maple syrup?... How?...**

**Hehe, poor Mr. Prussia. Well, at least he doesn't call you little anymore. Hehe, okie doke! Aw, poor Big Brother Italy! Good luck getting him out!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	187. Japan and China 10

Dear Elleore-chan,

I promise they won't hurt you. Greece-san has very good control over them. *Blush* I-I um... this is why I refrain from speaking.

He does, aru. He just doesn't like to talk about it because he likes Turkey too, even though he's about my age, aru.

Chuugoku, prease stop!

I'm telling the truth, aru. Not my fault you have to guys you like equally fighting over you.

...

You're not done yet, aru.

Ah, hai. Um... I'm sure the cats wirr see reason sooner or later. There is nothing wrong with birds, I'm quite fond of cranes myself.

I am too, aru. They're just so graceful. Yes, Rome is their grandfather. He was quite handsome too, aru... but I digress. He was the cutest little child ever, aru! I have paintings here if you want to see them!

*Blush* Which paintings are you about to show her?

Hush, I'm still answering, aru. It would be. Like I said earlier, you aren't used to be alone or fending for yourselves as much as older nations, aru. But that's why we are all here to look out for you all. To make sure you are well taken care of, aru.

North Korea is rather... antisocial.

Communist, aru.

You were communist once too, nii-san.

Well I'm not anymore, aru! Besides, he's been bipolar since that rebellion broke out in his country, so even if we hadn't already disowned him, I'd still keep away, aru. South Korea is much more agreeable, but he has a bad case of the grab hands, aru.

Mostry to me and you.

Animals are very important, aru. It's a shame people have no respect for them anymore.

Hm, that is a good question. Probabry host the halloween event again this year.

I don't know, aru. It's always different every year, so it will be as much a surprise for me as it is for you.

Have fun with that.

Be safe trick or treating, aru.

-Japan and China

**Goddag Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**Okay. M-Maybe I'll try to pet one sometime. Hehe, Nihon-San is quite popular right now, ja? I hope they see reason soon. I'm tired of always getting covered in scratches... Ooh cranes are very pretty! I wish I had some at my place!**

**Did you used to like Roma, Mr. China? It sounds like it, hehe. Ja, I'd love to see! That's true, I've never had to take care of myself or anything. My storebrors have always done that.**

**Communism just doesn't make sense to me. Sure it sounds like a good idea, but only in theory. It fails to account for the fact that humans are generally lazy and only have their best interest in mind, you know? And then there's just no free will... Oh, Mr. North Korea is bipolar too? That's no good at all. Mr. South Korea is grabby? That's very... interesting...**

**Exactly. Animals deserve our respect, nothing less.**

**Hehe, your Halloweens plans sound fun! I can't wait til tonight! Don't worry, I'll be very safe. After all, Mr. Romania will be with me.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	188. Norway 1

Elleore,

I'm glad you're doing well with your letter page, but please stop gossiping about me and Denmark. I don't appreciate it. Also, you left your coat in the magic club room. I already washed it and put it away for you. Be down in time for dinner and don't stay out too late on Halloween.

-Norway

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**Yay one of my brors is finally writing to me!**

**I-I'm sorry Storebror. I didn't mean to gossip, Mr. Romania and I just wish you and Storebror Denmark to finally get together. Am I gonna be in trouble for gossiping? Oh tak Storebror! I'll try to not forget it again! I will, I promise. So what's for dinner anyway? I'll come home on time, promise. Besides, you know Storebror Denmark wouldn't be happy if I stayed out too late.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	189. Ottawa 21

Hey Elle!

uh o-oui...I may or may not have scared when i was playing hockey...*laughs* i know right?! Thanks now i know which pokemon i'd be :D I can't wait either! It's tomorrow too! EEP! Oh I can't waitt .

Love Ottawa

**Goddag Otta-Chan!**

**I see. I don't think I'd be very good at it then. I'm not very aggressive at all. Yay! Glad I could help! Happy Halloween! I hope you and Sea-Kun have a ton of fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	190. Valencia 11

Hola elle!  
Siiii! Oh he does! I wish my eyes were the same shade of green as his . So you don't do much either and my hair doesn't stay straight for long. Only like 4 hours but it's okay I suppose. *laughs* goodie!

Ah yeah...i suppose you're right...and I asked mr. Romania and he said that i could keep him in cat form for just a while longer. *smiles* which is awesome!

love  
Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Hehe, sometimes I just wish I could have green eyes. But I like my blues eyes, they're the same shade as Storebror Denmark's. Ja, I do hardly anything with my hair. Yup!**

**That's good, but he'll change him back soon, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	191. Alaska 6

Dear Miss Elleore

You think so? Maybe I'll ask Dad about it then. It would be nice to visit people more. Sometime, could I visit you too?  
What's Seborga like? Is he another micronation?

Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Oh please do! It would be tons of fun! We could go do all kinds of stuff around Copenhagen! Um, you could visit me at Storebror's house, but not at my island. Foreigners aren't allowed on there. Sorry...**

**Brother Seborga? Ja, he's a micronation. And he's a big flirt! He's worse than Big Brother Italy and Big Brother Romano put together! Me and him argue all the time, 'cause he's an idiot!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	192. London 17

hey mia  
Happy halloween! .*smiles*  
Yup, huge fire...I can't let anyone in my family cook...*laughs*  
Yeah but I'm used to it. And I guess you're right. Ah I understand *smiles* I'm sure she'll like you

London

**Hallo Blake!**

**How was your Halloween? Did you go trick-or-treating or anything? I got a ton of candy!**

**Haha, sadly I'm the only one in my family that can't cook. **

**I bet. You live with him after all, ja? Hehe, tak. I really hope she does!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	193. Essen 18

Hey Elle!

Ja...I think canada does too...and they have maple syrup in bottles...yeah. I thought it was wierd too.  
Yup! I got what i wanted *laughs* Me n East got him out...poor ita-chan though. And the cat ran off too so he never did get to it. Oh and Happy Halloween! -

Love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**That would just be way too sweet... I'd probably get a tummy ache if I tried to drink syrup.. **

**Aw, poor Big Brother Italy... He wasn't hurt too bad was he? I wonder whose cat that was anyway..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	194. Ottawa 22

Salut Elle!

*laughs* oui...I'm only agressive in hockey...Yeah oh please tell me how your halloween went afterwards okay? I hope so too! Thanks i hope you and have fun too

Love  
Ottawa

**Goddag Otta-Chan!**

**Hehe, well that just shows you're really passionate about hockey. My halloween was awesome! Mr. Romania, Honolulu, and I got a bunch of candy! But I kinda stayed out a bit too late. Hopefully I'm not in trouble... So how about you? Did you and Sea-Kun have fun?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	195. Valencia 12

Hola Elle!  
Ah I wish I had blue eyes. But I suppose my eyes are okay too! I don't do much with my hair. Though i put it in a plait when i cook or play guitar -.  
Si he will *smiles* England will also forget this ever happened so thats really good

Love  
Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Your eyes are very pretty! I rarely ever put my hair up or in a plait or anything. That's what my Søster does, but sometimes she manages to convince me to let her do my hair.**

**That's good, then he won't be mad at you and everything can go back to normal. Well, as normal as things get for us, anyway.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	196. Honolulu 7

Aloha!

Miss Elli, I see that Alaska is writing to you too! But I thought it has been a while since I've written to you! Trick-or-Treating sure was fun, eh? All that candy we raked in with Mr. Romania, Mr. Japan, daddy and your big brother. Mr. Romania said he was going to have back pain for the rest of his life! *giggle* well, I hope you enjoy yourself this November!

Honolulu

**Goddag Lulu-Chan!**

**Ja, Alaska is writing me. Pretty cool, huh? It has been awhile! I missed you! Trick-or-treating was a ton of fun, especially since it was the first time Mr. Romania had ever done it. Oh he said that? Well that's no good. I hope you have a good November as well! You have a holiday this month in America, ja? Is it fun?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	197. London 18

Hey mia  
Oh my halloween went quite well. Turns out valencia decided to drag me out with her tokyo, hungary, italy, romano and paris. It was quite fun. And romano was calm...he actually laughed, and not one of those sarcastic ones either... then America had a party and I went...but yeah. How did your halloween go?  
*smiles* well just join the club *laughs*  
Ah yeah...poor sealand though he moved out a few years back. Though he visits me. *laughs* How about next week yeah?

London

**Hallo Blake!**

**Wow, it must have been interesting with all those people! Big Brother Romano laughed?! So how was the party? Didyou have fun? My Halloween was very fun. We got a bunch of candy! But, I did stay out a little late, so I think Storebror Denmark isn't happy. At all.**

**Haha, it's a club now? Well I must definitely join!**

**Oh ja, he lives with Storebror Sweden and Storebror Finland. It's good he still visits you though. Okay! I can't wait!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	198. Essen 19

Halo Elle!  
Ah I'm not the only one then! *laughs* How did your halloween go by the way?  
Ja and nein he wasn't luckily. But as soon as we got him out romano stormed in blaming west *laughs* Poor west was attacked with tomatoes. Prussia and I just sat laughing, behind the sofa of course. We wouldn't want to get hit with tomatoes. I don't know. Probably one of greece's cats.

Love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Nope, hehe! My Halloween was awesome! I can't wait til next year!**

**That's good. I'd hate for Big Brother Italy to get hurt. Hehe, Big Brother Romano just doesn't like Mr. Germany. And poor Mr. Germany never did anything to him as far as I know. Hmm, maybe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	199. Valencia 13

Hola Elle!  
Ah gracias! That's so nice of you to say! your eyes are pretty too - Same here though as I said cooking and guitar. I love guitar. And dancing. Oh and how was your halloween with Romania? Tokyo also wants to know so she can 'report back to ms. Hungary'  
Si! I don't want him to be any angrier than he already is. *laughs* Things aren't very normal here are they? XD

Love  
Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Aww tak! Heh, I can't really cook. At all. And I don't know how to play guitar, but I can play flute. Dancing is lots of fun! It was wonderful! We got sooooo much candy! Why does Miss Hungary want to know?**

**Ja, that would be bad. Not at all, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	200. Ottawa 23

Salut Elle

Oui! Me, brother, prussia, sealand, essen, new prussia and lil sis went together. It was really fun! And I found out that sealand hangs out with seborga and wy quite alot. Oh and I met hawaii. She is america and japan's daughter. She's called kiki too - I got loads of candy. We also went to america's later. Since canada is his brother. So my brother too. I saw new york. It was awesome as prussia would say. *laughs*  
Love  
Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**I'm glad you had a good time. Ja, those three are practically best friends. Well, at least Brother Seborga and Sea-Kun are. Really? That's cool! Is Hawaii nice? Oh yea, Mr. America had a party, ja? Was it fun?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	201. Romania 25

Good morning Elle. *yawns* Hehehehe, sorry. I'm a bit tired from trice or treating with you and Honolulu last night. I had no idea it was so exhausting. But I had fun so I can't complain. Besides, because I was out, Bucharest ended up taking a glitter bomb in my stead (apparently put in my bed by Atlantium).

Of course I want to keep an eye on him. If I could, I'd keep all my brothers nearby to protect them... but they're old enough now that I need to respect their privacy. They have as much right to it as I do. Kekekekekekeke, magic club can be dangerous... sometimes.

Hm, true. You are old enough to be thinking about it. I just worry if one of your brothers (that isn't Norway) found out. What would happen then? Viking Denmark maybe? *Imagines it* Now I'm a little scared. You know Voltaj? They're my favorite band. I'm surprised someone outside of Romania knows them! Hm, that could be it too. Da, I think so too. Hm... I wonder why they have mothers day and father's day, but not older sibling day. We can raise our siblings just as well as any parent... unless you're Scotland. We deserve some credit too.

You're right. I don't like him. At all. But not as much as I hate Hungary. She's my rival forever.

I wouldn't say it's scary either... just old. And kind of, I guess eerie. But to me, it just feels home-y. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Kekekekekekekekeke.

It's fine, I put some ice on it and I was ok. Besides, I'm used to a hell of alot worse.

Da, I found it easier for them to respond to me if I treated them respectfully. But then again, that's common sense (unless you're Scotland). Da, you should ask him about it. Maybe if you word it right, you can get him to tell you a bit about it. You stand out to me. So are you.

Da, you win. Crazy tickle monster. *hugs you*

Da... I feel so bad for not being able to stop that from happening. I don't think he ever forgave me for that. Moldova... I wonder about him sometimes. Would he be better off if I stopped checking on him? I don't want him to be too reliant on me, but at the same time I still want to take care of him. Da, he is. And he's not depressed anymore... now he's creeping me out by being extra good. I'm not complaining, it's just not like him and I'm worried. Maybe. Good thing I don't do it anymore.

*Kisses back* Mine.

That's sweet, draga, but I have to think about keeping you from getting anemic too.

**Hej Mr. Romania~**

**Oh, you're not too tired are you? Do you need to get some more sleep? Hehe, ja it was a lot of fun wasn't it? You were such a cute vampire! And you really got the hang of trick-or-treating! So much candy... Atlantium left a glitter bomb? That wasn't very nice of her...**

**I may not be older, but I know what you mean. I like having all my siblings around so I can at least make sure they're okay. I can't protect them or anything, but it makes me feel better to know they're safe. That fact that you put their right to privacy before your own wants shows that you're a really good brother, you know? Ja, haha, but more than anything it's fun!**

**...I don't even want to know what would happen. Nothing good, that's for sure. *Imagines it as well*...scary... Ja, I know them. They're so talented! My favorite song by them would probably be Noapte Buna. I think it is. I mean, being insecure just doesn't suit Søster at all. Good question. I suppose it's because children are traditionally raised by parents, not siblings. Maybe older sibling could be celebrated on Children's Day, but we don't have that holiday inDenmark, so I don't know what I'd do.**

**Why exactly do you hate Miss Hungary? I've never really understood your rivalry.**

**Well, if it's homey to you, then it can't be all that bad.**

**I'm glad it's feeling better. I bet you have. Your history isn't exactly pretty, nej?**

**Ja, usually no one likes to listen to so one who disrespects them. I wonder why Mr. Scotland acts the way he does when it comes to Mr. England.. Okay, I'll ask. I hope he'll tell me! Aww, tak. It's nice to know I stand out at least a little bit. *blushes and smiles* there you go being a total sweetheart again.**

***hugs back* So I'm now a tickle monster? I think I can live with being one, hehe.**

**Surely Mr. Transylvania can't hold a grudge if you couldn't help it. I don't see anything wrong with checking in on Mr. Moldova. I don't think it'll make him reliant, it just shoes that you care, ja? It's good to hear he's not depressed anymore. So he's not usually good? Maybe he's trying to earn brownie points or something. You don't anymore? Hehe, if you still did it I probably would've found it cute after it stopped confusing me.**

***Smiles and snuggles close* Ja, I'm yours, and you're mine.**

**I don't mind being anemic for you, really. So if you ever do want my blood, then it's all yours.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	202. Norway 2

Elleore,

Nie, I don't think a punishment is necessary, but you know that isn't up to me. That's entirely up to Denmark. He'll just get mad again if I try to, as he said, 'stick my nose where is doesn't fucking belong' again.

Good, it's getting cold and we don't want you to catch a cold. Especially since it's flu season again. I'm cooking tonight, but I'm not sure if that stupid Dane went shopping so it's whatever we have.

You're right, he isn't happy you stayed out so late. He's actually very mad at Romania because he thinks he's the reason you were gone so long. I know that's ridiculous, but he isn't listening, as usual, so be prepared. He isn't in the best mood.

-Norway.

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**Ja, that's true, but will you vouch for me though? He said that? But you're my Storebror too! You can stick your nose in this if you want!**

**It's getting very cold, I can even see my breath in the morning and at night. *shivers just thinking about it* Maybe we should all take a nice long vacation in Italy or somewhere warm like that.. Flu season already? I don't have to get a shot do I? Yay, I love when you cook! Um, if you want then I could go to the store right quick. I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to at least go to the store by myself.**

***Sigh* I knew he'd get upset. I just lost track of time, that's all. What?! But it's not Mr. Romania's fault! *Huffs and crosses arms* Storebror can be so unreasonable sometimes!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	203. Japan and China 11

Nihao,

Japan, is tired from yesterday, so it's just me today, aru. I have so much candy here because no one came to my house trick or treating! If you want some feel free to take as much as you want, aru. While you're at it, take some for everyone you know. I certainly can't eat it all, aru.

Anyway, I'm sure Japan and Greece would like it if you tried petting one of his kitties, aru. They're both very fond of cats, even though Japan has a dog at home. A shiba inu named Pochi. He's so cute, aru.

You know, if Greece's cats like you, the rest of them might not hate you so much, aru. If you like you can over either of our houses and bird watch. We have alot of kinds you wouldn't find in Europe, aru.

Oh, yeah. He was quite the charmer and I have no shame in it. I'm just sad he had to die the way he did. I didn't even know he died until after Kieven Rus told me not long after he found Belarus. It was really shocking, aru. I didn't even get to say good bye, but it's all ancient history now. No one even cares anymore, aru.

Yay, I have many paintings, aru! Here's little Japan playing outside, and little Japan taking a nap with his thumb in his mouth, and little Japan in the bath tub, and little Japan after he spilled ink on himself. Oh, he was so cute, aru!

It's kind of our job, aru. We have to look after you guys so you don't make the same mistakes we did. Although you young ones seem to do that anyway, only on a much larger scale, aru.

Yes, I'm well aware, but when your options are either communism or die, you tend to go for the least of the two evils, aru. Yeah, he's very bipolar, aru. Ever since his people started a rebellion to get his boss out of office and overthrow communism in his country. It's kind of scary, so if you do ever talk to him watch what you say. Very grabby, aru. He likes grabbing me and Japan's 'breasts' as he says, and exclaiming, and I quote, 'Your breasts belong to Korea, da-ze'. It's... well, lets just say it keeps you on your toes, aru.

Precisely, aru. I couldn't have said it better myself.

So how was your Halloween, aru? Did you have fun?

-China

P.S. Japan wanted me to let you know he says happy halloween and that he apologizes for not being around this time, aru.

**Hallo Mr. China!**

**Aw, poor Mr. Japan. Well, at least he's getting some rest. No one at all? Why? Tak!~ *gets a handful* Hmm, I think I'll get some for Mr. Romania and my siblings, too. *gets more candy***

**Okay, I'll try next time Storebror Denmark lets me come to a world meeting. Aww, he has a little doggy? Cute!**

**Hopefully, I'm tired of them being mad at me for no reason. Who ever knew cats could hold grudges for so long? Really?! Tak tak tak! I'll come over soon!**

***sniffles* That's so sad! Big Brother Italy never told me so I never knew! *sniffle*sniffle***

**Awwwww! Nihon-San was so cute as a kid! Adorable! Hehe, so what were you like as a kid, Mr. China?**

**Ja, a very very large scale. Based on what I've read in history books, WW2 just brought everything to a whole new level... Nowadays everyone is just so trigger-happy... or ax-happy in my Storebror's case when he gets mad.**

**Ja, that's true. I'd probably go communist too if those were my choices. O-Oh wow.. I think I'll just avoid talking to him altogether... That's just... Ja... *covers chest* I think I'll definitely keep my guard up around him too..**

**Tak.**

**Oh, I had a lot of fun! Mr. Romania, Honolulu, and I got a whole bunch of candy! Mr. Romania really got the hang of trick-or-treating, hehe. But then I ended up staying out a little too late, so now I think Storebror Denmark is upset...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Happy late Halloween Nihon-San! It's okay, you just get all the rest you need!**


	204. London 19

Hey Mia!  
Yeah it yup. That was something...and tokyo got a nosebleed. Hungary just screamed. It was so awkward for me and paris...especially me cause paris tried to flirt with me. *shudders* oh the incest . Oh the party was fun. But britain wasn't there. Too bad we couldn't play pranks on him. But denmark was there...and prussia but america and japan left halfway though the party. I don't want to think what they did but hungary later followed. O-e Most of the party was insane to say the least.  
*laughs* seems so since theres quite alot of people who can't cook...  
Yeah. Him and ottawa are getting along quite well. Yeah it's good, though it's strange that britain abandoned him like that.

London

**Hej Blake!**

**Oh wow, that sounds quite hectic. So does Paris like you or something? That's good. He wasn't? Well maybe he'll reappear soon. Oh ja, Storebror told me he was going. I'm not even going to try to guess what they did. I wish I could've went to the party, but I had way too much fun with Mr. Romania.**

**Love,**

******Elleore**


	205. Essen 20

Halo Elle!  
*laughs* Ah ja same here! It was so much fun teasing prussia about the dress incident hehehe.  
Ja Ita-chan is too sweet I wouldn't like to see him hut either. Yeah I guessed *laughs* and nope he didn't not directly anyway. Valencia said it's because when roma was little he got told off by spain for hurting a german soldier when they were talking. It was the first time spain actually got angry at romano. Also apparently he feels like Germany is stealing feli away. So I want to be nice to him. Ja...those cats are everywhere though XD

Love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**So did you trick-or-treat or anything? Hehe, I bet. **

**Oh, so that's it? I guess Big Brother Romano not liking Mr. Germany makes a little more sense now. Ja, they are, and they're always scaring me…**

**Love,**

**********Elleore**


	206. Valencia 14

Hole elle!  
I can cook for you so don't cha worry si? Oh well I could teach you if you would like! Or we could be in like a band! I play guitar you flute! :3 Dancing is fun siiii! Same with us but tokyo was 'fangirling' with Hungary...  
Oh and I don't know...honestly though it's probably since they go around fainting over random couples such as big brother and roma. Other than that i don't know...  
Si it would. *laughs* Then again normal would be boring! -  
Love

Valen

**Hallo Valen-Chan!**

**Hehe, ja that's true. A band would be really fun! But I think we'd need a few more people, you know? Like a drummer and bassist or something like that. Ja, especially doing dances like waltzes and stuff! Those are so fun and romantic~ What all did they fangirl over?**

**I see, but I wouldn't think Miss Hungary would want to faint over my and Mr. Romania's relationship since she and Mr. Romania hate each other.**

**Hehe, ja normal would be very very boring!**

**Love,**

**************Elleore **


	207. Ottawa 24

Bonjour Elle!  
oui i did! And yeah I'm glad sealand has friends. Like I have you and essen as my best friends -. Oui! Hawaii is nice. She is very much like america but looks quite like japan. But with more tanned skin. She is very nice. Oui he did. It was...interesting. Crazy, very crazy. Hawaii said that her dad and mom, planned the party together. I'm going to assume that japan is 'mom' *laughs* Though the party was fun. And thanks to japan that wierd glow in the dark cake wasn't there -

Love  
Ottawa

**Goddag Otta-Chan!**

**That's good! Ja, it would be bad if he didn't have friends. Hehe, you're one of my best friends too!. Wow, she sounds like a pretty good mix between them. From what I've heard it was a rather crazy party. Hehe, he most likely would be 'mom'. Weird glow? What was it?**

**Love,**

******************Elleore**


	208. Prussia and Canada 11

The awesome you plays flute? The awesome me could show you some stuff, kesese! Actually, the music idea's pretty awesome... and DID YOU HEAR THE AWESOMELY AWESOME NEWS!? MEIN SON IS DATING ALANTIUM! *Coughs to try and calm down* Kese, sorry about that... the awesome me is just really and awesomely happy! I hope they awesomely get married and everything, then have awesome kids and I'll be an awesome grandpa! Oh wait... nevermind, that's a little unawesome to think about. That would imply that the awesome me is old, like Francey-Pants! Speaking of which, what are your feelings about France? And I don't think he's sent in a letter yet... weird...  
-With love, Prussia (and Canada, because the awesome me thinks he should be in this too!)!

**Hallo Gil Nii-Chan (And in a sense Mattie)!**

**Ja, I do. It just sounds so pretty, like a bird going "tweet tweet!" Really? Tak! I heard! I'm so happy for them! I hope they're together forever!**

**Mr. France? I don't really have much of an opinion. Storebror says not to go around him 'cause he's a pervert, so I just do as Storebror says. But Mr. France did tell me my dress was pretty one time when I went to a world meeting. Nej, he hasn't sent a letter yet.**

**Love,**

**********************Elleore**


	209. Norway 3

Elleore,

I can try, but we've been having some pretty nasty fights lately so if things get too crazy, just leave the room or the house. Whichever feels safer for you. *Sighs* Try telling him that. He's not going to listen. Stubborn Dane.

... I'm not really bothered by the cold, but I think that's because my farthest point north is close to the north pole. But I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. Ja, you do. I need to get one too. I haven't had time to get one yet. That would be nice, takk. We need potatoes, basil, thyme, Salmon and sugar. Did you get all that? Also, don't let Denmark know I let you go alone. He'll get pissy again.

I know that, and you know that. But Denmark is just an idiot. There's no help for him and, quite frankly, he's getting to be too much of a rasshøle for even me to handle. Um, don't repeat that. I'm tempted just to go back to Oslo and leave him to deal with things on his own.

-Norway

**************************Hej Storebror Norway!**

**************************Oh, well if it will get you two into a fight then don't worry about it. I hate seeing you guys fight... I'll try to talk to him if you want.**

**************************Ja, that's true. I just hate being cold... A vacation would be wonderful! We could also go somewhere with a nice, sunny beach! *Pouts* But I don't like shots, they hurt. Can't I just pretend to get one?... Got it! *runs to the store and comes back a little bit later* All done! *hands you the groceries* Don't worry, I won't tell Storebror, I promise.**

**************************I wouldn't say he's an idiot, he's just a little over-dramatic...Okay, maybe he isn't that bright either. I know he means well, he just kinda sucks at showing it sometimes. Don't worry, I won't repeat that. I'm not allowed to swear anyway, remember? Please don't go back to Oslo! I'll miss you! So will Storebror and S****øster! *latches onto your leg* Please don't go!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	210. Atlantium 17

Hey Mia,

I would like to apologize to you about the way I've treated your boyfriend. I shouldn't have done that stuff. Yeah he could have handled my attitude better but I shouldn't have had an attitude. I am sorry for it. How was your trick or treating with Romania? Hope you guys had some fun.

*blushes* Don't say that...

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**R-Really? So you'll get along now? Yay! We had a lot of fun! How was being in Canada? Tons of fun, I hope.**

**But it's true, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	211. Romania 26

Oh, nu. I'm fine now. I slept like I was dead last night and took a short nap yesterday so I'm all right now. Kekekekekeke, thank you. You were an adorable fairy princess, and Honolulu was adorable too. I honestly think it was you two that made people want to give us so much candy, because you two were so freaking cute. Da, she did. But like I said, it got Bucharest, not me so I got a laugh out if it at least.

You should try asking one of you brothers for their point of view. You might be surprised. It does? I didn't even consider it. Da, it is.

Meh, Norway would know more than I would. That would be a question for him. I just hope if that does happen then Norway is nearby. That one's good! Mine is MSD2, but I also listen to Dragostea Din Tei by O-zone alot. Hm... I'm going to invent the Holiday. I'm going to pick a day and everything.

I answered that question on my ask page. I think it was in response to one of CookieBirdGirl's letters. It was actually over a border issue after her divorce that let to my first major war with her. We've been rivals ever since because after that she took Transylvania away from me.

I guess it all depends on the person. I know a few nations who won't go in my house alone.

Nu, it isn't. But it made me who I am today so I wouldn't want to change a thing.

Hm, who knows. Scotland is a weird one. Maybe he just doesn't realize when the teasing goes too far. I hope he tells you too. I'm sure it will an interesting reply. I can't help it, draga. Everytime I'm near you I just want to point out every good thing about you.

Kekekekekeke.

You'd be surprised, he can hold a grudge for a long time. I suppose you're right, and Moldova never seems to mind it when I pop in every now and again. Um, nu, he's a good kid, just not THIS good. It's creepy. Brownie points? What's that? Nu, it kind of died out and some younger citizens had a hard time figuring out what I meant, so I just worked at it and broke the habit. I bet you would have.

That's right.

Thank you draga, but I already fed recently. Some nice humans in Atlantium donated their blood to me. Wasn't that nice of them?

**Hej Mr. Romania~**

**Oh okay then, as long as you've gotten plenty of rest. Aww tak~ I think you helped too since you were so cute and handsome, hehe. Oh, well at least it didn't get you.**

**Okay, I'll ask Storebror Denmark, and Storebror Norway next time he writes. Ja, it does. I you're putting their wants and rights before your own wants then you're a good brother.**

**I could ask him, but then he'd want to know why I'm asking. I hope he would be too. I like that song too, and Scrisoarea is good too! Oh, that's the Numa Numa song, ja? Hehe, I really like that song as well. Really? Cool! So what day will it be?**

**Oh, so she kinda started it? Why did she want to take Transylvania?**

**I wouldn't mind going to your house as long as you were with me. If I was in there alone, I probably wouldn't exactly get scared, maybe just a little creeped out. Also, if you weren't there then I'd be bored and lonely.**

**That's a good way to look at things. Personally, there's a few things I wouldn't mind changing about my history, like a few things in my prehistory. And I would stop myself from trying to build a castle. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Ever.**

**Maybe that's it. Or maybe he's not goodat expressing himself either. Or maybe he's just not a good brother. I don't know. I hope he tells me too. I love hearing my brors' stories from the past. Aww, you know, I wish I could do the same without you disagreeing. There's so many wonderful things about you, Mr. Romania, you really don't give yourself enough credit.**

**But if you couldn't help it then it's not really fair to hold a grudge, you know? Exactly. I bet he really likes your visits. 'Brownie points' is this expression Storebror picked up from Mr. America. I guess I just kinda started using it too. It pretty much means he acting so nicely because he wants something, so he's being really nice so that you'll let him have his way with whatever he wants. I see, I bet it must be sad when one of your traditions dies out. None of mine, have, so I wouldn't really know.**

**J-Ja, that was very n-nice of them. N-None of them got killed though, r-right?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	212. London 20

Hey Mia  
Yeah it really was. No...at least I don't think...paris just flirts...alot .. Yeah, I hope so. I might argue with him but he is my brother after all.. Same here mia, same here. Well maybe next time you could ger Romania to take you too? I think your brother would agree as long as he is there. If ottawa is allowed. Her brother is pretty protective of her cause she is the capital after all

London

**Hej Blake!**

**Oh so Paris is just flirty? That makes sense. Ja, now if we can just get him to reappear...Hmm, I doubt that. Storebror is still upset with Mr. Romania because he thinks Mr. Romania is the reason I stayed out too late on Halloween. I can understand why Mr. Canada would be protective. I'd be protective over my capital too. At least he doesn't mind that she and Sea-Kun are very close now, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	213. Essen 21

Halo Elle!  
Ja we did! I went with bruder east, ottawa, canada,new prussia and canada's sister who i can't remember the name of! *laughs* Yea, i feel sorry for romano, though. He could have alot of friends but he decides not to let anyone in...well he still has me, you, belgium, netherlands , feli and of course spain. *smiles* Oh and I know right! Those cats just appear anywhere...like slenderman O-o

love  
Essen

**Hallo Es-Chan!**

**Awesome! Mr. Canada has a sister other than Otta-Chan? Who is it? Ja, that's true, I guess he just doesn't want many friends. Ja, he does have us. Hehe, the other day I gave him a nice, pretty tomato and he said "Grazie Sorella" without saying a swear word! Ugh, I don't like Slenderman. Søster told me about him one night and I had nightmares for weeks, and I refused to sleep in my own room so Storebror had to let me sleep with him. Now Søster isn't allowed to tell me scary stories.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	214. Valencia 15

Hola Elle!

Si! And well London can play bass...hmm we'd need to find a drummer. Essen likes to do it on her own... Siiiiiii! I prefer the more lively dances though that's why i like parties! Oh and because france was trying to seduce japan, America grabbed japan's waist and hugged him, glared at france and said 'I'm japan's hero. Nobody else' I have to admit it was too cute! . Then Canada and Prussia kissed. Alot was going on at that party...  
Yeah but tokyo would...and hungary still loves couples...unless *shakes her head* no, nope! No way! it didn't happen again *laughs* Annyyywaay, gotta run for now, I wanna help roma make pizza!

Love  
Valen

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Hmm, maybe Søster would like to play drums. Lively dances are very fun too! Aww, that's so sweet! Hehe, Mr. Canada and Mr. Prussia really like each other, nej?**

**That's true. Unless what? Now I'm curious.. Oooh pizza! Yummy! Have fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	215. Ottawa 25

Salut Elle!  
Oui. You're 's horrible to think how mama england just abandoned him like that... Oui?! Really?! Merci! *hugs* Oui she is *laughs* Aha it was. I didn't realise how crazy the countries really were...  
*giggles* Yeah it's so cute. And yeah wierd glow. His last cake was a glow in the dark one. Me n' japan and canada had to sneak away with it and throw it away. We got kinda worried that everyone would die if they ate it. Kinda like what happens after eating mama england's cooking

Love  
Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**I know...I don't know what I'd do if Storebror abandoned me... *hugs back* Hehe, you don't have to thank me. So does she act as crazy as Mr. America? Hehe, the countries are all very very crazy,, but in good ways, for the most part. That sounds scary... Well at least no one ate it.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	216. Japan and China 12

Elleore-chan,

Konichiwa, it's just me this time. Chuugoku seemed upset over something and went for a walk. He wirr be back next time though. Chuugoku doesn't get many trick or treaters because he lives in such a secluded area. Not many knows where he lives. Prease enjoy the candy.

I'm sure Greece-san would appreciate it. He roves when people rike his kitties, just ask permission before you touch them. He's kind of defensive over them, and is always worried they'll get stolen. Oh, hai. His name is Pochi. *holds him up* He is quite cute, would you rike to pet him? He roves company.

We wirr be waiting for you. Oh, that reminds me, I just got some new video games and manga, would you and Denmark-san rike to try them?

Ah, now I know what was bothering him. He never did fully get over that. Even if he did date Keiven Rus briefly, and now is with Russia-san. I hope you don't think me rude, but I read a few other retters here and I'm just wondering, why does everyone think something is going on with America-san and me? I don't rike him that way, we're just friends. It does get frustrating after a while of no one understanding that.

*blush* He showed them. Chuugoku actually doesn't remember himself. It was so long ago there's no record of it, and he doesn't remember that time too clearly.

Hai, I agree. It wasn't a good time, for anyone. *Rubs his left shoulder*

That is the best idea when it comes to those two. It's easy to terr them apart, even if they are twins. North Korea has the long braid, and South Korea has short hair.

I hope Denmark-san isn't too hard on you. Good ruck, and arigatou for being so patient with me. I really needed the rest.

-Japan.

**Goddag Nihon-San!**

**Aww, poor Mr. China! Was it something I said? Is he gonna be okay? Oh, so that's why no one cam by his house. Oh I will, hehe. Candy is awesome!~**

**Okay, I'll be sure to do that, but he doesn't have to worry about me trying to take one. I may be willing to finally pet a cat, but I definitely don't want one anytime soon. Aww so cute! *hugs Pochi* he's sooooo soft!**

**Okay, I asked Denmark and he said maybe I can come over at the end of the week! We'd love to try them! I can't wait!**

**Oh, I see. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories... Wait, so you're not with Mr. America? I'm sorry, everyone kept saying you two were together so I just figured you were. I guess I should have asked you...**

**You were so cute when you were little, Nihon-San! Aw, I wish he remembered. I still remember when I was little, but that wasn't too long ago, hehe. When Storebror first found me, my hair was all tangled and nearly dragged on the ground, and I barely talked because I wasn't used to having people around to talk to except birds. I still have pictures from back then, if you want to see them.**

**Ja, it was a very bad time. Is something wrong with your shoulder? Did you hurt it?**

**I'll keep that in mind. After all, better safe than sorry, ja? Hehe, looks-wise, it's very hard to tell Søster and me apart. The only real differences is my bangs part to the left while hers part to the right, and she likes to wear her hair up while I like mine down with a red daisy in it. Also, I have a burn scar, but she doesn't.**

**He decided to ground me for the weekend, which is why I hadn't already answered your letter, but it's okay. He could've grounded me for longer. You don't have to thank me. Rest is very important.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	217. Prussia and Canada 12

Well, that's kind of unawesome of him... I told him to write in, but I guess your awesomeness was too much and he couldn't do it! Kesese! But ja, not going around him in person is a good thing... a very awesome thing... remembering that could save your innocence, little fraulein. Birdie is still (unawesomely) goneeee and the awesome me is bored. Maybe I'll use my awesomeness and play Skyrim... KESESE! That's an awesome idea! *Pats self on back* Anyways, mein awesome question is do you play video games, and if awesomely so what's your favourite one?

-With liebe, a very bored Prussia! (And an unawesomely not here Canada)

**Hallo Gil Nii-Chan (and Mattie)!**

**Hmm, maybe he's just busy? Okay, I'll remember it then. Is he just not trustworthy at all? Aw he's not back yet? You're not getting too lonely are you? I could tell Storebror to visit if you want company. I love all kinds of video games! My favorites are Devil May Cry, God of War, Mortal Kombat, and My Little Pony games. Wow, a lot of the games I just listed are violent... I guess it's 'cause video game violence is the only kind that I like, but Storebror still worries about me being corrupted by it. So other than Skyrim, what kind of games do you play?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	218. Vienna 15

Hallo, Elleore!

I'm sorry for the long abscence, but Papa took me to Salzburg for a week. It was quite fun!

...What is an anarchist, may I ask? I haven't heard the term before, could you please tell me?

Being older isn't that fun... *sigh* The responsibility, everything about it. Savor your childhood, Elleore. Savor your childhood.

*shrugs* It's alright, no need to apologise. He was just being protective. Don't worry, Papa is like that all the time.

Liebe,

Vienna

**Hej Elisa-Chan!**

**It's alright. I'm glad you had fun! So what all did you do?**

**An anarchist is someone who opposes having a government. Søster is an anarchist, therefor she doesn't have a government.**

**I try to enjoy a kid, really, but I still wish I could look at least a little bit older.. being this young is only fun for so long..**

**Tak for understanding. He just likes making sure I'm completely and 100% safe and uncorrupted, at least that's what he always says.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	219. Montreal 11

Bonjour.

Love is a strange thing, Elleore. Very strange. I agree, you never know what will happen. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't. *sigh* ...Why were you in a coma? Did someone injure you?!

Yes, it is very unsettling. *Shudder* Atlantium? Who is she? She better not be a heartbreaker...

Frère British Columbia visited me yesterday. He was looking for Quebec, but I told him he wasn't home. Quebec was actually in the bedroom watching "Salad Fingers", but I didn't want British Columbia to know.

Montreal

**Hej Montreal!**

**I've noticed that, hehe. But some of the fun is in the unpredictability, ja? Why did you sigh? Something wrong? Oh no one hurt me, not directly anyway. It's just that one time my people tried to build a castle on my island, but Storebror's government said we couldn't so Storebror burned down my castle. The thing is, Storebror didn't know I was still playing in the castle when he set it on fire. Fortunately he realized I was in there before I could get too seriously harmed, but from what injuries I did get, coupled with the disinterest my people felt at the time, I just slipped into a coma for awhile. When people became interested in me again a few years later, I woke up. All that's really left from the incident now is some castle ruins and a burn scar on my lower back.**

**Atlantium is a very good friend of mine! Nej, she's not a heart breaker, just a little serious and depressive at times.**

…**.What's "Salad Fingers?" It sounds weird...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	220. Israel and America 7

Hey Ellie!

It's awesome to talk to you Ellie! I know it's late, but Happy Halloween!

See America, you're the only one who thinks diet soda will balance out a meal.

Yeah, but she's never had one Izzy!

That has nothing to do with it.

It has everything to do with it! I'll send her a hamburger and you'll see! *gives hamburger*

America tasting a hamburger doesn't change the fact that it won't balance out your diet. I don't think we've ever had that, but it sounds really good!

Why do you assume I've never had it, Izzy?

You usually only eat hamburgers America.

Yeah, but still I eat some things other than hamburgers!

Sure America. Oh and I think it's really sweet that you think that way about the swans!

Oh hey, my little bro is writting to you, right?

Love,

Israel and America

**Hallo Israel and Mr. America!**

**Tak! Happy late Halloween to you as well!**

**Hmm, I just think having water or juice would be better for balancing something out, you know? *tries a bite of the burger* This is yummy! *takes another bite* You should try smørrebrød sometime! It's awesome!**

**Hehe, tak. Storebror and I are very close so I just love all his national stuff. For example, I wear a red marguerite daisy in my hair because marguerite daisies are Storebror's national flower. **

**Mr. Canada? Ja, he and Mr. Prussia write to me! They're both very nice~**

**Love,**

**Elleore **


	221. Puerto Rico 3

Sorry I didn't respond for so long! America has me doing some paperwork . . . D:

Oh . . . Yeah, cat scratches do hurt! I like birds too There are so many pretty ones on the island. You're very welcome, and gracias (thank you)!

It's beautiful! Thank you so much! Another one for my collection!

Oh, you poor dear! I'll make sure we both get more recognition! Well, when I'm done doing this paperwork . . . I always get headaches, because half of my citizens think I should become a state already, while the other half think we should stay a commonwealth, or be independent. Headaches are not fun . . . :(

It's really hard to write with my hand in bandages . . . A little while earlier, I slammed the microwave door on my hand . . . Haha! I'm always so clumsy . . .

Woah, you do have a lot of brothers! :O The Italy's are nice, aren't they? :3 Oh, and what is 'sensing the mood' because people tell me to do that a lot!

Hola !

With lots of love and turtles,  
Puerto Rico

P.S.: I kinda . . . misplaced Mr. Tortuga, and now I can't find him . . . Have you seen him? If you didn't, tell me when you do! I think España might have taken him . . .

**Goddag Lina-Chan!**

**It's okay. So what kind of paperwork was it?**

**Exactly, so I just avoid cats. There's a bunch of swans on my island. I just love them!~**

**You're welcome!**

**Really, you will? Tak tak tak! Aw, I'm sorry.. I don't get very many headaches, just homesickness, which I can cure by hanging out with people and forgetting about it.**

**Ouch! That sounds so painful! I'm clumsy too; I fall down the stairs all the time. Fortunately since I can't cook, I'm not allowed in the kitchen so I don't get hurt with microwaves or knives or anything.**

**Hehe, ja I do. The Italy's are very nice! Well, except for Seborga, he's just a moron. 'Sensing the mood'? I'm not sure… Ice-Kun told me to do that before too. Maybe we can work together to figure it out!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Sorry, I haven't seen Mr. Tortuga, but I'll keep an eye out for him! Why would Mr. Spain have him?**


	222. Pangea 6

Hi Ellie!  
Sorry it took so long for me to reply... Anastasia took my laptop away. :(  
Well rizzo is weird all the time. We call him pochikta meaning crazy in icodonian...  
My country that I have a crush on is...  
Iceland. Yes I like Iceland. He is just too cute sometimes.. actually I'm not as old as I sound my phisical age is actually twenty! Yup. Twenty. Anastasia calls me a teen mom but technically I'm like your older sister and anastasia's the mom... so yeah. But I like protecting my countries. 2P! Land thing they really are afraid of me I just look at them and they flinch... I have no idea why though. Rizzo probably said something...little takinara.  
Well I gotta go!  
Hasta la pasta  
Pangea  
PS Anastasia and kimitchi (my polar bear) say hi.

**Hallo Mommy!**

**It's okay. Storebror's been stealing the laptop a lot lately so I haven't been able to answer many letters for the past few days. **

**Icodonian? I don't think I've ever heard of that language. Is it a mix of other languages like Interlingua?**

**You like Ice-Kun? Hehe, Ice-Kun is pretty adorable, but I think Mr. Hong Kong might not appreciate this. Oh wow you are young! You're even younger than Storebror Denmark. He's 21. So Miss Anastasia would really be my mom? I'm so confused... So they're scared of you? What does 'takinara' mean?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Hej Miss Anastasia and Kimitchi!**


	223. Lego 3

G'day Mia,

Yes, you can build anything with them and they are awesome! Cool I'm named after something that came from Denmark.

With very much care,  
Lego

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Ja! One time I built a really really cool ship! I was awesome! Ja you are! Stuff that comes from Denmark is just plain awesome, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	224. Alaska 7

Dear Miss Elleore

That sounds like fun!  
Really? How come foreigners aren't allowed?  
Haha, it sounds like fun. Of course, I wouldn't be the one arguing. Still, I didn't know there were so many micronations. How many are there?

Alaska

**Goddag Alaska!**

**Ja, a lot of fun!**

***Shrugs* It's just one of my rules. Foreigners are not allowed, neiher is the novel Robinson Crusoe and tins of sardines.**

**Hmm, I'm not really sure how many there are. Anyone can make a micronation for any reason, and they can just as easily be disolved. One day your micronation friend is there, the next they're an ex-nation. It's really sad...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	225. Helsinki 3

Halla Mia!

The reason I never call her Krista is because I like her capital name better! It sounds better than mine too! Anyway,I entered my 3rd Rhythmic Gymnastics Competition in a row. Yes,I am really flexible,wanna see me do a handstand? Also,you won't believe this...BUT I WON AGAINST BELARUS AND RUSSIA!

But,here's the real reason,I was cleaning out the attic with Big brother,and I saw a picture of me as a baby! I was so CUTE! Wanna see it? Finland also told me when he asked why I wasn't smarter than a 4 year old (I was 2 years old) and I hit him with my bottle. It happens... And I kicked him in the face...almost broke his leg...Let's just say I never liked him that much when I was younger.

Love,

Helsinki

**Hallo Helsinki!**

**Her capital name is very pretty, and so is yours! I rather like my capital's name, Maglelille. You can do gymnastics? Cool! I'm too clumsy to do gymnastics. I'd love to see you do a handstand! You did?! Good job!**

**I'd love to see it! If you want I could show you one of my baby pictures. Storebror Denmark has a bunch of them, even one from the day he first found me. O-Oh my, you really didn't like Storebror Finland, did you?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	226. London 21

Hey Mia  
*nods* fortunetly not as bad as france *smiles* Ah well I could talk to him, and since we were both out then i could say you were with me and that I made you stay out too late not Romania by accident. Yeah I suppose you're right. I'm England's capital but he doesn't seem to be all that protective... and that's good *laughs*  
London

**Hej Blake~**

**Haha, from what I hear, Mr. France is a very bad flirt, ja? You'd do that? *glomp* Tak tak tak tak! Hmm, maybe he just trusts you can take care of yourself? Yup!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	227. Essen 22

Halo Elle!  
Hell ja its awesome! Oh and I don't know her name or anything *laughs* or is it his daughter...whatever anyway, naww he should! He can be so nice at times! Like when he gave me a crate of tomatoes and we threw them at west together That was fun...even if i got grounded and wasn't allowed to hang out with roma cause he was a 'bad influence' *laughs* Like thats true! Nawwww that sounds so nice of him! I don't either...sadly he originated in germany. Prussia was telling scary stories to germany so germany ended up creating slenderman according to prussias description :/  
Prussia tells me scary stories all the time! It's awesome!

Awesomeness and love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Oh, well maybe I could ask Mr. Canada. Ja, that's true. Hehe, that sounds really fun. Sometimes Big Brother Romano takes me shopping and buys me new dresses, then we get some gelato~ Why would Mr. Germany call him a bad influence? Sure, he swears and is hostile and prone to violence, but he's not a bad guy. I know! It just proves my point that he's not so bad! Fortunately we don't have anything too scary that originates from Denmark. The worst I can think of is Loki, but even then all he does is play tricks on everyone. But then again those tricks can be deadly... I just don't like scary stories. I like fairytales wih magic and dragons and where the prince and princess find true love~ *dreamy expression***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	228. Valencia 16

Hola Elle!

si! And they are!*nods* it was! They so do too! *laughs* Both brothers,from the allies falling in love with people from the axis! How romantic! Forbidden love *squeals* so kawaii (japan taught me that)  
Well I don't know if I should tell... but um...I will!  
Si pizza! Would you like some?! Romano makes the best pizza ever!

Love  
Valen

**Hej Valen-Chan!**

**Hehe, it is rather romantic!~ But, I got a letter from Mr. Japan the other day and he says he only likes Mr. America as a friend, so now I'm confused 'cause I thought they were together... Ooh please tell! Pretty please!**

**Yes please! I love Big Brother Romano's pizza!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	229. Ottawa 26

Hey Elle  
I wouldn't want to live if big brother abandoned me. I love him dearly! *smiles* but merci anyway! For noticing me, everything! Yes, but she's more polite. *laughs* Yep..apart from belarus...and maybe cuba. He scares me. *nods* It is! I know I'm glad they didn't!  
Love  
Ottawa

**Hallo Otta-Chan!**

**I know exactly how you feel! Storebror has been there for almost my whole life, I'd be so lost without him. Hehe, it's no problem at all! Tak for noticing me as well and being so nice to me!~ Hehe, she probably gets that from Mr. Japan. Mr. Cuba scares you? Why? He doesn't seem so bad to me.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	230. Atlantium 18

Hi Mia,

Yeah I guess we will get along now... That's good you had fun I had fun too and also that is not true at all so don't say that... *blushing and looking away*

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Yay! *jumping for joy* So what all did you do? It's not true? Then what is the truth?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	231. Prussia and Canada 13

...There is a lot more to you than meets the eye, little fraulein... anyways, France... ah, when he starts 'Onhonhon'ing, run. Just run. Run to either the awesome me or your bruder. Or even Birdie. Anyways, the awesome me loves adventuring games where you get to use swords and schtuff, like back in the days when I was a little chibi nation! And nein, the awesome me loves to be alone! But being alone with Birdie is more fun... being alone is fun too... meh. I have been awesomely entertaining myself with Skyrim! The awesome me is level 20! Kesesese!

-With love and total not loneliness, Prussia!

**Goddag Gil Nii-Chan!**

**There is? Like what? I've never really noticed much about me. I need to run when he does that? Um, okay I will, but why exactly would I need to? What would happen if I didn't? Ooh adventure games are fun! I really like the Legend of Zelda series! Link is so cool! I don't like being alone. At all. I used to be all alone til Storebror found me, and I'd rather not ever be alone again. I haven't got a chance to play Skyrim, but Storebror has and he says it's really fun. Oh, and he says congratulations on being a level 20 and that he's level 32.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	232. Norway 4

Elleore,

Don't trouble yourself. We've been fighting over everything lately, it's not your fault.

That's why you flinch every time you feel my hands. Sadly they're always cold because of my climate. Hm... perhaps. We'll see how everyone else feels about the idea. Nie, you can't pretend to get a shot. Both you and me need to get one, now let's go. Takk.

He's an idiot, he can't deny it either- aliukghklsjehgkljahegvjklhsk lvlakdfhadghvjkahdgfulkaerhl kaejghkjladhgkjlahdgjklhadkj flhakjldfghkljadhgfkljahdgfk jlhdfakjlghkjladhgkjladghfkj lhakjlfghkjafghklajgrhkljfah kjadhgkjadghkljadghkjlafgdhk jdlghfkjladhgkjladfhgkaljdhg kladjhgkjadfhgkjladhgk

Sorry about that, Denmark came over and read my mail and we fought again. I think something may have fallen on the keyboard a few times. Where were we... oh, ja, I remember now. He means well all right. (sarcasm) Svært god. One less thing Denmark can bitch at me about. Um... please get off my leg. I can't leave anyway. That would drive poor Sweden and Finland crazy and I couldn't do that to them.

-Norway

**Hallo Storebror Norway,**

***Sigh* I've noticed. I don't like it when families fight, especially our family... I know it's not my fault, but I don't want to see you two fight over something that has to do with me, so I'll just talk to him okay?**

**Ja, that's true. But you know that saying, 'cold hands, warm heart'? I think it definitely applies to you, Storebror. I think Storebror Finland will be all for it! And he wants to go on vacation, then Storebror Sweden will probably go too! Ice-Kun might just be indifferent, and I think Storebror Denmark would like the idea! *Pouts more* But Storebroooooor... *Puppy dog eyes* You're welcome, just tell me if you need anything else.**

**O-Oh dear... You guys fought again?... *sigh* I really think he does, but he... Well like you said he's an idiot... *lets go* Sorry Storebror, I just hate the thought of you leaving us. But at least you'll never leave, right?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Storebror Denmark said he's gonna go hang out with Mr. America tonight, so would you mind reading me a bedtime story instead? Pretty please?**


	233. Israel and America 8

Hi Ellie,

I guess that could work. Water and juice are healthier than the mass amount of soda we have.

Izzy, your taking away my soda!?

For now I am.

No fair... I'm glad you liked it! See Izzy, someone likes them.

Yes the burgers taste great. They aren't healthy though and America lives on a strictly hamburger diet. I think we'll have to try that America!

Well if she says it's awesome it must be!

Nytʼá pʼar wwʼás (You're welcome). That's the sweetest thing! I wish I got along with my brother like you get along with yours!

Yep Canada. I don't think I've taalked to ethier of them for a while.

I remember meeting Canada. I mistook him for someone else. Oh and Prussia is really fun to be around

Love,  
Israel and America

**Hallo Israel and Mr. America!**

**Ja, water and juice are very good for you. And grape juice is super yummy! Hmm, I don't think it's very good to only eat one thing all the time. Oh please try it! You'll love it, I promise!**

**Hehe, tak! I wish you did too. Family is very important, nej?**

**Mr. Canada is really nice, so is Mr. Prussia! But I think poor Mr. Prussia is a little bored since Mr. Canada is gone right now spending time with his friends.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	234. Lego 4

Hiya Mia!

That's awesome (smiles)! I bet it was. That's true (giggles).

With care,

Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**I know! Storebror and Søster helped me make it, but still. Yup! So what kind of stuff comes from Australia?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	235. Romania 27

Hmm, I just realized, why do you keep calling me Mr? We're dating silly, you can drop the mr. since there's no need for it.

Plenty, I slept like I was dead. Kekekekekeke, thank you. Da, Bucharest is still sparkling. Kekekekekekekekeke.

Cool, I'm interested to hear what they have to say. Ok, if you say so.

Really, I've never known him to one to pry. Maybe it's just something he does with family. Da, it really is. Yup, so that's what it's called outside of Romania. Kekekekekeke, what a funny way for it to be remembered. Hm... I must decide... I'll make it January second! Muahahahahaha!

Da, she did. She wanted Transylvania for land mostly. Land and resources. The usual reasons why nations want territory, y'know?

Kekekeke, I guess if you aren't used to it then you could get creeped out easily. Don't worry though, I'd be with you so you'd never be alone... unless you need to go to the bathroom or something. I'm not about to peep on you. Bored, in a castle? There's lots of stuff to do here. Just yesterday I found three different secret passageways. There's never a dull moment.

Thank you, alot of people think it's a weird way of looking at things, but I actually picked it up from England and Norway. I used to dwell on the past so much I nearly went mad. Hm, I suppose those are reasonable things to want to change, but haven't you learned so much from your experiences?

Maybe all of the above. I don't know, Scotland I've really only ever met once and that was certainly enough for me. He just had something about his personality that made me loathe him immediately. Kekekekekeke, Norway will be an interesting one to hear because way back in the day, the Norwegians were the worst vikings you could run into. You didn't have a prayer against him. I give myself as much credit as I think I deserve based on how I was and am treated. I think it's a decent gauge of character.

I suppose so, but it doesn't stop Transylvania from doing it anyway. I hope so, I miss when Moldova used to live with me. Hm, I took that into consideration and asked Bucharest if that was the reason. His face fell immediately and after telling me that wasn't it, he went to his room and is depressed again. Major ones, da, but that one wasn't very important anyway so it didn't bother me at all. It was just a pain trying to break the habit because I had been doing it for so long.

Nu, they all died. I can't have them running around saying some crazy person bit their neck, I need to cover my tracks.

**Hallo M- I mean Romania,**

**S-Sorry! I guess I was just so used to calling you Mr. Romania, but I'll just call you Romania now. Or I could call you Roro, hehe!**

**Hehehe, that's rather funny since you're undead. No need to thank me for the truth. Hehe, poor Bucharest. That glitter bomb must have been really strong.**

**I asked Storebror Denmark. He says being a storebror is awesome and he loves taking care of Søster and me. But, he also wishes Søster wouldn't be so rebellious sometimes, and he sometimes feels like he's gonna go crazy trying to keep an eye on both of us. Now I just need to ask Storebror Norway.**

**Hmm, I wouldn't call it prying per say, I just always ask a lot of questions and he gets curious as to what makes me think of said questions. But I suppose it could just be a family thing. Hehe, ja, it's called the Numa Numa in a bunch of other countries. Søster and I like to listen to it and dance sometimes. Søster is such a good dancer! The day after New Years? That'd be really fun! And easy to remember!**

**I see. It must not be fun having people try to take you over for your resourcs.. And I just never really got the whole taking of territory thing. I've always just been happy having my little island. Then again, getting more land has never been one of my ambitions.**

***Smiles* Tak, I hate being alone. Ja, getting peeped on wouldn't be fun at all.. That's true, but it'd still be way more boring if you weren't there. So where do those secret passageways go? Somewhere cool?**

**I don't think it is at all, it means you don't have to regret anything or second-guess your actions. Oh ja, I learned quite a bit. I learned never build castles or else they'll get burned down while you're playing inside, then you'll end up with a fear of fire and an awful scar and you can never wear a two-piece bathing suit again because you don't want anyone to ever see it...**

**I've only ever seen Mr. Scotland once, at a world meeting. He seemed really intimidating, so I just didn't talk to him. Really? His were the worst? Wow... So he was stronger than Storebror Denmark? Okay then, I'll treat you even better so that you have no choice but to give yourself the credit you deserve!**

**So he doesn't care if his reasoning is fair? Aww! So why did he stop living with you, if you don't mind my asking. Oh, so that wasn't it... Maybe he was just trying to be genuinely nicer than usual? I can kinda relate to that. I had to break a few habits when Storebror found me and I started living with him. For instance, I had to get used to talking to people instead of never speaking at all. And after Storebror Denmark got Storebror Norway to trim my hair, I had to start keeping my hair brushed and untangled 'cause he said it was too long and pretty to be a mess. Too bad someone decided to be mean and cut it at a world meeting...**

**O-Oh, I see.. W-Well I s-suppose I can't blame you..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	236. Norway 5

Elleore,

If that's what you want I won't deny you. I don't know what's going on with him lately, he's just been very testy around me lately. But he's probably just being an idiot like usual.

Takk, you're really the only one to say that to me. Iceland just gives me a hard time and I don't really spend a whole lot of time with Finland and Sweden. Denmark is annoying and Oslo is always busy fawning over Bucharest. I breached the idea yesterday and everyone is all for it. Now it's just a matter of location. No buts, you're getting that shot.

Ja, but it's not like it's unusual at this rate. I swear he and I fight at least twice a week now. I'm starting to not want to be in the same room as him because I don't want to always be fighting. I won't leave. I can't leave you and Iceland to suffer Denmark's stupidity alone.

-Norway

P.S. Fine, which one do you want to hear?

**Hallo Storebror Norway~**

**Tak, it'll be one less fight.. Maybe something's bothering him? I should probably ask him about that too when I talk to him.**

**I am? But it fits you so well, I just can't see how no ones ever told you that before. Ice-Kun just likes to give a lot of people hard times, which is probably why we're not so close. But I would like to be closer Ice-Kun. I don't really get to see Storebror Finland and Storebror Sweden much anymore either. Maybe I should go pay them a visit soon, and you could come too! Storebror Denmark and I are still close, but he's been getting busier lately. At least Søster Christiania is the same as ever. Oh ja, Oslo and Bucharest are close, right? Has she mentioned anything about Bucharest being depressed lately? Yay! I vote we go to Big Brother Italy's place! It's always pretty there! *Huffs childishly* Fiiiine, I'll get the shot, meanie...**

**I don't really like to think about that... Why can't we all just get along and be happy like we used to?.. Have you guys tried to talk about what's wrong? Maybe that could help the situation... *Hug* Tak, I don't know what Ice-Kun, Søster, and I would do without you.**

**So I want you're opinion on something. How do you feel about being an older sibling? Is it hard? Is it worth it?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Well, I was hoping you could tell me stories from your viking days, hehe.**


	237. Pangea 7

Hi Ellie!  
Well for starters 'takinara' means idiot...  
Yeah aren't me and rizzo the BEST? (Not.)  
Icodonian is the language of iceodon our home 'planet'...

(You might want an adult with you when you read this part) When me and rizzo were your age we were like len and rin from vocaloid.  
If you don't know what I'm talking about watch daughter of evil by rin kagamine then servant of evil by len kagamine. I used to be a pretty bad little girl when I was younger and that is what got me in A LOT of trouble. Anastasia was told to not speak to us. Then there was a girl from firekin the other side of iceodon rizzo immedieatly fell in love with her  
Back then I used to have a crush on rizzo..  
I told rizzo to erase her from our world. Rizzo did as he was told and erased her. Then all of iceodon and firekin were against me. As brave as rizzo was he dressed as me and made me look like him. He sacrificed himself for me and had himself taken away and (plz excuse this word) beheaded. I felt guilty and erased myself along with rizzo. When we woke up we were on earth. I got VERY mad at rizzo for doing that to me and I started to break myself apart. Then you people that are known as my countries were "born" anastasia is the personification of the world so she is like your mom because well 'mother earth' get it?

Did you show iceland the letter? Yeah hong kong will be kinda mad at me but now iceland has two people that like him! Oh yeah Anastsia didn't want me to tell denmark this but I'm not I'm telling you she likes denmark  
Well kimmitchi wants to go see her brother kumajiro,  
Hata la pasta  
Pangea

**Hej Pangea!**

**Oh, I see. That's very interesting! You two just don't get along very well, do you?**

***Sniffle* That's all so sad! *runs crying to Storebror Denmark, and comes back later* S-Sorry, I just got really upset so Storebror took me out for ice cream. Okay, so Anastasia is my momma, got it.**

**I tried to show Ice-Kun, but he said he was busy and went to hang out with Hong Kong. Hehe, that's true. She does? Okay, I won't tell Storebror.**

**Oh, Kimmitchi and Kumajiro are siblings? Cool!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	238. Lego 5

Hiya Mia!

That's cool. Salt & vinger chips but instead of it being "lays" like in America it's "Walkers" (giggles).

Love,  
Lego

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Cool! I'll have to try some soon! Hehe, I really like chips.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	239. Norway 6

Elleore,

Perhaps for now, but we'll find something to fight over. I know it. If you want too, but Finland already tried and got nothing out of him. I got glared at though.

Meh, people don't really talk to me. I don't have a problem with that though, gives me time to read my books and practice my magic. If you want Iceland to pay attention to you, give him licorice. He loves the stuff.

They tend to keep their distance because of Sweden's tiff with Denmark. They've hated each other since 1319. Well, at least, that's when Denmark began hating Sweden. Sweden hated Denmark since the 1200's. Crazy isn't it? Hm, perhaps. If I have time I'll go with you, but Denmark might fight with me over it later.

Oh yeah? That's what he gets for letting all that paper work pile up. I told him not to procrastinate so much. Christiania needs an attitude adjustment, I don't appreciate how she behaves. Hm, I don't know. She doesn't like to talk me much so if she does know anything, I wouldn't know. I'll shoot the idea to the rest of them. See how they take to it. Good, better to just get it over with anyway.

I tried to get him to tell me but all I got out of him was dodging a thrown dagger and him screaming 'you're what's wrong with me, but you're too dense to see it'. I take it he's mad at me over something but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is. Iceland probably wouldn't care, Christiania would probably try to take control more, and you would probably cry from loneliness. Well, that's my guess anyway.

What a question to ask right out of the blue. Well, let me think about it for a moment... it has it's challenges. Like learning how to care for your siblings, surviving and supporting two or more, and of course keeping them happy. But it's also reward enough just seeing that you're doing well and keeping them safe and happy. It also comes with it's hardships, like watching them grow and realizing they aren't the same tiny children you found one day, and realizing you have to start letting them go. I think actually letting go enough to let them grow is the hardest part. Especially when they start turning their backs on you. It's painful, but still worth it. If you raised them right, they never hurt you and will always remain loyal to you... which is how I know I didn't do such a good job, but Iceland is doing well and he seems happy, so I'm ok with it.

-Norway

P.S. You're actually asking for nightmare fuel? Were you hanging out with Romania recently? Only he would want to hear something so graphically gory and sexually explicit.

**Hallo Storebror Norway,**

**That does it, I will definitely talk to him. But I wish Søster would back me up... Her and Storebror are arguing again, too, so she doesn't want to be around him. And she says I'll do fine without her since I'm 'his favorite,' even though I keep telling her Storebror doesn't pick favorites...**

**Don't you get lonely when no one's talking to you? Well, if you ever want to talk to someone, you know I'm always available. Licorice? Eww, licorice doesn't taste good at all... But if it gets him to spend time with me, then I guess I'll get him some.**

**Ja, that's very crazy. Mr- err, I mean Romania and I have talked about how they don't like each other. Storebror Denmark doesn't like Storebror Sweden because he took you away, ja? Well Storebror Denmark doesn't have to know where we're going does he? We could just say we're going out for a bit, then there wouldn't be a reason for a fight.**

**So it's paperwork that's got him so busy? Maybe I could help him with it if he wants me to, then he wouldn't be busy anymore. Søster behaves badly? I've never noticed, I've always figured Søster is just Søster. I wish I could be bold like her sometimes. Oh, okay then. Romania said Bucharest has been acting odd lately, so was just hoping she might know. Tak! I hope they say yes! Nej, it would be better to just not get the shot at all and avoid the pain. But since you're older, I have to listen to you.**

…**...Oh! So that's why he's acting like this! Ugh, I'm such a lousy søster for not realizing it sooner out sooner! That sounds... pretty accurate. But surely Ice-Kun would care at least a little if you left. You are brors after all, even if he denies it.**

**Sorry for the randomness. It's just that Romania and I have been talking about this, so I wanted your opinion. Wow, being an older sibling sounds really hard, but it also sounds worth it. Hmm, I think you did very well raising Ice-Kun. After all, if you do your best then how can anyone say you did badly? Also, I just want you to know I'm glad you're one of my Storebrors, and I love being your lillesøster. *Hug***

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Ja, I've been hanging out with Romania lately, but I'm just curious about it. You know I love hearing viking stories from Storebror Denmark. Besides, your stories couldn't really be that bad, could they?**


	240. Japan and China 13

Elleore-chan,

I'm back, aru!

Prease stop yelling, Chuugoku.

Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're sitting right next to me, aru. But moving on to the letter, I'm fine now. It's just hard thinking about the past sometimes then realizing none of my old friends are alive anymore except Turkey and that bastard Mongolia. I hate Mongolia so much, aru! I considered moving once before, but I just couldn't do it. I've lived there so long I didn't have the heart to go, aru. Hahaha, I'm glad you like the candy.

Hahaha, werr, given your current relationship with them I can't blame you. I'm glad you rike him, he seems to rike you alot as werr. In that case, I'll prepare for your arrival immediately after this retter.

He's a good host, but you just can't Chinese hospitality, aru.

... I don't even have a comment to that.

You're no fun, aru. Don't worry about it, like I said, it's just hard sometimes. But either way, I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it, aru.

It's all right, that rumor has been going around for a while. I'm quite used to the misunderstanding by now. I would appreciate it if more people asked me before jumping to concrusions. Even Tokyo started spreading those rumors now, so I'm starting to get a rittle upset.

He was so cute, aru! Oh, I wish he was still that tiny! I don't miss not being able to remember my childhood, the only thing I really miss about it was not remembering who invented some of the earliest Chinese inventions, aru. It kind of upset me losing that knowledge, but my immortality certainly made up for it in it's own way. Oh, I'd love to see them, aru! I bet you were as cute as a baby panda! I know you were because you still are, aru.

Oh, no, it's actuarry by back. The nuclear bombs dropped on me in WWII left two enormous scars on my back, but it was much worse when I was first hit. You couldn't tell where the wounds began or ended because there was so much blood, my body was destroyed to the bone in some places and my hair was falling out at the slightest movement. I remember losing my right eye to that. I'm just grateful that my body was able to grow back and that I only got away with scars. They still hurt from time to time but I can endure it.

You said it, aru. I've seen Christiania a few times, you two really do look alot alike. I think all of us have our fair share of scars. I have one across my whole back that still looks as red as a freshly closed wound. It gives me alot of back pain, but I can endure it, aru.

I see, that certainry exprains the delay, but it's understandable.

Write back soon, aru!

-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**Welcome back Mr. China! Oh, that must be very hard... Why do you hate Mr. Mongolia? Do you two have a bad history? Hehe, candy is just the best. But Storebror put most of the candy I got up. He says I don't need to get any cavities and that I don't need to eat it all in one sitting.**

**Tak. Hehe maybe I could beg Storebror to get me a little doggy like Pochi! Oh, but then if I got a doggy it might not like my birds... Yay! I can't wait to come over! Oh? So what is the difference between Chinese and Japanese hospitality?**

**That's good. Making the most of life is the best thing to do.**

**How did the rumor even start? So Tokyo knows you aren't together but she still keeps saying it? That's not nice at all... Aw, I'm sorry it's upsetting you! *hug***

**I'd be sad if I couldn't remember my childhood. Those are some of my favorite memories. Hehehe, tak, but I don't know if I was that cute. I was quite a mess, really. Here's a picture that was taken right after Storebror Denmark took me in. *hands you the pic* I was so dirty! And all those leaves and twigs in my hair...**

**I-I see... I remember hearing about that when I was little. I'm sorry that had to happen to you... Scars are horrible, huh? Mine doesn't hurt, but I hate seeing it...**

**Hehe, tak. Søster and I used to switch places all the time and Storebror Denmark could never tell. But Storebror Norway could, I wonder how though.. Ja, a lot of us have scars. That's one way Søster is very lucky. She doesn't have any scars.**

**Ja, I guess I'm lucky Storebror doesn't stay mad at me very long, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	241. Israel and America 9

Hy Ellie,

I guess I could try to drink juice instead of soda.

*sighs* Alfie juice has sugar in it too

I'll definetly try now! Well I know it isn't the healthiest thing, but I can't live without my hamburgers!

You'll live Alfie and there are some really yummy things for other cultures! Smørrebrød looks delicious. I was looking up a recipe for it and can't to actually try it!

We promise to try some, Ellie.

ʼa dʼanq (thanks), I miss when my brother and I had nice conversations but I like teasing him by talking in my language! Yep family is one of the most important thing there is, at least to me.

Family is pretty important Ellie. I love my brother even though I forget him! If he would just talk up a little I'm sure he wouldn't be as forgotten.

Canada is the sweetest guy at the world meetings! If only it was easier to remember him.

I hope Prussia stays just as awesome until Mattie gets back!

Well I think Prussia will be very excited when Mattie comes back to his home

Love,

Israel and America

**Hallo Israel and Mr. America!**

**Yay! It's good to hear you'll drink juice and water! Aw, don't worry, Mr. America, there are tons of other yummy foods you can eat, like fish or stews! Yay! Be sure to tell me what you think when you try it, 'kay?**

**Hehe, I don't really tease my siblings, that's Søster and Storebror's job. I'm glad you agree. Family is definitely very important.**

**Ja, if Mr. Canada spoke up more he'd definitely be noticed, but he's just not a very loud person. I wish he could get more recognition though. Hehe, I think Mr. Prussia will be okay, he just needs something to keep him from getting bored. He'll be super excited when Mr. Canada gets back.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	242. Alaska 8

Dear Miss Elleore

How strange. I don't get exactly how it works, but I think it's good if you have visitors, isn't it? I would really like it if people came and visited me... Haha, well you have some strange rules, if you don't mind me saying. Although I think I could understand the one about sardines.  
Hm, that sounds interesting. It must be scary that micronations come and go so easily though.  
Oh! Somebody just told me about a micronation I thought was really interesting. It's called... Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands, apparently. Have you ever heard of it? I sure hadn't.

Alaska

**Hej Alaska!**

**Hmm, I suppose visitors would be nice, but rules are rules, you know? They're strange? I've always thought they make sense. Oh so you agree it is immoral to keep so many individuals packed into one tiny container? It's absolutely immoral if you ask me!**

**Ja, it's very scary. I don't think I'll ever go, but I can't help but worry about Søster. Storebror's government wants to get rid of her, and they came so close to shutting her down in 2011...**

**I've never heard of that. Perhaps I should send them a pie, to welcome them to being micronation.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	243. Puerto Rico 4

Hello again!

He made me do some economic paperwork he's too lazy to do himself, and yeah . . .

What about puppies? Do you like them? Hm? Swans? Oh, those are really pretty! Would you . . . mind sending me some pictures of swans on your island?

You're very welcome! I usually just take a lot of siestas and naps to make my headaches better.

Yeah . . . I do really need to stop getting distracted, but I can't help it! '

Hm? Seborga? Oh, him! Si, when I met him, he wouldn't stop bothering me for some reason . . . Romano stopped him though! And si! We could! Veneziano and America said something about trying to find 'The Atmosphere' . . .

With lots of love and turtles,  
Puerto Rico

P.S: Well, Spain really, really likes turtles, and for some reason, he is always asking me to keep Mr. Tortuga for a bit. Mr. Tortuga had taken a liking to him . . . He may have just wandered off, but, you never know! :/

**Hej Lina-Chan!**

**Oh, well it's not very nice of him to put his work off on someone else.**

**Ja, I do like puppies. I especially love Mr. Japan's cute little doggy, Pochi. He's so soft and nice~ Of course! *gives you some pictues* Swans are so pretty and graceful!**

**Hehe, I would try a nap to make my headaches better, but some days it gets so loud in Storebror's house that there's no way I could ever take a nap!**

**Don't worry, I understand. I get distracted really easily too. That's part of the reason I get lost a lot whenever I go out to town, and also because I have a bad sense of direction. **

**The dummy was probably trying to flirt with you. At least Big Brother Romano got him to stop though. Oh, well maybe we could ask them for advice!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Oh, okay then. If I see Mr. Spain anytime soon I'll ask him about it.**


	244. Spain and Romano 1

Hola! Spain here!And Lovi! say hi lovi!

Romano: ...hey...  
naww he's just...shy? Si! that's it!Anyway hi Elleore! How are you? We've been pretty bored, well lovi says so but he just doesn't want to hang out with mi amigos!  
romano: Shut up tomato bastard! Why would I want to hang out with your pervert friends?!  
*laughs* Lovi be nice! Anyway our question is (romano: Your question idiota!) would you rather, eat englands cooking *both of them shudder at thought* or live with russia? *romano jumps and hugs spain*  
Romano: D-don't say his name bastard! You might draw him here! I don't want to dieeee! C-chigiii! .  
Poor roma, anyway le siento but we need to go, feli is coming to visit romano today! Bye Elleore! Rooooomaannooo say bye  
Romano: Bye chica

**Hallo Mr. Spain and Big Brother Romano!**

**Yay! I'm so happy Big Brother and Mr. Spain are sending me a letter! I'm doing quite well, Storebror got me a new dress yesterday so I'm really happy! Don't worry, I'll do my best to make you un-bored Big Brother!**

**O-Oh my, this is a really tough question... Mr. England's cooking isn't very good, but Mr. Russia is soooo scary! Hmm, well, I guess I would live with Mr. Russia. I'm really small, so I might be able to hide somewhere, then I could try to run away back to Storebror. Or maybe Romania would save me, like in a fairytale *gets a dreamy expression***

**Oh, you're gonna see Big Brother Italy? Please say hallo for me! And Mr. Spain, you wouldn't have happened to see a turtle named Mr. Tortuga, would you?**

***Starts hearing 'Kolkolkolkol'***

**O-Oh dear, I think I might've said Mr. Russia's name too many times... W-Well see you guys later! *runs to hide***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	245. Lego 6

Hiya Mia!

They're really good, and that's cool that you like chips (smiles).

Love,  
Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**Yup! Chips are really yummy! So what kinds of foods do you like? I really love sweets, but my brors don't let me eat many...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	246. Atlantium 19

Mia,

Yeah... Good you're happy... Well first I went over there and we went around Canada's country and it is so pretty over there then we ate and had a good time. I'm pretty sure we went trick-or-treating too because we did dress up and got candy but I was actually happy for once so I can't remember what we did. *still blushing* N-nothing... Nothing is the truth... Yeah lets go with that.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Aww, that sounds so awesome, as Mr. Prussia would say! I wish I could've seen you all happy like that! Nothing is the truth? So everything is a lie?!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	247. Alaska 9

Dear Miss Elleore

Uh, yes. That's the reason. Really terrible... Ha. You... have a funny way of thinking. (It's good.)  
Oh, that's scary! I'm glad you're confident about your own stability though. Well, if someone ever does get shut down, maybe something like with Prussia will happen. I don't know exactly what it was... but I heard he didn't disappear even after he stopped being a nation somehow? Although maybe I'm wrong... I don't know the details or anything. Still, it would be nice if people didn't have to disappear.  
That's a nice idea. I don't know anything about them, but it sounds like an interesting place, doesn't it?

Alaska

**Hej Alaska!**

**Yay! Someone who finally understands! Everyone else always calls me crazy when they learn about that rule! It's funny? *Shrugs* Maybe it is, but it's always worked for me.**

**Ja, fortunately no one would ever want my land, so I'm all good. I think Mr. Prussia didn't disappear because he's now represents the eastern part of Germany, so I guess as long as we have something to represent then we won't disappear. **

**Ja, interesting is definitely the word for it. Whoever they are, I hope they're nice. I don't like rude people.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	248. Romania 28

Kekekekekekeke, you know, you wouldn't be the first to call me Roro. Bulgaria calls me that too. In exchange I call him Bubu. I like nicknames, they're so fun.

That's a common misconception, actually, about vampires. I am still very much alive and my heart is definitely beating. I don't think being undead is actually possible, even with magic. It was, which is all the more reason I'm glad it wasn't me. Still, mae and Bucharest are having a hard time scrubbing the glitter off the floors, walls and him. What the hell kind of glue did Atlantium use... and where can I get some?

Kekekekekekeke, that sounds like Denmark. He never did like rebellion. Good luck with Norway.

Hm, that sounds about right. Wow, that's funny. Can people not remember the real name or is Romanian too hard to pronounce? Kekekekekekeke, you were a fan of Romanian music even before you met me! And your sister got infected too! Kekekekekekekeeke! Da, I was going for easy to remember.

It isn't, but it's an unavoidable evil for alot of us so all you can really do is endure it. Just hope one of your brothers doesn't suddenly get interested in having a new island. I'd hate to see how that turned out.

*hugs* I won't let you be lonely. I already knows how that feels and I would never wish it on anybody else. Um, da. It isn't fun at all, and being a peeping Tom certainly isn't one of my ambitions. Then I guess I'll be your escort. Lots of places really. Mostly they're just shortcuts around my huge house but I did find one that brought me outside. I've since added a door to the outside of that one to keep the chill out of the house. It's very cold in a castle during the winter, but I did manage to run a few of the rooms with electricity. Not all of them though. Too expensive. I will finish renovating soon though. I'm just glad I set myself up with wi-fi.

Exactly, although there are a few things that still haunt me, but it couldn't be helped. Elle, you can wear whatever you want. Every nation has at least one huge scar on their body. Just call it an initiation, if you will. Mine is just above my heart from when a group of vampire hunters in my country tried to stake me, but missed their mark. I have another one on my side, but I've been in so many wars I forgot what that one was from. I think it was from rebelling against Russia during the iron curtain and regaining my independence. You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars. You should wear them with pride. It shows you've survived all that was thrown at you. That you took the worst that was given and learned from it. In a way, it can be a silent way of saying 'look at me! I took what you've thrown at me and I'm alive!' Isn't that enough reason to be proud of your scars. They define you and your history, and a nation is always defined best by his or her history.

Da, I think my personally and his just don't click, so we have a mutual, unspoken understanding to stay away from each other and not talk to each other. It's best for both of us. Da, pretty much. He was the most feared for a long time until the black plague swept throughout his country. He didn't regain his strength again until 1319 when he became independent just before falling to Sweden.

Nu, not at all. He declared his independence from me and moved out to keep an eye on his people. I don't know. He's worrying me. Someone cut your hair at a world meeting? Who? I'll tear them to shreds!

Da, blood is good.

**Hallo Roro!**

**Oh, he does too? How fun! Hehe, I love nicknames too, and I have a ton of them, like Elle, Ellie, Elle-Chan, Mi-Chan (if the person likes using my human name), Princess (only Big Brother Italy calls me that), and I get called Young Lady if I'm in trouble. I also have nicknames for a lot of people, like Nor-Kun, Maa-Kun, 'Lyssa, Mattie, and Gil Nii-Chan.**

**Oh really? *presses my ear against your chest* Yep, you definitely have a heartbeat. It's really nice to listen to. *almost falls asleep listening to it, but jerks awake* S-Sorry! I didn't mean to almost fall asleep! Oh, wow. Knowing Atlantium, she probably used industrial-strength glue.**

**Isn't that the truth. It's probably part of the reason they argue a lot. and maybe they also fight a lot because they're just so alike, both of them are always trying to be in control. Storbror Norway's answer was really interesting, He also said he didn't do a good job when he was raising Ice-Kun, but I disagree. I think he did really good.**

**Hmm, I think it's a little of both. Some people probably can't pronounce the name properly, and some probably just go with Numa Numa because it's easier to remember. Yup! We're both totally infected, hehe! So, what do you think of Danish music? I really like Oh Land, Aqua, Nephew, and Medina! Hehe, so how will Older Sibling Day be celebrated?**

**I really hope none of my brors would ever want my island, 'cause I wouldn't be able to stop them... But Storebror Denmark would protect me, unless he was the one who wanted my island... But then you'd protect me, right?**

***Hugs back* Tak, I'm always afraid of being alone, but now I have even less reason to ever worry, and I'll make sure you're never alone either. That's good, there's no way I could ever date a peeping Tom. Yay, my very own escort, hehe! Oh, they must be much more efficient for getting around your house instead of having to go from hallway to hallway. Good, I'd hate for you to catch a cold or anything. Here, *gives you a quilt* maybe this will help during the winter, even if only a little. Hopefully you can get electricity in the rest of the castle soon, and maybe a heater so you can stay nice and warm.**

**I think every nation has something that haunts them. ...You're right, but I still can't help but feel insecure... I mean, I know if I went to the beach or somewhere like that and humans saw my scar, then they'd stare and whisper, and I don't want that to happen... But I would like to be able to be proud. I.. I'll think about it, okay?**

**I see, well I don't think Mr. Scotland even knows I exist, so I'll probably never have to worry about him not getting along with me. But, I don't think Mr. England likes me very much... And Mr. Ireland is... odd. Him and Storebror Denmark don't get along. At all. Oh wow, I remember reading about the black plague once. It must have been horrible. Poor Storebror Norway...**

**Oh, that makes sense, it must have been very sad for you when he left. I asked Storebror Norway if Oslo knew anything, but he said he didn't know. Sorry. Oh, don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago, back when my hair was almost to my knees. Storebror, Søster, and I were getting ready to go home, so I was gathering all my notes (most of them were really just drawings of birds) and then I heard a snip, and suddenly part of my head felt lighter. When I turned around and saw part of my hair on the floor I realized what happened, but whoever did it had already left with a crowd of nations, so I never knew who did it. I cried the rest of the way home, and Storebror Norway had to cut the rest of my hair so it was even again. I miss my long hair, but I never grew it back out. I guess I'm afraid it might get cut again. At least my hair is still pretty long, though.**

**S-So, when you became a vampire did you just immediately like blood? Or did you have to get used to the taste?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	249. Lego 7

Hiya Mia!

I like chips and a lot of different kinds of food really. I like sweets too, but it must suck not to be able to eat a lot of sweets. Oh wait I got some left over from Halloween, here have some (smiles and hands you some of the candy).

Love,  
Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**Do you like fish? We eat a lot of fish in Denmark. Tak! *Hug* **

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	250. Norway 7

Elleore,

That idiot. He better work out whatever the hell is bothering him or I'm leaving. I'm not sticking around if he's going to continue lashing out at everyone. I wonder if there's a spell for making people a little easier to understand. Stupid Dane. As for Christiania, I actually agree with her about not wanting to be around him, but you are right. He doesn't play favorites, but if he did, I'm sure he'd put his battle axe above everyone. *rolls eyes annoyed*

No, not really. Granted keeping to myself has made me rather bad at understanding and generally communicating with others, but I don't feel I missed out. I have my books, my magic, and my own physical strength so I'm content... um, aren't we talking now? Besides, we all live in the same house anyway. Really, you don't like licorice? Iceland and I love it. I guess it really depends on who eats it, I guess. Oh, before I forget, do you like seasalt ice-cream? I've been meaning to ask.

... I thought I told that idiot not to gossip about me, but ja. That's how it went. He wanted my territory for so long I'm surprised he still isn't invading. He'll ask, then get annoyed, then yell. Then I'll yell... annoying.

Ja, the idiot procrastinated so much I can't see him behind the pile. I don't think you'd be able to help him, it's all pretty specific to the country. There are times when she's being bold, and other times where she's being just straight up cocky. I hate cockiness in anyone, especially Denmark. I have no patience for a cocky attitude, but I'm getting off topic. Hm, she might. I may have to confiscate her laptop if I want to find out anything. They did, we're going on vacation to Italy. Let me put it to you this way, do you want to get the flu and die, or would you rather get the shot, endure a little pain and live... sorry, I got a bit of deja vu from when I tried to get Iceland inoculated for the black plague. The last thing I wanted was for him to get as sick as I did.

Hm? You figured it out? I still can't figure it out and I've been trying for a long time now. Stupid Dane should just be more forward and tell people what's wrong. There's nothing wrong with being completely blunt with something. The fact that he denies it enough to show me he doesn't care. It's fine though, he'll do whatever he wants and he's not a baby anymore.

Oh, I see. He gets on the most random topics. Once in magic club, he ranted for hours about the difference between a standard vampire and an incubus. I was reading though, so I didn't hear most of it. Iceland will be Iceland, that's all I'm going to say on the issue. Um... takk. *hugs back awkwardly*

-Norway

P.S. They are. In short let's just say I was a ruthless teenager, only looking out for himself and was easily influenced by what my people wanted.

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**Aw, don't say that. You wouldn't really leave, would you? I really hope you wouldn't... *flips through a spell book* Nope, there's a spell for making others comply to your will, and one to make people's underpants explode, but no spell to make people easier to understand. Sorry, Storebror. *Sigh* I wish they would argue less, but I guess two headstrong people like them can't get along for too long. Hehe, I can't say I'd be too terribly surprised, but surely we rank at least a little higher than his ax?**

**Oh. Ja, books and magic are very nice, but it's just not the same as talking to people. Ja, but I mean other than through letters or sitting quietly in the same room, silly. We could go for a walk and talk about how our day's been so far. And while we're at it, we could go shopping for a new teddy bear! Or if you want you could read one of your books to me. Nej, I don't like it at all. And I bought Ice-Kun some licorice. He just said tak, patted my head and walked off. Next time, I'm gonna make him promise to hang out with me before I hand the licorice over. Ja, I love sea salt ice cream! It's one of my favorite flavors to get when Storebror Denmark carries me out for ice cream! So why do you ask?**

**Oh, he told me before you got onto him about gossiping. I see. Storebror Sweden wasn't very nice to try to take your territory, but at least he's not trying to invade or anything anymore. *Sigh* I know.. Nothing can ever be simple with our family, can it?...**

**Oh my. Has he been putting it off for months or something? Maybe I could help a little. I know a good bit about Storebror's country. Or I could at least help him keep it all organized. Søster is very... outgoing, that's for sure. Hehe, her and Storebror Denmark are a lot alike, aren't they? Oh, you don't have to do that. Maybe I could ask her next time I see her. We are? Yay! I'll call Big Brother Italy and let him know! *sniffles, then starts crying* I don't wanna die! *eventually stops and wipes the tears away* I-It's okay Storebror.. I-I'll get the shot *sniffle* But, could you maybe not scare me next time?...**

**It all makes sense now! Okay, well maybe it doesn't sound like it makes too much sense, but that's because Danish guys suck at expressing romantic feelings! He's acting like this because he loves you and he's no good at showing it! Well, I'm still sure that deep down he cares, he's just not very expressive about it.**

**Haha, really? Oh, that reminds me, next time I get to go to magic club, can you teach me a spell to turn a loudmouth Italian micronation into a frog? It would be very helpful to me. Alright then. *smiles up at you* No need to thank me!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. So... I'm guessing you won't go any further in detail? In that case, will you read the Ugly Duckling instead? Or the Little Matchstick Girl?**


	251. Japan and China 14

Elleore-chan,

It is sometimes, aru, but some days are better than others. Although really, of all of them I think I miss Rome and Kieven Rus the most. Oh, and Aestii too, she was so sweet, aru. She also really liked Scandinavia a lot. Yes, me and Mongolia don't get along at all. Our histories were so full of war and hate that I just can't stop loathing him, even now, aru. Well, he has the right idea, but it's really better to leave it out so you can learn to make your own judgements. That way the choice is yours and any consequences are your own fault, aru. Teach responsibility young, stays with you until you're old.

Hai, it's been proven. Chuugoku used that technique on all of us.

And it always works like a charm, aru.

Actuarry, if you get a dog young you can train them to tolerate or completely ignore things. I'm sure a dog would be no trouble as long as you're responsible and take good care of them.

Another good way of teaching responsibility, aru.

Hai, quite. I will be sure to have everything ready for your arrival. Well, with Japanese hospitality we treat you as though you are a member of our own family.

Chinese hospitality is more like we celebrate you being here and make alot of food, aru. A lot less quiet than Japan, but you'll be certain to have a good time. Xia xia, I always thought so.

Werr, it actuarry started after the second World war, when America did everything he could to help me recover ofter the bombs. We became very close friends, but some people seem to take it as something more. It's rather discouraging, but he's still my hero for helping me when I needed it. hai, tokyo is rike that. Sometimes it's a good thing, other times I wish I could wipe her mind clear of that 'talent'. It's all right, I'm sure the others will understand eventuarry.

I think I'm better off not knowing. I'd hate to have those memories and have to keep them from my people, aru. I'll be the judge of cuteness. *looks at the picture* Kyaaaaaaa, you were so cute, aru! I can't get over how cute that is! Look at how big your eyes were! and that expression is just the cutest, aru!

I think you just made Chuugoku's day.

I think she just made my year, aru!

I haven't seen Chuugoku smile rike that in a rong time. Arigatou, Elleore-chan. I've since let it go, aporogies are no ronger necessary. In a way, they are. Mine give me pain a lot, but I can understand why you wouldn't be so unbothered about it. Ruckily, it's on your back so you don't have to see it alot.

The back seems to be a common place to get scars, aru. Most nations have their worst scars on their backs. Hahahahaha, you two sound like North and South Korea when they were young, aru. They'd always try doing that to me. I began catching on when I noticed the distinct difference in reaction when I'd say certain things, aru. Norway must be good at picking up on the subtle differences too. Hm, then she hasn't gone through nearly as much as you have, aru. Scars are a part of our history. History, that can never be erased, aru. But I'd never want to forget it.

Granted, we do regret some of the things we've done, but we never regret our scars. They are a reminder of everything we've learned. Of all our people who lived and died, proud to be part of their great nation.

The least we can do to honor them is to wear our scars with pride and honor, aru.

That's what it means to be a nation, at reast in my opinion, anyway.

Ok, now that we're done schooling you, back to business, aru.

Hai, you are quite rucky to have such a forgiving and loving family. I'm sure they all love having you around very much.

I know I enjoy having most of my siblings over, aru.

-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**I see, well, at least you still have all of us, ja? What was Scandinavia like? Oh, so you guys are pretty much enemies forever, huh? Ja, try telling that to Storebror Denmark. He thinks since I'll probably never get any older, I'll live with him forever and he can treat me like a little kid. **

**Really? Hmm, maybe I can get my brors to agree to let me have a dog. I'm sure Storebror Denmark wouldn't have a problem.**

**That sounds really nice, Nihon-San. Hehe, if you treat me like family, I might end up calling you one of my big brothers too. Chinese hospitality sounds very lively and fun! I can't wait to experience it!**

**Oh, it's crazy how friendship can get mistaken for something else, ja? And sometimes hate can too. Like when Brother Seborga and I were little, Big Brother Italy kept saying we were gonna end up together because being mean to each other is apparently how kids show that they like each other. Thank goodness he wasn't right, there's no way I could ever like that dummy. But, anyway, I'm glad you and Mr. America are good friends, despite all the rumors. Hopefully she'll stop spreading the rumors soon. If I ever tried to spread a rumor, I'd be grounded forever.**

**Really? Well if it doesn't bother you not remembering then I guess it isn't a problem. R-Really? Despite the dirt and leaves? *smiles* Tak. I'm glad I could make you so happy, Mr. China.**

**Ja, I'm very lucky it's just on my back, it's hardly ever visible. But, I think I might start trying to become less insecure about it. Hehe, they did too? Ja, he is. He notices practically everything, which is why it's a general rule in the house that almost nothing gets past Storebror Norway.**

**Smiles a little You know, that's kinda like what Romania said. Maybe I will try to be more proud of my scars, after all.**

**Ja, I really do. They're the best family in the whole world! Hehe, I really hope they like having me around, 'cause there's no way I'll ever leave them.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	252. Israel and America 10

Hy Ellie!

Thanks for getting America to start drinking Juice with his food. Of course he's being stubborn right now, but he's here. We did try It, but unless-

I'm here Izzy! I guess drinking something other than soda wasn't too bad. It's not something I'll do all the time though.

Cheer up Alfie

I'm not in the mood Israel.

At least tell Ellore what you thought of her favorite food. I loved it! I made it for us both just the other day!

It tasted great seeing as it wasn't a hamburger.

Why must you be so adorable! And yes family was- I mean is the most important thing I've ever had. I'll recognize Canada! I can't say the same for Alfie right now though. I guess being loud just isn't in his personality.

I recognize my brother!

You didn't when Russia sat on him during the last world meeting or the one before that.

I don't know what your talking about half the time.

I'm taking away your supply of hamburgers for the week!

No don't you dare Israel!

Love,  
Israel and America

**Hallo Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**Can I start calling you two Izzy and Ameri-Kun? I just love nicknames, hehe.**

**No problem! If you're still a little iffy over juice, then may I recommend smoothies? They're really yummy!**

**You liked it? Yay! I'm so glad to hear that!**

**Hehe, tak, adorable is what I try to be~ Hmm? Why did you say 'was' first, if you don't mind my asking? Yay! I'm sure Mr. Canada will be very happy to be recognized! Ja, it really isn't.**

**O-Oh my, Mr. Russia sat on him?.. I-Is he okay?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	253. Pangea (and Anastasia and Rizzo) 8

HI ellie!  
This time I brought rizzo and anastasia!  
Anastasia: hi sweetie!  
Rizzo: hallo little misstress  
*Pangea slaps rizzo's shoulder*  
Don't freak her out!  
Rizzo: fine.  
Anastasia: pangea told me that she was sending letters to a danish micronation so I just wanted to talk to you too!  
Rizzo: yeah. And your 2P! Is on the way  
*rizzo is shifting black shadows into his hands*  
*pangea swats the shadows away and gives rizzo an apple*  
Pangea: an apple a day can keep anyone away if you throw it hard enough!  
*takes apple and throws it at rizzo's head*  
Rizzo: OWWW.  
Pangea: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA  
*rizzo and pangea start fighting like schoolgirls*  
Anastasia: leave any more questions for me rizzo or pangea!  
love the world three  
And kimichi.

**Hallo Pangea, Momma Anastasia, and Uncle Rizzo (and Kimichi!)!**

**It's very nice to meet you two! Pangea's told me a lot about you! So do you live in the 2P world as well? It must be very scary there...**

**Y-You mean the 2P version of me? Um, I-I'd rather not see her. I met her once, and I never want to again. She's too scary! Ow, that apple looked painful...**

**So, what are your hobbies? I like to play with birds and spend time with my brors, and Romania *blush***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	254. Alaska 10

Dear Miss Elloere

It's a little sad to say no one wants your land, but that is good in this case.  
Oh, that makes sense. That's really interesting though, isn't it? I think in that case it would have still been possible for Prussia to disappear, and a whole new person to appear, wouldn't it? Being a Country/Mircronation/State/other(?) sure is interesting... and a little confusing.  
Me neither. Isn't it a stereotype for American's to be rude and obnoxious though? I wonder where that came from. I don't think Dad, or any of us states are like that. Do you think I'm like that?

Alaska

**Goddag Alaska!**

**Ja, it is a little sad, but at least I'll never be invaded for it. Well, hopefully I won't.**

**I suppose it would've been possible, but thank goodness we have . Being a personification is very confusing, but totally worth it.**

**I've heard that stereotype before. Nej, you're not rude or obnoxious, and neither are the other states I've written to. But Mr. America.. Well, I wouldn't say he's obnoxious, just a bit childish at times.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	255. Lego 8

Hiya Mia!

Yes I like fish. Wow the fish must be good there. Your welcome. (hugs back)

Love,  
Lego

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Yay! Ja, the fish is very good, and it's also one of the main staples in our diets, along with meat and poultry. Have you ever had smoked herring? It's really yummy!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	256. Israel and America 11

Hy Ellie!

Of course you can call us by nicknames! They're fun aren't they?

I think those are awesome nicknames. Smoothies are pretty good. We can try that, I guess.

That's a great idea that both of us would love! I could have smoothies with Alfie! Oh, and maybe one day you could join us for some diner with Denmark! And while we're talking about this, your letter really helped get Alfie out of that little grumpy mood of his!

I wasn't grumpy! You took my soda away! It's not just to balance out meals you know!

I know, but you can't drink too much soda! Yeah we liked it!

Yep, it was really good, I can see why it's your favorite food.

Oh well, I don't really have much of a family. We, my brother and I don't usually have to much to do with each other unless it involes some form of fighting.

Yeah Izzy never really got along with her family and her and her brother fought a lot. Actually they're still fighting now.

We don't usually talk about that though, but yes we're still fighting. It's normal though and it may hurt my people and his people, but sometimes a war will be started.

You're a small island though so you probably won't ever have to deal with wars like we do.

And your family will protect you if you do! You shouldn't worry though.

Well um... I'm sure my bro is glad Izzy and I remember him. I'll actually try hard to look for him now.

*laughing* If only that were the problem Alfie.

Why is it funny?!

Yes, Russia sat on Canada a few times actually. I noticed, but I wasn't going to say anything! Russia terrifies me! Canada is fine now though.

I still don't remember this.

You were arguing about something with England and France as usual.

Ellie didn't see it though. I didn't see it. Izzy are you sure it wasn't in your head

Well Russia got off when it was his turn to talk! Then other people began to notice Canada. *mumbles* besides I'm not crazy.

Ellie, your brother, Denmark told me you were formed by school teachers. So I have to ask, do you like school?

Love,  
Israel and America

**Hallo Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**Yay, tak!~ You should definitely try strawberry banana smoothies. Those are super yummy! I'd love to! And could I maybe bring along Romania? Storebror Denmark wouldn't be very happy if I did, but oh well. Tak, I'm glad I could make you happier, Ameri-Kun. But, I must agree with Izzy, too much soda is bad for you.**

**That's so sad... I don't know what I'd do if I was always fighting with my family... But, maybe you two could get along someday? I hate war. I was born in the middle of war, so I'd rather not have to be around it ever again. Ja, my brors would take care of me if I did get involved in a war, and so would Romania. But I would help them too. After all, all 268 of my citizens are enrolled in my Air, Land, and Maritime Forces, so I have a 300% level of military preparedness.**

**I think Mr. Canada is happy I recognize him when he and Mr. Prussia write to me. I even call him Mattie, hehe. Oh, wow. I probably wouldn't have said anything either. Mr. Russia is so scary! Um, I probably didn't see it because I'm not usually at the world meetings. But my twin Søster, Christiania, might've been there. Then again, if she was there, she probably would've said something. Don't worry Izzy, I don't think you're crazy.**

**Oh, I loved school! I used to go all the time when I was first born, but since I look so young I always got put in younger grades, so I haven't went in awhile. There's just no point in going to the same grade over and over and over again. But, sometimes I'll attend Kildegaard School for a few months so I can spend time with my citizens who go there.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	257. Montreal 12

Bonjour, Elleore. Are you doing good today?

...Nothing's wrong. I'm just...depressed today. ...That's sad that your brother burned down your castle. I hope you're alright now.

I never really liked Atlantium. She never was a really likable person to me. *is confused* But I saw Quebec crying yesterday, and he never cries. Never.

...Salad Fingers is nothing. Nothing that you need to know about.

With Love,  
Montreal

**Goddag Montreal!**

**I'm doing very well, tak for asking. How about you?**

**Oh, why are you depressed, if you don't mind me asking? Ja, I used to be very upset about it, but it's in the past, so it doesn't bother me as much anymore.**

**Aw, you don't like her? I think she's really likeable, a little dark at times, but likeable none the less. He was? From what I've heard, he doesn't seem like the type to cry. But surely Atlantium had nothing to do with it, ja?**

**Um, okay?.. So I shouldn't google it?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	258. Maryland 2

Hello again,  
Yes! Seafood is popular in my home!(and at my sister virgina's.).*eats grilled samon* yummy! this is good! thank you so much elle~! (If i may call you that..).

from,

Anna

**Hallo Anna!**

**Hehe, awesome! I ndon't think I've ever met Virginia, but I have been writing to a few of your other siblings. You're quite welcome!~ And of course you can call me Elle, a lot of people already do, hehe.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	259. Romania 29

Kekekekekeke, I like nicknames. Did you know Romano's nickname for me is the vampire bastard. He does the same as Italy when he sees me. Holds up a cross to try to shun me.

Kekeke, it's ok. You can sleep if you want too. You were keeping me very warm. *smiles* Oi, no wonder I can't get Bucharest clean. Ugh, I'm going to need to figure out how to get it off.

Kekekekekekekekeke, that's certainly true as well. Oh, Norway. You are always so full of self doubt. But, I'm a little on the fence on what to think of Iceland. From what I've been told, he sounds rather stand-offish.

I see, that makes sense. Although I think the whole world should just speak Romanian. Make it easier on me. Kekekekeke. You're infected by my music and I love it! Aqua is Danish? I never knew that, but outside of Aqua and Denmark's Eurovision entries I don't really listen to alot of Danish Music. Now I have fly on the wings of love stuck in my head. XD. Um, pretty much like mothers day or father's day, just with older siblings instead.

Of course I would, draga. I'd protect you from anything, even if I know I didn't have a prayer.

Yay! Togetherness is is much better than loneliness, da? Kekekekeke, I don't think Denmark would approve of that either. Da, they really are. I've actually mapped most of them out in my mind so I can use them if I'm in a hurry. Oh, thank you. I actually needed a new quilt. That all depends on whether the economy wants to work in my favor. It's actually kind of frustrating having to put all of my money elsewhere. Stupid recession.

I have to think of one that doesn't. Being a nation is tough sometimes. Kekekekeke, I love when humans stare at my scars. When a few brave ones ask me what happened, I mess with them and say, 'these aren't scars, these are my babies!' Then they leave looking weirded out and I laugh. Ok, you think about it.

That's good in this case. Scotland isn't the best guy from what I've heard. England didn't mind you at magic club, and I agree, Ireland is weird. By the way, did you know Ireland has a twin? Turns out there's North Ireland, who's under British rule, and South Ireland, who isn't even part of the UK. England told me that. Oh, Denmark doesn't get along with him. That's a shame, they're kind of similar. I'm not supposed to gossip anymore, so if you want to know more about that, you'll have to ask Norway.

Kind of, but I knew he had to be with his people, so I was supportive for the most part. I only let myself cry after he was gone so he wouldn't worry. Oh well, worth a try. I guess I'll figure it out eventually. Oh, I see. I like your hair this length, but I would have loved to see it longer.

Hm, that's a good question. I remember not really realizing what had happened to me at first. My transformation was actually pretty gradual, as the only reason I became a vampire was because all my people began believing in them. I just woke up one day and realized I was thirsty, not to uncommon when you just get up in the morning, but I found nothing I drank could satisfy me. It was actually my boss at the time, Vlad the impaler, that figured it out. He gave me a person he was about to impale and told me to drink my fill. At first, I didn't understand, until the scent of that person's blood reached me and I began to crave it. It was a weird thing at first, but after the first few times, I figured that I had a preference for different blood types. So, I guess the answer is, da, I had to get used to the taste. I hope I didn't gross you out with that.

**Hallo Romania!**

**Aw, that's not very nice of him... Maybe I should talk to him about that when my brors and I go on vacation...**

**Hehe, it's not that I was sleepy or anything, it's just that heartbeats are so soothing to listen to that they put me to sleep. Like when I was little I would sit in Storebror's lap while he read me fairy tales and I'd always end up falling asleep because I'd listen to his heartbeat. I can't sleep right now anyway, 'cause if I'm asleep then I can't talk to you. But, I can still keep you warm. *snuggles close to you* But, I might sleep after I finish your letter. I'm not sure how to get it off. I'm afraid he might have to wait for it to wear off...**

**Ja, it makes living with them very... interesting, to say the least. I know, I wish he wouldn't doubt himself. He's such a good brother! Ice-Kun? Ja, he's very stand-offish, but if you can get him to talk to you, he's pretty nice. But his puffin is rude and is always mean to my swan. I don't like Mr. Puffin at all.**

**Hehe, it would be very easy for you then, wouldn't it? Personally, I wouldn't mind if everyone spoke Interlingua. It's one of my official languages, but I have hardly anyone to speak it with... Yup! Romanian music forever! Ja, Aqua is Danish. Pretty cool, huh? I love that song! The lyrics are sooo pretty! Well, if you ever want to listen to Danish music, I would recommend listening The Danish Way to Rock by Nephew. That song has been stuck in my head for days, hehe. Oh okay, I can't wait to celebrate it!**

***Smiles* Tak, you're so sweet to me. I wouldn't be able do much to protect you if you ever needed protection, but I would try my best, you know?**

**Hehe, ja, togetherness is much better. Not at all, and he'd show his disapproval with his ax. That's cool, maybe you could show me a few if I come to your house anytime soon. It's no problem, just be sure to take care of it, 'kay? I've had that quilt since I was little. Oh, you're in a recession too? Storebror Denmark is, and he isn't happy about it at all. That's why Søster and I try not to mention it around him. I've never had a recession, I'd probably have to have people and a government around all the time to have one. But, I do have my own money.**

**Hmm, Miss Seychelles might not, but she 's the only country I can think of that doesn't have a bad past. Hehe, it must be funny to see you do that. I wish I could do something like that. Well, I thought about it last night, and I decided that I'll try not to care what people think. And maybe I'll show off my scar one day, but only if you're there to support me if I start feeling insecure..**

**From what I've heard, I'd have to agree. Ja, but he didn't really talk to me either. Then again, maybe I'm just worrying too much, I dunno. Oh, he does? I've never met Northern Ireland. Nope, they fight whenever they see each other. Something about viking invasions and custody arguments or something.. Hmm, I'm not sure if I do want to know more about it. It seems a little too dark for my liking...**

**Aww, that's so sad*Hugs you tight* Next time I get to see Oslo, I'll ask about it. Or, if you don't mind, I could just ask Bucharest. Sometimes it's easier to talk to people you're not related to, you know? Tak. I have a picture from right before it got cut. *hands you the picture* It was also around the time that I stopped getting physically older. Odd, huh?**

**Don't worry, it's a little gross, but nothing I can't handle.So what's your favorite blood type? Do you still eat normal food regularly? Sorry, I'm just curious about it all.**

**Well, now that your letter is done, *snuggles closer and falls asleep***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	260. Illinois 1

Hello Elle chan!  
Is it alright if I call you that? You're just so super cute!  
Ooh yeah, I should introduce myself! My name is Leah, or Illinois! I know how you feel! My state only gets recognized because of Chicago and its agriculture :( not that I mind! But theres so much more to me than that! Like I really love birds! especially cardinals! I hope we can become friends! That'd be awesome! Maybe we could hang out and go bird watching or something!  
Leah Jones (IL)

**Hej Leah!**

**It's very nice to meet you! Of course you can call me that~ And I'll call you by your human name, 'kay? Aww, tak!~~**

**Getting recognized can be quite tricky. It can be really bad if you're recognized for bad things, like a certain film where a lion gets killed... You love birds too? Awesome! We should definitely go bird watching sometime! Hehe, I think we'll become very good friends!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	261. Pangea, Anastasia, and Rizzo 9

Hi ellie!,  
Pangea, rizzo and anastasia here!  
Rizzo: sup. *is playing black ops on xbox*  
*anastasia turns off xbox*  
Rizzo: HEY! THE ZOMBIES WERE LETTING ME GET TO LEVEL SIXTY THREE!  
Pangea: quit your whining were talking to ellie!  
*rizzo pops his head up and walks over*  
Anastasia: My hobbies are baking and going on picnics with these two when they get along...  
Rizzo: I like listining to vocaloid dancing and singing also trying to get my HOT sister to marry me.  
Pangea: in which will never happen.  
Rizzo: oh yes it will  
Pangea: my hobbies are going on walks with kimitchi, throwing apples at rizzo, plus singing and dancing also. When me and rizzo were little anastasia taught us to sing and dance.  
Rizzo: marrymemarrymemarryme  
*pangea grabs rizzo's collar and kisses him*  
Pangea: YA HAPPY?!  
*rizzo nods happily and floats away*  
Anastasia: rizzo lives mostly in 2P! Land and sometimes with me. Pangea is moving to iceland soon so she can kinda be a creeper and stalk him..  
Pangea: LIKE A BOSS. (On minecraft)  
I'm not stalking him. I'm following him closely...  
*rizzo randomly walks in munching on an apple*  
*pangea rips apple out of rizzo's mouth and throws it*  
Rizzo: oww you ripped out mah toof!  
Anastasia:well I'm gonna go take him to the hospital so bye for now!  
Hasta la pasta  
World three

**Hallo Pangea, Momma Anastasia, and Uncle Rizzo!**

**Picnics are really fun! But, I can't bake, or cook, or anything... I love Vocaloid! Miku Hatsune's voice is sooooo pretty! I like to sing, but I'm not nearly as good of a dancer as my Søster. Um, so why do you want Pangea to marry you anyway?... Hehe, Kimitchi sounds very nice. Oh my, that's kinda violent...**

**Pangea and Uncle Rizzo have a very... odd, relationship, ja?**

**Oh, I see. So should I tell Ice-Kun she's moving there, or nej?**

**O-Oh my... W-Well, have fun at the hospital!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	262. Atlantium 20

G'day Mia,

Sure... Everything is a lie... No nothing is completely a lie. Just most of everything. Yeah it was awesome and why do you want to see how happy I was? Don't you think that is a little creepy?

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**That's so confusing... My head hurts now... Nej, I don't think it's creepy at all. It's just that I love seeing people happy, and you're hardly ever happy.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	263. Israel and America 12

Hy Ellie!

Oh those are my favorite!

Yeah they're pretty good.

Oh and of course you can bring whoever you like! The more the merrier! Although it may be better if your brother is happy when he comes to eat with us. I doubt he would mind though, Alfie and your brother seem to go off into their own world together.

*pouting* I'm not that spacey Izzy!

Of course not, Alfie. I never said you were.

*glares at Izzy* I don't trust you.

Then why I am I staying at your house?

... Let's get back to writing Ellie's letter! But I need soda! I have to have it daily!

Alfie you like having soda, but it's not like your blood is made from it.

It could be.

No ones blood can be made from soda Alfie, right Ellie?

Well I hope you never have to deal with that, Ellie. Izzy just wasn't as lucky as you are to have such a wonderful family that gets along.

Yep! You're really lucky! Of course we have reasons for war against each other. I wish it didn't put my people at risk though.

Hmm... It's good you hate war.

I don't know too many people nation or non-nation who enjoy such a bloodbath. It sickens me, but I don't have a choice.

It's actually not rare for Izzy to come here talking about attacks on her brother or other countries. It doesn't happen all the time, but it's not something I'd never expect anymore.

It's not my fault I get targeted all the time! This time it was my brother, Turkey, and Egypt.

I know Izzy, I know.

If your brothers don't help you I will kick them across the globe and back. I do not want to see some one as cute as you get hurt in war all on your own.

It's good your prepared for war. Like Izzy said we will hurt your brothers if they don't protect you.

Off of that horrible topic, I'm sure Canada would be happy! I sure would be if everyone forgot me.

How could you be forgotten if you're- *Israel covers his mouth*

She doesn't need to know about that! Your twin isn't afraid of Russia!?

Why would she be afraid of the Commie?

First, he isn't a Comunist anymore. Secondly, He's intimatdating! You may not be frightened but nations weaker than him are!

The Commie doesn't scare me. Wait... Ellie has a twin?

That's what she wrote. Your sister must be quite brave. Though calling out Russia is a bit insane. Just tell her to be careful around him, I don't want you or her to get hurt by him.

Yeah I don't know what would happen if Russia gets angry at a younger nation. I don't want to learn ethier.

Really, you don't think I'm crazy?! I want to give you a hug!

I only didn't believe you because you used England to tell me.

He's not crazy ethier! Just... a bit odd, but not crazy!

Sure Izzy, tell that to some invisible bunny he was talking to.

Invisible bunny?

You liked school!

Don't be shocked Alfie, it doesn't sound like she had to attend the same school as us. That place was strange most of the time.

I liked it there!

Yeah, but you never cared for the classes! I loved the learning and you loved lunch.

I liked the classes!

Sure... Hey Ellie have you attended the school for nations? Everyone else has it seems.

Love,

Israel and America

**Hallo Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**Ja, it would probably be best for Storebror to be happy, but if Ameri-Kun is there for him to hang out with then maybe he won't really notice Romania. Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard of someone's blood being made of soda, but you never know. Being a nation can be odd like that sometimes.**

**Ja, I'm very fortunate to have my family. I wish everyone else could have such a nice family too. War is awful, so is violence in general. But I can understand why you'd have to attack others if they're targeting you. If you're being targeted, then it's only right to protect your people and land. Aww, tak~ I know my brors would take care of me, Romania too. I love them all so much~**

**Ja, it must be hard to always be forgotten by everyone. I don't need to know about what? Nej, Søster Christiania isn't afraid of Mr. Russia at all. She's very brave, just like Storebror Denmark. I'll tell her, I wouldn't want one of us hurt either. But, I can't guarantee she'll listen.**

**Of course I don't think you crazy! Okay~ *hug* Mr. England isn't crazy either, just a little different. You know about Flying Mint Bunny too? Isn't he just the cutest little bunny?**

**Nej, I haven't attended yet, not many micronations have. But maybe one day I'll get to!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	264. Lostisland 1

Dear Elleore,

Hello there, My names Alek, Alyssa told me about you so I thought I'd say hi. How are you? Hope we can talk soon, oh do you like games? I like games, we should all play a game sometime. Do svidaniya!

Alek

**Hej Mr. Alek!**

**Nice to meet you! I'm doing very well, how about you? So you're a friend of Alyssa's, ja?**

…**.J-Ja, I like games, but the way you asked sounded a bit creepy... No offense...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	265. Lego 9

Hiya Mia!

That's cool. Nope I've never had smoked herring but I'd like to try it. I bet it is. (smiles)

Love,  
Lego

**Goddag Kaiya!**

**Oh you should definitely try it sometime! And smørrebrød! It's soooooo yummy!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	266. Lego 10

Hiya Mia!

I will and i think i'll try the smørrebrød too. (smiles) I bet it is yummy!

Love,  
Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**Oh it's very yummy! Tell me what you think when you try it!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	267. World Three 10

HAII!  
WORLD THREE HERE!  
Anastasia: pangea calm down.  
Pangea: NEVAHHHH  
I JUST HAD STRAWBERRIES NOW I'M LIKE, HYPER!  
Anastasia: rizzo is lurking somewhere...  
Pangea: GAHH!  
*rizzo tackles pangea from behind*  
Rizzo: marrymemarryme  
Pangea: I kissed you like how many days ago?  
Rizzo: five days ago...I think...  
Pangea: whatever..  
Rizzo: the hospital was fun considering they knew me..  
Pangea: *cough*whiteroom*cough*  
Rizzo: HEYYY.  
Anastasia: quit it you two.  
Rizzo: Remember the story pangea told you about iceodon and me and royalty and all that other crap?  
Well me and her were supposed to get married; our parents rules. So pangea and I actually liked each other and her crush on me "wore off" but mine didn't...  
Pangea: yeah yeah shut your trap..  
Rizzo: NEVAH. LIKE A BOSS!  
Pangea: hey that's my thing!  
Speaking of things. Tell iceland I'm moving to his country. Besides he'll never know what I look like anyway..  
Rizzo: *does Y U NO meme face* Y U LEAVE ME!  
Pangea: CUZ I DUN LIEK U!  
*anastasia slaps pangea and rizzo*  
Both: OWWW  
Anastasia: DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE?  
Pangea: yes...  
Rizzo: do you want to die?  
Pangea: no.  
Rizzo: then shut upp!  
Pangea: well I'm gonna go and tell denmark  
*whispers* anastasia likes him!  
Anastasia: what!  
Pangea: nothing..  
Love  
World three.

**Hallo guys!**

**Oh my, I never knew strawberries could make someone hyper. How interesting! Oh they know you there? White room? You mean like a mental asylum? That's no good...**

**You were supposed to get married? But you two are siblings.. That'd be like me being engaged to one of my brors... So weird...**

**Okay, I'll let him know then. Oh you like memes too? Storebror Denmark loves memes.**

**Ow, that slap looked painful...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	268. Alaska 11

Dear Miss Elleore

Yes, it's very fun being a personification! Although it does make relationships complicated sometimes... Can I ask you what you like about it?  
Thanks, that's a relief. Yeah, Dad can be really childish. It's fun sometimes.  
Happy Thanksgiving by the way. (Or is that just an American thing?) I just noticed it's almost that day again. Are you going to do anything?

Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**How does it make relationships complicated? I've only ever dated Romania, so I don't really know about this subject when it comes to being a personification... Hmm, I think my most favorite thing is how I can feel my citizens' happiness when they're all together during Elleuge. There's nothing quite like it, it's just so... amazing.**

**Hehe, no problem. Ja, I think it makes Mr. America very fun to talk to when he writes to me.**

**Thanksgiving? We don't have that in Denmark, so I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with it... You celebrate it by listing things you're thankful for and eating tons of food, ja? That's what Storebror said Americans do, so forgive me if I'm wrong. It sounds like a fun holiday though, and I hope your Thanksgiving is wonderful.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	269. Israel and America 13

Hy Ellie!

I don't think I've ever had a real conversation with Romania recently so it'd be fine! Alfie and Denmark will have their minds else where!

See Izzy it could be possible!

The only time I've heard of something like that was from Prussia.

Ellie, it's awesome you feel that way!

Yep, it's so sweet that you wish everyone could have a nice family! I get targeted all the time now, but I stopped caring who I was hurting or how many I killed after awhile it never stopped them ethier.

It's great that you've got support!

Alfie was helping me with my most recent problem! I could have been hurt very badly if it weren't for him.

I couldn't imagine ethier of us being ignored all the time. And izzy just wanted to be off the violent topic for a while. It was just about her being brocaded all the time over the fights she has to get into.

It must be so hard on the poor guy and always being mistaken for someone else. *points at America* and someone tends to make it worse.

Who?

Oh no one. Wow your twin is much braver than me.

Well at least you will try to tell her. I don't think Russia would be easier in you because your little.

Aww thanks *hugs back* Alfie doesn't believe he exists! Flying Mint Bunny is adorable!

Not another!

Alfred!

Sorry Izzy. *sighs* you need to learn when not to speak sometimes.

Well we hope you can get in. Maybe we could help you?

Love,

Israel and America

**Hej Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**Okay, then I'll bring him. He's so fun to talk to~ And he's so cute and nice and his eyes are beautiful *Blushes* A-Anyway, it could be, after all, Gil Nii-Chan says his blood is made of beer, but then again he might just be exaggerating...**

**Tak, having a happy family is just something everyone deserves. That's sad... *Sigh* I wish everyone could just get along... Ja, I'm really fortunate for all the support I have. It's relly good you have Ameri-Kun to help you. Ameri-Kun is super strong, hehe.**

**I may not be recognized much, but at least I'm not ignored. Søster and I used to get mixed up quite often, but it doesn't happen often anymore. Everyone knows Christiania is loud and bold, and I'm not. But sometimes we like to switch places, just to mess with people. But it never works on Storebror Norway.**

**Ja, Christiania is one of the bravest people I know. It makes me worry over her all the time! Ja, I don't think he'd go easier on one of us either... *Shudder* so scary...**

**What? Ameri-Kun doesn't believe in Flying Mint Bunny?! Why?! Flying Mint Bunny is real! Just like Storebror Norway's trolls and the swan people and pixies and red caps!**

**Oh that'd be wonderful! I've always wanted to attend that school!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	270. Lego 11

Hiya Mia!

You bet I will! (smiles brightly)

Love,  
Lego

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Awesome! And guess what? Storebror Finland came by yesterday and helped put the Christmas tree up! Christmas is just around the corner! I hope Storebror Finla- err, I mean Santa brings me something nice!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	271. Honolulu 8

Ahola Eli! Sorry I haven't been writing! I have been super-de-duper-de busy lately! Thanksgiving and Chirstmas are coming up you know, I've had to go shopping for ALL my brothers and sisters and of course daddy and Mr. Japan! That's a lot of shopping to do! Anyways, how have you been? Alaska's been talking to you as well as Mr. Japan, how have they been too?

**Hej Lulu-Chan!**

**It's okay! I've been a little busy too. Alaska told me about that Thanksgiving holiday you guys celebrate. Was it fun? Storebror Finland decided to drop by and help us put up Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree. Sooon I'll have to go shopping for gifts too. Hmm, now what to get my siblings... What did you get for your siblings? I could really use some ideas. I've been doing very well, how about you? Alaska and Mr. Japan are doing really well, too.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	272. World Three 12

HI Ellie!  
World three here!  
Rizzo: penchokai little misstress  
Anastasia: hi ellie. Penchokai means hi in icodonian...  
Pangea: yes, ellie me and rizzo were supposed to get married...  
Rizzo: But why can't we get married now?  
Pangea: Rizzo, I love you as a brother not any more than that. You know that, right?  
Rizzo: yeah. But I REALLY like you I want you to be mine..  
Pangea: rizzo.. I -  
Anastasia: Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with?  
*pangea facepalm*  
Pangea: just answer your other question and then...  
Rizzo: Yes little misstress I DO love memes actually my favorite is BITCH PLEASE  
*pangea turns herself into hungary*  
Pangea: Bitch please I ship GerIta since the 900s  
*changes self back*  
Rizzo:... that was fu-  
*pangea kisses rizzo*  
*anastasia nosebleeding*  
Rizzo: uhh...i-  
Pangea: I needed YOU to be sincere with you liking me. Now I don't hate you I DON'T want you to go. Now I won't leave you. I'm staying.  
Rizzo: YAY YOU WON'T LEAVE MEE!  
*tackle hugs pangea*  
Anastasia: well I'm gonna let them have their moment.. bye for now!  
World three

**Hallo guys!**

**I couldn't imagine ever being engaged to one of my brors... it'd be too weird... Ugh, now I remember how when I was little Big Brother Italy would always say Idiot Seborga and I would end up together because we always fight... Thank goodness he was wrong...**

**Hehe, Storebror Denmark's favorite meme is philosoraptor. He likes to quote it all the time, then Storebror Norway hits him for being "an idiot anko."**

**You... just kissed him... So... you do like him?... So confused...**

**So... So confused...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	273. Ottawa 27

Bonjour Elle  
I apologise for not writing for so long, I was busy with boring old paperwork. And I got into a fight with one of my siblings...I don't understand why we can't get along but anyway, Salut! I missed my best friend tres much! Papa france actually noticed me at last! It makes me very happy! But how have you been?! How are you and ? I'm very curious as to how you two are doing! And how's your family? Oh and Valencia has been bothering me to ask you, would you like to come over to tokyo's house with us, it'll be fun we promise! And you know mr. Japan he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen. Anyway I'm glad I finally found the time to write!

Love Ottawa

**Hej Otta-Chan!**

**It's alright! I've been a bit busy as well lately. When Storebror Finland says it's time to put up Christmas decorations, then you have to work til the house is perfect. You did? Which sibling? The fight wasn't too serious, was it? I've missed you so much too! *hug* **

**Oh he did? How wonderful! I've been doing very well, and so has Romania. He's so sweet to me~ My family is doing... okay, I guess. Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway have been arguing a lot lately...**

**I'd love to come over! I've been planning to visit Mr. Japan and Mr. China anyway, so this will be perfect timing!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	274. Valencia 17

Hola Elle!  
Oh le siento for not writing for so long, I asked mr. America today though. and tokyo...They both said Japan n America are going out... I'll ask Japan later. Oh but I heard hermano has wrote to you! Thats so cool! But America and Japan fit each other so well...and I saw them on a date! How can they just 'be friends'. Oh and guess what?! I met Russia's little siblings today! But boy are they scary, Kazan and Samara. They're twins, but eeeeeek it's like meeting belarus all over again. Yay *hands you pizza* we made two so here -

Love  
Valen

**Goddag Valen-Chan!**

**It's okay. I've missed you sooo much! They did? Maybe there's been some kind of miscommunication?... I dunno...Ja, he and Big Brother Romano wrote to me! I'm so happy about it! I don't know.. *sigh* so confusing...**

**M-Mr. Russia's little siblings?... I bet they are scary... *Shudder* Anyone related to Mr. Russia and Miss Belarus must be scary... Well, except for Miss Ukraine. She's really nice, but she cries a lot.**

**Yay, pizza! Tak!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	275. Essen 23

Halo Elle!  
Ja! Please do! Also I was grounded and banned from the computer for a while. I stole all of east's daggers and hid them. But that was deemed 'unawesome' so ja...  
Agreed. And cause west is all strics. I know, he is nice once you get to know him! Ja I love fairy tales. Like rapunzel. But some stories are so cliche. Loki sounds awesome to be honest *laughs* Slender isn't...*shudders* creepy. And Germany claims romano is bad. But look at what he created pfff meanie! Anyways The awsome me is back now. Too bad mein bruder isn't. East has been hanging at canada's all the time.

Love  
Essen

**Hej Es-Chan!**

**Okay, I'll ask next time Mr. Canada and Gil Nii-Chan write to me. Aw..That's no fun... Storebror Finland's been keeping everyone busy at my house, our tree is really pretty though! **

**Hmm, maybe Mr. Germany could give Big Brother Romano another chance? Ooh, I love Repunzel! But my favorite is either the little mermaid or Little Matchstick Girl. Ja, the stories can be a little cliché, but at least they always have a happy ending! Loki is very interesting, but he always causes so much trouble. It's even his fault that Friday 13 is so unlucky, you know? I know! How can he call Big Brother bad if he made Slenderman?**

**I'm glad you're back. Maybe Gil Nii-Chan will show up soon, too.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	276. London 22

Hey Mia  
Yeah he is. But Iggy keeps him in check I suppose. Of course I would! It's what friends do. And if it meant you wouldn't be in trouble, and neither would romania be I'll do it! Hmm...maybe, who knows.  
Also I apologise for not writing any sooner. I would have if york stopped hanging out with south yorkshire. Seriously. Those two are my siblings and all but you'd be surprised at how bad they can be. South yorkshire has a sister, north but she's alot sweeter than her twin. Anyway they tried shaving englands eyebrows yesterday. Anyway so yeah I haven't been writing. I had to keep them out of trouble.

London

**Hej Blake!**

**That's good. He certainly needs someone to keep him in check, at least from what I've heard. You're such a good friend! I'll have to find a way to make it up to you! I think so, after all, you seem very responsible, if you ask me.**

**It's alright. Wow... They sure like trouble, don't they? They're not still trying anything, are they? **

**Oh, Storebror Finland wants to start decorating the outside of the house, so farvel for now!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	277. Spain and Romano 2

Hola Elle!  
Hi Elle,

I'm happy too si!And really?! Thats so cool! what does it look like!  
Romano: Really? Thanks, I guess, but really his 'friends' are the creepiest damn people ever.I don't know why I hang out with espana anyway...  
Naww it's cause lovi loves me!  
Romano: B-bastard no I don't!  
*laughs* he does really! And mr. Tortuga? Hmm... no...what does he look like  
Romano: *rolls his eyes* well what the hell does a turtle look like idiota!  
Naww Roma! Anyway that's a good idea! I don't know if I could hide though. Belarus is scary enough and she patrols Russia's house all the time.  
Romano: And we will! Don't worry sorellina I'll tell him.  
me too!  
Romano: See you later elle

Byyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Hej Mr. Spain and Big Brother Romano!**

**Oh it's really pretty! It's blue and poofy and there's a lot of white frills! I just love it! But Søster says I look like a porcelain doll in it. You're welcome Big Brother. Aw, Gil Nii-Chan isn't that bad, but I've never met Mr. France, so I don't know about him... You hang out with Mr. Spain because you guys are really good friends, ja? Hehe, and because you like him, ja?**

**Well, he's green and... a turtle... So... Ja.**

**Tak. Ja, that's true, Miss Belarus is very scary. *Shudder* So scary...**

**Tak Big Brother! Oh, and I've been practicing my Italian, so the correct thing to call you is Fratellone Romano, ja? I hope I said that right.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	278. Maryland 3

Hello again!,  
You have! Tell them I said hello! Oh and Virginia said hello!

Sincerely,

Anna

P.s. Virginia: Ello love!

**Hej Anna!**

**Okay, 'll be sure to tell them! Hallo Virginia! Oh, so have you been getting ready for Christmas? Storebror Finland came by to help us get ready early!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Hallo again Virginia!**


	279. Israel and America 14

Hy Ellie!

Great! And I think somebody has a little crush

Izzy don't tease her about it

*pouts* I just think it's cute...

Izzy cheer up. Let's move on to the next part okay

Sure! Yeah Gil does tend to strech the truth a lot.

I think it's possible.

Yep everyone deserves a happy family! I wish everyone could get along too, but not every country is nice. I wish we could have world peace even if it only lasts a few days.

Sometimes even if all of us ad nations get along our bosses don't it's hard sometimes.

I'm just glad to know you'll be safe from larger nations.

Me too.

*sighs* He's one of my best allies. Alfie is alway there to help me he's so sweet! Isn't he

Izzy, dude, you're spacing out again

*blushes* I-I have no idea what you're talking about! *clear throat* Umm... Well more people are starting to recognize you!

Yeah you've made a lot of new friends, right?

Oh that's good. I understand how Canada feels being mistaken for America. I remember hearing he used to get beaten up because they thought he was Alfie.

It's not my fault we get mistaken.

*sighs* I guess not. Do you know if Canada is still getting beaten up for resembling Alfie?

Oh so you're very different from each other! It works on your other sibblings though?

We would help you Ellie! That commie won't lay a hand on you or your sister!

Yeah not only we would help you, but I'm sure your brothers and almost everyone who's written to you so far!

I don't believe in him... I can't see him and almost no one else can so I don't think he's real.

Oh, but Alfie he is!

Izzy, Ellie, I don't see them and I've never believed in them. That's Iggy's thing.

He doesn't like it when you call him that... And the creatures are always so fun fun!

Well We'll try our best to help you get in.

Love,

Israel and America

**Hej Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

***Bright red* Hehe, well I don't know if it can still be considered a crush since I'm going out with him, but ja, I really really like him. A lot of people I know like to stretch the truth. Like Storebror Denmark (just don't tell him I said that).**

**Mhmm, I know a lot of mean countries, like Mr. Russia and Miss Belarus... *Shudder* And I guess Idiot Seborga isn't mean, per say, but he's such a dummy! World peace would be like heaven!~ *day dreams about world peace* so nice~ Anyway, tak. There's nothing like being feeling safe. Hehe, ja Ameri-Kun is very nice!**

**Ja, I have a lot of new friends now! It's so wonderful! He used to get beaten up?! That's awful! I hope he's not getting beat up anymore! Ja, it works really well on our other siblings. One time it took a week before Storebror Denmark even began to suspect we switched places!**

**Aww, tak! I feel so loved!~**

**But they're real! I promise! And they're really nice for the most part! But some of them can be very mean...**

**Tak tak tak! I hope I can get in soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	280. Norway 8

Elleore,

I might, if I have too. Or if Denmark persists in annoying me at such a rate that it remains unbearable. A spell to make people comply to your will? *takes the spell book and reads it* Hmm, I could use this. You have certainly gotten that right. They're personalities are so similar that they all the things they hate about themselves in each other causing them to argue a lot. Simple psychology, really. I read up on that quite some time ago. I don't think so, Denmark values that more then any interaction with another living being. At least, that's how I see it.

Nie, it isn't. It's more relaxing and less of a hassle... Why do people do that? Solitary activities can be just as, if not more enjoyable than any social behavior. It just seems illogical to me. Everytime I try to explain that to England and Romania, though, Romania laughs at me and England says I don't understand because I'm behind socially. Something about seeing others as targets for so long then acknowledging them as useless afterwards. I don't think I'm wrong though. Um... those activities are... enjoyable to you? How so? Hm, I need to educate you on good candy. Whenever I want to bribe him with licorice, I hold the bag in front of his face so he sees what I have then state my terms, keeping it away from him until he complies. It's worked for everything except making him call me 'big brother.' I asked because Iceland is the only country that sells it in stores and I bought too much on my last visit. I was wondering if you wanted a box.

I see. That sounds like him... ja, let's say Sweden was after my territory. But you're right, he isn't trying to invade anymore. Nie, nothing can be simple with the Nordic five. We're all just too different.

For one month actually. Lazy Dane. Perhaps, but he may not let you. Ja, very much alike. Hm, I don't think she'll tell you. She doesn't like talking about Bucharest. She gets weird whenever anyone brings him up. It's rather annoying. Oh joy, an annoying Italian and an annoying Dane. Just what I look forward too in a vacation. *sarcasm* Scare you? I was telling the truth. *brings you to the doctor and both get their flu shot* See, was that so bad?

... Hva? That didn't even make sense. There's no logical way for you to have reached such a conclusion. The very idea doesn't even add up. I don't understand.

Easily.

-Norway

P.S. All right. I'll read you the Little Matchstick Girl. It's one of my favorites as well.

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**Nej, nej! You can't leave, you just can't! Um, I'd be careful with that spell. After all, subverting another person's will can be dangerous, ja? Maybe the exploding underpants would be safer? Oh wow! That makes so much sense! You're so smart Storebror! Hmm, I think he loves us just a little bit more, but it's pretty close.**

**Well, not everyone likes solitary activities like you do. You know I can't even stand being alone for five minutes. And I have to listen to music while I'm reading, otherwise it's just too quiet. Social people, like me or Romania or Mr. England, have a hard time understanding why you like being alone. Hmm, ja that might be why you don't like hanging out with others, but you don't think I'm useless, do you? *nervous look* Sure, I'm not the most helpful nation, but I'm not totally useless, right? Ja, those are really fun activities! Well, taking a walk is really fun because then you can look at pretty scenery, and sometimes little birds will follow me! And shopping for new teddy bears is fun because you can never have enough teddy bears. And I just love being read to, and your voice is nice to listen to, so I think having you read to me would be really nice. But I know what good candy is, like chocolate and lollipops! I see, well I'll make sure to do that next time! Oh yes please!**

**Isn't that the truth... Hehe, when you think about it, Nordic five isn't exactly an appropriate nickname since Søster and I are Nordics too.**

**All that paperwork in one month? Wow... Well, I asked him, and he said he didn't need any help. *sigh* So stubborn... Oh, she won't? Really? I wonder why she'd get all weird.. Aw, come on, Big Brother Italy isn't that bad. It's Idiot Seborga who's annoying...Nej... It wasn't so bad... But now my arm is a little sore...**

**Of course it doesn't make sense! Love almost never makes sense or adds up or anything! Just trust me, okay?**

**Yay, tak! Heheh.. Idiot Seborga is so gonna get what he deserves! Oh, and what do you think of the house now that Storebror Finland dropped by and helped decorate? I think it looks so pretty!~ He said he's gonna get me a cute dress to wear on Christmas too! I can't wait!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Tak Storebror!**


	281. Helsinki 4

Hallo Mia!

I'm so sorry about not replying sooner! Sweden says that I get to be Saint Lucia! I've been asking ever since I was 4 to be her and now I can! Big brother also said that I have another competition coming up, except this one is for seniors and I need to practice more so I can win! And with Christmas coming up...too..much..work!

*Does Handstand* There! Did it! Oh and here's the pictures. AWW! YOU LOOKED SO CUTE! OHMIGOD! YOU WERE SO CUTE! Anyway, that's it! Could you come over now? Please come over! I have something I need to show you! It's really cool!

Love,

Helsinki

**Hallo Helsinki!**

**Really, you do? Oh you're so lucky! Storebror Denmark doesn't have a tradition like Saint Lucia, so I never got to do anything like that. Besides, Søster is technically the youngest, so I'd never get to be Saint Lucia anyway. Oh really? Good luck I hope you win! So, are you ready for Nisse and Julesvenn to visit? I've been good all year so I hope I'll get really nice presents! Ice-Kun says I should also be excited for some people called the Yule Lads because they bring gifts too, but I don't really know much about them since they're a tradition in his country.**

**Oh wow, that's so cool! I'd try to do a handstand too, but I'm wearing a dress, so... ja. I'd hurt myself if I tried anyway. Awww! How cute! Tak!~ Okay, I'll come right over! *Goes to your house***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	282. Israel and America 15

Hy Ellie!

Oh, what does Denmark think of that? I went and read the letters between you two. So cute!

I don't think he streches the truth.

Alfie, that's probably because you got used to it.

I think that commie should learn to pick on nations his own size. Not that he should pick on anyone.

As a person Belarus isn't so bad. Until she gets obbsessed over her brother. Then she changes.

Despite being related to the commie Belarus isn't the worst girl out there. Unless you try to mess with Russia. Then you get on her bad side and stay there.

I understand what you mean.

Even if we have world peace it oesn't last long and that sucks.

Yeah it does Alfie, we can try as hard as we can though!

Thank you Ellie!

*blushes* the nicest. Sometimes I wonder where I would be without him.

Izzy, are you feeling okay?

I-I'm fine! I think it's just a bit warm in here!

I feel fine. Yeah having friends is awesome!

Well friends are the family you chose! And yes, Cuba beat him up because... *sighs* He was mistaken for Alfie. Again.

Well he is the country above me.

I don't even think you two look the same... I think it's funny they couldn't tell the difference between you two! I know Alfie could never pass off as his brother.

Your welcome!

Anything for a friend!

I still don't believe you, but okay.

*sighs* oh Alfie. Some of them are... Vulgar. Oh before I forget do you and England get along?

Your welcome dude! It's cool to see you so excited about school.

Oh Alfie take these *hands him car keys*

Really?

Yep!*smiles* Go get yourself a hamburger and bring me something back, please!

Bye Ellie! *runs to the car*

Okay, I only wanted him to leave so I can tell you this *flushes*... I... I have a huge crush on America, but well he... uh... doesn't notice. I-It's just he's so ni-nice to me. I gr-grew up in a bad enviroment a-and you know h-he helped me. I-It's silly though, isn't it? I'm not even sure if he's with anyone... *sighs*

Love,  
Israel and America

**Hallo Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**Storebror Denmark isn't too happy about it. He says I'm too young to date, but I'm not! *Bright red* Y-You read those? T-Tak. Hmm, Storebror definitely stretches the truth on some things, but then again I think everyone does at some point.**

**Nej, he shouldn't pick on anyone, period. Really? Miss Belarus always seems so scary to me... Ja, it does suck... But maybe we can strive for better relations in the future, ja? Hehe, you're welcome! Izzy? You're face is red... Hmm...**

**Yup, and since I treat almost all my friends like family, my extended family is huge! Aw, poor Mattie... Ja, Ameri-Kun and Mattie are very different. Ameri-Kun is loud and Mattie is sooooo quiet!**

***Sigh* Some people just never believe I guess... Ja, that's definitely a way to put it. And some can be very very dangerous. I'm.. not sure... Mr. England isn't mean to me, but he doesn't really talk to me either, so I don't know.**

**School is so fun! How could I not be excited?**

**See you later Ameri-Kun!**

**I knew it! I think you should go for it. I mean, you never know, he might like you too!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	283. Japan and China 15

Elleore-chan,

That's true, aru. Scandinavia was interesting, aru. He hated the cold, and he was easily moved to tears. It was almost sad how often he cried, aru. He relied a lot on his older brother, Germania, when he was younger, but he was far from a pushover. When he fought, he tore his opponents limb from limb and he damn well enjoyed it, aru. He had a wife too. The ancient empire of Aestii. She was the stretch of land where the Baltic's now stand and where Prussia once stood, aru. He had a crush on Roman empire, really badly, but Rome never noticed him. He always acknowledged Scandinavia as either Germania's baby brother or a threat that needed to be avoided, aru. It was sad really. But he very rarely ever cried in front of his kids. He was always smiling with his Nordic children nearby. Also, not only was he a strong warrior he was also a very talented magic user, aru. From what I've heard, he was hard pressed trying to chose who would inherit his magic, but decided on Norway because he was already born with 'the sight'. Whatever that means, aru. Yep, me and Mongolia are enemies forever. Hm, I need to have a little talk with him about raising children, aru.

I think it would do arot of good for you. A dog is a wonderful companion if you're ever lonely. Although, doesn't Finland-san have a dog too? I have many younger sibrings already, it would be an honor to have more.

You bet, aru! I'll get the food ready!

*sighs* Perhaps. Maybe I've been a little too lenient with Tokyo-chan.

You think, aru?

Rike you do better with Beijing.

Beijing isn't personified for some reason, aru. I think it was because I cared for all of you already. I don't find not remembering a problem. Sometimes it comes back to me a bit when scientists find new traces of my past, aru. Yes, so cute! You made me beyond happy, aru! Oh yeah, those two were always getting into trouble when they were young. Then they were under Japanese rule and grew apart, aru. Then the whole Korean war happened and... well, the rest is pretty self-explanatory. Oh really? He's had plenty of experience with Iceland and Oslo so it doesn't surprise me that he's able to pick up on those things, aru.

It is really nothing to be ashamed of. I'm grad you are going to work at that.

I bet they love you, aru. Never doubt a family's love, it's always unconditional.

Hai, I agree.

-Japan and China

**Hej Nihon-San and Mr. China!**

**Wow, Scandinavia sounds like he was really cool! I wish I could've met him, and Aestii too. It seems like a lot of the ancients had a crush on Rome, ja? It makes sense Storebror Norway would inherit his magic. Oh you don't know what that is? 'The sight' is the ability to see magical creatures, like faeries, trolls, swan people, selkies, red caps, tomtes, and all of the others. I see the swan people all the time, they're so graceful and nice, and they tell the funniest jokes! But, the red cap in my house is starting to get a bit rude. You forget to leave bread and milk out for him one time and he gets all huffy!...Sorry, I rambled quite a bit, didn't I?... Feel free to have a talk with Storebror. Maybe then he'll treat me my age...or maybe he won't...**

**Ja, Storebror Finland and Storebror Sweden have Hanatamago! She's so sweet! Whenever I visit Storebror Finland and Storebror Sweden I always make sure to bring her a yummy treat! Yay! Then I could start calling you Kiku Nii-San!**

**Hmm, maybe. Or maybe you just need to talk to her about it. Your capital isn't personified either? My capital, Maglelille, isn't personified. Hmm, maybe so. Well, if it works for you, then it works for you, ja? **

**Hehe, tak~ **

**Aw, it's sad they're not close anymore.. I couldn't imagine not being close to Christiania.. Maybe everything will work itself out one day. Ja, Storebror Norway has a lot of experience with being a storebror. He's so responsible, but he knows when to let go and let us make our own mistakes, which makes him a really good storebror. Hehe, but sometimes I just wanna start calling him momma, hehehe!**

**Tak. I'll be sure to try my hardest!**

**Hehe, I know. No matter what, they'll always be there for me, and I'll do my very best to always be there for them!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	284. Lego 12

Hiya Mia!

That's cool I haven't even put mine up yet (giggles). I know I can't wait to christmas gets here! even though it doesn't snow here I'm still excited. I hope santa brings me something nice as well! (smiles)

Love,  
Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**Hehe, I bet your tree will look really pretty! It snows here quite a bit, it's so pretty~ I also hope Nisse leaves me something nice! Does Nisse visit people in Australia?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	285. Romania 30

Sorry for taking so long to answer you, draga. I'm getting ready for the St. Andrew's night celebration in my country. It's on the 29'th. I can't wait!

Kekekekeke, it's ok. I'm used to it by now. Alot of nations do that, but what bothers me is when they show up with garlic around their necks. It keeps making me hungry because alot of Romanian food is made with garlic.

That's a nice memory. I used to sleep in my father's lap all the time... but then he went to war and never came back. Kekeke, good point. You are welcome to stay on my lap. *holds you close* Kekeke, you're welcome to it. Aw, crap. Bucharest isn't going to be happy about that.

I'll bet. I'll take your word for it. Iceland seemed a little rude to me, but that puffin is unbearable. That rotten bird tried to start shit with my bats at a word meeting once! I want to kill and eat that bird.

Very. Interlingua? I'm going to need to look into that language. Hell yeah! Very cool, I had no idea. I love that song too. It's so, as Prussia would say, awesome! Hm, I'll check it out if I get some time. Kekeke, I'm tell all my siblings about it!

As long as you stayed safe, I couldn't ask for more.

With his axe? Oh dear, how is Norway still alive? I would definitely show you around. I enjoy giving people a tour of my house. I'll take good care of it, thank you. Da, you'll be hard pressed finding anybody nowadays that isn't in a recession right now. All of Europe is falling apart, America is a mess and the only one that isn't suffering is China. He's the richest country in the world right now. Wise choice, both of you. Lucky, I hope you never have a recession. In most cases recessions can bring about nasty coughs in nation personifications. Iceland is usually suffering all the time from what I've heard.

True. Seychelles is nice. I wish we could become better friends, but she's scared of me. But some things can't be helped, I guess. Hm, I did it in front of Bulgaria once, and he was laughing. I guess it must be. Kekeke, you could say 'it's not a scar, it's a way of life' or something. That would be funny because no one would expect it out of you. Good for you. That's what I like to hear! Don't worry, draga, you're not going to get rid of me so easily.

Hm, maybe I could ask him about it. That isn't like England at all. He's usually the perfect gentleman to guests. I haven't either, but I've seen him at world meetings. He's rather stuck up from what I've heard and argues fiercely. Hm, sounds like an interesting mess. I'm curious, but I'm probably not going to ask until I'm sure Denmark likes me.

*hugs back* It's ok, he did the right thing and I'm proud of him for it. Hm, you can try, but Bucharest and Oslo like to keep to themselves a lot. Weird little habit of his. I don't know where he learned it. *looks at the picture* Wow, it was long. That is weird. I wonder who did that though. I still want to beat their ass.

My favorite blood type is a tie between O and A. They're both good. Yes, I do still eat normal food regularly. I actually really only need blood every few weeks or so, but I've gone the longest without it for two months. But after that point my body starts to hurt and I get depressed and rather paranoid. It's kind of weird, almost like an addiction.

Aww, so cute.

**Hej hej Romania!**

***Wakes up and yawns a little* What a nice nap~ It's okay, Roro. So are you all ready for Saint Andrew's Night? I can't wait to experience it! Right now, I've been having to get ready for Christmas. And when it comes to Christmas, let's just say Storebror Finland is very... particular. All the decorations have to be just right and we all have to be a happy family, even if it's against our wills.**

**I bet that would make you hungry. We don't use a lot of garlic in Denmark, and when we do it's very sparingly, which is too bad 'cause I kinda like the smell.**

**Aw, I'm sorry to hear that... Um, if you don't mind me asking, what was it like having a father? Hehe, okay, then I'll just stay right here. You're really comfortable, you know that? Sorry, maybe it'll come off soon?**

**Yup. Storebror Norway is a really good bror, but sometimes I get so tempted to say 'Yes Momma' whenever he tells me to remember my manners and not stay up too late and not spoil my dinner, hehehe! I may just say it one day. I won't tell anyone if you do kill Mr. Puffin. My lips will be sealed.**

**Interlingua is an international auxiliary language. It combines grammar with a vocabulary common to the widest range of languages, and it's mostly based of the romance languages. Pretty cool, huh? Hehe, I just love music~ Okay, and I'll go tell my siblings!**

**Hehe, okay, but I'll only try to stay safe as long as you do, 'kay?**

***Shrugs* He just is. Storebror Denmark and Storbror Norway have such an odd relationship... Yay, tak!~ You're welcome! I've noticed... It's so depressing... Tak. I hope I never have a recession either.. Oh ja, Ice-Kun is almost always sick. It makes so worried about him!**

**Miss Seychelles talks to me from time to time, so I guess we're friends, but she's not one of my closest friends, you know? Hehe, I bet he was laughing, it's funny just to think about. Hehe, that's true, no one would ever expect that. I might just do it. Tak, and trust me, I don't think you could easily get rid of me either, haha.**

**Okay. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid. Oh wow, he doesn't sound very nice at all.. Ja, it's a mess for sure. That's probably a good idea.**

**That's good. Oh really? Well it won't hurt to try, right? I wonder why he keeps to himself though.. Ja, it was very long, I still kinda miss it. Don't worry about it, it happened a while back so there's no point in doing something about it anymore.**

**Oh really? I can't remember my blood type, I'll go ask Storebror later if he remembers so I can see if it's one of your favorites. Wow, so it's like withdrawal if you go too long without it? That sounds awful.. Well you know if you ever need blood, mine's always available.**

***Blushes* T-Tak**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	286. Atlantium 21

Mia,

Well it was suppose to be confusing and didn't mean to hurt your head... Maybe just a little. Oh? Well yeah I'm never really happy but now I am which is weird. Maybe some day you will see me happy for yourself. Just no promises.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Well you have succeeded. I really hope I can see you happy one day! Oh, so have you started getting ready for Christmas? Storebror Finland has made sure we have.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	287. Norway 9

Elleore,

... Didn't we have this discussion already? I might come back if Denmark simmers down... well if I did leave. This close to Christmas, I don't think Finland would let me. You don't need to chide me on magic. I've been using it far longer than you have. Actually, it's not much safer. Certain... parts can get damaged when they explode. Basic psychology really. You can find it easily in any book. Hm, I'm not convinced, but all right.

Hmm, strange. I don't understand. Social behavior is really more of a human need, but I thought nations didn't need socialization to thrive. Was I mistaken? Being alone is soothing. It relaxes me. No, I don't think you're useless. I think I may have used the wrong word. Ugh, I don't like English. What i meant was... grr, what's the damned word... I think maybe... inferior was the word I was looking for. With the exception of my friends and family of course. Except Denmark. He is inferior to me.

The scenery is very nice. I do take walks often... alone. Birds follow you? That's a little... odd. Hm, maybe I disagree with the teddy bear thing because I'm older... and male. Hm, I didn't know you felt that way. Hm, I personally like licorice and chocolate. I've never cared for pops much. They keep getting stuck to my teeth. It's annoying. You'll get him, there's next to nothing he won't do for licorice. Well, within reason of course. Here you go kiddo. *gives you a few boxes* Don't eat all of that in one sitting, and not to many before dinner.

Quite. Hm, Ladonia is a Nordic too, so you're right. But I guess it just stuck since there were originally three, then five of us for the longest time. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

Ja, be grateful you're just a micro nation. Staying on top of all that work is rather tedious. He is. Stubbornness is his staple. Hm, I don't know. She's a little off sometimes. I find alot of clingy, overexcited people annoying. Mine is too, don't worry it won't last long.

It couldn't be love. I've read about that and love is not conveyed so brutally. Granted I've never experienced it before but still. There's nothing to draw that conclusion from. Where's the proof?

You're welcome. Just so you know, it does wear off in a day or so. It's a safety feature added so the person won't die or get severely hurt. Just a formality, really. Ugh, all the blinking lights give me a headache, and the music always playing is even more annoying. Plus i can't pass through a single doorway without mistletoe hovering over me, so i need to be even more careful. Not to mention all the christmas shopping. It's such a pain. Make sure you say thank you, and he may bring you the same day he brings Ladonia and Sealand to get their Christmas clothes so be nice to them. Even if those boys can be obnoxious.

You're welcome.

-Norway

**Hej Storbror Norway!**

**Ja, I think we have. You know Storebror Finland won't let you. "It's the holiday season, so we all have to be one big happy family, even if we hate it and it's against our wills," or at least that's what he says. I know, I just can't help but worry. I'd hate if you got hurt, Storebror. Certain parts? *innocent oblivious look* Oh, you mean like legs? Ja, an explosion would definitely hurt someone's legs, they could get burned really bad if it's a firey explosion... ugh, fire... *shudder* Okay, then I'll try to read up on it later, so I can understand those two better. All right then.**

**I guess it is, but we're all human-ish, ja? I guess we don't need it to thrive per say, but it's really nice to have. I just don't like being alone. Oh good! I was worried for a second there! Ja, English can be so frustrating. Whenever I see something cute or sweet and I say 'a****ww, hvor sød' people who speak English think I'm being mean 'cause they don't know the difference between 'sod' and 's****ø****d." ****w****hich is so frustrating! Aw, come on, be nice about Storebror Denmark.**

**I like to take walks with other people. Ja, little birdies follow me! They tell such interesting stories too! And they sing pretty songs! ****Hmm, maybe, but you can like teddy bears even if you're a boy. Teddy bears are just awesome! ****Yup! I just love being read to. Ja, lollipops can do that, but it's worth it, especially if it's tootsie roll pops. Oh, do you know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? I tried to count how many but then I lost count... I got him! I did just as you said and he agreed to watch Tv with me****! ****But then I ****tried**** to ****get**** him to have a tea party with me and he said ****no.****. Tak! Don't ****worry I won't.**

**I suppose, hehe. But if you guys ever get bored with being called the Nordic Five, I won't have a problem being the Nordic Eight!~**

**I bet it is, but at least it gives you something to do, you know? Since my government is hardly around, I have to keep finding stuff to do so I don't get bored. Haha, I can't argue with that. ****Hm, maybe it's a capital thing. I love Big Brother Italy's excitement, there's never a dull moment with him. And the pasta he makes is sooooo yummy! I know.. Sooo, how about next year I don't get a shot? Hehe.**

**Silly Storebror, a book can't properly describe love. And everyone shows their feelings in different ways, Storebror Denmark is just really bad at it. Proof? How could I get proof on love?**

…**.Darn.. Oh well, at least he'll be a frog for a little bit. Ja, the music does get annoying after awhile, I think the lights and mistletoe are too cute! If you want, I'd be more than happy to help you with ****shopping for my Christmas gift, hehehe! *rolls eyes and smiles playfully* Yes Momma, I'll be good, I promise.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	288. Egypt 1

Miss Elleore,

... I'm not really sure what to say in these things. I apologize for how profoundly idiotic this letter must seem, but I'm trying to write it while a rebellion is going on in my country so I have a touch of a headache. I suppose I should start with introductions, my name is Gupta Muhammet Hassan, but you probably know me as Egypt. I'm one of the youngest of the Mediterranean nations (but I'm still older than Greece) and I have a dog named Anubis. She's actually sitting at my feet right now as I'm writing this. I greatly hope to hear from you as well.

-Egypt

**Goddag Mr. Egypt!**

**It's very nice to meet you! Oh don't worry your letter doesn't sound idiotic at all! I've heard about the rebellion. Are you doing okay? Would you like some pain medicine for your headache? Well, I'm Mia Køhler, or the Kingdom of Elleore. I'm the third youngest of the Nordics, but Søster and Ladonia act older so I'm treated like I'm the youngest. I have a swan named Mr. Swan, and birds tend to visit me quite frequently. Aww, Anubis sounds cute! What kind of dog is she? I've been thinking about getting a dog lately, if it's okay with my brors.**

**Write back soon!**

**Love, **

**Elleore**


	289. Helsinki 5

Look-Look Mia!

SEE! Hana-Hana(my nickname for Hanatamago) had puppies! She had them with my other dog, Keeniy. They're so cute! Big brother says we can sell them and we can keep one along with the rest of her family. Tallinn and Vilnius want two for the both of the themselves. So, I was gonna ask, if you wanted one! Mine is going to be a girl and her name's going to be Viivi or Christmas. Yeah, I'll name her that.

They're a mix between a Finnish Spitz(Keeniy) and Maltese(Hana-Hana). But they're really smart, and Finland's going to train her. I just praticed for my skating comp. I'm going to be skating to Finland's Eurovision song and it's really hard to skate to, because it's fast one minute and slow the next. So, when that happens, you just have to hope that you don't get mixed up.

Tons of seniors looked at me when I came in(Because I'm a 10-year old) and they gasped when I said I was competing with them. One even said that I was a prodigy because of it! Anyway, I should get back to fitting the crown on my head so I can balance myself again and not topple over.

Love,

Helsinki

**Hallo Sophia!**

**Really?! Awwww! I bet they're so cute! Really, I can have one?! Yay! I can't wait! I'll take good care of it! Now I just need to come up with a name!**

**Oh wow, I bet that is hard to skate too. But I know you'll do really good!**

**Hehe, that must have been very fun! Have fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	290. Israel and America 16

Hy Ellie!

I hope he comes to accept you two!  
So does he really sharpen an ax while this happens?

Of course your not too young! He's just over protective sometimes.

Yep! I read them. I'm glad for Romania's sake that Denmark hasn't seen your letters.

I don't.

Alfie, your awesome and all, but you're not perfect.

The hero doesn't stretch the truth!

Yeah he shouldn't try to hurt anyone. He told me he thinks of ways to beat me to death.

Doesn't he do that for everyone?

Belarus is sweet when she's away from her brother. Though she can be scary.

Well having a few days of peace is better than nothing.

Yes, and maybe that would work! And I'm fine it's just warm in here!

I don't think it's that warm

Well I'm fine now.

If you say so, Izzy

I'd imagine so! You seem so popular!

You are pretty cool so it must be easy for you to make friends.

I know, I wish people could tell them apart. As great as Alfie is him having to act like Canada wouldn't go so well, Alfie wouldn't be able to stay quiet. And Canada wouldn't be loud enough to pass off for Alfie.

I could be quiet!

I doubt that...

It's considered childish, but I don't care. Let them grow up, I still want to play with the magical creatures.

Izzy, Ellie, are you sure they're real.

Yes Alfie. They're real.

But that means Iggy isn't crazy!

Because he isn't.

Ah i see, I hold a bit of a personal grudge with England, but he isn't so bad. We get along because of science, but well it could have been better.

I don't find school very exciting that's all. I never really liked the normal schools at least.

I prefer the nation school but human schools are okay! Alfie you have ten minutes to find the key to the pantry...

*jumps up* bye Ellie! Talk to you next time!

*turns a million shades of red* Re-really!? I guess I should give it a chance... If he doesn't like me at least I'll know!

Love,

Israel and America

**Hej Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**I hope he does too. Ja, he does. It's his favorite ax, in fact. I've tried to tell him that, but he doesn't really listen. Ja, it's really good he hasn't read them, he'd flip out for sure! Like I said, I think everyone stretches the truth at some point, sowwy Ameri-Kun..**

**He told me something like that before... He said my 'childishness' makes him 'sometimes wish to drop me in the middle of Siberia and laugh as I try to find my way home'... So scary... Okay, I shall take your word for it. Ja, hopefully! Okay, if you say so Izzy.**

**P-Popular? *blushes* A-And cool? *blush gets worse* N-Now I wouldn't go that far, I'm just your average little micronation, I've just been rather lucky with making new friends lately, ja? Hehehe...**

**Exactly! I just don't see how they get mixed up.**

**That's a good way to look at things. Ja Ameri-Kun, they're very much real and Mr. England isn't crazy. Aw, that's too bad. Maybe you two can be better friends one day!**

**I've just always loved schools. You get to be around a bunch of people, and you learn so many cool things!**

**Bye again Ameri-Kun!**

**Go for it! I hope everything works out well!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	291. Japan and China 16

Elleore-chan,

Maybe one day you will meet him, aru. Being a personification does get alot of loopholes for dying so he might show up one day. Maybe. Aestii was the sweetest thing. She was so in tune with her surroundings and knew alot of herbal remedies, aru. What can I say, he was certainly quite the charmer. I think he rather fancied me, aru.

I think you're daydreaming, chuugoku.

Rude! You have no respect for your elders, aru! Oh, so that's what that means. I have the sight too! I can see dragons and guardian spirits! Japan used to have it too, but he lost his sight once his country began advancing at such a fast rate, aru.

I don't miss it. People rooked at me weird when I would talk to kappa's so it's nice to finally live normarry. Really only the children and priests or Priestess' knew what I was doing.

You're so sour, aru. Hm, did you try leaving him a treat to make up for it? I know treats make everything better, aru! Hahaha, not at all. You want to hear a ramble ask South Korea what was invented in his country. 99% of the list he'll give you will be fake, but it will be long. I will, aru.

That might not improve things, just to warn you. Ah, so that was her name. She is quite cute. I'm honored. Arigatou. Perhaps, arthough she tends to try to read between the lines as much as possible.

Weird how that works, huh? I think it might have more to do with the capitol being moved around alot throughout different dynasties though, aru. I don't know though. Personifications of provinces, states and capitols are all rather complicated, aru. Exactly! You're welcome!

I think those two are beyond repair.

True, aru. they've hated each other far too long, and are now in a permanent cease-fire. Technically, their war never came to an end at all. I have to say, he impresses me for being a younger nation, aru. Well, younger than me anyway. Hahaha, Hong kong used to call me mama back when he was confused over my gender, aru. Then he tried grandma and I wasn't having that.

Good ruck.

That's what I like to hear, aru.

-Japan and China

**Hej Hej Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China!**

**Oh wow that'd be so cool! I'd have so many questions to ask if I ever did meet him! She sounds so nice! I'd definitely like to meet her too! Hehe, he certainly sounds like a charmer. You see them too? Aren't they just so cool! Aww, why would you ne happy about losing the sight, Kiku Nii-San? Sure, people stare at you if you talk to magical creatures and they can't see them, but the magical world is just so... amazing! I hope I never ever lose my sight. Nej, I haven't tried leaving a treat yet. So far I've just been trying to apologize, but he just ignores me and then Ice-Kun stares at me funny 'cause he can't see the red cap. But I'll definitely try giving him a treat. Really? Why would he make up a bunch of things? Tak.**

**I'll keep that in mind. Ja, she's just plain adorable! And Helsinki told me she had puppies and said I could have one! How awesome is that? You don't have to thank me, hehe. I see, capitals seem like tricky people to deal with. That could be it, but my capital has always just been Maglelille, yet it's not personified. Ja, they're very complicated.**

**That's unfortunate... I just hate to see family members hate each other... Hehe, Storebror Norway has actually been around for awhile, since around the 700's, if I'm not mistaken. Hehehe, he tried calling you grandma? But you don't look anywhere close to that old!**

**Tak!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	292. Romania 31

Kekekekeke, you bet I am! I'm so excited I can hardly wait! I'm going to party all night, drink tuica and celebrate! I can't wait to bring you with me! I really think you'll enjoy yourself! I'll bet, can you let santa know I'm not quite ready with my wish list yet. I've been getting too hyped for St. Andrew's night! Oh, fun fact! I learned Scotland celebrate's St. Andrew's day a day after me! I found that really cool! Kekekekeke, I bet it's against mostly Norway's will.

Blasphemy! I must get some Romanian food into your system pronto! a;ghjkakjhgkjahgfkjlahfklgjhka jldhgkjladhfgkjlhadghdafkjgh kljagfhkl THIS MUST BE CORRECTED!

It's fine, that was a long, long, long, long, time ago so I'm totally over it. Hmm, I don't remember much of it actually. I was really young. Still Walachia actually. I remember a soft voice and strong arms holding me gently if I was scared. I remember a firm but reasonable tone that demanded respect when I had done wrong. I remember being taught how to hunt, sew, cook, fight, and lead all from him. I remember playing hide and seek and tag... and I remember saying goodbye for the last time... nothing more. I don't even remember what his face looked like. I am? Well glad I could make a great couch for you! Kekekekeke. Bucharest won't be happy about that.

I wonder if he'd be mad if you did. I would love to see that, kekekekeke! I'll kill him after Christmas if he gives my bats more grief.

Wow, and I thought English was a monster language, I think yours just ate english too. It's very cool! Oh, Romanian is a romance language! Well, it's considered one at least, but it also has Slavic roots as well as latin, so really it's sort of a bit of both. I don't know anyone who doesn't! Yay, may fake holiday is spreading!

Of course, draga. I wouldn't dream of needlessly putting myself in harm's way.

They really do. I can't get a read on either of them. Mostly Denmark, I kind of get what makes Norway tick. You are very welcome! Ugh, this sucks so badly. My entire country is trying to modernize and this isn't helping at all! You really are the lucky one. I'm so jealous. It's just a cough though, so it's not like he's bedridden.

She seems nice. Alot of nations seem nice... but no one wants to talk to me... well that's not true. A lot of micro-nations talk to me because they heard of me through you and Ukraine talks to me. So does Bulgaria, Japan and my trio. Just nobody else. I'd love to get to know them. He was, then I caught it and we were both laughing. It was so funny. Kekekeke, I'd love to see that! People would be all 'what? Does she do extreme sports or something?' Kekekekekekekekekekeke! Then it's agreed! None of us are going anywhere!

I'm sure it's nothing. It's not that he isn't nice, from what I've heard he's just rather protective and stubborn as hell. Messy messy messy. Kekeke. Da, I don't want to get on his bad side at all. I just hope my rambling doesn't get me into trouble. Norway says sometimes it's more like diarrhea of the mouth. I just started laughing because I made him say diarrhea. Hm, now I know why people say I'm childish.

England said he picked up his habits from me. I think he's being ridiculous. *gives back the picture* I can actually find out who it was. Want to know?

Kekekekeke, you offering to be a blood fountain for me? That's sweet, draga, but I'd rather not bleed you dry. Hm, yeah, I guess it is like a withdrawal. That's a good way to look at it. Not really, I'm used it. The hardest part was accepting that I had become a monster. It scared me at first becasue back when it first happened, I couldn't really control myself. Alot of innocent people got hurt because of me. But now that I can control myself it's alot easier to accept.

You're welcome!

**Hej hej Romania!**

**Hehe, sounds like it's going to be a blast! I can't wait to celebrate! I'll let Storebror Finla-err, I mean, Santa know as soon as get done with your letter. Oh really? That's cool of him! Does he celebrate it the same way? Ja, mostly, but Storebror Denmark isn't to thrilled about having to get along with Storebror Sweden either.**

**When I come over for Saint Andrew's Night, I can eat Romanian food. Then this will be corrected, ja?**

**He sounds like he was really nice. I've always wanted parents. But, based on your description of your father, Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway might as well be my parents. Storebror Denmark is always there when I'm scared, and he'd always play games with me when I was little, and Storebror Norway has this tone of voice that I always know means I'm in trouble and he taught me how to do a bunch of stuff, like read and write. Hehe, ja you are. And you're nice and warm~ Aw, poor Bucharest.**

**Well, I finally gave in and said it in my letter to him, so I guess we'll see how he reacts. Okay, and I'll pretend I have no clue what could've happened to Mr. Puffin.**

**Hehe, it kind of did, didn't it? But that's what makes it so cool. It combines so many languages in a way that's easier to understand than English. Once you learn Interlingua, it becomes sooooooo much easier to learn other languages. Oh really? So is that why it sounds like Spanish and Russian put together? I don't think I do either. I told Storebror Denmark about it, and he seems to like the holiday!~**

**Good, otherwise I'd end up dying from worrying about you.**

**Really? If you ask me, it's Storebror Norway who's hard to read. Storebror Denmark is much easier to understand. Hehe, I don't think I'll ever modernize. I don't even have electricity or running water, and I'm not allowed to have it. That's why I have to live with my brors. So I suppose you don't really have to be jealous of me, I mean, I may never have a recession, but I'll also never get to modernize or anything. I know, but he's my bror, so I don't like seeing him sick whatsoever. He says I spazz too much over it, but I say I'm just showing I care.**

**Aw.. Well they should talk to you! You're too cool not to talk to! Hmm, I've never really talked to Miss Ukraine, but she seems really nice, unlike her scary siblings..*shudder* I've never talked to Mr. Bulgaria either, but I love talking to Mr. Japan! He said I could call him Kiku Nii-San! Maybe I could tell the countries that write to me to talk to you? Hehe, I would've loved to see that. Hehehehe, it would be so funny! Yup! We'll just be together forever!**

**Okay, if you say so, then I trust you. Oh, I see, that makes sense then. Ja, and I don't like hearing Storebror Denmark rant about Mr. Ireland, so I just avoid talking about said mess in front of him..Well, unless I'm in trouble, 'cause then if I bring it up he'll start ranting and forget about me being in trouble. I have faith in you. I mean, what's the worst you could ramble about? Hehehehe! It's okay, I'm childish too.**

**I don't see where he gets that from either. You're a very open person. You could? How? That would be wonderful, I've always wanted to know who did it.**

**Hmm, I wouldn't say a fountain, per say, just an option should you want and/or need some blood. Besides, a few pints wouldn't kill me, just make me a little light-headed, hehe. *sigh* there's that monster word again.. I don't care what you say, you're no monster.. Ja, people got hurt, but if you didn't know how to control yourself then, then you couldn't help it. It's not like you purposely hurt people, right?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	293. Lego 13

Hiya Mia!

Yep the tree will look big but thas ok. From what I've heard about the snow it sounds pretty (smiles). I really don't know if he comes to visit people here in australia... oh well (smiles).

Love,  
Lego

**Hallo Kaiya!**

**Maybe I'll come over and see it! Oh, snow is beautiful. It's so white and fluffy and it just makes everything pretty. However, it's very cold. Well, when I leave out rice pudding for Nisse, I'll leave a letter and put a good word in for you!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	294. Atlantium 22

Hey Mia,

Good to know I can confuse people. I should write that down in my book. You might I mean we got a long time to find out. Um... No I haven't but that's because I don't feel like getting then things out right now. Lazy and busy as always.

Alantium

**Hej Alyssa!**

**What book? Are you writing one? I hope I will! Hehe, oh okay. Perhaps I could ask Storebror Finland to come over and help? Trust me, you're house will be ready for the holidays when he gets done!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	295. Alaska 13

Dear Miss Elleore

I don't know from experience. I know Russia and America don't get along well... ok, so maybe that's not just because they're personifications.  
Yeah, that kind of feeling is nice. Although I don't like it as much when people are depressed instead of happy. Oh, that was a little pessimistic.  
He writes to you? Will you tell him I said 'hi'?  
That's basically how you celebrate. Sometimes it's a little bit different, but it just depends on the family. It is pretty fun! Another big part of it is getting to spend time with your family, which I really like.

Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Ja, those two are rather different, so I don't think they'd get along even if they were human.. Hmm, I can't really feel my people's depression. When they're all together they're happy, and then when they leave after Elleuge they are so far from each other that it's hard to feel them, so I just feel empty instead..**

**Okay, I'll be sure to tell him!**

**Wow, it sounds really fun! And I love how it's family oriented! So what about Christmas? How do you celebrate it in your home?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	296. Lostisland 2

Dear Elleore,

Hello, I'm pretty good thanks. Yep I'm Alyssa's new friend, She's really fun to talk to. Oh sorry I didn't mean to sound creepy... I really have to work on that. Anyways, whats your favorite game? Hope we can play sometime. Well, see ya.

Alek

**Hallo Mr. Alek!**

**Oh so how did you meet Alyssa? Through her letters? She doesn't tend to meet new people unless it's trhough letters. It's okay. Um, I think my favorite game would probably be Camp Roskilde. It's a board game. How about you?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	297. Finland 1

Hei!  
It's me Finland! I was wondering what do you want for Christmas? Got to go Mr. Sweden needs me 3  
Moi Moi,  
Finland

**Storebror Finland!**

**Yay! Another bror is writing to me! How have you been Storebror? Hmm, for Christmas I think I'd really like a new dress, and maybe a new teddy bear or teas set, please. And if you could help me get Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway together, that'd be wonderful! Oh, and Romania wanted me to let you know he's been so busy getting ready for Saint Andrew's Night that he hasn't finished his wish list yet.**

**Say hi to Storebror Sweden for me!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	298. Norway 10

Elleore,

I thought so. I know it's certainly against my will. Stupid Dane. I wouldn't, and even if I did get hurt it wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle. Um... sure. Let's go with legs, and remind me later to make that idiot Dane have 'the talk' with you. I told him to do that years ago. I think they may be too complicated for you but you can try.

I guess. We're human in form, at least. But we're more durable and stop aging after a while. Not to mention we can't die unless the country goes, and even then there are loopholes we can slip through. Hm, I suppose. I do enjoy talking with England and Romania. I didn't mean to worry you. You don't get on my nerves like your sister and Denmark so I don't think down on you. They don't get nordic languages. Quite frankly my language is still having an identity crisis. It's based heavily on Danish, (disgusting) and off of old Norwegian I used to speak before getting stuck under Danish rule. But because of that I have two written languages. There's the identity crisis. Crazy, huh? I don't have to be nice to him. He isn't nice to me, not recently anyway.

I suppose that's the difference between you and I. I see. England has a connection with animals too, but Romania is really the only one I know who can hold conversations with them. That's more Romania's thing. He has his old teddy bear in his closet. I saw it once and nearly wretched. The fabric was weathered and rotting and the stuffing was stale. It stunk of rotting fabric and no matter how much I try to reason with him, he won't get rid of it. Even if it is a health hazard. Then I suppose I could read to you more often. If I'm not too busy. Ja, 1,237. But I still don't like pops. Good job, kiddo. I knew you could do it. Heh, I didn't think he'd agree to a tea party. He's probably worried you'll put him in a dress. Good girl. *ruffles your hair.*

Nordic eight... that's not bad.

You could try reading. I find it easily draws me in and I'm never bored if the book is well written. Perhaps, Oslo and Reykjavik are both rather bizarre. Then again, so is Copenhagen. I think you might be right. People like that annoy me, and give me headaches. Denmark being the top offender. You need to get a shot every year.

I've read many books, so I've seen many circumstances. None of them match Denmark. You're young and clever, I'm sure you could find something. al;kghfa;adjad;kajfgkjaghdfkjslghakg;kadfjgkjaghdkfjgadhakjdfghk;a Sorry, Denmark came in and we fought again. Damn, I wish things would stop falling on the keyboard.

Ja, but be warned. He may take revenge on you. That makes one of us. I just took down a bunch of mistletoe I found over my door and in the kitchen. I swear is Finland trying to do something, because it always seems to congregate around places I often go. It's annoying. Nice try, but as always, your gift is going to remain secret until Christmas. What did you just call me? *angry*

-Norway

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**Aw, come on. It's not so bad, is it? Okay, if you say so then I believe you. 'The talk'? What talk? Well, I'm pretty book smart, so maybe I'll understand.**

**Ja, but in a sense we're still human and still have human needs. Hehe, see? Even you have people you enjoy talking to. Yay, I'm not annoying! I've noticed. That must be so confusing! Couldn't you combine them into one? Then you wouldn't have a crisis anymore, right? *Sigh* I know... But maybe if you be nice to him, he'll start being nice back?..**

**I suppose so. I can't exactly hold conversations with birds, but I sometimes catch what they're saying, and when I try talking to them they seem to know what I'm saying, but they never respond back. He's told me about his teddy bear. I think it's sweet he still has it. Tak Storebror, I can't wait! Wow, that many?! That's a ton of licks! Hehe, tak. I don't see why he'd be worried about that. I'm smaller than him, so my dresses wouldn't fit him.**

**I'm glad you agree! I think Nordic Eight is just as good as Nordic Five!**

**That's true, but I'd have to have music otherwise it'd be too quiet and I wouldn't be able to concentrate on what I'm reading. Hm, I don't really see Reykjavik so I wouldn't know if she's weird. But, ja, Copenhagen is definitely very weird, hehe. Okay, then when we go on vacation I definitely recommend you avoid Idiot Seborga. He'll give you a head worse than anything Big Brother Italy could cause. *Pouts* I was afraid you say that...**

**Fine, I'll get proof Storebror Denmark loves you...somehow... Again? *sigh* What was it about this time?...**

**I'm not scared of him. He may be older and possibly tougher than me, but there's no way I'd ever be scared of him! Hehehe, I think I know what Storebror Finland's trying to do! *Pout* Aw.. Can I at least get a hint? Pretty please? Uh n-nothing! I did say anything at all! *nervous laughter***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	299. Egypt 2

Miss Elleore,

It's very nice to meet you as well. I'm glad my first letter didn't come across that way. I'm doing all right, my president has since taken back his last statement. It's calmed them a little, but it's alot to handle between settling Israel and Hassan's attacks and my people rebelling. I just hope I don't end up in a dictatorship again.

No, it's quite alright, I don't think it will help.

A swan you say? They're very beautiful birds, graceful and elegant. Anubis is a pharaoh hound. She's a rare breed with a black coat, as ordinarily pharaoh hounds are brown. They're one of the only dogs in the world that haven't evolved much since ancient times. I hope things go well with you.

-Egypt

**Hej Mr. Egypt!**

**Oh my, This is a tough situation, nej? I hope you don't become a dictatorship either! I've heard and read about those and they sound horrible! it all works out soon for you, then you're headache will be better.**

**Okay then. I wish it could help.**

**Ja, they really are. And Mr. Swan is a mute swan so he's very quiet and doesn't try to make a lot of noise. Wow she sounds so cool! Tak, I hope so too!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	300. Japan and China 17

Elleore-chan,

If he did come back the first thing I'd do is give him apples, aru. He loved them. She was nice, and very patient. Not to mention the only woman at the time that Rome didn't sleep with.

Chuugoku, was that rearry appropriate?

No, aru. But it's not stopping me either. He was, but personally, I like to think I was his favorite. Even if he did go back to Helena and Aegyptus a lot... and had two kids, one by each woman. Meh. Whatever, aru. I see them, but I very rarely leave Asia, so I'm not very familiar with folklore in other parts of the world, aru.

I just find not having it more convenient. In all honesty, I had wanted that awful sight gone from the moment I realized I possessed such a talent.

He upsets me so much, aru. Where did I go wrong!? Treats make everything better. I always bring snacks to world meetings, aru. I sell them to other nations around lunch time when the meeting won't adjourn fro lunch and everyone is getting hungry. It certainly makes the meetings more tolerable, aru. We don't know why he makes things up, he just does.

I think he does it for attention.

Really, I thought it was an inferiority complex sort of thing, aru.

Oh, that could be.

Hm, hard to say really, aru. Oh, by the way, I talked to Denmark about things! It didn't go well, aru. He told me 'I get you raised alot of countries, but take your sagely advice where it's needed because I'm doing fine on my own' then hung up on me. You didn't tell me your big brother was such an ass with no respect for his elders, aru.

Oh, Chuugoku. Hanatamago had puppies? That is very good news, I am happy for you. What are you going to name him/her, if you don't mind my asking?

Aww, puppies are so cute, aru! Yes, capitols are tricky. Sometimes they get personified, sometimes they don't. It's really very unpredictable.

They've since gotten used to the confrict. It's easy to ignore now. North stays on his side, South stays on his side, no one goes into no-man's land, all is well.

Oh, he's just a young thing then. That's so cute, aru! There's actually proof of my existence sometime in the B.C. era. That doesn't surprise me though since I was around with Rome and them. Yup, he tried calling me grandma, aru. After that I gave up and let him call me momma. Once he got older he figured it out and started calling me big brother. Aww, thank you. That's so sweet of you to say, aru.

-Japan and China

**Goddag Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China!**

**Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Did he like strawberries too? Strawberries are really yummy! She didn't? So she just wasn't interested in him? I bet you were his favorite, even if he went back to them. You're just so likable! The only folklore I'm really know with is Nordic and a little Italian folklore. I also like learning about the magical creatures in the British isles since there are so many there, and recently I've been studying up on Romanian lore. That kinda makes me think of Søster. She absolutely refuses to believe in magical creatures, and whenever I bring them up she'll always try to tell me they don't exist. And she always says even if she had the option to see what Storebror Norway and I see, she wouldn't want to. Aw, I'm sorry Mr. China *hug* I gave him some rice pudding. He just took it and walked off without a word, but since he's stopped shooting me dirty looks I think he's happy now. You do? Next time I'm allowed to come to a meeting I'll be sure to buy some from you, then I won't have to sit through the meeting with a growling tummy. Hmm, maybe it's a little bit of both?**

**He said that? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't think he'd get rude! But, with the way he's been acting lately, I suppose I should've anticipated something like that... Say, do either of you know how to get proof that someone's in love and that's why they're acting uhøflig?**

**Tak! Hm, well I think I'll get one of the boy puppies and name it Baldur, after the Norse god of joy. Ja, I suppose it's for the best mine hasn't been personified. I don't think I'm cut out to take care of someone just yet.**

**Well, as long as they aren't openly fighting, the situation isn't as bad as it could be, ja? Wow, really? That was a looong time ago! Hehe, at least he got it right in the end. You're welcome!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	301. Espania 2

My brother is Spain, amiga. So how is Denny (Denmark)? Would you like a tomato?

**Hallo Espania!**

**Oooooh, that makes sense! Espańa, Espania, how could I not figure it out from your name? Storebror Denmark is doing okay. But he's been fighting a lot with Storebror Norway... Ja, I would love a tomato!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	302. Atlantium 23

G'day Mia,

Yeah I might I'm not sure yet.. You might it's a huge possibility. That will be fine with me as long as he cleans up after his mess because if one little thing is out of place I will hurt him. And yes I will no matter who he is.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Ooh cool! Could I help? Pretty please? Yay!~~ *Gasp* Alyssa, you can't say that this close to Christmas! He might put you on the naughty list, then you won't get a gift!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	303. Lego 14

Hiya Mia!

I'd like that but it's up to you if you want to come over (smiles). I've seen pictures of the snow but I've never actually been in it (giggles) but I bet it's fun to be in! Nisse?

Love,  
Lego

**Hej Kaiya!**

**I'd love to come over! Then we could hang out and do a whole bunch of fun stuff! In that case, you should come over to my house too. Then you could play in the snow! I bet you'd love it! Nisse is an elf who lives in the barns and if you give him rice pudding he'll be nice and not trick you, and leave gifts for children!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	304. Alaska 14

Dear Miss Elleore

Maybe it's just me. I'm not the biggest fan of cold weather. I'm sorry about your people leaving, it must be lonely. Is there any reason for that?  
Yeah, some of my favorite holidays are family oriented. I guess Christmas sort of depends who I celebrate it with. I like givings gifts to people though, even if it's kind of overwhelming sometimes... there are so many people to give presents to!

Alaska

**Hej hej Alaska!**

**Perhaps. I have a love/hate relationship with cold weather. I hate being cold, but when it's cold then there's snow, which I love. Hmm, ja, I suppose it'd be lonely if I stayed on my island, but I don't stay there either. I live with Storebror Denmark instead, or vacation in Italy. I guess it's because my people and government, which are my priorities as a nation, aren't always there, and I don't even stay on my island, so it's like being a nation without the things that make me a nation, which makes me feel empty.**

**Mine too. Family is very important to me. I always celebrate Christmas with my siblings, so that means we spend time together as a family and have nice dinner and spend time around the fireplace to watch the yule log burn, then we leave rice pudding out for Nisse and go to bed. Then we wake up in the morning and see what Nisse, Storebror Finla-err, I mean Santa, and Julsvenn left for us and exchange the presents we got for each other.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	305. Israel and America 17

Hy Ellie!

I think it's safer for Romania when Denmark accepts.

Yeah! It's never good when Den takes out his favorite ax.

He just wants you to stay a little girl that's all. Denmark doesn't want you to grow up.

Izzy is right, Den just isn't ready to let go of his little sis being a little nation anymore

That's horrible! Why does he have to do that to nations smaller than him! If I wasn't so afraid of him, I'd yell at him, but I can't get in any trouble with him right now.

That sucks, I don't get why the commie likes picking on people way weaker than him. You never even did anything to him.

I could see why Alfie would think that.

Yes I knew you'd agree, Izzy! I think you're pretty awesome so don't be such a downer about it. Besides you're the nicest Micronations we've met!

It may not see like much, but it's true!

Yep

I've always thought Canada looks more like France than he looks like Alfie.

I don't really see it

Well it's there. That's what I tell people like Alfie who don't see them.

If you say so

Oh, and that alien you keep talking about is real? We are becoming closer though!

I usually liked school because I got to see my friends and that was it.

I love learning! What's your favorite class? And thanks Ellie!

Love,

Israel and America

***Cough* Hej Izzy and Ameri-Kun...**

**I think I got a little cough... my throat hurts... *cough*cough***

**Ja, much safer. Nej, it's never good when he gets his ax. Someone always gets hurt... I know he doesn't want me growing up, but that's what confuses me. Søster is actually younger than me, but he doesn't have a problem with her growing up. He *cough* lets her dress how she wants, hang out with who she wants, and a bunch of other stuff. He even slips up and calls me the youngest sibling all the time...**

***Cough*I wish I could yell at him too, but he's just so scary! I wish I could be brave like Søster and stand up to him. I think he actually respects her for it...**

**O-Oh I wasn't trying to be a downer, really, I've just never been called popular or cool, so I'm not used to it at all. But thank you for thinking so!**

**I could see that. Their hair is *cough* a lot alike.**

**An alien? I've never met an alien? Are they really real? That's good! Maybe I'll be friends with Mr. England someday!**

**My favorite subjects are *cough* art and literature. I also really love world history! Learning the history of other countries is sooo fun! You're welcome!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	306. Romania 32

Hi... draga...

I'm not sleeping! Kekeke, sorry. I'm still a bit tired from St. Andrew's night night. It was so fun. Best St. Andrew's night EVER. Did you have fun too? How was your first experience with Romanian food?

Kekeke, I forgot those two had a rivalry going. It can't be too fun for them either...zzzzzzzz.

I wasn't sleeping! Um, anyway, da, my dad was nice. I still miss him sometimes, but less and less often it seems. I have gotten quite a bit older since then. Aww, those two would be great with children. I wonder if they'll want kids if they ever hook up, but I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself.

Bucharest is fine. He found a way to get it off.

You called Norway momma? Oh, boy. I didn't think you'd actually try that. Still I bet his reaction was funny. I wish I had seen it! Zzzzzzzzz

I'm not sleeping! Um right, where was I... oh yeah, I bet it would after it ate so many other languages. I'll keep interlingua in mind for languages I should learn. Da, that's exactly why, because it has both *yawn* slavic and latin roots. Only we use latin letters rather than slavic based cyrillic when we write. Bulgaria has adopted cyrillic for his language though as well as Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. I'm sure a few others do too, but I'm not sure who. Yay! People like my *yawn* fake holiday... zzzzzzz.

I wasn't sleeping! Um right, no need to be worrying about me. I've spent more time with Norway then I have with Denmark, which is why I can read him easier. That's all. Oh, that explains a lot. It must be nice to not have the need to modernize. All of my people demand it faster than I can deliver. My politicians are working their rumps off to try to modernize, but there's alot of other things to consider. I wonder what he says about Norway then. Norway is always pestering him.

Miss Ukraine is very nice. She made some food for me when I answered her letter and she visits a lot. I always have time to prepare because I can hear her coming... zzzzzzzz. I'm awake! I'm ok. I think you would get along with Bulgaria. He's fun to hang out with. Oh wow, you got through to Japan that much! Congrats, you succeeded where others have failed. Meh, you don't have too. I'm actually not answering any questions for a while. Not until the craziness finally subsides. Y'know? We're so trying it one day! Agreed!

Good... zzzzzzzz, I'm awake! Kekeke, that's clever. I'll have to keep that in mind. Um, I can ramble about some pretty bad stuff. Yay for childishness!

Well, to certain people. It's a spell, I can cast it and then you'd see the face of the person who cut your hair. I'll cast it right now if you want me too.

I suppose if you put it like that... I'll keep some crackers or something with me for afterwards so you can eat something. Sometimes I do hurt people on purpose, but it was mostly in my younger days... zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

***Cough*cough* Hallo Romania..**

**Sorry, I have a small cough, and a really sore throat.. I think it's from playing outside in the cold for too long *cough*... You're not too tired are you? Maybe you should take a nap? Ja, I had a ton of fun! Romanian food is delicious! I wish we could have food like that in Denmark too!**

**They don't like to be around each other *cough* at all. It makes holidays a little tense, but I've learned to pretty much ignore it.**

**Well, as long as you keep him in you memories, that's all that matters, ja? Hehe, they really would. I think they might, but first they need to get together.. Speaking of which, *cough* do you know how to get proof that Storebror Denmark loves Storebror Norway? I really need to get some proof.**

**That's good to hear. How did you do it?**

***Cough* Nej, it wasn't funny at all.. It was scary... He didn't like being called momma at all...**

**Are you sure you don't need to take a nap? You will? Yay! Then I'll have someone to speak it with! *goes into a coughing fit* A-Anyway, I've seen Cyrillic letters and they look hard to read. I be so confused if I tried to read something in them. Yup!~**

**Hehe, okay then. Oh that makes sense. I've spent my whole life around both of them, but Storebror Norway is harder to read sometimes. But *cough* Ice-Kun can be even worse. It's nice sometimes, but there are drawbacks. I'll never get to have modern things on my island, and as much as I love my brors I don't want to have to live with them for the rest of forever. Oh, he gets really annoyed when it comes to Storebror Norway. Especially when Storebror tries to get Ice-Kun to call him 'Onii-Chan'.**

***Cough* That was very nice of her. Hehe, I bet it's super easy to hear her coming. Mr. Bulgaria sounds very nice. Maybe I'll get to meet him someday. Hehehe, tak!~ *cough* Okay then, just let me know if you ever want me to. Okay!**

**Hehe, it works really well. I just have to make sure Storebror Norway doesn't ever find out I'm in trouble, or he'll just ground me. You can? Like what? Yay!~ *cough*cough*cough***

**I see, there are people I'm not very open with either. Please do!**

***Cough* Okay then. Could you maybe keep some grape juice too? Well, at least you don't hurt people as much anymore, ja? **

***Smiles and giggles* You're too cute when you're sleeping. *Cough***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	307. Norway 11

Elleore,

It really is that bad. It's Denmark we're talking about. As you should. Ugh, I can't find that stupid Dane now so I'll just do it. *goes to your room and tells you all about where babies come from* Do you understand now? I doubt it but I won't stop you.

I suppose you're correct. Ja, but that doesn't make me social. Nie, combining them is quite impossible. But my people seem alright with it, so I suppose it's all right. He always starts it, so I don't think that's the problem.

Hm, so you have a partial ability to understand and speak to them. There is a way you can fully understand and speak to them. You wouldn't if you saw it. I swear it's carrying disease or something, that's how gross it is now. Du er velkommen. Ja, it is. He has a vivid imagination.

It's good, I suppose.

I've never understood that. I can only read in silence otherwise I'll lose focus on my book. Capitols, I'll never fully understand them. All of the Italy siblings are annoying. It's the fact of the matter, so there's no point moping over it.

Good luck with that, because he doesn't love me. He thinks I should stop teaching you magic because he thinks it's dangerous. I disagree and we got in a fight. I also mentioned I was going to give you that talk and he threatened me not too. Needless to say, I did anyway. He'll be mad at me, but I don't give a shit. You're old enough to know, especially since you're dating now.

All right, as long as you aren't worried. I don't? What's he planning? Nie, you aren't getting any hints. That's what I thought.

-Norway

***Cough*cough*cough* Hej Storebror Norway..**

**My throat hurts... *pouts* Aw come on, you guys can play nice, can't you? At least for the holidays?.. *Sits there wide-eyed* W-what?.. B-But... Th-That's where babies come from?! B-But... What about the stork? I thought the stork brought babies! I'm so confused! *goes into coughing fit* A-Anyway, I tried reading a psychology book. I understood part of it, but some of it was very confusing..**

**Fair point. If your people are okay with it, then I guess it works. *cough* Well, maybe you could just do something nice for him? If you go out of your way to do something nice, he could return the favor.**

***cough* Really? That would be wonderful! I'd love to be able to fully understand them, especially since I think the finches talk about me behind my back. *cough*cough* Surely it's not that bad. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to get rid of it either if I were him. There's no way I'd be able to stay focused long enough to count that many licks. Ja, he really does. But then again he might be worried I'd get a dress to fit him. *Cough***

**Yup!**

**If it's quiet then I lose focus because I don't like silence. Silence is just so... silent. Maybe they'll make sense someday, ja? Aw, even Big Brother Romano? *cough* He seems more annoyed than annoying to me. *pouts* fine...**

…**..Listen here Lukas Bondevik, Storebror Denmark loves you and I will find proof even if it kills me! *cough*cough* Oh, so that's what the fight was about... *sigh* But magic isn't dangerous if you're careful... J-Ja, you certainly did give that talk... I hope you guys don't get in a fight over it... Especially since I'm dating? *cough***

**There's no way I could ever be worried when it comes to Idiot Seborga! Oh, nothing, nothing at all~ Aw, but if you give me a hint about my gift I'll give a hint about yours. *cough* S-Sorry, it's just that you're so much like a mother sometimes...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	308. Egypt 3

Miss Elleore,

Thank you for your concern. They are quite horrible and they can lead to quite a lot of bloodshed. I hope it works out soon.

It's all right, your well wishing is more than enough.

There are a few interesting birds down here as well. Ah, I see. I don't know that mute swans are capable of making much noise though. All the ones that I've seen have been very quiet. Quite, I'm glad you think so highly of her. She seemed to enjoy the praise.

-Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt! *Cough***

**Sorry, I have a little cough, but I think it's getting better *cough*cough*cough* or maybe not... You're welcome. I just hate the thought of bloodshed... I really hope it works out soon too.**

***Cough* Okay then.**

**Really? I'd love to see them! Mute swans make almost no noise at all. That's partly where they get their name from. Hehe, yay! I'm glad I could make her happy! *cough***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	309. Atlantium 24

Hey Mia,

I guess but if you break something I will break you. Got it? I don't really care but it's my house and my rules and even he has to follow my rules.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

***Gulps* Y-Yes M'am... *Cough* Sorry, I have a little cough.. Fair enough, but please don't hurt min storebror! *cough*cough***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	310. Alaska 15

Dear Miss Elleore

I like playing in the snow. It's especially fun when you have other people to play with. Oh, I'm glad you don't feel lonely then. I almost forgot you don't stay either! That makes sense. It would be like having all the important parts of you gone, huh? Well, I guess that's pretty much what you already said.  
Since it gets so lonely I always like the excuse to get together with everybody, although it can get a bit hectic. What's Nisse? And Julsvenn? All we have in America is Santa. People here just leave out milk and cookies for Santa, but even then not everybody does that. Sometimes Santa just leaves presents without anything in return. He's actually a really selfless person, if you think about it that way!

Alaska

**Hej Alaska! *cough***

**Ja, very fun! Storebror Denmark, Søster, and I like to have snowball fights~ *cough* but I won't be able to play outside til I get better. Ja, it's very hard to be lonely with my family. Exactly, all the important parts about being a nation just aren't there. *cough*cough***

**Hehe, I bet it gets hectic, after all, you have so many siblings. Nisse is an elf who lives in barns. He likes to play tricks, but if you leave him rice pudding then he will be kind to you and leave gifts for children. And Julsvenn is like Storebror Norway's version of Santa. Oh really? I've never left cookies and milk out, but I'll do that this year! *cough* Ja, he's very selfless, and very nice!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	311. Norway 12

Elleore,

Didn't I tell you not to stay outside too long? Between you, Christiania, Denmark and Iceland I swear no one listens to a word I say! Get your ass in bed, I'll be right back with the cough syrup. *Leaves then comes back with the cough syrup* You're going to have to swallow it eventually if you want to get well, so I recommend you don't fight me on this one and just get it over with. *pours out the right dose and gives you the spoon*

For the holidays... that all depends on Denmark. Stupid Dane. Sorry kiddo, the stork doesn't exist. That's the truth about where babies come from. I had to give Iceland that talk too years ago... only it was a bit different for him. Lazy Dane not wanting to help out. Cover your mouth, you weren't raised on the streets. I told you a psychology book might be too much for you.

Exactly, but it's sometimes a little overwhelming accidentally writing in Nynorsk when I was supposed to use Bokmål and vise versa. Do something nice for him when he shows the absolute most disregard of every word I've ever spoken to him for centuries? Is that fever messing with your mind?

It's simple really, just draw a magic circle in the dirt outside and recite this spell. *writes down the spell and gives it to you* But not until after you get better. I'm not letting you back outside for too long until your well, and when you do need to go out, you are going to dress warmly. Am I clear? No, it's that bad. *shows you a picture* Yes, that's mold on the bottom. He needs to get that thing out of his closet. I didn't count it. I don't eat pops remember? Denmark found that out when he was bored one day... would you?

Thus why it's called silence. Maybe, but I'm not holding my breath. His constant state of annoyance is annoying. That's better.

Excuse me!? Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady! Don't you forget for a moment who is really in charge here, and you will do well to keep a civil tongue in your mouth as long as I'm around, do you understand? As for finding proof, there's nothing to prove. Denmark is not in love with me. I know that and you know that, but Denmark could never understand magic. He couldn't understand if he tried, and trust me, he doesn't try. He'll find out eventually. You watch, he's probably on the way to your room right now to check what I'm typing to you. Ja, now that your dating you're going to find alot of things around you changing, especially when you're around him.

Meh, you two get along like cats and dogs. Tell me what Finland is planning and I'll tell you one of your christmas gifts. That doesn't work on me, I like surprises. I am not like a mother. *rereads letter* ... ok, maybe a little. What's your point?

-Norway

***Cough* Hej Storbror Norway!**

**Y-Yes, you did tell me that... Sowwy... I listen to you, just not very well sometimes... *Quickly gets into bed* You're so scary when you're mad... *Coughs and takes the spoon* Ugh, I hate this stuff, it's so gross... *takes the cough medicine* Eww eww eww...**

**Okay, I'll ask him to be nice when you let me get out of bed. S-So, Storebror Denmark lied about the stork?! But.. But he's never lied to me before, at least not that I know of! Oh not, w-what if he's been lying to me about other stuff?! *Cough*cough* So, how was it different for Ice-Kun? Sorry Storebror.*covers mouth and coughs* So does this mean Søster doesn't have to cover her mouth when she coughs? After all, she was on the streets til Storebror Denmark found her. You were right, so could you maybe explain what I don't understand?**

**Oh my, that does sound rather overwhelming. I'm glad I've never had to use Nynorsk or Bokmål, I'd get way too confused. *Cough* Seeing as how I'm finding the word 'disregard' funny and seeing creatures that actually aren't there, I think the fever is messing with my head a bit. Hehe, 'disregard'... So funny, hehehe...Where was I? Oh ja, I just figure that if you do something nice, then he might feel inclined to return the favor, ja?**

**I can't wait to try this! Now I just need to hurry up and get well! Yes Storebror, crystal clear. I'll wear my thickest coat and my scarf and earmuffs and everything...Hehehehe, 'earmuffs' is a funny word too... *Cough* A-Anyway *takes the picture and stares for a long time* Wow... The ribbon around its neck is so cute! Although the mold is a tad bit unsettling.. I hope he doesn't get sick from it. Maybe I should bring him some vitamins, then he'll have less of a chance of getting sick. Oh ja, how could I forget? So, I'm going to *cough* assume he counted how many licks while he was supposed to be doing paperwork. *Sigh* Now if he could just be that focused on said paperwork... Hehehe, paper work, hehehe... Um.. That cough syrup helps with fevers too, ja? Because I'm pretty sure that leprechaun isn't there, otherwise you'd be seeing him too. Why am I even seeing a leprechaun? I almost never see them...**

**That's true. I wouldn't either, 'cause you might turn blue and pass out. Hehehe, that whole sentence was funny. I'll have to tell Big Brother Romano, *cough* he might find it funny too, or get mad and start swearing, I don't know.**

**E-Eep! *hides behind pillow* I-I'm sorry! I just got really frustrated 'cause you *cough* don't believe me... I won't get that tone again, I promise... *Peeks from behind the pillow* A-Am I gonna be grounded now?... *Sighs* but he is... I know, but I wish he could understand magic, or at least try. You think? I hope he isn't, he'll get mad and then you guys will fight.. Like what? I haven't noticed any real changes. Well *cough* other than trying to get this strand of hair to stop sticking out so my hair will be prettier and hoping my blood type is his favori- Storebror? *Laptop gets taken***

**What the hell, Norge?! I told you not to give her that talk, but what do you do? You just ignore me and do it anyway! That is so not fucking cool! She's _my_ lillesøster before she is yours, so don't go behind my back when it comes to stuff I say she should or shouldn't know! And nothing, I repeat NOTHING is going to change she has her vampire boyfriend now, or so help me...**

***Gets the laptop back* I've never seen Storebror Denmark so mad... *Sniffles* It was scary... A-Anyway, ja, we are like cats and dogs. *cough* I am a good little dog and he is a stupid perverted cat that I will kill and make as my new meal. He's planning on getting you and Storebror Denmark stuck under some mistletoe ...Hehehe, mistletoe, hehehehe... Now can I know a gift? I like surprises too, just not if it's a *cough* Christmas or birthday surprise. Hmm, I don't really have a point, it's just kind of nice having something like mother. But now I wonder if that makes Storebror Denmark kinda like my dad.**

**...I really hope that cough syrup kicks in soon. This leprechaun is creeping me out. Damn leprechaun...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	312. Israel and America 18

Hy Ellie!

Oh I hope you get better! I just got over a fever recently and I hate being sick.

I hope you get better too! Being sick sucks!

Says the guy who put a hamburger on my forehead instead of a wet cloth.

You asked for help...

I had to call another nation to help me after that... Just remember to drink plenty of liquids and to get a good amount of rest.

He once decided to show me his axes when I visited. I learned that day to never piss him off. Ever.

Not that Alfie would have wanted to in the first place. That's not fair babying you even though you're the older one.

Well Ellie's sister does seen a lot braver than almost everyone else.

That's not a good reason Ellie can take care of herself! Being brave has nothing to do with it!

If you say so, Izzy. Den will give you some space one day. It may not be very soon, but one day.

I'm sure that's very reassuring

I know because that's what the hero does!

... Alfie... I was being sarcastic... Don't we all? Other than his siblings I think pretty much everyone has wanted to. I don't blame any of us who want to.

Woah, Russia may respect her for it? I didn't know the commie could do that!

He does have a heart. Not that he acts that way.

So? It's not like the commie has ever been remotely kind to us!

Alfie, we've ticked him off in the past. Ellie, never get on Russia's nerves it's not good for you.

Yeah the threats get way worse.

And more likely to come true...

Well Ellie, never let anyone tell you otherwise because you are!

Yep! Ellie, you're both and always will be to us!

I can sort of see it, but not really. Just the hair.

I made the mistake of telling France I though their hair looked the same. He talked about his hair for over an hour...

Tony isn't an alien! He's my best friend!

Um... Alfie he's an alien...

Just because I found him in a UFO doesn't make him an alien

But he's not human!

Well he's not an alien either

*sighs* yes he is.

Aliens are totally real Ellie! Don't let what anyone else says fool you! They're real!

Yes there's a huge possibility of that! I hope you two become friends!

I always preferred gym classes. I love sports!

I would say history! I love learning about other countries! I think science is pretty fun too depending on what your learning or who's teaching. Literacy is a fine subject too. I love reading older novels from other countries like England or some of the older works in Alfie's country.

Well get better! And her take a hamburger *gives hamburger* and put it on your forehead to help you get better faster!

I doubt she's going to want to put a hamburger on her forehead. Don't worry you can just eat it instead.

Love,

Israel and America

**Hallo guys!**

**Tak, Storebror Norway gave me some cough medicine so my cough isn't as bad as it was. Oh you were? *Cough* I'm glad you're not sick anymore. A hamburger? But how would that make someone better?... Oh trust me, I will, Storbror Norway will make sure of it.**

**Oh my, he showed you all his axes? You must have been stuck at the house for hours! Ja, getting Storbror Denmark mad is a bad idea... *sigh* But Storebror Norway can be just as scary when he's mad... Anyway, tak Izzy, I usually just ignore it, but it would be very nice to be treated my age at least sometimes. I hope so..**

**Ja, he actually kinda respects her. He hardly ever threatens her and they even have long conversations whenever they see each other. Oh don't worry, *cough* I won't ever try to get on his bad side. Ever.**

**Hehe, tak guys! You're both really awesome, as Gil Nii-Chan would say.**

**Over an hour? How could he possibly do that? It's just hair...**

**Wow, so you're friends with an alien? That's so cool! Okay, if you say so, then I believe you. Tak!~**

**I'm not very good at sports, I'm too clumsy. As far as science goes, I love biology. It's so fun learning about biomes and different organisms! Ooh, the books from Mr. England's place are so wonderful! So are the plays!**

***Takes the hamburger* Tak Ameri-Kun. Ja, I think I'll just eat it.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	313. Egypt 4

Miss Elleore,

Oh, are you all right? I hope you aren't too badly ill. I've enclosed an Ankh necklace along with my letter, it's supposed to bring good health, riches, mental peace, prosperity, and long life. That should help with your cough. If not some rest certainly will.

Things have calmed down significantly here, or at least enough that other countries news crews don't feel the need to report on it. Fine by me though, I don't like it when they pry like that. I do value my privacy, as would anyone.

Perhaps one day you could. I enjoy tourism in my country. I see, that would certainly make sense. She's glad someone is thinking of her. She really does love the attention.

-Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt!**

**Mm, it's just a cough fever, but Storebror Norway has been giving me cough medicine, so I'm starting to feel a lot better. Oh tak! *puts the necklace on* Now *cough* I'll definitely get better soon!**

**That's good to hear. I don't really like when other countries feel the need to report every little thing going on in another country. Especially since whenever anyone ever wants to write or report about me, it almost always ends up making me seem like *cough* a joke. I may have started that way, but I'm not a joke anymore. At least news crews can come on my island because foreigners are forbidden.**

**That would be wonderful!~ Yup, and they also get their name from the fact that they're almost completely white. Aww, how cute! Here's a dog treat *cough* that I got from Storebror Finland. I hope she likes it!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	314. Japan and China(and Russia and Greece)18

Elleore-chan,

Nihao, aru! It's just me around this time! Japan has a date tonight with Greece, so I'm by myself.

That's not true, China. I'm here too.

Oh yeah, Russia is here too, aru. I invited him over so we could see each other again.

Priviet. You become one with Russia, da?

Anyway, getting off that topic, I'm not sure if he liked strawberries, aru. I'm sure he ate them, but I don't think he had a particular weakness for them.

Kieven Rus liked shiny things. Why do you think all Russian Orthodox churches are so intricate and shiny?

I do remember that, aru. Scandinavia liked shiny things too. Particularly gold, aru. It wasn't that Aestii wasn't interested... well, actually she wasn't interested in Rome at all, aru. It was more that Rome was more interested in the amber he could trade with her than Aestii herself. Either way she was so interested in Scandinavia she didn't care about Rome at all, aru.

I didn't know you had a relationship with Roman empire.

Yeah, I did, aru. I thought I mentioned it to you.

Nyet.

Oh, well surprise then, aru.

Kolkolkolkolkol.

Anyway, thank you for the praise, aru. I certainly hoped I was his favorite.

China, you're my favorite.

I already knew that, aru. *pats Russia's head* But I've known you since you were a toddler.

...kolkolkolkolkol.

I heard Nordic folklore is interesting, aru. Which folk legends do you recommend? Ugh, I have a tiff with England since the opium war, aru.

England got China addicted to opium and France and England kept going after his land, even though he should have just become one with Russia, da?

No! I am my own country and I don't become one with anyone, aru! ;-;

... kolkolkolkolkol.

What Russia left out of his little history lesson was that he was taking my land away too and Japan had to get all of them out, aru.

... J

Stop smiling like that, you're creeping me out, aru!

Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Um, a-anyway, aru. Romanian folklore is a bit bloody, but also very interesting. Good for ghost story material, aru. She sounds like most of the world that doesn't care for legend. That's the one thing that aggravates me about all these young nations, none of them care about tradition or legends anymore. Don't' they realize that's what first defined them, aru?

Can I hug you too china?

No!

... kolkolkolkolkol.

See, snacks make everything better, aru! Glad to hear it, I'll be sure to save some for you. Everyone loves Chinese snacks, aru.

Will you cook for me too, China?

In a bit, aru. Yeah, it might be a bit of both. South is odd like that, aru.

Who got rude to China? I'll beat them with my pipe. Kolkolkolkolkol.

Sit down Russia, it was just Denmark, aru. It wasn't even a big deal.

... *reluctantly sits down still kolkolkol-ing*

Lately? He's been doing this a lot recently, aru? Hmm, proof that someone loves you? That's a good one.

That's easily, make them tell you truth by using death threat. Works all the time for me, and if not I kill them.

... And that is why you do not take love advice from Russia, aru. Hm, if the person has a journal you can check that. Then you'll have written proof. Just be wary of language barriers, aru. Also, if you can get them to confess verbally and have a tape recorder on nearby then you'll get them that way too. I hope that helps, aru.

Why do you need puppies? I just pet Latvia and squish his head. Then I help him grow by stretching him. I'm making him taller, da?

... And that's why the Baltic's are scared of Russia, any questions, aru?

Kolkolkolkolkol.

I think it's a good name for a puppy, aru. It suits your personality.

Sorry, I'm rate coming home. Greece-san ferr asreep on the way here.

... It's just such a nice day... I couldn't help taking a small nap.

Now this letter is getting crowded, aru.

I can make it less crowded by killing someone with my pipe.

No, aru!

Um, Chuugoku, where are we in the retter?

Uh... capitols, aru.

I left Athens at home to watch my cats.

Moscow is so cute, and just like me.

At any rate, if you feel rike you aren't ready to take care of someone then I agree with you that it is for the best.

Yeah, as long they aren't back to using each other as target practice then all is well, aru.

And if they are I will support North 110%. Kolkolkolkolkol.

...zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Greece-san, you can't be sreeping here.

Just let him sleep, aru. Less crowded letter that way. Yeah, it was a long time ago. I'm pretty old, aru. Over 4,000 years. In the end, but for a while it was pretty funny, aru.

Gomenasai for being late, I'll try to be on time next time.

Become one with Russia, da?

-China and Japan (with Russia and Greece)

**Hej Mr. China!**

**Oh really? I hope he has a ton of fun!~ *Cough* O-Oh, h-hallo Mr. Russia. W-What? Um, s-sorry, but I'd rather not..**

**Oh, okay then. Hehe, I think almost everyone likes shiny things, I know I do. I also really love sparkly things~ I see, she really loved Scandinavia, ja? Oh wow, you've known Mr. Russia that long? The first time I met you, Mr. Russia, was when I was a toddler, back in 1945 when you sent troops to help Storebror Denmark. And then I met Romania a year later. Hmm, I wonder if he still remembers. Oh, I'd definitely recommend *cough* any stories about trolls or mermaids. And you can never go wrong with the Norse gods and goddesses! Mr. England did that? That wasn't very nice of him at all! U-Um, I think Mr. China d-doesn't want to be one with you, Mr. Russia.. I'm glad Kiku Nii-San helped you out. *Slowly backing away from Russia* J-Ja, from what I've read so far, Romanian folklore can be rather bloody and dark, but I still like to read the stories as long as I can have a nightlight at bedtime. Ja, she isn't very traditional at all. *cough* The only time she follows tradition is during holidays and such. It's a little sad, isn't it? They really do! Tak, I can't wait to have some!~ Hmm, maybe he just wants a little praise or acknowledgment? **

**P-Please don't hit Storebror Denmark with a pipe! Ja, he has... U-Um, I don't really w-want to threaten anyone *nervous laugh* Besides, I-I'd get laughed if I did try... *cough* a journal or taped confession? That could work. I'll go look and see if Storebror has a journal later.**

**T-Trust me, I'm much better of getting a puppy, Mr. Russia.. Hehe, tak Mr. China~ Oh, hallo Kiku Nii-San and Mr. Greece! Did you have fun on your date? Uh, i-it's okay, no need to kill anyone! Hmm, I don't think I've ever met Athens or Moscow. Ja, but maybe someday I'll be able to take care of someone, *cough* and then maybe Maglelille could be personified.**

**Ja, hopefully that won't happen. I-I see... That's a lot of years. I'm not even 100 years old yet *pout* Hehe, I bet it was.**

**It's okay, Kiku Nii-San! I'm sure you will next time. N-No thank you M-Mr. Russia...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	315. Lego 15

Hiya Mia!

Yay, and I would love to come over too! Oh Nisse seems nice I think I'll leave some rice pudding out if he decides to visit (smiles).

Love,  
Lego

**Goddag Kaiya!**

***Cough* Yay! Ja, the nisse who gives presents to Søster, Ice-Kun, and me is very nice. I still can't believe there's no Nisse in Australia... That would be best. If you don't leave anything, then he may trick you!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	316. Norway 13

Elleore,

It's ok, just try to be more careful next time. I shouldn't be snapping at you like that anyway. Don't worry, you're next dose isn't for another two hours so you won't have that taste in your mouth for long. *gets you some orange juice* It's good for colds.

Good luck trying kiddo. You can get out of bed in a day or two once your throat stops hurting you. Everyone gets told about the stork when they're younger, it's just because they're too young to know the truth. I for one, think your old enough to handle it and you seem to be doing well. I don't think he's lied about anything else. For Iceland I had to focus most of the talk on boy parts rather than girl parts, that's all. Nie, she needs to cover her mouth when she coughs too. I could try. We'll go over it a bit later.

It gets easier the more you use it. Um... ok. I doubt it. We'll see how he behaves.

That comes with rest and taking your medicine. Also, you need to keep hydrated so just let me know when you need more juice. Good girl. *ruffles your hair* Forget about vitamins, the best thing anyone could do for him is to get rid of that disgusting little germ farm. He could just get a new one. It's not like stuffed animals are exactly rare or anything. Ja, you got it. I wish he was that focused on paperwork so I wouldn't have to listen to him bitch about it. Ja, the cough syrup works on fevers too. It works fast so I wouldn't worry about it too much... *looks around* What leprechaun? I see a fairy, two pixies, a nisse, and an elf, but no leprechaun.

... Um, right. Maybe both. I don't know.

*sighs* Nie, you aren't grounded. I just don't believe that because his behavior isn't exactly endearing. It's rude and last I checked, love isn't displayed but rude behavior and random acts of violence. I don't know that his trying to understand magic would be a good thing. He might blow things up. I know he will. He's that predictable. Aha, you see. Small things at first, then they'll get greater as time goes on.

Ok, first off, Denmark, that was rude. It's one thing to disrespect me, but now you're showing a complete disregard to Elleore's privacy as well. Second, she's old enough to know now, I told you to give her that same talk years ago and you blatantly ignored me, so I had every right. YOURS first! That is NOT that works Denmark! She has more than one older brother and we all have to take responsibility for her every now again! Just because YOU won't let her grow up doesn't mean I intend to make the same mistake! You and I both know she will need to know these things and better we tell her about it now then on the way to the hospital for an abortion, and even YOU can agree with THAT! FURTHERMORE IF YOU ARE THAT NAIVE AS TO THINK NOTHING WILL CHANGE THEN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN! EVERYONE HAS THOSE KINDS OF THOUGHTS EVERY NOW AND AGAIN AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT WON'T BE LONG BEFORE SHE'S GOING TO WANT TO ACT ON THOSE THOUGHTS! I KNOW ROMANIA, SO I KNOW HE WILL BEHAVE HIMSELF, BUT WE BOTH KNOW EVEN THE MOST CIVILIZED MAN CAN'T HOLD OUT FOREVER, SO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR LITTLE FANTASY YOU'RE LIVING IN AND BACK TO REALITY WHERE IT BELONGS! YOU GOT ME!?

*huffs then takes a deep breath to calm down* That felt good to get out of my system. I'm sorry you had to get stuck in the crossfire of this one. Denmark is just being an idiot like usual. But now you see how we've been interacting like lately. That is not love Elleore, trust me. I may have never been in love but I know that's not it. Hehe, that's an interesting way to look at it. He's planning on... I'm going to kill that Finn. Ok, I did agree to tell you one of your gifts. Sweden is planning with Helsinki to give you one of Hanatamago's puppies. You and Christiania are alike in that regard. I caught her four times looking for her christmas presents. Um... takk... I think. Ew.

*looks around again* What leprechaun?

-Norway

**Hallo Storebror Norway!**

**I will I 's okay, you're just a little stressed, ja? That's good. My throat's still really sore, but my cough is improving. Plus, I'm not laughing at random words or seeing things anymore! Yay, orange juice! *happily takes a sip* **

**I'll do my best. Okay Storebror. I see, that makes sense. According to Søster, I'm past old enough to know. *cough* I told her that you told me, and she was shocked I didn't already know. Good, I hate the thought of being lied to. Oh, okay then. I'll be sure to remind her then. Yay! Tak Storebror!~**

**That's good. It's at least worth a try, nej?**

**Okay, I'll make sure I get enough rest and take my medicine, and I'll let you know if I need more juice. *Sigh* I think you've missed the point here, Storebror. Ja, it's not rare or anything, but it has sentimental value. He couldn't just get another one because it wouldn't be _that _teddy bear. And he wouldn't get so behind. I bet his boss must get pretty annoyed by it. That's good. Don't worry, the imaginary leprechaun is thankfully gone now. *cough***

**Hmm, maybe. Wow, I was pretty out of it in my last letter, wasn't I?**

***Comes out from behind the pillow* Yay, I'm not grounded! Well, maybe he's just not good at showing love. Kinda like how in Beauty and the Beast, the Beast really loved Belle, but he always acted violent and mean. So he'd be like Mr. England if he tried to practice magic? Wow, he really is quite predictable. At least he hasn't been back around my room.. Really? How so?**

***Cough* I've never seen you get this mad either... It's okay, just... I really wish you too would stop fighting *Sniffle*... I'm starting to think you may be right...Hehe tak, Storebror. What? Nej! You can't kill Storebror Finland! If you do then who will deliver presents on Christmas Eve?! Really? Yay! I'm getting a puppy! Only four times? She's really slacking this year, huh? You're welcome! I'm going to guess that's a no.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	317. Romania 33

Oh, draga. You can't be sick. Christmas is coming up. I don't want you sick for the holiday. I'm not too tired, I slept for a few days... which is why my letter is so late. OTL I fail. Yay! I'm so glad you like my food! Maybe I could send you some soup to help you get better.

I could see that. Norway's been telling Iggy and me that he and Denmark have been having alot of problems lately. Frankly, I'm betting anything it's Denmark's fault... gosh I hope he doesn't read this.

Exactly, even if the memories are vague. It's not looking likely they will though. Especially since I'm getting text after text from Norway telling me about the latest fight. Proof you say? Hmm... ask someone close to Denmark if he's ever told them. If he has then you have someone there to back you up.

I don't know how he did it. I think he just scrubbed really hard. Poor thing was so red when he got out of the tub, I felt so guilty that I stayed with him all night.

Oh, he didn't? I hope it wasn't too bad. Did you get in trouble for it?

Oh, careful draga! I don't want you getting worse. *hugs you* I'll practice my hardest at it. I can't read them either, it's ok. But I can speak Bulgarian, so I do understand Bulgaria and his people when they speak they're language. Reading it is another story.

Hm, that makes sense. I suppose Denmark would seem pretty straightforward once you get to know him. Iceland, really? Well he certainly inherited that from Norway, kekekekeke. Hm, then you can stay with me sometimes. My country isn't perfect, but you'll never get bored at least. It sounds to me that Iceland doesn't really care about Norway much at all. That's kind of sad.

She is very nice. If you like, once I start answering letters again then I can recommend your page so you can get to know her too. Quite, you hear boing boing boing all down the road. He's a bit harder to contact as I rarely get letters from him nowadays but he really is very nice. Maybe one day. Ok, I will.

Norway is good at finding out about things. I swear nothing gets past him. Um... I'd rather not get into the details. Let's just say impaling and adult themes are popular rambles.

You understand me better than anyone. That's why I love you so much. *casts the spell* Whose face do you see?

Of course I can. Right, not as much... but it still happens.

*blushes* Um, v-va multimim.

Love, Romania.

**Hej Romania,**

**I know, but hopefully I'll be better by then. *cough* Storebror Norway has been giving me this really effective cough medicine. Well, at least your well-rested now, ja? First Storebror Norway brings me orange juice, now you want to give me soup? I feel so spoiled, hehe!**

**Ja, that's understatement. They've been fighting over every little thing, including me and you. And you know what, it really is Storebror Denmark's fault. Don't worry, he's still so miffed over Storebror Norway's letter that he's been in his room pouting for hours...**

**Ja, that's how I'm starting to feel... Oh he told you *cough* about Storebror Denmark taking my laptop and yelling at him in my letter to him? I'll be sure to try that. **

**Oh poor Bucharest.. At least he's not glittery anymore, ja?**

**Nej, I didn't get in trouble. He even admitted he kinda acts like a mother, hehe!**

***Smiles a little and hugs back* I would say sorry for the coughing fit, but since I got a hug I regret nothing, hehe. Aw, tak~ If you need any help, *cough* I'll be more than happy to teach you. Hehe, that's better than me, I can't speak Bulgarian either. If Mr. Bulgaria ever spoke to me in his language, I'd just be like 'Um, what?'**

**For the most part, ja, but lately it's been hard figuring him out... Hehe, ja he really did. I can? Tak så meget! Um, if I'm feeling better, could I maybe come stay for a bit next week? I really want to get away from all the fighting.. Hmm, it may sound that way, but I think deep down he does care about Storebror Norway, he just doesn't like getting fussed over or forced/bribed with licorice to do stuff.**

***Cough* That would be wonderful! Hehehe, I can't help but giggle whenever I hear her coming to a world meeting. Maybe he's just been very busy lately? Seems like a lot of people are lately, getting ready for Christmas and whatnot. **

**Ja, really good. He always just somehow knows when Søster or I have done something we're not supposed to, then he'll come up to us and say 'So, do you want to tell me what you did or do you want me to tell you what you did?' It's like he's psychic or something. I-I see. Well, I certainly hope you don't go off into a ramble then.**

**Hehe, I love you too, kæreste. *Sees the person's face* Oh, so that's who did it?... Um, if I tell you you won't get mad and *cough* confront them about it, will you?**

**Yay! Grape juice! But not often, right?**

**Hehe, you're quite welcome. *pouts* I wish I could give you a kiss, *cough* but I don't want to chance getting you sick...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	318. Antarctica 1

Hello, Saluto, あいさつ, 안녕, Hallo, Halo, Buna ziua, приветственный возглас, Привіт, हैलो, 喂, Hei, hej, Здравейте, Begrüßung, Cumprimento, Groet, Bonjour, and Hola

Yes, I know many languages my niece, however, none is native to me. I have no native language you see.

I'm happy to hear from brother Europe that you are making friends. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to any of my nation nieces and nephews. In fact the only one that I've tried to contact is Canada and he still hasn't returned the letter.

Know this, friends are some of the most important things in the world, please treat them kindly.

Oh, and tell that two timing Santa, that I'm upset he chose the Water Logged North Pole over the Solid Land of the South Pole as his home. *shakes fist in air cursing Santa

By the way, you like birds right? Here is a picture of the penguins outside my house. *Hands picture of penguins with their chicks*

Love,  
Uncle Antarctica.

**Hej Uncle Antarctica!**

**It's very nice to meet you! Wow, you certainly do know a lot of languages! It's too bad you don't have a native language. Perhaps you could make one up?**

**Ja, I've made a lot of friends! And I now have a boyfriend, Romania! Really? I feel so special, hehe! Aw he hasn't? He and Gil Nii-Chan haven't been sending me letters lately either. Hopefully he will talk to us soon, ja?**

**I know, Uncle. I treasure all of my friends and would never dream of hurting any of them.**

**U-Um, I will definitely be sure to tell Storebror Fin-I mean Santa that. Hehe..**

**Ja, I looove birds! *takes the picture* Awwwww! That's too cute!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	319. Helsinki 6

Hey Mia!

I just got back from the most tiring competition EVER. We had to stay there 5 days, 5 days! Well, I won again and that's all that matters! Only thing that actually hurts is when you do the splits on ice...legs...girl parts...they hurt. (Finland: Aww, come on, Helsinki! It wasn't that bad, at least be glad that you still can walk.)

Sorry, Big brother...meh. Yup, you can have one of the puppies! *Hana jumps up on my lap* Hey girl! Hanatamago and Keeniy really love their puppies alot! So that was the competition...and one of them broke their leg. (Finland: GO SUOMI! PERKELE RUSSIA!)

Perkele...curse word for 'screw you', I just say female dog and then screw you in my own way...not Finland's. (Finland: Oh, shut up!) At least it's not as bad as the disipline system. Kay-Kay, see you on Christmas!

Love,

Helsinki

**Hej hej Sophia!**

**I think I'm finally starting to get over my cough. I managed to not cough once during my last letter! Oh wow, that is a lot of days. Congrats on winning again! I knew you could do it! That sounds really really painful... (Hallo Storebror Finland!)**

**Yay! Can I get a boy puppy? Hallo Hanatamago! Oh my, I've never had a broken bone, but it sure does look painful.. Will they be okay? **

**Oh my, Storebror Finland certainly gets very excited over the competitions, ja? I'm not allowed to say anything like that, or else one of min Storebror will wash my mouth out with soap. Can't wait to see you on Christmas! You have my present ready, ja? *giggles* I think you'll like what I got you!**

***Cough*cough*...I think it's time for more medicine...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	320. Maryland 4

Hello elleore!  
That's is very nice of mister Finland! What do you think you want for Christmas? I hope Santa brings a nice present for you! I'm not sure what I want but I will figure out soon.  
Well write back soon!

Sincerely,

Anna

**Hallo Anna!**

**Ja, it is! He always makes the house sooo pretty! Hmm, I'm thinking I might like a few new bird houses, some clothes, and maybe *cough* a stuffed animal or two, but I'm sure I'll love whatever Storebror Finland gets me. I hope you figure out what you want soon!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	321. Atlantium 25

Mia,

Why do you have a cough? Are you sick? Who got you sick? I won't hurt him unless he breaks or moves something and doesn't put it back. You know how I can get.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**I'm just a little sick, but I think I'm almost better *cough* Um, no one really got me sick, I just stayed out in the cold too long. Ja, I know how you are, but he doesn't. I suppose I'll just have to warn him.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	322. Megafan123100 1

Ummm can I try?

**Hallo there!**

**It's nice to meet you, tak for writing in!~ *Cough* Sorry, I still have a little cough. Um, try what, exactly? Sending me a letter? If that's what you mean, then of course! Anyone is welcome to write to me!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	323. World Three 13

Hi ellie!  
World three!  
Pangea: sorry it took so long this little tentaia over here was playing in the snow without a jacket and got sick *points to rizzo*  
Rizzo: but you still love me right?  
Pangea: yeah whatever *starts blushing*  
Rizzo: your probably wondering where anastasia is... and denmark..  
Pangea: she Is like trying her hardest to tell him she likes him so technically world two..  
Rizzo: hey pochita?  
Pangea: yeah?  
Rizzo: I wuv you *makes cute face*  
Pangea: love you too. *pats rizzo on his head*  
Pangea: Also your confused on why I kissed him in the last letter... well remember how I told you about iceodon? Well my crush on rizzo didn't wear off...  
Rizzo: so you DID like me?  
Pangea: of course I did.  
*hears door quietly close*  
*anastasia walks in*  
Pangea: Woah.. what happened?  
Anastasia: he k-ki-  
Rizzo: well spit it out!  
Anastasia: kissed me  
Pangea: isn't this how rizzo acted when I kissed him?  
Rizzo: Yeah..  
Pangea: well let's just let her have her moment..  
Kimitchi: who are you?  
Pangea: *points to self* pangea. *points to ellie* Ellore  
Kimitchi: oh okay *trots out*  
Pangea: okay then...  
Love, world three

**Hallo guys!**

**Oh, you got sick too? How badly? I have a little cough and sore throat, but I'm feeling much better thanks to Storebror Norway. Oh she is? *cough* Well good luck to her then.**

**Um, so are you guys together then? It seems that way to me. Oh, hallo Mommy! He did?! Good for you! Hallo Kimitchi! *cough***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	324. Antarctica 2

Hej Elleore,

Afraid I can't just make a language up, you see. I would require a new nation to actually inhabit Antarctica to do so. Before the explorations of Antarctica, I was mute. No voice came from my mouth. I just walked around taking care of my native animals in the summer, while torturing them all winter. Yes, It does seem cruel, but Antarctica is a cruel continent. You see, us continents take on the personality of the land we represent. I'm cold-hearted in the winter, with just a mild attitude in the summer. However, Every once in a while, I'm calm due to the lack of storms at the south pole.

Romania you say. Be careful of him, he might turn you into a vampire. Kekekekeke. I hope Canada sends you a letter soon. I finally got one from him. By the way, I am also starting to receive letters from others. Maybe you can tell your friends.

That is good. You don't want to know what would happen if I found out that you were mistreating your friends. Oh, has Your dad contacted you yet? I know he knows everything that is going on in his land, but he really should contact you.

You don't have to hide the truth. I know it is Finland. Tell him that he is lucky I don't have permission from your father to send my punishment to him.

New Person:Antarctica, are you ready to go to... What are you doing?

Antarctica: Just writing to your daughter, Elleore.

New Person: Elloere, I'd stay away from Antarctica, He can be a bit violent.

Antarctica: Right, at least I don't have a problem with having so many personalities that I can't have a true identity!

New Person: Now that's just harsh.

Antarctica: Europe! You brought me out of my calming center. Now you have to face my storms. *Sends an icy wind crashing into europe dropping the temperature in Europe by ten degrees.*

Europe: Don't punish my children for my mistake brother!

Antarctica: Now look what you've done. I was in the Center so that I could be nice at the Family Reunion, but now I'm going to end up being a jerk to everyone!

Europe: Sorry Antarctica, I just wanted whats best for my daughter.

*Antarctica grumbles to himself then walks out*

Europe: Sorry about that Elleore. well see you

With Love

Europe and Antarctica.

**Hej hej Onkel Antarctica!**

**Oh, that's too bad.. That makes me think of how before Storebror Denmark found me, I lived on my island all alone, so I never had a reason to talk, but I did whistle with the birds. I *cough* couldn't imagine ever hurting the birds on my island... But, I suppose if your personality is controlled by the weather, then you can't really help it, can you?**

**Hmm, I don't think he will. He's never mentioned anything like turning me. Besides, I'd be the worst vampire ever. Okay, I'll let some of my friends know!~**

**U-Um, was th-that a threat? B-Because, really, you don't have to worry about me ever mistreating anyone. Min far? Nej, I've never *cough* met my father, nor has he ever contacted me.**

**J-Ja, I shall be sure to tell Storebror Finland that...**

**You're my dad? Wow! This is so cool! I've always wanted to meet my dad! *cough*cough*cough* A-Anyway, do you guys usually argue a lot? ...*shivers* I-It just got way colder...*curls up under a blanket and coughs more* Family reunion? What family reunion?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	325. Egypt 5

Miss Elleore,

Ah, I see. I'm glad that your brother is taking such good care of you. My family is rather crazy, so it's hard to look after each other here. I hope it helps you, and I'm glad you like it.

I'm glad you understand. Really though I've noticed the most reporting in my country from foreigners are neighboring countries and America. I suppose I shouldn't complain though. I have no tiff with America so I suppose he's welcome. That is awful. One has no right to be degraded in such a way. Oh, foreigners aren't allowed on your island? I didn't know that.

I recommend coming over in the spring once school has started. Tourism is at a low around that time so everything will be less crowded and the birds will be tending their eggs. I didn't know that, it seems being founded by school teachers has made you quite the scholar yourself. She seems to have enjoyed that, thank you on her behalf.

... I just realized, this is the most I've spoken in one sitting since my mother died.

-Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt!**

**Ja, Storebror Norway is really nice, isn't he? Aw, that's too bad. It's always sad when families can't be close, at least in my opinion. I think it's been helping me a lot. Between *cough* wearing it and taking my medicine, I'm sure I'll be all better soon!**

**That's usually how it goes, ja? It seems like Mr. America's people are always so curious over everything that's going on in other places. Tak for understanding. I'm not mean about other countries' cultures and laws, so I wish they wouldn't laugh at mine. Nej, they aren't. Foreigners are not permitted on Elleore, nor are tins of sardines or the novel _Robinson Crusoe_.**

**That sounds like a good *cough* idea! I'd love to see all the birds caring for their eggs. Hehe, tak. I really love learning new things, so I guess I am kind of a scholar. You're welcome~**

**Oh really? Tak, I feel very honored knowing you feel comfortable enough to talk that much with me. And I'm sorry and your mother.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	326. Norway 14

Elleore,

Ja, you got that right. It's practically nonstop with all the christmas stuff that needs to be just so and Denmark not helping while last year I was in a butter crisis and I need to make sure that doesn't happen again. It's a crazy time of year and that stupid Dane makes everything worse. That's good. Time for your next dose. *pours out the medicine* You're improving quite a bit. *refills your orange juice and ruffles your hair*

So, have any proof to present to me yet? I'm dying to find out what you plan to justify your claims with. Christiania is right on that. The only reason you didn't know earlier is because Denmark is being stubborn and not letting you grow up like I did with... Ice...land... shit. No wonder he hates me. You don't need to worry about that, no one has anything to hide... Unless your Denmark to me. He's hiding something from me, but I don't know what. I'm going to find out though. Takk, I'd appreciate it if someone would. Denmark certainly isn't.

I suppose, it all depends on Denmark's behavior. *Gives Denmark a cold glare* Don't even think about coming in here Dane.

I see you've been doing as I instructed. Your fever has gone down significantly and your cough is much better now. *brushes some hair from your face* It may be time to trim your bangs again soon. Once your better I'll give your hair a trim again. What does it matter if it's that teddy bear or not. It's just a toy. *Hides something under a pillow* He was on the phone with his boss earlier begging for an extension to get the work done. Needless to say that isn't going to happen. Good thing, for a minute I was worried I was losing my sight.

A little. I'm just glad you're doing better now.

Interesting comparison. I've never heard of anyone's nonexistent love life being compared to French folklore before. That's an insult to England. England is very good at light magic, it's just dark magic he sucks at. That's good, the last thing we need is two sick people. Finland turn off the christmas carols! Their driving me insane! Sorry, about that kiddo, hope I didn't startle you. I'll let you figure that out on your own. Far be it for me to tell you anything else Denmark doesn't approve of.

Sorry you had to see that. Please don't cry. *Hugs you and strokes your hair gently* Shhh, it's ok Elleore. Heh... this reminds me of when Iceland was little. I used to do the same thing when he cried. Nisse could deliver the presents. I just hope Finland fails, that is the last thing I need with all this fighting. Ja, but I'm still not telling you what you got from me. Nei, I cought her four times every hour all this month. I wasn't paying attention while I typed before. Again you are absolutely right.

-Norway

**Hej hej Storebror!**

**This is quite a busy time of the year. I remember the butter crisis... Let's try to avoid that this year, ja? Since I'm feeling a lot better, maybe I can help you get things finished? And maybe *cough* talk to Storebror Denmark and Søster about helping out? *Pouts* Already? *Swallows the medicine then washes it down with orange juice* Ugh, why does medicine have to be so yucky?.. At least it's helping me get better, and I think this Ankh is really helping too. *takes another sip of orange juice***

**Not yet, but I'm working on it. I've been asking around and getting ideas on how to prove I'm right. Ja, but I just want to know how she already knew since I didn't. Who told her? Hmm, what do you mean about Ice-Kun? Why do you think he hates you? That's good. Well, you already know what I think he's hiding, but you don't believe me. ****I reminded her when she came to check in on me. She's says if she catches my cough then she will. Then she *cough* said something along the lines of disestablishmentarianism. **

**That's true. *Doesn't even look at Denmark* I refuse to acknowledge your presence until you apologize, Storebror Denmark.**

**Ja, I have, now I'm feeling so much better! Ja, I think so too. Tak, Storebror. Well, think of it like this, you care about your hair clip, right? It's special to you, so you wouldn't want to get another one, ja? It's like that with his teddy bear. *Stares at the pillow* Sooo, what did you hide under there? Well, maybe he'll learn not to procrastinte on work. Don't worry, you arent, I was just a little out of it.**

**Tak, I'm glad I am too.**

**But you *cough* see the similarities, ja? Oh, he's good at light magic? I've only seen him try dark magic so far so I didn't know. Ja, that would be no good, and knowing Storebror Denmark he'd be stubborn about taking medicine and stuff so he'd probably get the rest of the house sick. It's okay Storebror, I was just kinda waiting for you to yell about them anyway, hehe. Alright then.**

***Hugs back and tries to stop sniffling* J-Jeg beklager, I don't mean to act like a crybaby, but I just really hate seeing you guys arguing all the time... Really? I can't imagine Ice-Kun ever wanting to be comforted or anything. That's true, and so could those Yule Boys Ice-Kun told me about, but I think I prefer Storebror Finland alive and well, especially since he still hasn't taken me shopping for *cough* my Christmas clothes. If it really bothers you, then I could ask him to take down some of the mistletoe. *pouts* You're no fun. I can't even get one tiny little hint? Oh, now that sounds more like Søster, haha. Oh well, I can always just pretend.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	327. Romania 34

Well at least Norway is taking care of you. Wait a minute... *rereads the first typed line* Why is Norway taking care of you if you're Danish territory? Shouldn't Denmark be taking care of you? Very well rested, and ready for action! No one can stop me now! Kekekekeke, a little spoiling now and then is ok, it's just when things get too far it's a problem. *gives you soup* I make amazing soup, this will warm you right up.

I've been told. For a quiet nation Norway can rant and complain for hours about Denmark. I think England fell asleep at his computer while Norway was complaining to us on Skype... then again it was late in his time zone. It is? I wonder what Denmark's problem is. Pouting for hours? Gosh I hope he doesn't go Transylvania on you guys.

It might still happen, Denmark needs to just be forward with Norway, because when it comes to love he's so freaking dense! He needs to read more romance novels before he can say he's well read on the subject! My collection trumps his! ... Um, forget that last part. Da, he told me and England all about it. It works, trust me!

Nu he's not, and I got a lovely bit of nostalgia from it all being able to hold him like I did when he was little. But the best part is, he isn't upset anymore.

You made him admit it? *bows* I am not worthy! How did you do that!?

Kekekekeke, I REGRET NOTHING! I'm a bit hyper, can you tell? Kekekekeke, that's how I was at first.

Really? Hm, he must really have it bad. Yay, I would love it if you helped teach me, thank you. Sure, you can come over. I can show you around my house and introduce you to my teddy bear. Hm, from what Norway told me it's the only way to get Iceland to do anything, so he's taken to using it alot. They really need a chance to communicate.

Kekeke, yeah, it's hard to miss her. True, it's the busy season for everyone.

Kekekekeke, well that's Norway for you. Always one step ahead. I hope I don't either, rambling isn't good in my case.

Of course not, I just want to know.

Right. Not often at all.

*Kisses your forehead* I can do that instead.

**Hej hej Romania~**

**Lookie lookie Roro! I'm all better! No more cough! *Shrugs* I dunno, he just started taking care of me. Besides, Storebror Denmark isn't too good at taking care of sick people. Hehe, that's good to hear! That's true. *takes the soup and tastes it* Wow, this is delicious! Tak!~**

**Wow, I knew he could rant, but for hours? Well, at least he's letting his feelings out. Oh wow, it must have been a very long rant if Mr. England fell asleep during it. Ja, it is. I think his problem is that he sucks at showing how he feels so he lashes out at others. I hope he doesn't either, I just want him and Storebror Norway to get along...**

**I wish he could be more forward, but when it comes to relationships, Danish guys never are. They just wait for things to happen instead of pursuing the person they like. But he needs to get over it and tell Storebror Norway how he feels because Storebror Norway is a moron when it comes to love! Hehehe, so you like romance novels? How sweet!~ Storebror Denmark made me so mad when he did that. Storebror Norway telling me where babies come from is no reason to take my laptop and yell at him. Okay then~**

**Awww, how sweet! I'm so glad to hear he's not upset anymore.**

**Haha, I didn't exactly make him admit it. He just reread the letter and admitted it himself. However, he disagrees with the notion that if he's Mommy then Storebror Denmark is Daddy.**

**Hehehe, ja, I can tell. I never knew you could get more lively than you already are. Hehe, it's also how I was the first time I vacationed at Big Brother Italy's place. Big Brother Italy doesn't know Danish and he always kept going between English and Italian so I had to learn Italian so I could fully understand him.**

**Ja, he does. It's driving me crazy. Okay then~ Yay, so since I'm pretty much all better could I maybe come to you're house tomorrow? It really is. I even use licorice when I want him to hang out with me. Ja, they do, but I honestly have no clue how to get them to do so.**

**Very, hehe. Ja, it is. I'm still having to look for a few presents for some people. And just yesterday I spent all day at the store with Storebror Finland picking out Christmas clothes. He brought Sea-Kun and Ladonia too so it took forever, but at least I got my dress.**

**Yup, he's just so smart like that. Based on what you've told me, I must agree.**

**Okay, well, um, the person I saw was Mr. Wales... But I don't know why he would cut my hair. He's always just reading his books or tending to his sheep, and I don't think I've ever even talked to him...**

**That's good. **

***Smiles and blushes a little* That works~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	328. Antarctica 3

I'm still alone in a sense. Most of the people who are in Antarctica doesn't stay very long. Also, The don't ever talk to me. They just look around my land, take notes, then leave again. It get kinda frustrating really. I wish they would talk to me while they were here. I could easily ell them my history instead of them having to drill for ice samples. It is hard having your personality determined by the weather and landscape of a continent. The Countries get it easy comparatively.

Has he ever bit you before? If so, he has marked you as a future vampire. I mean, he is unable to live with a human without killing them, so he has to transform friends and family into a vampires. Oh, and thank for telling your friends.

Not a threat, a warning. As your uncle I am obligated to help discipline any of my nieces or nephews (With the permission of the parents of course). Well now you have, though, I think he said he will start sending letters to you separately.

Yeah, that was your dad. We don't usually fight this time of year, but there is a possibility that there was something going on in Europe that was causing him to be a jerk. Was there a storm brewing that day? Usually he only acts that way during a huge storm. Sorry about freezing you Elleore, Europe just got on my nerves. The Continent and Sea Family Reunion happens every thousand years. All the Continents and Seas come together for fun and games. Mother Earth (Anastasia) and Father Time (Chronos) are also there. Pangaea may not want to admit it, but she is your mother and, just like The Three American Sisters (North, South, Central), Asia, Africa, and Australia, she had done it with your father Europe, Europe and I are the only Male Continents, He took all our sisters leaving me with the seas, Who I might add are sterile. This is why I have no children. Rizzo, I don't really know much about, All I know is that he came with Anastasia, Chronos, and Pangaea from Iceodon

Love  
Uncle Antarious (Antarctica)

**Hej Onkel Antarious!**

**Aw, that's sad. It makes me kinda think about my island. It's always uninhabited except for Elleuge, but once the week is over everyone leaves again.. But at least I can stay with my brødre so I won't be lonely. It certainly sounds like it. The only thing that really affects my personality is my people, but they're never around so they don't affect me much.**

**Ja, he did once. Really? Well, since he's both a nation and vampire wouldn't he have to not worry about that since his friends and family are also nations? You're welcome!~**

**Oh, I understand. He will? Cool!**

**There might have been a storm or something, but not in Denmark so I don't really know. It's okay, but could you maybe please not do it again? I don't like when it gets too cold... Oh, the reunion sounds like fun! O-Oh, I see, well that explains a lot, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	329. World Three 11

Hi ellie World three is back!  
Pangea: well I guess me and rizzo are together..  
Rizzo: yay!  
Anastasia: I'm still flipping out that denmark kissed me.  
Pangea: okay. FUFUFU kinda cute seeing you two together..t  
Anastasia: you STILL laugh like that?  
Pangea: yup gotta problem with it?  
Rizzo: I think its cute..  
Pangea: aww *kisses rizzo on his head*  
Rizzo: YAY I'm loved  
Anastasia: tell denmark Ash says hi. He'll know what you mean. (Ash is my nickname)  
Rizzo: guess what? Some how anastasia turned me and max into 17 year-olds.. so we need to get adopted.. so today in the mail we got a letter saying we were andopted. By who?  
Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune! Now I thought these were cosplayers acting to be them. We got picked up by some dude that drove the car IDK what is's called.. so we get there and WE MEET THE REAL VOCALOIDS!  
Pangea: yeah they AREN'T androids weird huh? Also they speak english too! So we can understand them I guess..  
Anastasia: well we gotta go and pack their stuff up so bye!  
Love  
World Three

**Hallo guys!**

**Oh, then congrats you two! Hehe, that's a funny laugh. Okay, I'll be sure to tell him.**

**Wow, really? How exactly did you get turned in teenagers? With magic? That's so cool! I never knew the Vocaloids were real people! So cool!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	330. Japan and China 19

Elleore-chan,

Me and Japan only this time, aru! Less crowded letter that way!

H-hai, I did have fun. It was nice.

That's all you're going to say about it, aru? Give us some gossip.

Iie, I refrain from gossiping. That's how rumors start.

Stingy, aru. Hehehe, I see you inherited that from Scandinavia. Actually when I look at all the Nordics I see a little bit of Scandinavia in all of you, aru. It's refreshing and really puts my mind at ease knowing that my friends aren't really gone. Yes, she really did. She saw no one but him, and did everything she could to be with him... even if it did creep him out a bit at first, aru. Hahahahaha, I've known many of the nations around now for that long. It's a side-effect of being over 4,000 years old, aru.

He may, he doesn't seem rike the kind to forget that sort of thing. Unress he was really severely effected by the war, he may remember.

Alright, I'll be sure to look into them. I enjoy learning about other nations even if I still think my country is the best, aru. I know, the nerve of him coming into my country and then getting me addicted to his demon drugs and starting a war!

Um, Chuugoku, don't forget it took the rest of the East Asia family to get you crean of those drugs again afterwards.

And quitting them wasn't easy, aru. Never do drugs, Elleore. They mess with your mind.

I find reading by the light of the full moon relaxing myself.

It can also be creepy if your reading a scary story, aru. I think a nightlight is a good idea for her. Nations that forget their traditions are essentially forgetting themselves and that will ultimately be their downfall, aru.

You think so?

That could be it, aru. Good luck, I don't know any nation yet that doesn't keep a journal! It's the best way to keep from going sane war after war and century after century, aru.

I, um, wouldn't call it a date per sé. It was more rike... getting to know each other. I'm giving Turkey-san and Greece-san a chance to get to know me better before I make a final decision. Perhaps, but I warn you, capitol's are a handful.

One can only hope, aru. It's rather tiring trying to get those two to stop once they've started fighting. I'd give anything to be that young again, aru. Then I wouldn't have to worry about back pain and sore joints. Hong kong was so cute when he was younger, aru. I miss those days.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

-Japan and China

**Hej hej Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China!**

**Yay, no more scary Mr. Russia. He's so scary... I'm glad to hear you had fun. Aw, not even one tiny little detail?**

**Hehe, I suppose I did. I'm glad it makes you feel better. Aww, that sounds so sweet! Wow, I don't think I've known any nations since they were little, well except for maybe Ladonia, but he grew up so fast, and now he's taller than me and even looks a bit older. Maybe, but I only saw him for like five minutes before Storebror Denmark sent me and Søster to play in another room, so he might not. Okay, I hope you like the stories! *Giggles* Nej, don't be silly Mr. China, Elleore is obviously the best country in the world *giggles more* I would be so furious if anyone ever did that to me or my family. At least you have a good family that helped you get clean, ja? I promise I won't. Besides, drugs are Søster's thing, not mine. But Storebror made her quit smoking hash, so I think she's clean now. **

**Reading at night is fun, but I usually read in the afternoon. I don' really like scary stories, that's why Søster isn't alowwed to tell me them anymore. Last time she did, it was right before I went on vacation to Big Brother Italy's house, and I ended up having nightmares the whole time. To make matters worse, whenever I have bad dreams I can't sleep unless someone's with me, but there was no room in Big Brother Italy and Big Brother Romano's bed, so I ended up having to sleep in Idiot Seborga's bed. The jerk still teases me about it... I agree, that's why I try to remember and follow all of my traditions. Ja, I think so. After all, Søster and I would sometimes do the same thing when we wanted attention when we were little. **

**I looked around Storebror's room, and I think I found his journal! I haven't got a chance to read it yet, but I probably will tonight!~**

**Awww, how sweet! So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of them? Have you decided which one you like better? I'll keep that in mind.**

**It sounds like it must be very tiring. Ja, it's nice not having any back pain or bad joints or anything, however I'd like to be just a little bit older. But I suppose I'll just have to be patient and wait. Hehe, he sounds like he was really cute. So has he changed since then? I don't know Hong Kong very well (the only time I see him is when he comes over to hang out with Ice-Kun) so I wouldn't really know.**

**You're welcome~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	331. Egypt 6

Elleore

I suppose he is rather nice from what you've told me, but every time I've seen him at a world meeting he's seemed rather cold and aloof. Well, it's a very complicated chain of events. Greece and Turkey don't like each other, and Israel and I have our differences. Then there's Cyprus and Turkey, Greece and I love picking on him. Turkish republic of Northern Cyprus has no problem with anyone, but seems particularly fond of Turkey. Foreign affairs is really quite a mess down here. I see, I'm very glad you find it useful. It was one of my mother's charms.

Quite. I agree with you. Oh, I see. Those are some interesting rules. Why is the novel and tins of sardines not permitted, if you don't mind my asking.

I'm glad you think so. Quite so.

It's all right. She's been gone for a while so I don't really need anyone's condolences.

-Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt!**

**Look, I'm all better!~**

**Oh that's just Storebror Norway for you. He's not very sociable, but once you get to know him he's a very good friend. Oh my, that is all rather complicated.. Thank goodness it isn't like that here or I'd always be sooo confused. It was very useful! I think I might just keep wearing it even though I'm better!**

**Tak for agreeing. Well, the novel isn't allowed because it puts small island life in bad light, and we don't allow tins of sardines because it's immoral to put so many individuals in such a small container. If you bring either one of them onto the island, then they'll be confiscated and you'll be sent to an island north of mine where you must stand there for eleven minutes and seventeen seconds before you'll be allowed to come back.**

**Yup!**

**Alright then.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	332. Lostisland 3

Dear Elleore,

Yes, I heard how she was strong micro-nation and decided to write to her, now were becoming good friends. Oh I've never played that game, it sounds fun. Hmm I guess my favorite is Risk, its like a war game. See ya later.

Alek

**Goddag Mr. Alek!**

**Oh really? Yay! I'm so glad she's making new friends! It's very fun, you should try it sometime! Oh, I've played risk before. I ended up losing though...**

**Write back soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	333. Israel and America 20

Hy Ellie!

It's been awhile, but I've been so busy with the holidays. It may not be a major holiday, but I did Chanukah with some of my citizens like usual. Right now Alfie is helping me prepare for my country's Christmas celebration in Jerusalem. What are you going to do for Christmas this year, Ellie?

Unlike Izzy, I'm just going to get together with some other nations.

I heard you made a full recovery Ellie!

That's great, now you won't have to be sick during the holiday!

Yeah, when around the time of the last letter I had recovered from a little fever.

Yep a hamburger! I'm not really sure how it helps, but it's always helped me since I've started using them.

Eh? But I was the one who was helping you the past few times you got sick.

Izzy, don't take Tony's credit!

B-but I was the one who... Nevermind. See if your still being fed while your sick by 'Tony' next time.

He will! Oh, yeah all of them. Instead of going to the place I was supposed to be staying I spent the night there.

Norway is very protective as well, I'm guessing.

Ellie, if you want I could try to talk to Den about it.

You should let Alfie try to get Den to treat you a bit older!

I'll probably do it anyway because that's the heroic thing to do.

Russia respects her and they have conversations! Remarkable!

When the commie talks to her does she ever look frightened or disturbed in someway?

We know you won't get on his bad side, but we just want to make sure.

Yep! We want to keep you safe from harm. Neither of us trust the commie.

Well on a brighter note, thanks your awesome too!

I already knew I was awesome, but thanks for telling me!

Yeah over an hour. I now know more about hair and hair treatments than any person should know. Well now my hair is in better shape than ever, so something good came out of it.

Well I don't think he's an alien! He's just my best friend!

*facepalms* Just because he's your friend doesn't change the fact he's an alien...

But he's not!

He is... Well argue about that some other time, maybe next month.

Fine, I guess it can wait for the holidays to be over.

We'd let you meet him, but you see he talks a bit...differently from you and I. No problem Ellie!

I'm great at sports! I have trouble staying up during science classes, but one of my friends have always helped me.

Well I actually like science and enjoy staying awake for it, but I'm not the best at sports. I do try to play, but I'm not the best or the fastest.

I have good books in my country too!

Well she may not have read any Alfie. Yeah I love the literature from England. My favorites are Romeo and Juliet or maybe Frankenstein, but they're both amazing.

*sigh* don't you like any of the books or stories from my country?

I like Edgar Allen Poe's stories a poems Alfie. Though some were kinda creepy...

Yeah some were. You're welcome Ellie!

Love

Israel and America

**Halloo Izzy and Ameri-Kun!**

**I had such a good Christmas. How about you two? What is Chanukah? Is it like Hanukah? This year I did the usual, spend time with min Storebrors, Søster, Sea-Kun, and Ladonia, and see what Storebror Finland and Nisse got us. And Romania and Uncle Antarctica showed up too! Oh that sounds fun! Who are you going to hang out with, Ameri-Kun?**

**Ja, I'm all better~ Using a hamburger as medicine. How... interesting, but if it works then it works, ja? Erm, Ameri-Kun, I think it was Izzy who helped you..**

**Oh, so that's why you stayed over that one time! Hmm, Storebror Norway can sometimes be protective in his own way, but not at all like Storebror Denmark. Storebror Norway is more the type to let me make a mistake so that I can learn from it rather than go out of his way to keep me from doing something. You would do that for me? Tak! *hugs America* Oh and, um, you're good friends with Storebror Denmark, ja? Does he ever mention having a crush on Storebror Norway?**

**I know, it confuses me.. I think she did look a little disturbed once, but she just never seems to be afraid of him. She even sometimes calls him by his human name. I know, tak for looking out for me guys.**

**You're welcome!**

**Well, at least your hair is more healthy now, ja? I like to think my hair is pretty healthy, at least I think it is since I don't have split ends and it feels soft.**

**Um, couldn't he be both? Oh, does he speak a different language than us? How cool!**

**Whenever I try anything athletic, I always get hurt. But, at least I'm good at climbing trees. Chemistry and physics usually put me to sleep, but not biology or environmental science. I also really like marine biology! Did you know there's such a thing as vampire squids? They're weird looking, but really cool! Oh! And I really love music classes! **

**I haven't really read any American books, but I read American poetry once. I really liked Robert Frost's poetry, and the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, however I read some poetry by Walt Whitman and I didn't really like it. I love love love Romeo and Juliet! Have you ever read or seen As You Like It? It's really good too!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	334. Alaska 16

Dear Miss Elleore

I hope you've got better by now, I don't like being sick. Although, if you have a lot of things to do inside it's not as bad.  
I like being able to play in the snow, but sometimes having nothing but cold and dark whether makes me feel down. It can get tiring.  
Exactly. I have to think about what to do for everybody, and it get's crazy when so many of us try to get together in the same place. It's so interesting that there are different things that happen around the world for Christmas. I'm glad it's such a universal holiday, even if not everybody celebrates it.

Alaska

**Hej Alaska!**

**Ja, I'm all better, tak for your concern. I did have a few things to do, like read and draw, but I didn't get to go outside and see my birds. **

**Ja, after having so many days of cold I can get a little sad too. That's why I go on vacations in Italy. It's always nice there!~**

**I bet it must get overcrowded too. I'd feel claustrophobic.. Ja, it is very interesting. There's just so many wonderful traditions and customs. I'm glad so many people can celebrate it~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	335. Romania 35

Salut!

Yay! You're all better now! And it's finally Crăciun! I'm so excited! I get to go around with the children of Romania and sing Christmas carols! The rest of my celebration doesn't take place until New years and Epiphany. Did you know the traditional gifts to give in Romania are fruits, nuts, pastries, and knot shaped bread. Sometimes children also get small amounts of money in coins. But I'm babbling! I'm just so happy it's finally Crăciun!

Kekeke, that sounds like Norway. He's always so responsible. Really, I thought for sure being a viking would have taught him something about taking care of the sick and wounded. I'm glad you like it, draga.

I know, I didn't think he even knew how to talk that much in one go. He had both of us up practically all night. I think he sometimes forgets that he's in a different time zone. I'm scared now. We all do. We just want them to hook up already!

Is that some sort of custom? It's not going to work on our dense little Norvegia though. Like you said, he is a moron when it comes to love and he needs some major help. Da, I do. Not alot of people know this, but I really am quite the helpless romantic. I think that was just a spark that ignited his rage. I think he's really angry at himself for not pursuing Norway and at Norway for not getting what he's doing.

I am too. I hate seeing any of my brothers upset.

Wow, that's even more impressive. I can see his denseness kicked in.

You should see me when I'm really hyped up. I can't even sit still and I'll talk a mile a minute. Kekekekeke, that sounds about right. I actually learned English just so I could understand England, then I picked up on some slang so I could understand America fully. I really admire America, his country is everything I wish mine could be. He's managed to modernize faster than I could ever dream of. But I digress.

Poor Elle. Hm... I don't think so. You'll see why in a bit. Kekekekeke, you're using it too? That's priceless! Soon all of the Nordics are going to be controlling him with that! Kekekekeke! Hm, I dunno, but from my perspective, it doesn't seem like Iceland wants to talk to Norway.

I already have your gift, draga. Even though it isn't in my custom, I thought I'd follow your traditions instead. I can't wait to see your dress! Oops, never mind that last bit.

Da. I hope I don't ramble today. Dammit, I did it again!

... I'll get him after New year.

I'm glad.

All my love, Romania

P.S. Open your door please. It's freezing outside and I want to see you.

**Hallo Roro!~**

**Yup, all better! Hehe, Christmas was wonderful, especially since I got to see you and Uncle Antartica!~ Did you have a good New Years and Epiphany? We don't really celebrate Epiphany in Denmark, so forgive me if I'm wrong, but it's like a feast day, ja? Oh really? That sounds so nice. One tradition we have is the calendar candle. We light it everyday and watch it burn down til Christmas.**

**Ja, he's definitely the most responsible out of all my brødre. You would think so. Maybe he just forgot? How could I not like it? It's so yummy!~**

**I didn't think so either. I guess Storebror Norway is always just full of surprises. Ja, he probably did forget. Sometimes people get very forgetful when they're worked up over something. Aw, no need to be scared, Kære. Ja, the sooner they're together and happy, the sooner we all can be happy too.**

**Ja, you could say that. Relationships in Denmark are just... frustrating at times and, in my opinion, very odd.. Storebror Norway needs all the help he can get when it comes to love, or any other emotion for that matter. Hehe, I think that's so adorable! So what's you're favorite kind of romance novel? I think you're right.. *sigh* It's so crazy how they've known each other for the longest time and probably know each other better than anyone else, but they just can't see this...**

**Me too. When my siblings get upset, it brings me down as well.**

**Hehe, ja, very impressive. Unfortunately. He really needs to work on that denseness, I'm sure it can't be healthy, haha.**

**Oh wow, that sounds like that one time Søster and I drank Storebror Norway's coffee when we were little. We ended up running around like crazy and destroying every room we were in. Needless to say, Storebror Norway wasn't happy at all, and he gave Storebror Denmark the longest lecture about how he should have been keeping an eye on us. I've never quite understood some of Ameri-Kun's slang, and some of the things he says can be so confusing, such being hungry enough to eat a horse. He wouldn't really eat a horse would he? But other than his odd sayings, he definitely is someone to admire. If I could ever be as modern as him, I would be so happy, but I know it won't happen, haha. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll be just as modern as him one day!**

**So now that the holidays are all out of the way, could I maybe come over now? Hehe, I think all the others have started to. I saw Storebror Finland the other day looking for Ice-Kun and he had a bag of licorice too! Honestly, I don't think he really wants to talk to anyone other than Hong Kong.**

**Tak for the gift!~ Hehe, so did you like my dress? It's one of my most favorite ones I've ever worn.**

**Hmm, I don't think you rambled too badly, at least not while I was around.**

**...I was afraid you say something like that...**

**Oh! So, did you know it's a month til my birthday? I'm so excited!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. I hope I didn't leave you out there too long. It gets so cold in the winter..**


	336. Atlantium 26

G'day.

Oh really how you feeling now it's been like a month since we last talked. How was your holidays? Hope they were good because I had a decent one myself. Just decided to check up on you to make sure your not dead or anything. I might be stubborn and mean and all but I do also care.

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**I'm feeling wonderful, tak for asking! How about you? My holidays were fantastic!~ Romania and Uncle Antartica showed up for Christmas. Too bad Storebror Denmark wasn't very happy about Romania being there. Did you have good holidays too? Awwww, you really do care! I feel so loved!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	337. Antarctica 4

Dear Elleore,  
Well, You are lucky then to have such a family.  
I guess you're right.  
Ok good., Have a great Day Elleore.  
Love,  
Onkel Antarious

**Hej Onkel!~**

**Ja, I'm very lucky to have such a good family. Now if only they could be nice to each other and stop getting into little fights..**

**Have a great day as well Onkel! And tell Auntie I said hallo!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. My birthday is next month! I'll be sixty-nine years old!**


	338. Europe 1

Dear Elleore,  
Wonderful weather were having don't you know. Oh, forgot to introduce myself, I am your father, Europe. I've been feeling a little under the weather, I believe it is the cold. Anyway, How is your chit chats with your Uncle going, he behaving himself? *Clock chimes 1 PM* Ah, Time for tea. *Go into kitchen and pours a cup of tea* Elleore, do you want some, or is water okay with you? *Sets cup down and waits for answer*  
Love,  
Father Europe

**Hallo Daddy Europe!**

**It is so nice to finally get a letter from you! Oh, are you not feeling well? I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe Spring will come early, then you can feel better, ja? Ja, Onkel is being nice, but he did pull a trick on me.. Oh tak, I would love some tea!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	339. Norway 15

Elleore,

Well... that was certainly one of the weirder Christmas's we've had. I don't think I've ever yelled that much in one day before. It's little wonder my voice is so hoarse. *Coughs* I've been meaning to ask, where on earth did you get that Ankh? I don't think you've ever been to Egypt.

Good luck, you aren't going to be able to prove something that doesn't exist. Denmark told her when I told him to tell you both the first time. At least he half listened to me. It's because I'm a bit of a helicopter brother to him. Like Denmark is to you, *Coughs* only sometimes worse. That sound like her.

*glares at Denmark* Don't try coming in here again Dane. I'm not talking to you. Not after you made Romania so upset and made me yell to the point where I can barely talk. *Coughs*

Once you're done answering letters for the day I'll give your hair a trim. I don't mind. It's nothing like that... *touched hair clip* This was a gift. And not a health hazard. *Coughing fit* ... Sorry I was away from keyboard for a while. Ugh, I didn't want to admit it, but I think I managed to get myself sick. I blame Antarctica. *glanced at the pillow* Um... You better not tell anyone. *Pulls out pink bunny stuffed animal* This is Faery. I wasn't very original with names when I got him as a kid, but unlike Romania, I took care of Faery so he's not a little germ farm. We'll see. *coughs* I think he'll alway's procrastinate. That's good, I don't know what I'd do without my magic.

Nei, not really. Ja, he's amazing at light magic. he could beat all of us with it if he tried. He's not the only one stubborn with medicine. *Coughs* ... Am I that predicable with my yelling?

You're not a crybaby. Everyone gets like that sometimes. He used to always come to me when he was little. It was so cute... *lost in thought* Sorry, I spaced out. Your Christmas dress was very cute. I think it suited you well. *Coughs* Why would you want to pretend something like that was true?

-Norway

**Hallo Storebror Norway.**

**Ja, it was very.. interesting, to say the least. I don't think you have either, and I hope you never have to again because it was scary.. Here, have some peppermint, maybe it will make your throat feel better. *hands you a peppermint* Oh, Mr. Egypt sent it to me when I wasn't feeling well. It really works, so would you like to borrow it so you can get better?**

**Oh I'll prove it even if it kills me. So it was okay for her to know first? Not fair. I see, but I don't think that's a reason to avoid you. You're just showing that you care. Oh no, you coughed again... Ja, she just doesn't like government, or set rules for that matter.**

***Turns my back to Storebror Denmark* Don't expect any sympathy from me after hurting Romania's feelings and making Storebror Norway upset...**

**Okay Storebror!~ But it's sentimental to you, so you'd never get rid of it, ja? ...That does it. *pushes you to your bed* You're going to rest until you're feeling better. *goes and gets the cough syrup then pours out the right dose into a spoon and hands it to you.* Aw, you really think it was Onkel Antarctica's fault? Aww he's so adorable! Can I hold him? Pretty please? Maybe, but I'll just stay optimistic and hope he'll improve. Ja, I just couldn't imagine you without your magic. You just wouldn't be you without it.**

***Sigh* Of course you don't.. Wow, really? I'll have to see him use it sometime then! Hmm? Are you referring to me? Because I'm pretty sure I'm only stubborn when it comes to shots, haha. Ja, you kinda are when you're annoyed by something.**

**I know, but sometimes I think I just cry too much. I really wish I could be like Søster, she hardly ever cries. Awww that sounds so cute!~ I wonder why he stopped, though. It's okay, I mean I space out all the time, hehe. Tak, I loved it too! I just love wearing red and white, whenever I do I think of my flag!~ Because then it would be like having parents.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	340. Egypt 7

Elleore

I'm happy to see that. How was your holiday? I hope all was well.

I'll have to take your word for it. International relations can be pain down here, but what can you do really? It's a good charm to have. I hope it brings you good fortune.

Ah, I understand now. That's a rather short exile.

_Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt!**

**Tak!~ Christmas was really nice! I got really nice gifts, had a pretty dress, and best of all Romania and Onkel Antarctica showed up! Unfortunately, Storebror Denmark wasn't too happy to see Romania, but other than that it was wonderful.**

**Okay then. That's true, I suppose all you can do is just hope everything clears up soon, ja? Tak, and do you mind if I loan it to Storebror Norway for a bit? He's not feeling well and want him to feel better soon.**

**Tak, I'm glad you understand! Usually people think I'm joking when I tell them, then when they realize I'm serious they just look at me like I'm a little crazy. Ja, that's because I came up with it when I was little. When you're little, eleven minutes seems like a very long time, haha.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	341. Romania 36

Salut!

Da, New year and Epiphany were wonderful. I had lots of fun. It might be in some places, but in Romania it's a time of purification. The entire home and family gets blessed with holy water after going through black feast. Which is pretty much fasting until the priest arrives. Then afterwards, a large body of water is blessed, a wooden cross is thrown in, and all the young men have to try to find it before anyone can drink from it. However it's said a young woman who abstains from a blessing by leaving glass pearls, earrings and six grains at the threshold so the priest will pass them over will dream of their future husbands. Another way for that to happen is if the woman gets an offering of basil from the priest and puts it under her pillow. Lots of traditions here, especially around this time of year. Calendar candle, huh? I've never heard of that one. It sounds nice.

Without a doubt. Kekekekekeke, it's always possible, draga. Yay, my cooking is good!

Not sure if that's always a good thing. He gets worked up by nearly everything Denmark does lately. Have you noticed he's been less calm lately? Agreed, Norway and Denmark need to get together.

That is the weirdest custom I've ever heard involving relationships. Da, Norway needs some sort of lesson or something. Emotions 101, or showing emotion for dummies, or something. My favorite kind... um I really like the classics, but I'm also a big fan of fantasy and supernatural. Except Twilight. That one just sucked. I think that they've both just been hiding it from the other for so long, they've started believing their own lies and their minds and hearts are in conflict.

I can imagine, you have alot more siblings, and some with higher influence, so I can just imagine that if one of the main 5 is deeply upset the entire atmosphere must get gloomy. Since I'm the oldest, I need to control my emotions very well around my siblings so they don't know if anything is wrong. I've noticed they all tend to base their moods on how I'm feeling.

If it's unhealthy being dense, then America must be deathly ill. As much as I admire him, he's the most dense person I've ever met.

Kekekekekekekekeke, Norway definitely gets testy when it comes to his coffee. It's the one thing we never mess with along with his hair clip. Nu, he wouldn't. That just means that he's hungry enough to eat a large amount of food. Since a horse is large animal, he's simply comparing the amount to the size of a horse. That's all. It took me a while to pick up on his slang too. I doubt it. Technology moves too fast in America. I'm still way behind. You might modernize one day. I have faith in you.

Da, you can come over now. I just finished cleaning up after the holidays, so my place is all clean now and ready for visitors. Kekekekeke, little Finland? I didn't know he had a backbone. I'm probably going to get sniped for that, but really, he's just so innocent looking that it surprised me. Did you know that Norway actually doesn't approve of Iceland and Hong kong spending time together? He was complaining about that too, just less than he was complaining about Denmark.

I'm glad you like it. It took me forever to make since I've never really done anything like that before. I loved your dress, it was so pretty on you.

Ehe, I'm glad you weren't there when I rambled then. It was bad.

What do you mean? *Holding a bloody pike and the cane with the hidden sword*

Nu, I didn't! Happy almost birthday! *hug*

Kekekekeke, don't worry. I wasn't out there too long.

Lots of love, Romania

**Hej Romania!**

**I'm glad to hear you had a good time. Oh, I see! That sounds so cool! I'll definitely have to come celebrate Epiphany with you next year! The calendar candle is very nice. It's something to always look forward to every day until Christmas.**

**I couldn't imagine Storebror Norway not being responsible. It would be so weird. Ja, Storebror is very forgetful, after all. One time he forgot Søster at the park and when he came home without her Storebror Norway was sooooo mad. I wish my cooking was good. Whenever I try to cook something always catches on fire...**

**It's definitely not good. I've noticed, and it really worries me, especially now that Storebror Norway has a cough.. Well, I sneaked into Storebror Denmark's room and took his journal, so maybe I'll find some proof he loves Storebror Norway, then I can show Storebror Norway and he'll finally believe me!**

**Ja, also in Denmark, it's not uncommon for teenagers to just go spend the night with their boyfriend or girlfriend and for their parents to be perfectly okay with it. Hmm, I wonder if they have an emotions for dummies book. If so, then I'll definitely buy it for him, hehe. I like classics too, and I really love stories about princes and princesses. Have you ever read any stories about Tristan and Isolde? I just love their stories. I never actually read Twilight. When I heard that the vampires sparkle, I lost all interest. I see, that sounds rather depressing..**

**Oh ja, any time one of the main five get upset it's like the rest of us naturally become sad too. One time when Faroe Islands came for a visit, Denmark got upset over something so poor Faroe got depressed and stayed holed up in his room for the rest of the visit. It must be hard to hide how you're feeling around your brothers, I bet I wouldn't be able to. **

**Hehehe, ja, he must be, and yet Mr. Canada isn't dense at all! It's amazing how different twins can be.**

**Mhmm, even Søster doesn't try messing with his coffee anymore, or his hair clip for that matter. Oh, now I understand! But why doesn't he just say he's very hungry instead of making me think he goes around eating horses? *Sigh* American slang is just so confusing. Maybe you could help me understand it better? Even if his technology moves fast, you can still do it! I just know you can! Tak, but to even be able to think of modernizing I'd have to have land that I'd be allowed to at least have electricity and running water on.**

**Tak!~ I'll try to come visit soon, but first I need to take care of Storebror Norway til he's all better. Hehe, don't be fooled by Storebror Finland. Behind that sweet face is a very skilled sniper. He doesn't? Why not? Ice-Kun and Hong Kong seem like such good friends to me!**

**The fact that you made it yourself makes me love it even more. Plus, now we can match! Tak! Hehe, I loved that it was red and white, like my and Storebror Denmark's flags!**

**Oh my, how bad did you ramble?..**

**U-Um... D-Does that blood belong to who I think it does?...**

***Hugs back* Tak! I'll be sixty-nine years old!**

**That's good, I would've felt really bad if you had gotten sick too.**

**All my love,**

**Elleore**


	342. Bulgaria 1

Dear Ellen,

Здравейте! My friend told me about you, and I thought I might write to you, as I hear Romania is writing as well. I have heard about a... relationship between you two? And he never bothered to tell me?!

I really don't know what to put... so I will ask you something. Have you seen a stick about fifteen inches long and two inches thick? I believe that I lost it last week... please, tell me if you have seen it and return it to me promptly.

From,

Bulgaria

P.S.: If you see Romania any time soon, tell him to stop hogging all of my strawberry yogurt.

**Hallo Mr. Bulgaria!**

**It's very nice to receive a letter from you! But, um, my name is Elleore, not Ellen. Or you could call me Mia if you want, since that's my human name. Ja, Romania also writes to me, and ja he's min Kæreste!~ Oh, he didn't tell you?**

**A stick? I see a lot of sticks when I'm playing with my birds, but I don't know if any of them are the one you're talking about. If you don't mind my asking, why are you looking for it? Is it special to you?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Strawberry yogurt? Okay, I'll let him know.**


	343. Antarctica 5

Dear Elleore,  
They're still fighting huh? Well I hope they stop soon. It is never a good thing for family to fight.  
How is it going with Romania?  
I'll tell her.  
Love,  
Onkel Antarious

**Hej hej Onkel!~**

**Ja, unfortunately. I hope they will too. All this fighting is just too depressing..**

**Oh, things are going great! He's so nice to me, you know?**

**Yay, tak! Please tell the penguins hej too!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	344. Scandinavia 1

Dear Elleore,

Um... Hei. I know you probably don't know me, but I know you. Oh, that was a bad way to start this letter, now I sound like a stalker. *tears up* Um, I'm actually your nation father, Scandinavia. I haven't checked in an any of you in quite a while so I figured I'd see how you were doing... Uh, I don't know what else to say so... Bye, for now.

-Scandinavia

**S-Scandinavia?**

**H-Hallo! Mr. China told me about you! It's so nice to get to talk to you! Oh wow this is so cool!**

**N-Nej, don't cry please! You didn't sound too creepy, I promise! *Runs to the kitchen and comes back with an apple* Here, Mr. China said you like apples, so maybe this will cheer you up, ja? **

**I don't think you've ever checked in on me, at least not that I know of, but I'm so glad that you are now!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	345. Europe 2

It is nice to meet you to-*covers mouth with tissue* achoo. Sorry about that. Anyway, yeah, I hope winter breaks soon too. I hate colds.  
WHAT! SUMMER ANTARIOUS PULLED A TRICK ON SOMEONE! Sorry for yelling Elleore but in the Summer Antarious never pulls a trick on anyone. What was it?  
*Pours cup of tea* One lump or two?  
Love,  
Father Europe

**Hallo Daddy Europe!**

**Oh my. Would like some cold medicine? Unless it's making people get sick, I usually like the cold. After all, you can't have snow unless it's cold.**

**It's okay. Ja, he pulled a trick. He made me think he nearly killed himself so that he could surprise me by showing up for Christmas.**

**Two please!~**

**Christiania: Yo!**

**Elleore: C-Christiania?**

**Christiania: I've decided to help you with the next few letters!**

**Elleore: Oh, okay then.**

**Love,**

**Elleore (And Christiania!)**

**(Admin: So, for the next few letters, I'm going to be writng them with my cousin and her OC, Christiania! May God help you all ^^)**


	346. Japan and China 20

Elleore-chan,

Aiyaa, we've been gone for so long, aru! Why did no one bother to let us know we had a letter!?

Calm down, we had all of our siblings over so it's not rike we would have had time to write back anyway.

Ugh, I suppose so, aru. At any rate, back to our letter. Yeah, Russia can be scary sometimes but he's really just a lonely panda deep down, aru.

I'm sorry, iie. I intend to keep that day to myself.

You're so nice and polite. Why can't all the younger nations be like you, aru? It was, once you got past that it was mildly stalker-ish at first. I know Ladonia, that guy Sweden brought him to a world meeting once before, aru. That kid was a brat. If he were any of my siblings, I would have taken him over my knee and spanked him with fresh bamboo, aru.

Ah, if he onry saw you for that rong, he may not remember. But you won't know for certain unress he tells you himself. Perhaps you could ask.

I did enjoy the stories, they were very interesting, aru. However you are mistaken, because no nation is better than China. I bet you would, you seem like the type that truly cares for family and I respect you for that, aru. Yes, I'm very fortunate, otherwise I think I might still be addicted to that crap. Good, none of you younger nations should even be attempting that shit, aru!

I really don't have a preference on when I read, it's more rike I find the light of the moon more relaxing, and the stillness of the night more peaceful. I guess it just makes me happier.

I don't really like Seborga either, aru. He's too big of a flirt for my liking, but now I know he's an ass too. Also, don't worry too much about scary stories, aru. Lots of people have trouble with them. I'm glad you understand, at least. Hm, that actually explains a lot, aru.

That's great-o, I hope it helps you.

You'll have to tell us if you learn anything good, aru!

I thought I was being fair enough. I'm still thinking about it. I can't seem to choose.

You have no idea, aru. It's like trying to separate two really strong magnets. Do-able, but really hard. You seem to have gotten a bit taller over the holidays, aru. I think you may have grown some. He was, he was like a cute baby panda, aru! Yes, he's changed alot since then. He used to be so responsible and hard working, and there was nothing he loved more then spending time with his family, aru. Now he's kind of rebellious, wanting to do his own thing more than spend time with us. And he cut off his ponytail, aru.

Oh, Chuugoku. Your priorities never cease to amaze me.

-Japan and China

**Hej Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China!**

**It has been quite awhile hasn't it? Did you have a nice holiday? Other than Storebror Denmark being mean to Romania, my Christmas was really nice. Oh, and ****I agrees to let**** Søster help with the next few letters, so... Ja. ****She might pop in at any moment.**

**A lonely panda? Hmm, I suppose that's one way to look at it, but I just still think he's scary..**

**Okay, Kiku Nii-San. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. **

**Tak Mr. China! So she acted like Miss Belarus?****Ja, Ladonia can be quite the brat, and when you put him with Sealand it only gets worse.**

**You're right, Kiku Nii-San, I'll ask him. I hope he remembers.**

**Yay, I'm glad you like them! Hehehe, nej, Elleore is truly the most wonderful place on Earth! ****Tak, my family is truly the most important thing in the world. I'm glad you're not addicted anymore. It would be too sad if you were! Well, you might want to tell that to S****ø****ster that. I think she's still doing drugs every now and then.. S-S****ø****ster? *Christiania takes the laptop***

_**Hello one and all, Christiania here.  
I'm sorry but I simply couldn't stay quiet any longer.  
China dear, how have you been? It's been ages since I've seen you! I couldn't help but notice you've brought up the topic of drugs with my dear Søster and how horrible they are. Now while I agree, if anyone ever tried to get her hooked on drugs to steal her land, or any other reason, I would do everything in my power to destroy and bring about the ruin of their country; you must tell me: how do you feel about taking them recreationally? Or to forget certain happenings? After all, you of all people should understand the latter of the two, what with the communist take over, mass killings of your people, and now the threat of implosion. Not to mention that precious family of yours doesn't seem to be doing much to help you with your troubles eith-**_

*******Hits Christiania with a vase, promptly knocking her out***** …****O-Oh my, I've never hit anyone other than Idiot Seborga before... Well, I'm sure she'll wake up...eventually... ****A****-A****nyway, I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd say anything like..that...**

**That's kind of like how I like to read in the afternoon. At my house, everyone is always doing something during that time, so I have peace and quiet. Plus if I'm sitting at my window, then the sun helps keep me warm, but I usually end up falling asleep there, haha. Good, I'm glad you don't like him. He's always been so mean to me! Like Mr. America? I know he doesn't like scary things at all. Tak! I'm glad I could help!**

***Flipping through the journal* Let's see... axes.. axes... even more about axes.. Storebror Norway.. Wait! *flips back to the last page* It's a whole rant on how he feels! This is perfect!**

**I would pick the person who makes you the happiest. You know, the who you just can't live without because he lights up your life and makes you feel complete.**

**Oh my, that does sound super difficult.. I-I have?! *runs to get a measuring tape and measures myself* I am taller! ****Det er vidunderligt! Jeg har altid ønsket at være højere! Bare vent til jeg fortæller mine storebrødre! ****Hehe, that certainly sounds very cute!****Ah, I see. He has a bad case of rebellious teenager syndome, ja?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	347. Egypt 8

Elleore,

I'm glad you had a good holiday. Although it's a shame about your brother's reaction. That must havebeen unnerving. I've often wondered how Christmas was celebrated. You gave me some good insight since I don't celebrate Christmas down here. I actually celebrate a holiday called Ramadan. From what information I gathered from your brief description, they're quite different.

Quite. Especially since things have been tense with quite a few of my family's rowdy neighbors. I don't mind at all. It's yours now to do with as you please and you'd know better than I who would require it most.

I honestly think every nation has at least one weird law. Mine is that public displays of affection are illegal. Ah, that makes sense.

-Egypt

**Hallo Mr. Egypt!**

Tak! Ja, it was very stressful. Poor Romania was so nervous, and Christiania didn't help at all... I'm glad I could show you a few things about Christmas! Ramadan? What's it like?

**Hmm, I don't exactly know much about rowdy neighbors per say, but I can tell you all about what happens when the micronations get together. It's chaos, nothing but chaos... Tak, I just want Storebror to feel better as soon as possible, you know?**

**Really? Why is that illegal? Ja, hehe, I've never bothered to change how long they have to be there, either. I suppose it's because the rule has been around so long, it'd be weird to change it now.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**

**P.S. Do you know how to wake up someone after hitting them with a vase? Because Søster has been asleep for awhile now...**


	348. Norway 16

Elleore,

*coughing fit* I just hope next year is more tame. I don't think I could handle another holiday like that. *coughs* Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that Denmark or anyone seemed to be listening to me otherwise. Takk. *takes the peppermint* *Coughs again* Oh, I see. Nei, it's yours. Besides you need it more than I do what with how clumsy you can be. *chuckles softly then falls into a coughing fit*

Good luck with that. Nei, it wasn't. I specifically told Denmark to tell you both at the same time. But he didn't listen one bit. *Coughs* It's enough for Iceland, since he doesn't feel he needs me anymore. I've been coughing a lot, and throwing up a bit too. I probably shouldn't have let that cold go for so long. *coughs* When I went to the doctor they said it was mild pneumonia. Don't worry, I'll live, I just need to rest. But you know me well enough to know that isn't going to happen. *Coughs* I have too much to do and either way I hate doing nothing and wasting my days. Ja, that's Christiania in a nutshell.

You see Denmark? You bring these things on yourself. *Coughing fit*

Better now that your hair has been trimmed? Ja, that's true. *Coughs* ... Was that pixie here a moment ago? I'm not wasting my time like this. I have a lot of work to do. *Gets back up* I don't need it, but thank you for the thought. *Coughs* Ja, I do. He had to make it cold in the house during flu season. Sure, just be careful with him. *Hands you faery* You can hope for it all you want, he's never going to give up procrastinating. *Coughs* I agree with you there.

It's quite a sight. Although whenever we have a mock duel, he always loses to me. It's odd, but not unwelcome. *Coughs* Nei, I'm referring to me. I refuse medicine if I can get away with it. Hm, I didn't know that. *Coughing fit*

She might not cry, but from what I've noticed she tends to go into rages more, which is worse. She's never going to get anywhere with a mouth like that on her. *Coughs* He stopped because he feels too grown up to running to his older brother for help. I never do though. I swear this fever must be getting to me. *Coughs* My flag is actually red, white, and blue. However I prefer the blue as a way to differentiate myself from Denmark and constantly declare my own independence from him.*Coughs* That and it's my favorite color. I see... *spaces out again*

-Norway

**Hej hej Storebror,**

**Ja, tame-ness is good. Maybe next year we'll all get along.. It's okay, Storebror, I know you didn't mean to be scary, well not to me at least. You're welcome. Nej nej nej! You need it right now! I don't care if I trip and hurt myself a hundred times, I want you to have it til you're better!**

**So, about that proof, *smiles and holds out Denmark's journal* I think this may work!~ *pouts* Nej, he doesn't listen at all. And you know he still keeps calling Christiania the older twin.. I just can't understand that. Even if I didn't need you and Storebror Denmark anymore, I wouldn't avoid you two.. P-Pneumonia?! You need to be resting then! I don't care if you have things to do, your health is way more important! Ja, speaking of Søster, um.. I may or may not have hit her in the head with a vase...**

**Yup. If you weren't acting like a jerk then we'd talk to you, Storebror..**

**Ja, much better~ It gets rather annoying when my bangs get in my eyes. Mhmm, so you have to understand that's how Romania feels about his teddy bear. A pixie? *looks around* I don't see a pixie, just a sprite and the red cap. Please don't tell me you're hallucinating like I did... …...*sets the spoon down then tackles you back to the bed* Nej, you're going to rest until you're better, I'll even help with your work, okay? Just please rest and heal up... Ja, he did make the house rather cold.. *Smiles and hugs Faery close* Tak Storebror!~ I know, but being optimistic is better than being doubtful. Ja, you without magic would be like Storebror Denmark without his ax.**

**Hehe, of course he loses! *smiles* There's no way he could ever better than Storebror Norway! Tsk tsk, you need to take medicine. It's yucky, but you'll feel better sooner. It's true, you can just kinda tell when something is really really annoying you.**

**Ja, that's true. I always get so worried when she goes into one of her rage moods, but what's even worse is when she's mad and she gets quiet. That's when you know something bad is gonna happen... That's silly, growing up doesn't mean you don't have to go to your bror for help or anything anymore. I agree, that's why you need to rest and be taken care of. *smiles* Blue's my favorite color, too. It reminds me of the sea. Yea...Storebror? You okay?.. *gently shakes your shoulder***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	349. Scandinavia 2

Dear Elleore,

Oh, China still talks about me? I didn't know that. Talking to me, cool? Um, I-I don't know what say. Tak.

I'm sorry, I cry alot more easily in winter. *Wipes the tears away* Aww, you're so sweet. Tack så mycket.

I haven't? *tears up again* Oh no, Jeg er ked af det. I never realized that I forgot someone. Olen niin pahoillani!

-Scandinavia

**Hallo Scandinavia!~**

**Ja, Mr. China still does. He says he misses all the ancient nations. You're welcome!~ *practically bouncing up and down with excitement***

**It's okay, I cry pretty easily sometimes, too. *hands you a tissue* Here, in case you start crying again. Hehe, Tak~ Was that Swedish? I'm not too good with Swedish, sorry..**

**I-It's okay, really! You're speaking to me now, so that's all that matters, ja? J-Just please don't cry, or might start to, too... *sniffles and tears up***

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	350. Orange County 1

Hello Elleore!

I'm Orange County, a tiny urban division in Southern California! I decided to write a letter after Helsinki came over with Washington D.C and told me to. I'm America's second sister, but he doesn't really notice me that much. I sent some oranges along with the letter! I hope you like them!

Love and Oranges,

Orange County(Chloe Jones)

**Hallo Orange County!**

**It's very nice to meet you! Just to be clear, do you want to be called Orange County, or Chloe? Helsinki told you to? That was very nice of her, I'll have to thank her next time she sends a letter! America's second sister? Who is his first sister? Aw, I'm sorry he doesn't notice you.. Yay, oranges!~ Tak!~**

**Elske og svaner,**

**Elleore**


	351. Antarctica 6

Dear Elleore,  
Well, Tell them that if they continue to fight, they will have to come to my place once a week for a family session with me and Auntie Aurora. Maybe that will get them to work it out on their own.  
Yeah, I liked him, if only Denmark would agree.  
Ok, will do.  
Love,  
Onkel Antarious

**Hej Onkel Antarious,**

**Hehe, okay I'll tell them that. So how is Auntie Aurora doing? **

**Ja, if only...**

**Tak!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	352. Europe 3

Hallo Elleore, Christiania,  
No, no, Cold medicine just weakens my immune system. It's better to just let it run it's coarse.  
Hahahaha, that was a good one. How did he say he nearly killed himself.  
How was christmas by the way?  
*Puts two lumps of sugar in Elleors tea then hands it to her*  
Ah, Christiania, you want some tea?  
Love,  
Father Europe

**Hallo Daddy Europe!**

**Really, it does? Well, okay then. Just let me know if I can do anything to help you, ja?**

**He said he used anthrax...**

**Oh, Christmas was good. There were some not-too-pleasant parts, but it was okay for the most part. Onkel got me a new tent and bird seed, and Romania made me a hat. Wasn't that sweet of him?**

**Tak!~ *Happily takes a sip* Um, about Christiania... I kinda hit her in the head... with a vase... I hope she wakes up soon...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	353. World Four 12

Sups Ellie! World three at your service!  
rizzo: Ellie, we have to tell you that we have ANOTHER sibling..  
pangea: Yeah, he's kinda adopted (he's been adopted since ideodon..)  
anastasia: Uh, ellie meet Griffith Akita the QUIET AND NORMAL SIBLING. *looks at the twins*  
*boy that looks almost exactly like japan except for the HUGE white stripe slanting the middle of his hair walks in*

Griffith: Konnichiwa Ellore, I'm Griffith, you may call me griffin if you'd like-  
*turns into hawk outta nowhere*  
pangea: Uh yeah he does that sometimes..  
anastasia: This time surprisingly it wasn't any of our faults.. When he was born a  
witch didn't like his mother so she casted a spell on him.. Making him a hawk at the weirdest times...  
rizzo: Were still teenagers, Yeah we all have magic, that's how pangea could turn into a cat for halloween and I shifted those black shadows in my hands  
when we first met..  
*griffin turns back into a person*  
griffin: Aren't Meiko and Luka gonna be worried you two aren't home?  
rizzo: Nah, Luka already know's were at ash's house-  
voice: ASH! THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE IS HOME!  
*denmark walks in*  
denmark: oh hey guys! HAI ELLIE! *gives you a huge smile*  
im gonna be home soon i just went over prussia's house for a bit to  
stock up on beer.. We didn't drink too much though.  
*world four look at him*  
denmark: WHAAAAT! YOU ALL ARE LOOKING AT ME LIKE NORGIE!  
Anastasia: Sweetheart, You know i don't like you drinking and driving!  
denmark: Ugh, i know but i had to get home Prussis passed out and heis brother was on a date with italy...  
*Griffin and pangea's heads shoot up*  
*look then nod at each other*  
pangea: Ellie we gotta go.. GRIF WE ARE GOING YAOI HUNTING!  
Griffin: *salutes* lets go! *grabs huge bag of camera equipment*  
Rizzo: Bye ellie!  
-World Four (and Denmark)

**Hallo Everyone!**

**Hallo, Griffin! It's very nice to meet you!**

…**...That's so cool! I wanna be a birdie! Then I could fly and be a birdie! So have you been having fun as teenagers? Oh, I see! I know a little magic, but I'm not as good as Storebror Norway or Romania. Maybe someday I will be.**

**Hi Storebror Denmark! How are you doing? You drove home drunk?! That's dangerous!**

**Y-Yaoi hunting?.. What is..? N-Nevermind.. Have fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	354. Atlantium 27

Hey Mia,

I am doing alright just dealing with a flood no big deal. *shrug* That's good that they came to visit and I can see why they weren't to happy. Don't they hate him? My holidays were alright. My little sister came to visit even though I never met her before which was weird. Yeah you are loved by lots of people so don't think your not and also don't let anyone tell you different.

Atlantium

**Hej Alyssa!**

…**.A flood?! Are you okay?! You're not hurt or anything are you?! *starts checking for cuts and bruises* Ja, Storebror Denmark kinda does hate Romania. A lot. Oh you mean Lego? I get letters from her sometimes! Hehe, I know, and you're super loved too, you know that?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	355. Alaska 17

Dear Miss Elleore

Do you have a lot of birds? It must be fun to take care of them.  
That sounds nice... Around here the weather can be crazy!

Alaska

**Hej hej Alaska!**

**Ja, lots of birds! There's mainly swans, and then I have Mr. Swan. I just love Mr. Swan!~**

**Crazy? How so?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	356. Antarctica 7

Dear Elleore,  
Auntie Aurora and I is having loads of fun during mating season.  
*Snickers*

**Hallo Onkel!**

***Bright red* ...O-Oh, I see... uh.. um.. ja...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	357. Europe 4

Hallo Elloere,  
Oh, it's fine, I'm starting to feel better.  
ANTHRAX! *spills his tea slight* Hot! Isn't that the stuff that kills no matter how much of it you take?  
It was sweet of him. By the way, has Romania proposed to you yet?  
Oh, that's no problem at all. *Grabs bucket of ice water and throws dumps it on Christiania* That should do it.  
Love,  
Father Europe

**Hej Daddy Europe!**

**That's good to hear! I hope you make a full recovery soon!**

**...Ja, it is... I may be smart by educational standards, but I never claimed to have common sense, ja?...**

***Drops my tea cup and turns a million shades of red* Wh-What was that? I c-could've sworn you just asked if Romania p-proposed to me... B-But I guess I must be hearing things, j-ja?...**

_***Jumps up after getting soaked with ice water* Ack! Cold! Too cold!**_

**Yay, you're awake Søster!**

**Love,**

**Elleore (and a freezing Christiania)**


	358. Scandinavia 3

Dear Elleore,

Oh, I see. I suppose I should let him know I'm all right. Um, are you all right? *following bouncing with eyes*

Oh, I guess you inherited that from me. Oh thank you. Um, yeah, that was Swedish. I can speak every Nordic language. Oh no, I'm sorry! I should have used Danish! *about to cry*

Waaaaaaaahh! Now I made you cry! I'm the worst parent ever! Waaaaaahhh!

-Scandinavia

**Hej hej Scandinavia!**

**Ja, that would be for the best. Ja, ja, I'm just fine! Just a bit excited!**

**Hmm, that would definitely explain things. Wow, I wish I could speak all the Nordic languages! Oh no, it's fine really! Please don't cry!**

***Quickly wipes away any stray tears* D-Don't be silly, I'm okay, see? You're not a bad parent!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	359. Egypt 9

Elleore,

عفوا... Wow arabic looks a little weird on this site. I think I might just stick to English. Stressful holidays aren't really good. Down here it can lead to family feuds or border disputes. Ramadan is traditionally the fasting month, meaning we don't eat at all during the daylight hours, but it's essentially one big festival down here. I could get into more detail, but I'd be talking for hours.

I've heard the micro-nations have been going around recently trying to get other nations to accept them as countries. Are those just rumors? Chaos is something I'm quite familiar with. I understand. By all means.

Because, do you really want to be walking down the street and see a couple trying to suck each other's souls out through their mouths? I certainly don't. True.

With a vase? Believe it or not, I've actually had to deal with that quite often. Turkey and Greece find it the most common means of attacking each other while visiting me. A little cold water in the face will wake them right up.

-Egypt

**Goddag Mr. Egypt!**

**Wow, Arabic looks really pretty! Oh, that doesn't sound good at all... Wow, Ramadan sounds very interesting!**

_**What? You can't eat during the day? At all? Heh, America would go crazy if he had to celebrate Ramadan.**_

**Oh nej, it's the truth. Sea-kun made a micronation club, or something like that, and they're trying to be recognized, but he didn't ask me or Søster to join, so we don't have anything to do with it. Not that I'd want to join anyway since Idiot Seborga is part of that club..**

_**Jeez, it's like you two had a bad breakup or something...**_

**We never even dated! He's just a moron!**

_**Whatever. Ja, I understand chaos too.**_

**Tak, Mr. Egypt! Ja, I suppose that wouldn't be fun to watch.**

_**Heh, Ellie's rules are so weird. But you want to hear another weird rule? At my place, it's illegal to run, otherwise people will think you're a theif.**_

**Ja, with a vase.**

_**I hope you know that hurt like hell, Elle...**_

**Sorry... Oh my, Mr. Turkey and Mr. Greece never get along, huh?**

_**And poor Japan always gets caught in the middle, haha. Ja, cold water worked all right..**_

**Once again, sorry Søster...**

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	360. Norway 17

Elleore,

*Coughing fit* Elleore, could you come downstairs please? Christiania can come too. The rest of the family has a surprise for you two.

-Norway

**Hej Storebror!**

***Sighs* that cough just doesn't want to get better... A surprise?**

_**What kind of surprise?**_

**Come on Søster, lets go see! *runs downstairs***

_**Hey, wait for me! *goes downstairs***_

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	361. Nordic 5 and Scandinavia

Dear Elleore and Christiania,

Nordic 5: Happy birthday.

Scandinavia: I actually get to be here this time. This is nice.

Iceland: I'm just glad I left my puffin at home. He'd be nothing but trouble here.

Finland: I just finished making the cake. Go one and make a wish.

Sweden: Mm.

Norway: I even made a deal with Denmark not to fight with him today. *Coughs*

Denmark: Go ahead then! Blow out the candles!

-Nordic 5 and Scandinavia

**Hallo everyone!**

**W-Wow! Everyone's here? How wonderful!**

_**Yay, no Mr. Puffin! Awesome cake, Finny!**_

**Ja, it looks great, Storebror Finland! Tak, Storebror Denmark and Storebror Norway. I'm glad you two won't fight today!**

_**Yeah, it'd be too annoying if Denny and Norge started fighting. **_

***Both blow out the candles***

**Hehe, this is such an awesome birthday!**

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	362. Antarctica 8

Dear Elleore,  
You know, I locked Ontario and Wisconsin in the room next to me and Aurora. I wonder what they are doing in there?  
Love,  
Uncle Antarious

**Hej hej Onkel!**

**It's my and Søster's birthday today!~**

_**Happy birthday to us!**_

**U-Um... M-Maybe they're playing checkers?..**

_**...*Facepalm* Ja, Ellie, they're totally playing checkers...**_

**Love,**

**Elleore and -_The Awesome!-_ Christiania**


	363. Europe 5

Dear Elleore,  
Yea, winter is almost over, so I should be better soon.  
Well, that really doesn't sound like something Antarious would come up with. Usually he just says he's in bed with a stomach virus. Are you sure it was him who came up with it?  
*Thinks* Hmm, guess not. *Says* Your right, you did hear wrong, I asked if Romania had invited you over yet?  
Hear Christiana, *Hands towel and spare cloths* Go dry up and change cloths, there is a spare room three doors downand on the right. You can't miss it.  
Love,  
Father Euros

**Hallo Daddy!**

_**Yo Dad!**_

**That's good to hear! I just can't stand someone I know is sick.**

_**Ja, like one time Denny got a cold when we were little so she started crying nonstop, haha.**_

**Søster, you're embarrassing me... Actually, it was Mr. Poko who came up with it..**

_**And Ellie fell for it hook, line, and sinker.**_

**Oh, ja I went to his house for Valentine's Day!**

_**Ugh, no me gusta le vampire... Tak dude! *takes the clothes and goes to change***_

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	364. Atlantium 28

Hey Mia,

Yeah a cyclone came a month ago and killed four people I believe. I am fine just a little wet. *chuckles some* That's not good your brother hates him. But oh well I guess same probably with Australia. Yeah her. That's cool you guys friends? I know I'm loved... To a point. Well hope you had fun spending Februrary 14th with Romania.

Alantium

**Hallo Alyssa!**

**Happy Birthday to me, hehe!**

**Aw, that's horrible! Well, I'm glad you're okay. I know, but at least my other brødre seem to lie Romania. Hm, you think Mr. Australia doesn't like Terry? Ja, Kaiya and I are definitely friends! Ja, you're totally loved! I had a ton of fun!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	365. Ontario 1

Hello there Elleore,

I'm Ontario, one of Canada's provinces. It's cool how many people are recieving letters. I enjoy sending them to other people. it gets me away from having to talk to my annoying siblings, especially Quebec. That guys pisses me off. Though everytime he does i chase him around with a chainsaw. I do that to my other siblings sometimes but its mainly Quebec who likes to bug me. Do you have any siblings? i have lots of siblings but I have a lot more cousins. Anyway TTYL,

Claire Williams.

**Hallo Ontario!**

**Wow, a letter from someone new! It's like a birthday gift! Oh, but you don't really know me, so I guess you don't know it's my and my søster's birthday. Anywho, it's so nice to meet you!**

**Ja, letters are very cool! I like to send letters to tons of people. Oh, you don't like Quebec? Why is that? A-A chainsaw?.. No one gets hurt when you do that, right?... Oh ja, I have a lot of siblings! I have my twin søster Christiania, Storebror Denmark, Storebror Norway, Ice-Kun Storebror Finland, Storebror Sweden, Storebror Faroe, Bror Ladonia, and Storesøster Greenland! and I like to think of Sea-Kun and a bunch of other people as my family too! So who all are your siblings? Hehe, I'm going to assume you mean Mr. America's states when you say cousins.**

**Write back soon!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore (or Mia Køhler if you want to call me that)**


	366. Antarctica 9

Dear Elleore and Christiania,  
Happy birthday you two.  
Well, their definitely not doing what me and Auntie Aurora have been doing. (I'm taking a break to write this to you) However, Poko and Pola seem to be having fun.  
So, how have things been going over there? Nor and Denny still fighting?  
Love,  
Uncle Antarious

**Hallo Onkel!**

**Tak!**

_**Ja, Tak!**_

**Oh, so then they're playing checkers?**

_***Sigh* Ellie, no one plays checkers anymore...**_

**I play checkers! Mr. Poko and Miss Pola?... *bangs head against a wall* TMI...TMI...**

_**Hahaha! I think you just freaked Ellie out, Onkel. She's way too shy when it comes to stuff like that. Hahahaha..**_

**And you're a meanie, Søster... Nej, they agreed not to fight for our birthday. Isn't that wonderful?**

_**Ja, we get to have a peaceful day for once.**_

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	367. Europe 6

Dear Elleore and Christiania,  
*Laughs* Then your a lot like Sal, South America, in that case. I hope your not like him in other things. he is such a cry baby. Even look at him the wrong way and he will cry you a river.  
Ah, so it was Poko huh? Now that makes more sense.  
Did you have fun and more importantly, were you guys alone?  
Why do you hate him Christiania?  
You welcome. *Starts drinking tea*  
Love,  
Father Europe

**Hej hej Daddy!**

_**Bwahahahaha! That's how Ellie is too!**_

**Søster, be nice *sniffles*... Ja, so are all of Mr. Poko's excuses over-the-top like that?**

_**I hope they are. I just love over-the-top stuff!**_

**Ja, I had a lot of fun! Alone? Well, we were alone sometimes, like when we were at his castle. Why do you ask?**

_**I don't like him because I don't trust him. I swear, if he ever so much as makes my baby søster frown...**_

**Um, Christiania? I'm the older twin...Remember?...**

**Love,**

**Elleore and Christiania**


	368. Oslo 1

Dear Mia,  
Would you please tell your bror to stop annoying me, and asking me to go on a date with him, or i'll set onii-san Norway's troll on him.  
Love,  
Clarah, as known as Oslo

**Hallo Clarah!**

**How have you been doing? I'm so glad you decided to write to me!**

**Um, which bror? I have seven, so you need to be a little more specific. Oh, so how is Storebror Norway's troll doing? It's been a while since I've seen him.**

**Love,**

**Mia aka Elleore**


	369. Iceland 1

Hæ,

Iceland here. I'm writing in for Norway because he is being forced to rest and recover now. Until he's well I'll be filling in.

Puffin: Hey don't forget me!

Iceland: Shut up. You're so annoying.

Puffin: What are you talking about, I'm the cutest little thing ever to grace the earth! And the only reason you get any tourists.

Iceland: I highly doubt that. Well I guess I'll talk to you later.

Puffin: Don't forget, I'M the best.

Iceland: I thought I told you to shut up!

-Iceland (and the amazing, adorable, and bad-ass Mr. Puffin.)

**Yay, Bror Ice-Kun!**

***Hug* How are you doing, Ice-Kun? It's good to hear Storebror Norway is finally getting some rest, even if it is by force. He wouldn't even listen to me when I told him to rest. He can be so stubborn sometimes...**

**Oh... Hallo Puffin... I hope you know I'm still mad at you for scaring Mr. Swan. And nej, Ice-Kun gets tourism because he's awesome like that...**

**Please write back soon, Bror!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	370. Scandinavia 4

Dear Elleore,

Well, back to just me and my lonesome. Well sort of. My Storebrør is here too, but we don't talk much. Aestii is also around somewhere, but she kind of creeps me out so I'm just kind of hiding here on my own for a while. Well, I guess that's it. I hope to hear from you.

-Scandinavia

**Hej hej Scandinavia!**

**Aw, you're not alone! Even if you don't talk to your Storebror much and you're avoiding Miss Aestii, you still have me to talk to, ja? Besides, I need people to talk to since Søster kinda left me all alone. Again.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	371. Egypt 10

Elleore,

You like Arabic? I can tell you that writing it looks much better than typing it. It isn't, so I try to keep them both busy when they come over... and keep Israel outside. *chuckles* It is alot of fun, perhaps you could join my family in celebrating next year if you are interested.

Yes, the only people that are exempt from this is the elderly, pregnant or nursing women, and the extremely young. I agree, I don't think America would be able to do it. *Coughfatcoughcough*

... I see. I'll be certain to start locking my door then. Seborga, I can't say I've ever met him in person, but from what I've heard I don't think I want too. He sounds unabashedly shameless.

I think everyone understands chaos to a degree. It's hard to be a nation and not know something of it.

Exactly. That sort of behavior should be reserved for the privacy of the household.

Hm, that's understandable. Although I suppose if one was in a hurry then it would be rather inconvenient.

I'm glad you're all right Christiania. When Turkey was hit with one of my vases he nearly got a concussion. I can't think of one time where they did get along, although Turkey got along well with his mother... and had a thing for mine. *Shudders*

Japan? He is the quiet one with black hair and is often dressed in white, correct?

*rereads letter* ... I can't believe I spoke so much in one sitting.

-Egypt

**Hallo Egypt,**

**It's just me this time. Søster is busy doing... something. I really don't know what, though. Ja, it looks so pretty! Too bad I don't know how to read it. That's good. The less arguing the better, ja? But why do you keep Israel outside? I would love to! Ja, I think Mr. America likes food to much to go without it.**

**That would probably be for the best. Trust me, he's beyond shameless. One time he took a girl out to a cafe, then he ended up flirting with every other girl at the place... I agree. Even I know a little about chaos, but that may be because I was born during World War 2.**

**Ja, but what about stuff like hand-holding or kisses on the cheek? Is that not allowed either? Hehe, that was the thing about Søster's place. No one was ever in a hurry, so it didn't bother them.**

**Oh, I had a cuncussion before when I was little. I wanted to climb a tree to play with the birds, but I only ended up falling and hitting my head on a rock. Then Storebror Norway got sooo mad at Storebror Denmark because he was supposed to be watching me. He had a thing for your mom? I suppose that would be rather creepy..**

**Ja, that's Kiku Nii-San! The really quiet and super polite one!**

**Hehe, I'm glad you don't mind talking to me so much!~**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	372. Japan and China 21

Konichiwa Elleore-chan,

It's just me today. China is still tired from the Chinese new year and I thought I would ret him re-

Hey! Don't go answering letters without me, aru!

Aaah! I thought you would be tired.

I'm never too tired to answer letters! These young nations need an older country's wisdom and guidance, aru!

Do you know anyone qualified?

I meant me you rude little-!

Back to the retter. Hai, my holiday was quite nice.

I had fun, aru. then with Chinese New year this month I had even more fun! It was wonderful, aru!

We are both glad that you had a nice holiday.

Well... he can be. I won't deny it. He scares me too, sometimes, aru.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

You're welcome, aru. Oh, goodness no! Nothing like Belarus, and thank god for that, aru. I think if she had acted like Belarus poor Scandinavia and Kievan Rus would had been scarred for life. I'll bet, the more brats the worse the torment, aru.

You will have to ret us know if he remembers or not.

I am too, normally I don't like things from other cultures, so it's nice to find something that I actually do like for a change, aru. Oh no it isn't. China is the best country in the world, aru. *ruffles hair playfully* Family will always be the most important thing to me, as it should be to everyone. I am too. That was a messed up period of time for me, aru.

And not to mention hell for the rest of us. You were viorent when you were having withdrawals.

I've been well Christiania, thank you for asking, aru. *face falls and looks away, handing letter back to Japan before leaving*

Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this. I'll answer for him. He doesn't use them at all anymore and thinks using them recreationarry is just as stupid and reckless as using them daily. I already know from Igirisu that you are awake to read this Christiania-chan, so do yourself a favor and just stop while you're behind. At any rate, I'll try to respond to the rest of this as quickly as possible since I don't know what Chuugoku might do. Reading is very relaxing and there is nothing wrong with an afternoon nap. To each their own, if you have a tiff with Seborga-kun then perhaps it would be best to try to keep your distance. America-san is a rare case that will torture himself with scary things until he cries. So strange... I'm grad you found what you were rooking for. That would be... I'm not sure. I wirr need to think on that one. You have no idea, the Korea's seem to be a breed all their own. I'm grad you are happy, getting taller is certainly what every child looks forward too. I suppose China thinks so anyway. Hai, he does. And from a bit of gossip South Korea told me, he also has quite the crush on Iceland-san. But you didn't hear it from me.

-Japan (and sort of China too.)

**Hej Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China!**

**It's just me again. Christiania's... somewhere. Oh the Chinese New Year happened? How do you celebrate that? Hehe, I'm glad you're not too tired to talk to me, Mr. China. Tak, I'm glad to hear you both had good holidays as well!**

**He kinda scares everyone. Even Storebror Denmark doesn't like being around him...**

**You're welcome!**

**Oh, that's good then. Miss Belarus can be almost as scary as Mr. Russia.. Exactly, and now they have their little micronation club so they've started leaving me out of conversations all the time and when I ask them what they're talking about they just say it's 'club related' and walk off! So rude...**

**I will, I promise!**

**Oh really? I usually like to learn things about other cultures, that way I can know more about my fellow countries. *Giggles* I think we'll just have to agree to disagree, Mr. China. That's good to hear, I hope it stays that way forever. Based on what I've read in history books, I can only imagine. Oh my, violent? That must have been very scary...**

**M-Mr. China? Where are you going?... *Sigh* I knew letting Søster help would be a bad idea. I'm sorry Kiku Nii-San... Okay, I'll be sure to tell Christiania what you said.**

**Ja, afternoon naps are just the best! Although, the nisse in my house calls me lazy when I take a nap. I try to keep my distance, I really do, but he just always seems to find a way to be where I am at the absolute worst times... He does? But why would he do that? **

**Tak! Now to just show Storebror Norway!**

**Okay then, take all the time you need.**

**It certainly sounds like it. Oh ja, I've wanted to get taller for the longest time, so this is just wonderful! He likes Ice-Kun? Awww! They would be too cute together! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you told me.**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	373. Romania 37

Dear Elleore,

Happy be late birthday! Happy belated birthday to you! Happy belated birthday... dammit what rhymes with you? Ok, so I suck at making up songs. I hope you like your swan figurine. I stayed up all night carving and painting it. Happy belated birthday to you too Christiania... I suck at being on time. OTL

-Romania

**Hallo Romania!**

**Awww, how sweet! *hug* No one's ever tried to make up a song for me before! I swear you're the sweetest person in the world!~ Ja, I loved it! All your hard work definitely paid off! I'll be sure to tell Søster you wished her a happy birthday as well. Aww, it's okay. Better late than never, ja?**

**Oh! So I've been talking with Kiku Nii-San and Mr. China, and they got me wondering: do you remember the first time we technically ever met? It's okay if you don't, I-I mean, it was awhile back when I was little. And it was only like five minutes since you were there to sign some agreement with Storebror Denmark, so it probably wasn't very rememberable. And then Søster was being very loud, so I guess you'd be more likely remember her... *turns bright red* I-I started rambling didn't I?... I-I'll just shut up now..**

**Elske,**

**Elleore**


	374. World Four 13

Sups Ellie!

Pangea: World four is back and rizzo is like passed out from trying to find me from yaoi hunting.. Germany found me i tried to telaport myself outta there but he grabbed my neckalace..  
Griffin: Stressa, you know that you need to hide that when around someone that will grab it.. like germany...  
Anastasia: We all have sort of a wing neckalace that gives us our powers or magic or whatever...  
Denmark is fine but i drove him home, i think it was sorta late at night so he probably came in and everyone was sleeping. Oh dear, I hope he didn't wake you or anything..  
*Rizzo wakes up*  
Rizzo: Menta tonna pochiktai..  
(good morning girls)  
Griffin: Ahem...  
Rizzo: nen Chokita  
(and boy)  
Pangea: when rizzo wakes up, he'll talk in Iceodonian and say either, the most randomest things like, ever or just not say anything.. I will tend to do that too.  
Rizzo: mensten catta messto tola takinta?  
(Are you okay from last night?)  
Pangea: Yeah.. Griffin turned into a hawk and flew away..  
im fine, Germany's lucky you didn't rip his hea-  
*anastasia covers pangea's mouth*  
Anastasia: Don't finish that sentence.  
*pangea nods*  
*anastasia puts hand on her lap*  
Rizzo: we're having AN AWESOME time as teenagers!  
aren't we princess?  
Pangea: yeah! Kaito is being UBER nice to us!  
So we gotta go miku is nagging at us..  
WORLD FOUR

**Hallo guys!**

**Oh my, passed out? Will he be alright? I wish I had a necklace like that! It would be soooo cool! Oh, so that's why Storebror Denmark woke us up so late at night? Søster didn't like getting woke up. At all.**

**Oh hallo Rizzo! Did you sleep well? I wish I could understand I wish I could understand Iceodonian.. N-Nearly rip his head off?.. W-Why?...**

**That's good to hear! I bet Mr. Kaito must be super nice. Why is Miss Miku nagging at you?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	375. California 1

Hi, Mia!

It's Scarlett Jones, or, better yet, California! How have you been? My dad's been ugly busy, so I got to go surfing and go around in Hollywood. Woo!  
I don't have too much time to write this as Crimson-Layne, aka New York, my bro, keeps annoying me. My family is SO weird. I'd like to know, what's your favorite color and animal? Mine is Red, and Cats. Got to go, tell the Nordics and everyone else hello, I haven't seen them forever!

Sincerely,  
Scarlett Lucille Jones, State Of California

**Hallo Scarlett!**

**Tak for writing to me! Sa sa, your name is quite pretty! So would you like me to call you Scarlett or California? Ooh, or I could even call Cali! I've been doing well, my birthday just went by, so now my country is a whole sixty-nine years old. Isn't that so cool? Oh wow, I've never been surfing. Is it fun? And what is Hollywood like?**

**I can understand weird family, hehe. My siblings are just so odd sometimes. My favorite color is blue, and my favorite animal is birds, preferably swans. Y-You like cats? But, cats a-are so scary... Okay, I will!~**

**Write back soon!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	376. Antarctica 10

Hallo Elleore, Christiania,  
I believe they are just talking. *Hears "What"* Oh, seems they found out they will be in there till about May. *Laughs*  
TMI? They are birds Elleore. you do know how birds mate don't you? Nothing disgusting there.  
That is wonderful.  
Love,  
Onkel Antarious

**Hej Onkel Antarious!**

**It's just me again. Til May? That's quite a long time...**

**I know, but it's just odd to me, and making babies and all that too.. Søster always says it's just because I'm a sheltered kid...**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	377. Europe 7

Dear Elleore and Christiania,  
Not only are they over the top, they are believable too. One time, Antarious was having a really bad day and he had to come to the annual Family reunion. However, he asked Poko to make up an excuse so he contacted mother earth and told her, "Madam Anastasia, it's Poko. I'm sorry to say that Master Antarious is unable to come in. A group of penguins are late for the mating season and he is out looking for them."  
Of coarse Mother Anastasia knew better then to believe that so she replied, "Oh really, then we'll come and help look for them."  
Poko told her without breaking a sweat, "No, no, he said that this was a job for him to do."  
Anastasia of course knew that Antarious was trying to get out of the family reunion. "Poko, if you don't tell me the truth I will come down there and drag Antarious to the reunion myself"  
Poko of course wasn't going to let up so he said, "As I told you, he is searching for the penguins who are late for mating season, so even if you do come down here he won't be here for you to drag to the reunion, I'm sorry." He then waited for a reply.  
"Okay Poko, the fact that that he hates it when a group of penguins don't show up for mating season, and the fact that you told me that I could come down there is enough to convince me. I'll talk to you later." She then hung up.  
Of course, Austin, Australia, never would take the word of anyone so he ran down here and got a beating that he refused to explain about till Anastasia made him talk. *Laughs*needless to say, Austrin stays away for Antarious in fear of getting beaten to a pulp.

You got the Birds and the Bees talk right? If not, I'll gladly tell it to you, then you'll understand why I asked.

Well, I think you are a little bit harsh, all couples fight once in a while, heck, you should see some of the fights Aurora and Antarious get into, The first Ice Age came about because of a dispute over who got the land of Antarctica. If Aurora had won she would have been the only female Continent in existence, besides Pangaea.

The second was a take over the world scheme. *Shivers* the 2P world was born that day.

Love,  
Father Europe

**Hej Daddy Europe!**

**Oh my, Mr. Poko is quite the sneaky little penguin, nej? It sounds like he's a better liar than Søster when she's trying to get out of trouble.**

**Ja, I did but what does tha-... Oh, that's why you asked.. Sa, you think me and Romania would do that?..**

**I don't think Christiania cares if she's being harsh.. Oh wow, I bet things would be quite different if that had happened.**

**The 2p world? I've never really known much about the 2p's and their world. Is it true they're all crazy? And violent?**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	378. Alaska 18

Dear Miss Elleore

Swan's are pretty aren't they?  
Oh, well it has to do with the way the earth goes around the sun, I think. Basically part of the year it's dark for most of the day and night, but then the other part of the year it stays light for most of the day and night. I don't like how cold it is much either. I'm mostly used to it by now, but it still bums me out sometimes.

Alaska

**Hallo Alaska!**

**Ja, swans are the best! They're the most perfect, graceful birds ever!**

**Oh wow, I don't think I'd like it being dark that much. I'd get super depressed. I can understand that. I'm used to the cold, but I still don't like it all the time either..**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


	379. Yueliang 1

Hi Ellore,  
Can you help me with a tiny problem? I uh have a huge crush on Sealand. I want to tell him how I feel but I blush and sputter when he talks to me. So it is a challenge for me. So give me some advice, please?  
-Yueliang Hua  
(Moon Flower)

**Hej Yueliang!**

**Tak for writing to me! Wow, your name is so pretty!**

**Awww, you like Sea-Kun? How cute! Well, something that always helps is to find something to talk about that both of you like. If you talk about something you like, then you might be less likely to get nervous, ja? **

**I hope I helped!**

**Love,**

**Elleore**


End file.
